


Cypher

by Yeolsvixen



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, BaekYeol - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Mafia EXO, OT12 (EXO), Romance, break up make up, chanbaek freeform, exes chanbaek, mentioned mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2020-07-05 21:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 26
Words: 108,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19820047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeolsvixen/pseuds/Yeolsvixen
Summary: What are you supposed to do when the love of you life returns after 5 years and points a gun to your head?Why you pull the trigger of course.





	1. Past.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~!! I thought I'll finally post this monster here as well! It has some heavy themes but I hope y'all will like this nonetheless!
> 
> The updates will be quite frequent so don't worry! :)

"You're late." 

"Shut up kris, I'm only 15 minutes late." Chanyeol growled as he got out of his car with his coat jacket resting on his arm, brows furrowed.

"Do you even care about Boss' temper?" Kris teased and handed him his coffee; but he already knew the answer.

"Nope. Never did never will." Chanyeol said as they got into the elevator.

"I.D. PLEASE." The familiar woman's voice said, tone robotic, lifeless, chanyeol grimaced. 

"K2." Chanyeol said, sipping his coffee.

"M5". Kris was quick to follow.

"PLEASE WAIT FOR CONFIRMATION." The woman's voice said.

"WELCOME TO CYPHER." The door to another elevator opened.

As they were going up, Kris decided to take a good look at his best friend. Chanyeol was wearing his everyday formals with a crisp white button up shirt, black pants that fit well to his oh so long legs and black fitted coat jacket that was still draped on his arm. His blackish hair were blow dried nicely. He had his phone in his hand; coffee in another as he read something on his phone screen. He doesnt look like a 21 year old. He grew up fast, way too fast. Kris thought. Kris was 23 yet still felt like a 30 year old with the stress of his work.He wondered how hard it must be for his best friend.

Something was not right today. Chanyeol was not being his usual self. Of course he was always an ass but at-least Kris enjoyed his heartless personality. But today Chanyeol was different. He seemed...tense, nervous. As kris was about to open his mouth to say something the elevator doors opened and they got out on the 30th floor with glass doors, windows and shiny marble floors with silver detailing.

Cypher headquarters were as always in a rush that morning. Employees sat at their desks and worked constantly on their computers, occasionaly picking up the phone and muttering something. everyone stared at chanyeol and kris as the two of them walked in but they were used to it by now. "Good morning!" Sophia, the receptionist smiled at the two of them. "Morning Sophia." Kris gave her his reserved smile while chanyeol just nodded curtly.

"See you at the meeting in an hour." Kris said as he got to his desk.

"Yeah." Chanyeol mumbled as he went through another security packed glass door.

As he went in, chanyeol felt calm for the first time today. The training room was his favorite place in this 40 storied building. This was the only place that reminded him who he was. The only place that connected him to his past, back to the 15 year old who stood there receiving punches in his gut. The training room had everything. A gym, a swimming pool, an archery room, a boxing ring and a fighting pit. Chanyeol quietly went to his locker and changed into his workout clothes. He went into the boxing ring and wore his gloves. Just then he heard a shuffling sound and saw that he was not alone. Down on the floor, next to the ring was a petite man sitting with a bow and a few arrows in his hand. Chanyeol didnt see his face but saw his white, milky skin, jet black hair that spiked everywhere, giving him a frazzeled look, and a bow that was too big for his small frame.

Chanyeol's brows furrowed again. What is this tiny looking man doing here so early? And that to in the boxing ring with an arrow? Chanyeol was used to being the only one training in the morning since everyone else trained in the evening or at night. He liked working out alone and now this guy here was going to ruin his workout with his stupid bow and arrows.

"Umm... the archery room is next door." Chanyeol didnt know what else to say, so he just muttered the words out awkwardly.

"I know." the guy said. A bit too arrogantly, not even bothering to look back.

"So... are you just going to sit here looking at the ring with your bow and arrows in your hand?" Chanyeol questioned. A bit irritated.

He saw the boy tense up as he slowly turned towards chanyeol, still sitting on the floor. His face had a stern expression. His eyes were dark brownish but not quite. Pink lips that went perfectly with his button nose and chubby cheeks. Basically, he didnt look like a ruthless assasin unlike chayeol at all.

"I'll do whatever I want." He said with an arrogant tone and turned towards the ring again.

Okay, Chanyeol was definitely angry at this point. But instead of being an immature 21 year old he decided to calm himself down and went up to the ring. After a few streches he realized that the boy was still looking at him. Fuck it. chanyeol decided to ignore him and started throwing random punches to warm himself up. As he finished with his first set and did a few high rise kicks, he heard a muffled laugh.

"What?" Chanyeol glared at the boy. Trying to control his anger.

"Well... you see... people always say that I'm no good in fighting and need to practice more but finally, oh finally I have met someone who is even worse than me. Hence, the happy smile," he concluded, still laughing.

What the fuck? chanyeol screamed in his head. Why cant he come up with a smart and sassy reply? He was a trainee at cypher for almost five years and the best on-field agent for the past 3 years and this kid here with his toys says he's the worst fighter?

"Hey!" chayeol growled, finally giving in to his anger. "If you really mean what you said, then let's see what you've got pretty boy." He said while throwing another hard punch towards the boxing bag.

The boy's expression faltered but then changed into a light smirk again.

"I dont go around fighting just anyone." He sternly said.

"Why? you scared?" chnayeol teased him, still angry.

"Not really." he slowly got up and pulled his bow over his back.

"You are scared aren't you?" chanyeol smirked and turned his back towards the kid to face his boxing bag. "Come on kid, show me what you've got-- " just then an arrow flung past him with the speed of light and went straight into the punching bag. Chanyeol felt warm blood dripping from his right arm. The scratch was tiny. well...compared to chanyeol's emdless others. He was sure he could handle it even if it stung a little. What he couldnt handle was his temper and it sure as hell was rising now.

"What the fuck?" He turned around and screamed at the boy who still had a stern expression on his beautiful face.

"Don't ever call me a kid again or I won't miss next time." he said slowly and then,without another word, went outside quickly.

Chanyeol was not the kind of person to ever feel speechless. Never in all of his years in training to be an assasin and making a name for himself had he ever encountered someone so arrogant yet at the same time breathtaking. As he stood there in the boxing ring, sweat dripping on his forehead, his hand on his wound and too stunned to even breathe, he decided, I'm not going to let you live, kid.

"What happened?" kris pointed ar chayeols now bandaged wound on his arm as they went inside their boss' chambers.

"Later." chanyeol mumbled, deciding not to speak on that topic.

"Ah! K2, M5, it's been a long time!" Their boss, a short man in his 50's who already had grey hair spoke from his chair.

"Yes it has been boss." Chanyeol said as he took a seat in front of the desk along with kris.

"You both did a good job in Taiwan." He looked up at them and gave a crooked smile that screamed nothing but evil to chanyeol. "I'm sure the Taiwanese mafia's will think twice from now on when they think of invading our territories. They know cypher has its eyes everywhere." He chuckled bitterly. "Your next mission will be handed to you soon but in the meantime, stay low." He bent down and whispered playfully. "Afterall, we shouldnt understimate anyone now should we? We dont want to loose two of our best." He chuckled again. "M5 you can leave now, I want a moment alone with chanyeol."

"Chanyeol??" Chanyeol panicked. He never calls him by his name unless it's very important. Is it the partner thing again? How many times must he suffer? he doesn' need a partner, he's better off alone. He doesn't-

"I dont need a partner boss". Chanyeol said his thoughts out loud only to stop abruptly as he realized what he just did.

"Now, now chanyeol, this is for your own good. Trust me, I've found the perfect partner for you. I can't always send you and kris together. Besides, this one is perfect. You'll thank me later. Send the rookie in!" he screamed at someone outside.

Chnyeol bit his lip tightly, trying to calm himself. He hated the concept of partners, well, except for Kris. He hated having a partner. He doesnt want one, He desnt need one, he has never worked too well under pressure anyway so he definitely doesn't--

"K2, this is X1, your partner starting from today". His boss' voice finally got him out of his trance. Chanyeol turned around anxiously and froze as two dark brownish eyes stared up at him with the same dumbfounded look as himself. Chanyeol almost facepalmed himself right then and there. 

Oh god, not the kid again.


	2. Present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyooo happy weekend kids!

"You are late. Again."

"For the Love of God jongin! what are you? My boyfriend?" Chanyeol grumbled as he got out of his car, slamming the door shut in his wake. 

"Oh please! I've already got a boyfriend." Jongin threw him a sleazy smirk, making chanyeol roll his eyes.

"The last time kyungsoo even looked at you was to curse at you when you spilled his coffee all over the floor. And that was almost a week ago. Dont flatter yourself." Chanyeol retorted smoothly only to see Jongin scoff in return.

"Well I'm better than you atleast, when was the last time you even dated someone huh? Oh wait! I know! Never!" Jongin shouted as they got in the elevator.

"I don't need to date anyone, I'm fine the way I am." Chanyeol said rather proudly, sipping his coffee.

"Fine? Fine? Trust me chanyeol, fine is the last thing you are. I'm not saying it just because i'm your partner and I care about you or whatever but god chanyeol you really are losing it here!"

"Excuse me?" chanyeol glared at his partner.

"You dont believe me? Fine, I'll give you an example. Last night on the rooftop of seoul bank, you shot that guy without even asking him any questions! You've never done that before, not even once! You almost shocked me last night with that type of behavior!" Kai exclaimed.

"I didn't felt the need to ask him questions." Chanyeol straightened his tie, trying to defend himself desperately.

"That's exactly what I'm saying! You always ask questions chayeol! Always! You might be a ruthless killer but you don't go around killing without a reason." Kai said as they got out of the elevator.

Chanyeol decided to ignore him and started walking towards his boss' chambers. "ass" kai mutterd under his breath as he walked away.

"I heard that." Chanyeol said as he entered his boss' chambers.

"Hey!" Kris turned around in his leather chair and exclaimed as he saw Chanyeol enter.

"Morning boss!" chayeol sat down in front of him.

"God chanyeol stop calling me your boss when its just the two of us, what is wrong with you?"

"But you are my boss." Chanyeol knew kris hated it but he still teased him.

"huh! I'm your hyung first then your boss, got it?"

"Yess bo-ugh sorry. Hyung." Chanyeol finished and they both chuckled.

"So, how's Jongin?"

"Still madly in love with kyungsoo." chanyeol scoffed.

"I meant as a partner you idiot." Kris rolled his eyes at the younger.

"Oh! he's great! Better than all the others we've tried out atleast. He understands the little things and is a fast thinker. Thats enough for me." chanyeol gave an exhasperated smile, making kris hum.

"look chanyeol," kris tangeld his long fingers together and set them on the cool glass table, his way of showing that a very serious and important conversation is about to start.

"I know it must have been hard for you. I understand if you don't want kai as your partner. Hell, I would even allow if you don't want a partner. I just want you to be happy chanyeol. And looking at you right now, I know you are not happy." He looked at his best friend sadly.

"I'm fine kris seriously I-" Chanyeol started.

"Is this about X1?" kris suddenly asked, cutting him off instantly.

The mention of that name was enough to trigger something in chanyeol. He jolted his head upwards, looking at kris with wide eyes. Does he know? Chanyeol panicked. He gained his composure back almost instantly though and cleared his throat.

"Of course it isn't." He said harshly, afraid that he might get caught.

"Come on man, it's been 5 years chanyeol. 5 freaking years! and you still haven't told me what happened. You still haven't told me how he got fired, how you two separated, how he left everything behind and moved on, You still haven't told me anything! I'm your best friend dammit!!" Kris almost yelled out the last part. "In the past 5 years you've had almost 100 different partners chanyeol. Most of them died on the field, others died by your own bullets, some of them even tried to run away and got themselves executed. Kai is the only one who has lasted for the last two years. He is the best archer we have. Are you telling me that you trying out so many partners has nothing to do with X1?" kris looked in chanyeol's eyes deeply, trying to find his lost best friend.

"This is not about him." chanyeol said flatly." Now, if we are done talking about my ex-partner and my... ex-husband," he said the last word strongly as if to make a point, "can we go back to talk about work now?"

"Fine. So, for your next assignment, here." Kris just huffed and passed over a thin black file.

Chanyeol opened it eagerly, only to find it empty.

"What the hell is this?" He looked up at kris who was now smirking at him.

"Your next assignment. I want you to take the weekend off chanyeol." He said as his smile grew wider.

"What?" Chanyeol almost screamed, ready to throw off kris' table, but quickly realized the presence of 100's of employees outside that glass door.

"You heard me. Take the weekend off. Go home, sleep, eat something nice, go out, I'm not saying on a date cause I know that will never happen, but just go home and relax chanyeol, you need it." Kris' voice was almost pleading.

Chanyeol decided to think about it for a while. It wasn't such a bad idea. He was jetlagged afterall, and he really needed some wounds to get stiched up, maybe... kris was right.

"Fine." he muttered and got up to leave.

"And Chanyeol?" kris called him as he was about to open the door.

"yes?" he turned around and faced his best friend.

"Please call me if you need anything okay?" He smiled softly.

Chanyeol blinked. He was not used to this soft side of kris. He was not used to kris saying please to anyone, well, maybe to Kyungsoo to ask him for some of his delicious kimchi spaghetti but to chanyeol? Never. They were best friends, yes, but with all the bloodshed and the killing they had done in the past years, they never really pleaded to anyone. Chanyeol suddenly felt a hollow feeling inside.

"Okay." he muttered and walked out of the chambers.

The first thing he did as he got out of the building and started walking towards his car was call kai.

"Jongin?" he said after the latter picked up.

"yes hyung?"

"I'm on my way home right now, send me the Taiwan files would you?"

"Why are you going home so early?"

"Kris gave me the weekend off." Chanyeol grunted out as he unlocked his car with his keys.

"wow really? I never thought he would actually do it." Jongin laughed sheepishly on the phone, making Chanyeol frown.

"yeah well-wait...what? You asked kris to give me the weekend off?" chanyeol stopped abruptly in front of his car.

"Yes hyung. after the events of last night, I thought you needed a break."

"Don't be smart with me Jongin, I don't need a break."

"YES.YOU.DO. " Jongin said every word strongly. "Now, I don't want to disturb you on your break so I'll hang up now okay? Call me if you need anything. Bye."

"But I--Hello?" chanyeol said but kai had already hung up.

"Damn you Kim Jongin!" Chanyeol kicked the side of his car with his foot furiously, got in and zoomed off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chanhun are coming y'all theyre coming for my soul oh GOD 
> 
> I loved their song with gaeko it was so good and the lyrics were beautiful! im so proud of our two giants! 
> 
> I HOPE YALL LIKED THIS! DO LEMME KNOW! :)


	3. Present.

In a modern two storied apartment in the heart of seoul, a petit man lied on his overly comfortable bed. It was saturday for god's sake, baekhyun needed to lay off today. He needed a break. His alarm had already been snoozed multiple times yet he didn't care. Sunlight peeked through the french windows of his bedroom through the thin white curtains, giving his room a beautiful golden shine.

"Appa! Appa! Wake up!"

"Hmm..." baekhyun hummed as waking up was the last thing on his mind.

"Appa! " Small hands shook him slightly.

"What is it jaehyun?" Baekhyun mumbled, still half asleep.

"Wake up!" The hands tried to move him now, grabbing his wrist.

Baekhyun felt something heavy on his stomach and as he slowly opened his eyes, he saw a pair of beautiful coffee coloured ones staring right at him. His son was the carbon copy of his ex-husband. From his eyes, to his silky black hair, to his larger than life ears. Why does he look so much like him? baekhyun never understood.

Just the sleepy look on his son's face made baekhyun smile. 

"Good morning baby!" He cracked a sleepy smile and leaned up to kiss jaehyun's forehead.

"Appa! Breakfast!" Jaehyun shouted and started pulling baekhyun out of the bed with his tiny hands again.

"All right, all right," baekhyun got out of the bed, chuckling under his breath. "Race you to the kitchen?"

"Yeah!" both started running around the apartment, Jaehyun running on his wobbly feet and baekhyun following him, slowly yet playfully.

"Got you!" baekhyun shouted as he pulled jaehyun up in his arms and swirled him around the kitchen, making his son squeal in delight.

As they were busy giggling and laughing, baekhyun's phone rang.

He quickly went to the kitchen counter and picked up his Iphone, frowning at the screen. Unknown number. God why today? baekhyun cursed in his mind as he picked up his phone.

"Hello?"

"Baek-baekhyun? Is that? Is that you?" A crying voice said shakily.

"Jongdae? wha-what's going on?" Baekhyun panicked and frantically put jaehyun down on the kitchen counter.

"It's minseok. They..they have him Baek." The person on the line couldnt stop stuttering out of fear.

"What? Who?" baekhyun asked but he felt like he already knew the answer.

"The...the crown." the person on the line whispered as if already afraid of that name."They've given us one day,I...I don't know what to do baekhyun." The person on the line now finally broke down,making baekhyuns heart clench.

"Dammit," baekhyun cursed under his breath. He didn't even have time to think this through."Listen Jongdae, I'll come over to your place in an hour, don't move okay? stay where you are. You know the crown, if they think something's wrong, they won't even give us a chance to save minseok. Stay put okay? we'll talk this through when I get there."

"But...but baekhyun, what about jaehyun?"

"Don't worry about him, he'll be fine." Baekhyun hung up and looked at jaehyun who had just finished his chocolate milk.

"Wanna go over to joonmyeon's today honey?" He asked; ruffling jaehyun's hair.

"Yay!" jaehyun stood on the kitchen and did a little dance. Baekhyun just smiled and tapped the number on his speed dial.

"Hey baek..." a sleepy voice answered.

"Joonmyeon! sorry for calling so early, I know you don't have a morning shift on saturday but can you watch jaehyun for a while? It's urgent. Please?"

"Baekhyun..what are you-"

"I'll explain everything once i arrive." He promised.

"Yeah sure." joonmyeon yawned.

"Okay! Thanks!" baekhyun hung up.

Baekhyun always thought morning showers were overrated since he prefered late night ones, until now. Refreshed and ready to hate himself for his harsh and careless decision, baekhyun stood in front of his large mirror with his wet hair and a towel wrapped around his milky skin, as he realized just what he was actually doing. What the hell is wrong with me? He asked his reflection in the mirrior. "What am I even doing? I am a father of a five year old for god's sake!" He mumbled and went out of the bathroom.

As he slowly walked towards his closet and took out his favorite worn out black leather jacket, baekhyuns mind started roaming around his memories.

"why black leather?" He could still remember that deep voice.

"Because I like it. It looks cool. You should try it K2. Gives you a superhero feel."

"No thanks, I'm good with my formals, X1." the deep voice chuckled lightly. "and besides, we are anything but superheroes believe me." He whispered and expertly took of the black jacket from baekhyun's slender shoulders and threw it somewhere around the room.

"You won't be needing that jacket for some time. Now... where were we?" The deep voice smiled in his ear. 

Shaking his head slightly as if to control his memories from overflowing, baekhyun wore his favorite dark blue denims, a loose V neck grey t-shirt and that same black leather jacket. He went inside his storage room and quietly opened a locked door. There in that small hidden room, on the shelf, was his past, his life that he was trying so hard to forget, to move on from, but was failing. The shelves were filled with guns, arrows, knives and various other weapons. "Hello my old friend," he mumbled as he took out his favorite bow and a couple of arrows. He saw chanyeol's favorite handgun on the counter and without realizing, grabbed it and kept it in his pocket. It's been a long time.

As they parked in front of joonmyeon's house, baekhyun turned back in his driver's seat to find an excited jaehyun, jumping in his seat.

"Okay now listen to me baby", baekhyun took jaehyun's tiny hands in his own, squeezing them lightly. "Appa has to go away now but I'll be back soon okay? You stay with joonmyeon like a good boy, okay?" Baekhyun gave him a nervous smile.

"Relax appa, I'm 5 now, I'm not a kid anymore." Jaehyun said with a proud smile, puffing out his chest a little. 

"Of course,of course you are not a kid." baekhyun kissed his forehead and hugged him. No one will believe me that you are just 5 because of your stupid height that you got from your stupid father, baekhyun thought bitterly.

After joonmyeon let them in, he immediately turned around and faced baekhyun with a question mark on his face.

"Want to tell me what the hell is going on? " He crossed his hands around his chest. Ugh.Typical joonmyeon, baekhyun thought.

"It's just an emergency, a friend needs my help with something."

"Does this have something to do with Cypher?" Joonmyeon asked in a hushed voice.

"well..." baekhyun trailed off, now a little embarrased.

"Baekhyun you can't!" joonmyeon said hurriedly, eyes wide. "you can't go back to that life now! what about jaehyun? For god's sake think about your son baekhyun! It's been five years! You could die out there!" Joonmyeon was on the verge of breaking down.

"Its okay joonie, i'll be fine. Don't worry." baekhyun assured him and got out quickly before joonmyeon could stop him.

As baekhyun stood in front of jongdae's door, he was now focused. He had to do this. All those years spent at Cypher with jongdae and minseok flashed before his eyes. He had to help his friends. He knows it's been a long time but he can't back down now.

He knocked three times on the door and waited. Suddenly a teary eyed jongdae opened the door and hugged baekhyun tightly.

"Jong...dae...I can't...breathe..." baekhyun tried to talk and failed. Feeling his bones crushing.

"Sorry..." jongdae murmured before letting him go and stepped away to let him in.

"So...where is he? Please tell me he is in Seoul." Baekhyun said, getting right to business.

"Yes, he is in seoul, I've already informed Cypher. We have his location but the area is unfamiliar to me so I asked you."

"But why me jongdae? Don't you know I left things for good? Don't you know that I have a freaking five year old?" Baekhyun said exasperatedly. Feeling too tired to even shout.

"I know baekhyun. I know, but... I didn't know who else to call. I'm just a mere engineer at cypher, I'm not trained like you. I panicked and dialed your number without realizing." Jongdae said, now looking teary eyed.

"Okay let's not waste time now. I'm sure minseok has very little. We'll have to wait till night time to strike. Just give me the blueprints of the location and i'll take it from there." Jongdae placed the blueprints on the table, spreading them across it. It was some club owned by a chinese drug lord. "Okay I know this area," baekhyun expertly analyzed the blue prints thoroughly. Pinpointing the entrances and exits. Kudos to the training he received at Cypher, he thought. As he studied the blue prints, he remembered that he and chanyeol had been there once.They had some mission. How long ago was it? 6? 7 years? It seemed so long ago to baekhyun yet he rememberd everything like it happened yesterday. He remembers every conversation with chanyeol, every bullet fired through his gun, every arrow that flew from his skilled hands and hit the target dead on, every time. How can he forget? This is who he was after all. A killer, a murderer. Whatever you call it. His past never made it easy to look into his son's eyes and smile assuringly. Jaehyun reminds him chanyeol.He tried to ignore it before but he can't do it anymore. He reminds him of chanyeol. No, he is chanyeol. Everything about him reminds him of chanyeol. Bekhyun never wanted to admit it but it was the freaking truth.

They spent the day planning abd studying the site. "Okay, see this building right here? I think I'll be able to get on the club's rooftop from here. The distance is very short. I want you to find a good cover and stay outside. Do not enter the building at all costs. I'm sure since you've informed cypher, they'll send someone. I think I'll be able to take care of him. In the meantime, you stay outside and wait for us, got it?"

"Got it. I hope you are done with your preaparations, It's almost 10 PM, let's go." Jongdae said, opening the apartment door to check for followers. Baekhyun sighed, grabbed his weapons and car keys and left the apartment quietly. I can do this. he reminded himself as he started the car with a tense jongdae in the passanger seat and drove off into the night.

They parked the car 20 blocks away from the buiding and ran towards the site. This part of Seoul was surprisingly almost dead at that time. They reached in front of the building, both panting heavily and baekhyun showed jongdae where to wait. 

"Dont fire unless it's very very necessary, okay?" Baekhyun gave him a loaded gun and patted him on the back.

"I'll be back-no, we'll back." he assured him and went into the building next to the club. He reached the rooftop without any trouble and realized that the distance between the two buildings really wasn't a lot. He could jump easily. He braced himself for a second, taking a few deep breaths, remembered his job and jumped across the two buildings in one go. He swiftly reached the rooftop of the club. But Just as he was about to sigh and head towards the exit door to go downstairs, he realized a gun was pointing at his head.

"Hello baek. It's been a long time..." A deep voice said, making baekhyun stop dead in his tracks. He forgot why he was there, he forgot his mission, he forgot about minseok, he forgot jongdae, he forgot The Crown, everything. That voice made baekhyun shiver. He took a shaky breath as he slowly turned around and faced his ex-husbad,who was pointing his gun at him, a mixture of shocked, saddened and amused expression on his face.

Baekhyun felt like he couldn't breathe.

Like someone had punched him endlessly and left him bleeding. He felt like he was drowning. He felt his world turn upside down in just a matter of seconds.

Chanyeol was still so handsome. He still had that dominative aura around him that baekhyun liked, no loved. He was still wearing his sharp fitted formals, his black hair pushed back revealing his large foregead. The one thing that didn't quite fit his dark personality were his large years. Baekhyun still found them to be contrastingly cute.Chanyeol had a curious expression on his face, his eyebrows furrowed, almost looking like he was angry. But Then it all changed instantly.

"I've missed you." He whispered, looking right into baekhyun's eyes.

That was it. That was all it took for baekhyun's hidden anger to explode. He felt angry, no he was furious. More than he had ever been before. His whole life flashed before his eyes as he remembered what this man did to him, to his son, to his heart. He suddenly felt the anger take over his mind. He felt like killing him, right here right now.

"I'm afraid I can't say the same." Baekhyun growled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always appreciated! 
> 
> I got a new twitter acc its. https://twitter.com/yeolsvixen


	4. Present.

"I’m afraid I can’t say the same." Baekhyun growled and with a speed of light, he knocked gun out of chanyeol’s hand with a high rise kick, pushing him to the ground.

"I’m surprised you’ve still got it." Chanyeol smirked as he caught baekhyun's wrist and pulled him towards him harshly, making baekhyun fall to the ground.

Baekhyun quickly got up from the ground, throwing a hard punch at chanyeols gut. Chanyeol twisted baekhyun’s wrist and made him yelp, baekhyun elbowed chanyeols stomach again as he freed himself from Chanyeol’s tight grip. He punched chanyeols jaw which made him loose balance and stagger back. As he was falling to the ground chanyeol kicked the back of baekhyuns knee, making him wail and fall to the ground again. With pain shooting in his legs Baekhyun grabbed Chanyeols hands and sat on his chest, punching him repeatedly. Baekhyun couldn’t take it anymore. "You bastard!" Baekhyun screamed as he punched chanyeol in the face."You miss me huh? You have no fucking right to miss me!" Baekhyun kept punching chanyeols chest and face till his knuckles started hurting. Chanyeol grabbed baekhyuns waist and turned him over, reversing their positions.

"Baekhyun! Stop!" Chanyeol screamed and held Baekhyun’s hands tightly that made baekhyun stop instantly. Looking at chanyeols face baekhyun realized that chanyeol hadn’t even touched him since baekhyun sat on his chest and punched him like a madman. Clueless and furious, baekhyun just stared at chanyeol with wide eyes as the latter did the same.

"This is not about us baekhyun." Chanyeol said quietly. "You want to kill me? Fine. But Minseok is our priority right now. He needs us." Chanyeol's face twisted in pain as he spoke.

Baekhyun came back to his senses in a second as he thought about minseok. He yanked his hands out of chanyeols and stood up.

"Look, I know this might not be the smartest best idea that I’ve come up with but I think we should go downstairs together and get minseok. He is my responsibility after all. I have to take him back to cypher." Chanyeol said rather smugly.

"Wait, are you fucking seriously saying that we do this together? If you think I’m even going to let you even touch Minseok you are out of your goddamn mind! and besides, Jongdae called me, so he is my responsibility so no, lets not do this together!" Baekhyun spat venomously.

"As I said baekhyun," Chanyeol grabbed baekhyuns shoulder and pulled him closer.His eyes shining with anger. "This is not about us. We are doing this together. End of discussion. Now, lets go."

He almost pulled baekhyun towards the door as baekhyun again yanked his hand away, thinking about minseok and jongdae and realized that he had no choice. "Fine." He huffed in annoyance.

"Kyungsoo?" Chanyeol mutterd in his earpiece.

"I’m here." A voice loud enough for Baekhhyun to hear said.

"Where is he? " Chanyeol asked still holding a grip on baekhyuns shoulders.

"He’s in the basement club. There are two clean cut exits. Get in, get out. Im picking up 6 heat signals. But other than that, the buildings clear."

"Okay, got it thanks."

"Good luck K2." Chanyeol turned the earpiece off.

"Let’s go. " He looked at baekhyun and nudged him towards the stairs.

They quietly made their way downstairs, checking every corner, and covering each other.

This feels familiar. Baekhyun thought as chanyeol motioned him to take cover. Too familiar. How is chanyeol so calm? Why was he not surprised to see me? Did he expected to see me? Its been 5 years for god's sake! How could chanyeol pretend that everything is okay when its clearly not? Just 5 minutes ago, they were ready to kill each other, or atleast baekhyun was.And now they were suddenly back to being partners?

This situation is not looking good. Baekhyun thought nervously as they arrived at the basement.

"Together?" chanyeol whispered as they heard hushed voices from behind the door. Baekhyun nodded and took out his bow and arrow, ready to aim. Without wasting a second’s time, chanyeol kicked the door open and baekhyun followed him in, arrow ready to shoot.

There were four people in the room, tall, and broad shouldered, they were all wearing the same shiny black pants and silk patterned shirts. The room was filled with low quality chinese ciggarate smoke, making it hard to breathe. As chanyeol and baekhyun broke the door, all four took out their guns and pointed towards the duo.

"I can’t believe it." A man who looked like their leader said." K2 and X1 together in one room? Today must be my lucky day." He chuckled showing his golden teeth, gun still pointing at baekhyun and chaneyol. "Now what brings you two love birds together? Believe me Ive heard the stories. What brings you to our humble home?" His arrogant laugh made baekhyuns blood boil.

"Where is M4?" Chanyeol gritted his teeth, tightening the grip on his gun.

"He’s alive, for now. You see Mr. K2, we The crown do not appreciate stalkers. Our boss had given us orders to kill M4, but we convinced him to wait as we knew cypher would step up for there oh so precious agents." he chuckled bitterly.

"I was expecting you today Mr. K2. What I was not expecting was this man right here," he pointed the gun straight to baekhyuns forehead and walked towards him. Baekhyun tightened his arrow and was ready to shoot at any second.

"Don’t you fucking dare youngjae!" Chanyeols voice boomed in the silent room.

"Oh I wouldn’t K2." He smirked and pulled the gun away.

"Just give us back our agent you bastard." Baekhyun gritted his teeth.

"Sure if that’s what you want. That idiot is no use to The Crown anyways But you will have to give me something in return X1." He smiled evilly. All of his attention now focused on baekhyun.

"What?" Baekhyun asked impatiently.

"Your precious husband." He smirked as two of his men grabbed chanyeol from behind, forcefully grabbed chanyeols head and pulled it back before the leader landed a hard punch at chanyeol’s already injured face. They knocked out the gun from his hand and one of them punched him in the gut where his previous wound was already bleeding, courtesy of baekhyun. Chanyeol growled as both the men pointed guns at his head. He held a hand on his stomach which was turning red as the blood from his wound wouldn’t stop.

"Hey! What are you-" baekhyun pointed his arrow towards the two men holding chanyeol.

"Now,now X1, we don’t want to get him killed right here right now do we? He is quite important to both cypher and The Crown." The leader came closer to baekhyun and pulled his arrow down.

"So, Do you take the deal? Your backstabbing husband for your friend? Your husband who betrayed you? As ive said, I’ve heard the stories. Other than that stalker agent of yours, if I were to show my boss the real deal," he pointed at chanyeol," think how happy he would be. Forget about me, how nice it would be for you to get rid of this piece of shit from your life once and for all?" He smirked again and baekhyun tried to calm his urge to kill the guy. Baekhyun looked at chanyeol who had an unreadable expression on his face.

Just then the door to the club opened and two guys came in holding another person covered in blood who had a tape to his mouth.

"Ah! Perfect time boys!" The leader clapped his hands. "Settle that fool down on that chair."

As they settled minseok down the chair his eyes immediately looked up and met baekhyuns, a sign of relief in them. That look brought baekhyun back to his senses. He could save minseok. Jongdaes crying face flashed before his eyes, then joonmyeons then jaehyuns…

The confusion was eating baekhyun alive. He couldn’t think straight, he couldn’t breathe, he didn’t even dare to look in chanyeols direction. Because he knew that one look would end baekhyun right then and there. Sure he hated chanyeol, sure he could kill him right then and there but this, this was different. as chanyeol said, this was not about them. He had to think rationally and not emotionally. But before he could make up his mind, his mouth had already decided to work involuntarily.

"I’ll take the deal." Baekhyun whispserd. The already silent room felt even more silent.

"What did you said?" The leader came closer, wearing that same irritating smirk on his face.

"I said I’ll fucking take your deal!!" Baekhyun screamed, anxiety eating him alive.

"Now that is a Good choice." The leader chuckled and motioned his men to free minseok.

"But… if you try something stupid before we get out of here safe, I swear will follow you till the ends of the earth and kill you do you understand?" Baekhyun spat.

"I don’t have any problem as long as I have cyphers most treasured." He smiled. "Let him go." The leader motioned his men and they freed minseok, pushing him towards baekhyun. Baekhyun held him lightly, paying attention to his wounds and weak body.

"Now get the fuck out of here before I put a bullet through both of your useless heads!!" The leader screamed in frustration. "Let me deal with this ruthless giant here." He punched chanyeol in the gut, Making him growl again. Before leaving the room, baekhyun looked at chanyeol, only to find the latter’s eyes fixed on his. That one stare broke baekhyun in half as the look in Chanyeol eyes was not of anger but one baekhyun knew very well… betrayel.

As soon as they ran out of the building, they spotted jongdae waiting for them.

"Don’t-stop-minseok." Baekhyun said between his pants. "Come on!" Minseok just nodded and kept running until he was eventually in jongdaes arms who was crying endlessly.

"Hurry! we don’t have time guys! They might come back!" Baekhyun started the car as jongdae helped minseok take a seat in the car. As soon as they drove off, jongdae carefully took off minseoks tape on his mouth, helping the latter to breathe fully. After removing the tape and taking a few breaths, he instantly turned towards baekhyun in the driver’s seat and said, his voice raspy,

"How could you...how could you do that to him?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter :https://twitter.com/yeolsvixen


	5. Present.

As soon as baekhyun and minseok left the room, chanyeol sighed and looked around the room.

He knew baekhyun would do this. What was he even thinking? That after 5 years baekhyun will just magically forgive him? That with just one encounter baekhyun will take him back? Hell the bastard even abandoned him! Without even looking back! I suppose he meant it when he said he wanted to kill me, chanyeol thought bitterly.

He heard a car's sound from a distance and sighed again, trying to stop his wound from bleeding. "Alright boys, as much as I would like to go to china and meet your boss in person, I would rather just send you fuckers to the gates of hell how about that huh? sounds good? " He smirked and punched the guy who had a gun to his head, quickly picking it up and shooting the other guy who had a gun to his head. He pushed the guy towards the wall and shot him right on his forehead. Now with a gun in his hand, chanyeol was unstoppable. He shot the third guy on his leg and broke his jaw with his fist. The fourth guy came at him from behind and tried to knock him down but chanyeol grabbed his neck, picked him up and threw him on the glass table, just as he was about to shoot him in the head, the leader pointed a gun at his head.

"Put the gun down K2." He said, panting heavily. "Or you'll be the first knocking on the gates of hell."

"I doubt that." chanyeol spat, quickly turning around and kicking the guy in the shin, which made his gun drop and chanyeol easily caught it in his hands. Without even turning around, he shot the guy next to the glass that he had just thrown and pointed the gun towards the leader's face who was now on the floor, face twisted in pain.

"Say hello to the devil for me." chanyeol smirked and shot him in his stomach, making him scream in pain.

"Oh and by the way," chanyeol bent down and held his collar in his hand, pulling him up from the ground. "I was never the precious one in our relationship. It was always the other way around." He again threw him to the ground, got up and shot him right on his forehead, making his eyes go wide and lifeless. As he got out of the building, chanyeol remembered the shooting pain in his stomach.

"Dammit Baekhyun!" he cursed under his breath as he took out his phone and dialed the number on his speed dial. "Jongin? Where the fuck are you? wherever you are, come and get me, now." As he was sitting next to an unusually quiet Jongin, Chanyeol's mind started spinning with only one thought in his mind, Baekhyun. Baekhyun was here. He was back, for real. baekhyun looked...good. But then again, when he didn't? Chanyeol wondered where he had been these past 5 years? How has he been getting along? who has he been in touch with since Cypher broke all contact with him? Jongdae maybe? since he told him about minseok. But the most important thought of them all was, has baekhyun been alone these past 5 years? Does he have anyone special in his life? Is he...is he happy? With all those thoughts running around, one thing was clear to chanyeol, he missed baekhyun like hell. Looking at him now, after all these years, standing right in front of him, alive and well, chanyeol's heart started beating faster again, after a long time.

He needed to see baekhyun again, he decided then and there. He knows that his mistakes cannot be mended, nor his lies can be forgotten. The heartbreak that occurred to both of them can never be forgiven. Bekhyun hated him, with all his being. He hated him from his very core. and chanyeol understood that, he was an asshole afterall. But he just couldn't accept his defeat, not yet. Twisting in his car seat, with one hand still on his bloody wound, chanyeol took out his phone and called kris.

"Kris? I know I told you before that I wanted you to remove Baekhyun from Cypher's radar but I need that changed, starting from now. I want to know everything about Byun baekhyun. and when I say everything I mean _everything_ , Kris."

"Okay...if you say so, but are you sure about this yeol?" kris' voice had a hint of concern in it.

"Yeah I'm sure." chanyeol muttered.

"Okay, I'll tell Kyungsoo to look him up." He said briefly and hung up.

Two days after his encounter with baekhyun, Chanyeol was walking up to Kris' office, his brows furrowed yet again. For the first time, he was a bit nervous to enter that office. But he sucked it all up and walked in. Kris was sitting on his leather chair, his eyes fixed on the laptop screen in front of him as kyungsoo was saying something to him in a soft voice. His table was a mess and it had tons of different colored files and folders on it. As soon as chanyeol entered, kris looked up and got up from his seat, his face had a nervous expression, one that chanyeol was not used to.

"What?" Chanyeol questioned, looking at Kris and then at an uncomfortable kyungsoo.

"Chanyeol take a seat, this is...this is pretty big." Kris tangled his long fingers again, motioning for chanyeol to take a seat.

"What is it?" Chanyeol was now uncomfortable himself, worried about the outcome of the research that kyungsoo had done. Had he made a mistake? was baekhyun in trouble? was he married again? what was going on? the silence in the room was eating him alive.

"Chanyeol," Kris cleared his throat and looked up at him.

"Have you heard the name Byun Jaehyun before?" The name didn't ring a bell.

Chanyeol was confused again. _Who was this?_ his thoughts were all over the place now.

"No. I have never heard that name in my life. Why? Who is that?" Chanyeol asked curiously and nervously, shifting in his seat.

"Chanyeol...have you ever considered a possibility that you might have a child that you don't know about?" Kris' question lingered in the silent room for a few seconds as chanyeol was too stunned to even breathe. Chanyeol felt like his world stopped right then and there. Like his heart was in his chest, but it was beating so fast that it might break itself. His breath became uneven, his back started sweating and his knuckles turned white from grabbing the arms of the chair too tightly. A child? His child? With Baekhyun? Chanyeol couldn't comprehend what kris was saying. He couldn't understand, he didn't understand anything that was happening. Did baekhyun had his child? Their child? When? How? How did he-

"Chanyeol? Are you okay?" Kris' voice brought him back to reality as he gulped and looked at his best friend, his face completely drained.

"I...yes I, wait...m-my child? with...with Baekhyun? how-?" Chanyeol was now breathing heavily.

"Chanyeol...we found out only yesterday. Calm down. we'll talk thoroughly about this if you want, just breathe."

"This is him." Kyungsoo spoke for the first time, pushing his laptop towards Chanyeol. There was a photo of baekhyun holding hands with a boy.Then another of them getting out of a car, then another getting out of a restaurant with another fair looking man. Chanyeol couldn't believe his eyes. The boy looked exactly like him.Well a little like baekhyun also since he had his milky skin and thin rosy lips. But other than that, he was exactly like chanyeol. His hair, his big ears,his eyes, it was like chanyeol was looking at a younger version of himself.

"He looks...he looks like me." Chanyeol breathed shakily.

"yes he does, that's what made us sure that he could be your son." Kris said slowly. "But...but how? I...I still don't understand." Chanyeol wasn't lying. He still couldn't believe this.

"His full name is Byun Jaehyun. But his closed ones call him Jae. He is five years old, will start school next year, was born in Seoul International Hospital, Son of a single father, paternal records unknown. That's about all the information about him that I could scoop up right now. "Kyungsoo said, still looking at chanyeol worriedly.

"Wait.. _unknown?_ " Chanyeol exclaimed. "unknown? Are you telling me that my child doesn't know that I exist?" He snapped,unable to control the anger that was building up inside him.

"Well...chanyeol, you did left baekhyun." Kris mumbled, looking rather apologetic.

"Not because I wanted to!" chanyeol almost screamed, the anger fully taking over now.

"I left him because I had no choice! That bastard!"

"What?" Kris looked at him,appearing completely dumbfounded.

Chanyeol couldn't believe this. Yes he had hurt Baekhyun in the past, but pretending that he doesn't exist to his own child? Chanyeol was not angry at the child, that poor thing was not at fault. He was furious at baekhyun. How could he do this? How could he not tell chanyeol? or anyone for that matter? How could he do this all alone? If he would have said something, anything, or even informed chanyeol in any way, he wouldn't be in this vulnerable state right now. He wouldn't be so shocked at the birth of his own child. This was baekhyun's doing. This was all baekhyun's fault.Baekhyun had acted like the most selfish person and chanyeol couldn't control himself, he couldn't believe baekhyun did this to him, to their child. He felt like exploding, he remembered he had never felt this angry.He had never felt this confused and vulnerable. He had never felt this alone, as if the whole world was about to get him for his past mistakes.

"Where is he?" chanyeol suddenly asked, his voice scarily calm, looking up at kris and kyungsoo.

"What?" Kyungsoo felt like he didn't hear chanyeol properly.

"Where the fuck is baekhyun right now?" Chanyeol's anger had finally taken over him, turning him into the ruthless killer that he always was. He needed to find baekhyun, he needed to find his son.

"He...he is in seoul International Hospital right now. His shift is ending in 30 minutes." Kyungsoo stopped typing and muttered, staring at his screen nervously and then staring back at chanyeol who instantly got up from his seat.

"Chanyeol what are you going to do?" Kris asked in a cold voice as if analyzing chanyeol's motives.

"I'm going to fucking kill him." chanyeol spat, rolling his fists tightly.

"Chanyeol he is inside a hospital! Don't do anything stupid!" kyungsoo shrieked, widening his already wide eyes.

"Fine. Then I'll just talk to him." Chanyeol promised absentmindedly but kris knew he was lying.

Chanyeol, without saying another word, hurried out of the office, his anger so uncontrollable that his breath became uneven. He quickly unlocked his car and drove towards Seoul International Hospital, driving faster that he ever has before. As he was waiting for the traffic sign to turn green, chanyeol's mind started flooding again. Why was baekhyun in Seoul International Hospital? What was he doing there? Was everything okay? because a hospital always screams trouble to chanyeol. But then again,with the anger that was rising inside him again, he didn't really care for baekhyun's well being at this moment. Baekhyun did this to him, he made him this miserable and angry. This was baekhyun's fault. chanyeol knew that he didn't have anything to do with that fact that he hadn't known about the existence of his child. He felt kind of victorious at the thought that this was all baekhyun's fault alone.

Chanyeol hurriedly parked in front of the large glass building of Seoul International hospital and almost ran inside. The hospital was flooded with patients, relatives and little kids running around. But of course it was since it was one of the best hospitals in whole Korea. Chanyeol ran towards the big reception centre in the middle of a large hall like structure. skidding to a stop as he spotted the receptionist.

"Hello, Welcome to Seoul International Hospital, How may I help you?" A woman in her mid-thirties smiled sweetly at chanyeol. "Um...I'm looking for baekhyun? Byun baekhyun, is he here?"

"Oh. Baekhyun? are you his relative? You look oddly familiar." Chanyeol hesitated for a moment before answering.

"Yes, yes I am." and she surprisingly seemed to buy that.

"Oh. Baekhyun's shift ended just now so he must be in the locker room right now. Would you like to wait here for him or go to the locker room sir?" She smiled again.

"Umm... I think I'll go to the locker room." _Better kill him in private than in front of a hundred people._

"Alright, the locker room is on the 2nd floor, D-wing, Room No.12."

"Okay, Thank you very much." Chanyeol flashed her his reserved smile and almost ran towards the elevator. As soon as he got inside the elevator, chanyeol's face turned into a frown again. He was now angrier than ever, and he wanted to see baekhyun no matter what. He was not going to let the latter get away this time. After all this time, one thing was clear in chanyeol's mind, even though he had hurt baekhyun in the past, baekhyun had hurted him more this time. This was not the time to be understanding and forgive baekhyun, rather was to confront him.

Chanyeol suddenly tensed as the elevator doors opened to the second floor. He quickly got out and started running to his right only to turn back around realizing that the D-wing was on the opposite side. He quickly entered through the sliding glass doors and started looking for Room.12. The locker room was situated at the end of the corridor. Chanyeol stopped in front of the door and quickly glanced around at the few people in the corridor before walking in. The locker room was empty. Chanyeol shifted around tensely till he heard a shuffling sound from behind the rows of lockers. He went back and saw baekhyun wearing a white t-shirt and black jeans with a striped sweater, holding some files in his hands, oblivious of chanyeol's presence. Chanyeol couldn't hold in his anger anymore, he turned baekhyun around harshly and shoved him across his locker making him yelp in surprise.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Chanyeol roared, finally letting all his anger out. Not even bothering to explain his question, holding baekhyun by his throat and bashing him against the locker once more.

Baekhyun's eyes went wide in surprise and he almost choked out the words, "chan...chanyeol! what-are you...doing here?" Baekhyun tried to breathe but failed, his face turning red at the pressure of chanyeol's grip around his neck, as if the latter was going to kill him right then and there.

"Why didn't you tell me I have a fucking five year old son baekhyun?" Chanyeol roared again, his face red with anger.

"Wha...How...how did you...?" baekhyun chocked out again, trying to loosen chanyeol's firm grip only to realize that chanyeol was much stronger than him. "Does that really matter?" chanyeol saw baekhyun struggling for air and removed his hands from his throat only to make him slide down the floor gasping for air and with his hand massaging his now reddened neck.

"You still haven't answered my question baekhyun." chanyeol was still fuming, standing over a panting baekhyun.

"I...I..." baekhyun tried to talk as he slowly got up and faced chanyeol.

"You what? You thought that I wouldn't find out? I wouldn't find out I have a goddamn son? What kind of person do you take me for baekhyun? You thought you could lie to my face, no, lie to _everyone's_ faces and pretend that I didn't existed? You thought that erasing me from his life would make it right? You thought that I would be okay with the fact that my very own son thinks that his father's identity is unknown? How could you do that baekhyun? No the right question would be why would you do that? How could you not tell me?" 

"Because you were not there chanyeol!" Baekhyun screamed out in frustration as tears threatened to roll down his eyes.

"You were not there...you were...you were never there. You had already left me and I was alone and pathetic and scared and weak and I just didn't know what to do. Did you think I didn't want to tell you? I fucking did! I tried to contact you, search for you but you were gone, disappeared in to thin air. and I...I had to do it all alone. Those 9 months were by far the best and worst months of my life but you wouldn't know that would you? Cause you weren't fucking there!" Baekhyun slammed his locker door shut and started to leave a rather a stunned chanyeol as he still tried to control his tears.

"I want to see him." chanyeol mumbled, still in a trance.

"You want to what?" Baekhyun stopped in his tracks and slowly turned around, a look of disbelief in his eyes.

"You heard me." chanyeol faced him with a grim expression.

"And what makes you think I would let you anywhere near my son?"

"Because he is my son too Baek, he-"

"No he is not!" Baekhyun's face was red with anger and he was breathing heavily as he took a step forward. "He is not your son chanyeol, he is _my_ son. He is not your son because you were not there. You were not there when he uttered his first words, you were not there when he first started to walk,hell you were not even there when he was born so don't you fucking dare call him your son because he is not!" Baekhyun's voice was hoarse and finally tears started spilling down his cheeks as he still had an angry and pained expression on his face.

"Baekhyun, " chanyeol breathed heavily as he saw the tears on the latters face, wetting his cheeks and making his nose red.

"I...I have to go." Baekhyun opened his locker again, biting down his lip as to stop himself from crying. He didn't want chanyeol to think he was weak. He didn't want his pity. Hell, any positive emotion was the last thing he wanted and expected from his ex-husband.

"Baekhyun please..." chanyeol said in a shaky voice. He didn't even realize that there were tears in his eyes too.He waited for baekhyun to turn around again and face him, his face now expressionless as he had swallowed his tears.

"Please...I want to see him. I've already lost 5 years. Please baekhyun. Don't do this to me." Chanyeol could have laughed at himself earlier today if he were to know that he would be crying and begging his ex-husband. But now the tears were real, now the feeling was real. Chanyeol tried hard but was surprised himself as he couldn't stop the silent tears running down his face. His son-no _,their_ son...that was the only thought running through chanyeol's mind and he was ready to oblige baekhyun and swallow his damn pride in any way if he could only have a glimpse of his son.

Baekhyun stared at him for a long moment, his face still devoid of any expression. The pregnant silence in the room was swallowing them whole. They just stared at each other for a couple of minutes before Baekhyun sighed and slammed his locker shut once again.

"Fine. Saturday, 4'o clock, i'm sure you already have my address because of fucking Cypher but if you fuck this up Park Chanyeol I swear to god I will fucking kill you." He glared at Chanyeol one last time and left the room, leaving Chanyeol all alone.

As soon as he heard the room door shut, Chanyeol let out a breath he didn't knew he was holding.


	6. Past.

"God I hate him, I fucking hate him!!" 

Okay... now that was a lie. Chanyeol certainly did not hate this person, in fact, he felt quite the opposite. But, since he was Park chanyeol, a certified jerk, he did what he knew best in this situation. 

Defense mechanism.

"Calm down Chanyeol, don't you think you are overreacting a bit?" 

"No I don't think so Kris! _He_ is the one who is overreacting!"

Another lie, boy chanyeol was on a roll today.

"He was just being nice to you, to all of us, what's wrong with that?"

Chanyeol stopped pacing around the room and slowly turned around to face Kris, an irritated expression etched on his handsome face.

"Nice? _Nice_? we are killer's Kris! We kill people for a living! Nice is the last thing we are supposed to be don't you think?"

"Fine, but I still dont get what your problem with him is. It's been six months already. He is your partner after all and besides, Boss likes him a lot, so you can't really do anything about it. Unless well...you like him too." Kris smirked.

"He called me channie kris." Chanyeol deadpanned.

"Aw that's--wait... _channie_?" Kris tried hard to swallow his bubbling laughter.

"It's not funny."

"No. It's not, It's kind of cute actually. I didn't know the otherwise fierce Byun Baekhyun had this lovable side to him. This could be kind of like a proof that maybe he likes you too. And besides, I don't see what your problem is, he has a fine piece of ass anyway." Kris finally burst out laughing, making Chanyeol fume in anger.

"I can kill you right here right now without much effort you know that right Wu Yifan?"

"Hey! I'm your hyung! have some respect! and besides, he hasn't done anything to you. You two go on assignments, finish your job like a piece of cake, impress boss, thats it! For all I know, your performance has improved since you got that rookie as your partner."

"Yeah whatever. I gotta go; I'm getting a new mission today." Chanyeol shrugged, thinking he's had enough of this.

"Bye _Channie_." kris smirked.

"Ugh. Fuck off." Chanyeol said, flipping him the bird, before slamming the door.

\---

"Alright boys! new mission up!" Jongdae handed Chanyeol and Baekhyun a thin file as soon as they walked over.

"The hell is The Crown up to now?" Chanyeol furrowed his brows, reading the file carefully. 

"They are invading our territory again, those bastards wanted a negotiation as to _benefit us all'"_ Jongdae air quoted dramatically, "but boss refused. So they are going haywire in our areas again. But this time there are a lot more of them. Actually this was supposed to be a mission for Minseok and me but boss thought you two would fit more perfectly." He glanced at Baekhyun who was reading his file carefully and then smirked at Chanyeol, making Chanyeol roll his eyes in annoyance.

"Alright, so we just have to take them all down right?" Baekhyun calmly asked, returning the file to Jongdae.

"Yup, pretty much." Jongdae shrugged.

"Okay, let's go channie!" Baekhyun was already in front of the elevator, checking his weapons.

"Stop calling me that!" chanyeol gritted his teeth and balled his fists as he got in the elevator, checking his loaded gun.

"Nope, not gonna stop cause I know deep inside you like it too." Baekhyun was now dusting off his favorite black leather jacket.

"I don't."

"well deep deep deep inside."

"Nope." 

"Then maybe deep deep deeeeep deeeeeeeeep inside."

"Baekhyun, shut up."

\---

As soon as they reached the site, it was total chaos. Since it was night time, all the clubs in the area were filled with hundread's of people, The Crown had invaded Cypher's property, one of the red light areas in seoul where Cypher owned around five bars for different inside businesses. These so called bars and clubs were the most famous black market place in seoul, that's why The Crown made it its main target, as to throw cypher off their game. The Crown's only motive in this was the black market money and Of course, Cypher's wrath.

"The boss is not gonna like this." Chanyeol murmered the moment they arrived.

"Well then let's make his mood better now shall we?" Baekhyun took out his favorite arrow rather playfully, ignoring the chaos.

"Are you sure you won't kill _me_ with that to make his mood better?" Chanyeol said voice irritated, taking out his gun.

Baekhyun's smile disappeared from his face in an instant, making him look serious as hell. He took a step towards chanyeol and sternly said, "I will never let anything happen to my partner, no matter how much he hates me. Now. You take the right, I'm taking the left." And then he marched towards the gunshots and screams, streching out his arrow.

Chanyeol let his words sink in as he felt himself getting nervous all of a sudden. Baekhyun was dead serious which made chanyeol feel rather bad for dotting on him earlier, he was his partner after all.

As soon as he fired his first shot, chanyeol realized this was going to be a long night. There were atleast 20 of them, amongst the little crowd from the bar that was left. Most people had ran away,a few bodies were already lying on the floor. Chanyeol figured that at least 10 of them were inside the club. He saw baekhyun take 3 tall men down using just one arrow and his famous high rise kicks. He braced himself as he went inside the club, encountering two people right at the door, taking them down immediately. He heard footsteps and quickly turned around, knocking another one down effortlessly. He heard a buzzing of an arrow nearby and knew that baekhyun was finished outside and had come inside. He felt baekhyun beside him as he shot another man straight in the forehead, both of them slowly moving around in the shattered and now empty club.

"How many left?" Chanyeol asked, both working in absolute synchronization.

"8...I guess?" Baekhyun took out another arrow while chanyeol ran for cover to a nearby counter as four people came out of nowhere, shooting blindly.The drinking glasses above his head fell down and shattered across the floor, making Chanyeol yelp and run out of there. He shot one of the men and turned around to see baekhyun trying to strangle a man who was thrice his size. chanyeol quickly took long strides towards them and knocked the man out with a punch on his jaw, then another one on his nose and lastly a blow on his head.

"I had him you know." Baekhyun muttered, panting. H is face had turned red.

"You're welcome." Chanyeol tried hard not to show any emotion on his face.

"I guess we are done here." Chanyeol turned around and started walking towards the main door of the club and just then,

"Chanyeol! Watch out!" Chanyeol's head jerked as he felt a punch coming from his right side, making his face go numb. Only to to hear a gunshot right after, making his ears ring loudly and his mind going blank.

He recovered from the blow and ringing in his ears as he pointed his gun without looking and shot the man who had punched him. He heard a faint gasp behind him and saw a petite body slowly falling to the ground, showing another man right in front of him. His gun was pointed straight towards chanyeol.

Chanyeol's breathing stopped as he saw the figure lying on the ground. Baekhyun's face was turning pale, his hand was on his stomach,his other hand was twitching and his mouth hung dry open, as if to say something.

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol shouted and quickly bent down towards his partner, quickly gathering his limp body in his arms out of instinct.

"He was-he was going to shoot you I..I had to do something...you're welcome." Baekhyun whispered, a faint smile on his lips, his hand on his stomach was now turning red with the blood, making Chanyeol panic at the sight.

"Well looks like our work here is done. See you around K2." The man who had shot Baekhyun smirked and ran away along with his partner.

"Baekhyun,why...why did you do that?" Chanyeol choked out.

"Cypher orientation guide. Chapter 46...Point 27, never...let anyone harm your partner." Baekhyun had a hard time uttering those words, yet he stubbornly kept on talking.

Chanyeol felt like shit. He stared at baekhyun for a second and whispered, "you saved me."

"Yeah... and can you please do the same for me now?" Baekhyun's face twisted in pain.

"Alright this might hurt and don't kill me for doing this but I really dont have another way." Chanyeol said and he picked baekhyun up in his arms, princess style, one hand behind his back and one behind his knees. He shouted in his earpiece, hoping jongdae had heard everything," Jongdae! jongdae! "

"Yes I am here chanyeol, minseok has alreday left to pick you guys up 10 minutes ago, run to your car, he'll be there in minutes.Take baekhyun to the safehouse, minseok has all the equipment, he'll take the bullet out in no time. As for baekhyun, baek can you hear me?" He asked and Baekhyun gave a weak hum in response. "Good. Baek..dont worry, everything is going to be fine, you are going to be fine, okay? Chanyeol is there with you. Stay strong baek, stay strong." He cut off the line and chanyeol started running out of the club towards his car, baekhyun wincing in pain in his arms.

"Stay strong baek." chanyeol said through sharp breaths." I'm here...I'm here...please,let me save you the way you saved me. Please." he started running faster when he spotted Minseok.

"Hurry!" Minseok screamed from the driver's seat as chanyeol effortlessly slid in the backseat with baekhyun still in his arms, and slammed the door, urging minseok to drive faster.

"Cha...channie..chanyeol." Baekhyun croaked and chanyeol's heart ached at the mention of his nickname.

"Just hold on baek. we're almost there. Just hold on." he whispered to baekhyun.

"It...it hurts.." baekhyun's eyes were glistening with tears as he tried to move his shaking hand.

"I know..just hold on,please." chanyeol took baekhyun's pale hand in his own,squeezed it lightly and brought up to his lips and planted a soft kiss on it.

They reached the safe house in no time, an abandoned two storied building. Minseok led the way as they almost ran towards the second floor, opening the door to an old, crinckled,dark bedroom with just one double bed, one mirror and one sink. The wallpaper was faded and the walls were cracked, giving the room a ghostly feel.

"Put him on the bed." Minseok ordered while taking out his medical equipments." I can't give him anesthesia, there is no time. We have to take the bullet out now. It's not too far away, so it shouldn't be a big problem. The fact that he is still breathing is incredible." He bent down and tore off baekhyun's shirt, revealing the bullet hole smeared in blood on baekhyun's flawless milky skin. "Put this in his mouth." He gave chanyeol a big piece of cloth which he carefully bundled and pushed inside baekhyun's mouth. Baekhyun was staring at chanyeol, his eyes red and tired. Chanyeol just nodded at him and Caressed his sweaty forehead. 

"Baekhyun this is going to hurt." Minseok grabbed his scalpel and braced himself. Making Baekhyun groan in response.

"Hold him tightly chanyeol, don't let go." He said and chanyeol held baekhyun's lean frame in his strong hands, locking him in his place.

"Okay here we go...baekhyun hold on."

After 15 minutes of tiring efforts, minseok had finally taken out the bullet and patched up the wound. He tossed the bullet in a nearby cup and finished sewing and bandaging the wound. Baekhyun had fallen unconscious through this process but was still somewhat breathing, his chest going up and down at a slow pace. Chanyeol left his tight hold on baekhyun and looked at his face, carefully pulling out the piece of cloth. He pushed baekhyun's raven hair away from his sweaty forehead, showing his full face which still had a painful expression on it.

"He should be fine now. He did lose some blood but his body is that of a fighter.So I guess he'll be okay, he was trained at Cypher afterall, he knows how to handle a mere bullet." Minseok patted chanyeol on the back and got up. "Don't worry chanyeol, he'll be fine, he'll wake up in a few hours and we'll need to change his dressing. since I had to do raw stitches, it might hurt more but nothing our brave X1 can't handle." He smiled slightly.

"He saved my life." chanyeol suddenly muttered, his eyes never leaving his unconscious partner.

"Yes he did and you can thank him when he wakes up." Minseok again patted chanyeol's shoulder. "You need to sleep now, you are exhausted. We have to stay here till tomorrow, jongdae said we shouldn't go out in this condition, The crown is still near."

"I'll be outside. Sleep chanyeol, so that you can be there when he wakes up." Minseok lit a cigarette and closed the cracking door behind him. After he left chanyeol looked up at baekhyun again, guilt eating him away.

"I'm sorry." He leaned forward and kissed baekhyun's sweaty forehead. Soon sleep took over him, washing his pain and guilt away for the time being.

\---

Chanyeol stirred in his sleep and slowly blinked his eyes open as tiny rays of sunlight creeped in the otherwise dull room. As he tried to rub the sleep off his eyes, he felt baekhyun move on the bed.

"Hey." He quickly squatted on his knees on the left side of the bed as to be on the same level as Baekhyun. "How are you feeling?"

"It...hurts.." Baekhyun weakly muttered, slowly opening his eyes.

"Well you took a bullet you idiot I'll be surprised if it didn't." Chanyeol rolled his eyes and took baekhyun's hand in his.

"Hmm..your hand is warm channie." Baekhyun hummed.

"Okay I am ready to take a bullet for you a hundread times if you'll stop calling me that." Chanyeol said and quickly kissed baekhyun's forehead only to realize what he had done and stopped dead in his tracks. 

"Did you just...? " Baekhyun's eyes widened.

"I suppose I did. God someone shoot me now." Chanyeol flushed red in embarrassment, unable to meet baekhyun's gaze.

"Why?" Baekhyun looked in his eyes, an amused expression on his face.

"Because...because you saved my fucking life byun baekhyun. You saved me. No one has taken a bullet for me before. No one. And you scared the hell out of me and no one has done that before, No one. And then you literally took my breath away when I saw all the blood and no one has done that before, no one. And then you held my hand and made my heart beat so fast I thought it was going to explode and no one has made me feel this way before, No one. And you turned me into the most vulnerable and helpless person last night and you made me realize that I didn't hate you all along. It was the opposite. so byun baekhyun, you turned me into a mess last night, and I think I might go crazy if I don't kiss you now. So yeah I am going to kiss you now baekhyn you got a problem with that?" Chanyeol finished, panting heavily, face flushed from the onslaught of his emotions. Its been a long day after all.

Baekhyun was staring at Chanyeol with wide eyes this whole time. And then his expression suddenly changed and his lips curved into a small smile.

"Not really." He whispered.

"Good." chanyeol got up and leaned over and without wasting a seconds time, smashed their lips together.

Chanyeol has kissed a lot of people. And when he says a lot, it's _really_ a lot. But none of those kisses can compare to this one. Yes he has known baekhyun for only 6 months, yes he doesn't really know anything about baekhyun, but this...this felt right. This was probably the most sincere kiss chanyeol has ever had. Baekhyun's lips felt perfect against his. Baekhyun;s lips were soft, like so soft they were almost addicting. Chanyeol couldn't stop, no, he didn't want to stop, not today, not ever. He realized he could kiss baekhyun all day which was probably the most cheeziest thought he has ever had and he literally cursed himself for being this cheezy. As soon as they parted, which was a whole few minutes later, they were both panting slightly, faces red and flushed, baekhyun saw a sight he never thought he would. A sight he was sure never existed.

He saw chanyeol smile, for the first time.

\---

_The Crown Headquarters, China. Exact Location: Unknown._

"What happened?" A tall figure sitting on a leather chair spoke with a sharp icy voice, making the messenger shiver in fear.

"They escaped boss. They took down all our men, only 3 are alive."

"They? who are they?" The voice now sounded curious.

"K2 and X1 boss. Cypher's assets."

"Ah..I see." Said the voice, sounding amused.

"So what do we do now boss?"

"Find my son's. Both of them. Tell them I want to see them as soon as possible. It's about time they learm what The Crown is really about."

"Yes boss."

"...And yixing? "

"Yes boss?" The messenger stopped in his tracks and turned around.

"Did our idiots atleast try to injure those two?"

"Yes boss, we were able to injure one of them,Their renowned archer, X1."

"Good." The voice said smugly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hi hello hi!
> 
> How are y'all doing? Shits gonna go down from here on, so better brace yourselves. 
> 
> If you have any questions, or just wanna chat, hit me up on twitter! I always reply to my dm's! don't be shy! 
> 
> Twitter : https://twitter.com/yeolsvixen


	7. Present.

Baekhyun knew he was going to fall sick soon. He sighed for the fifteenth time and glanced at the clock, 3:30. Chanyeol would be here in half an hour. 

He sighed again, sixteen.

He shifted uncomfortably in his chair, suddenly feeling hot all over his body. Although he was wearing just a thin plain t-shirt, his whole body started burning. Oh god I hate falling sick, Baekhyun thought and that was true. Falling sick is bearable if someone is there to take care of you, but for baekhyun it was a harder task as he had to take care of Jaehyun all by himself even though he was sick.

Just minutes later, suddenly Baekhyun's body started aching. Cheeks burning with the flush of fever. He would have done something but had no strength whatsoever. He remembered Jaehyun was playing out in the garden, he could have called for his son but what could a five year old do in this situation? His breath quivered in short, quick gasps every time he inhaled, his lungs having no choice but painfully and rigidly take in the chiller air around him. He feebly massaged his arms in a sickly attempt to cease the unsettling feeling that continued to run down his spine and made his skin crawl. The fever was reaching his head now, making his head spin. He couldn't take it anymore and tried to walk towards his bed but his legs went numb and he wobbled down the floor. He was having a hard time breathing and the room was spinning as he finally fell on the cold tiled floor. He heard footsteps coming his way just as he was losing consciousness and strong, warm pair of hands holding him, giving his body a comfortable warmth. Just as he lost consciousness the last thing he heard was an all too familiar deep voice, calling out his name in panic, before everything blacked out.

\---

"Baekhyun! Baekhyun!" Chanyeol screamed at Baekhyun in order to wake him up but failed as Baekhyun didn't respond. Chanyeol panicked and looked around the empty room. He soon realized that this was just fever and nothing dangerous. He tried to think as fast as he could in this situation and got up abruptly as he had an idea. He carefully picked up baekhyuns thin body in his hands, one hand behind his back, and one hand behind his knees. Baekhyun was still lightweight. He doesn't gain much weight does he? Chanyeol thought as he gently laid Baekhyun down on the bed. He went inside the bathroom and picked a towel and dipped it in cold tap water. He came back to the bed and rolled the napkin and placed it on baekhyun's forehead, in order to bring down the temperature, brushing his black hair out of hid face. 

"There Baek...that should do it." He muttered as he caressed baekhyun's hair.

Just as he was done, he heard a child's cry from out the door and froze. Jaehyun. Chanyeol had completely forgotten that his son was right here in this house. He panicked even more and just stared out the window, making sure if he really heard the cry. He glanced at Baekhyun once, saw his chest slowly going up and down, made sure he was neatly tucked under the covet and walked towards the sound of crying that was coming from the garden.

As soon as he went outside to the garden, he saw a small figure sitting on the grass, sobbing and chanting Appa, appa in a shaky voice. As if in a trance, Chanyeol walked straight towards the sobbing child and stood right behind him. Jaehyun had his back to him and his small shoulders were shaking slightly. Chanyeol took a deep breath and tapped the kid on the shoulder lightly, making him turn around.

"Appa?" He had tears rolling down his cheeks and his face was twisted in pain.

Chanyeol froze at the moment coming face to face with his son. His breath hitched and his heart swell in pain. Just as in the photos that kyungsoo had shown him,the child was the splitting image of chanyeol,his thin rosy lips that he took after baekhyun quivering in fear.

"Who are you?" Jaehyun looked at him in fear but didn't move.

Chanyeol snapped out of his trance and stared at his son."I'm...I'm chanyeol, you dad's friend." He gave a small smile.

"You are appa's friend?" The fear in jaehyun's eyes was gone, replacing it with curiosity.

"Yes. Now can you tell me what happened jaehyun? Why are you crying?" chanyeol crouched down and placed his hand on jaehyun's small shoulder.

"I--I fell." he muttered, tears pooling in his eyes again. "I was playing and fell and my leg hurts, it hurts." He started crying again and Chanyeol rushed to comfort him.

"Shh..hey its okay, don't cry Jaehyun. You are a strong boy right?"

Jaehyun looked at him for a second and sniffed. His tears stopped as he puffed out his chest a bit."Of course I am." Even in pain he had a small proud expression on his face.

Chanyeol couldn't help but smile at his son's adorableness."Good. so do you mind if I take a look at your leg?"

"Where is appa?" Jaehyun looked behind chanyeol, eyes searching for Baekhyun.

"Your appa is not feeling well, he is sleeping. But I'm here to help you. Will you let me help you?" Chanyeol tried to keep his shaking voice steady.

"Umm...Okay!" Jaehyun smiled slightly and accidently moved his leg, making him wince in pain, "Ow! It hurts!"

"Okay wait", Chanyeol picked him up carefully and brought him back to baekhyun's bedroom where he was already sleeping soundly. As he placed jaehyun on the bed next to a sleeping baekhyun, jaehyun whispered, "Is appa going to be okay?"

"Yes he's going to be okay. He's just sleeping. Don't wake him up okay?" Chanyeol sat on the edge of the bed, examining his foot. "Okay, it looks like you just twisted your leg, it will be fine in no time since you are so strong already", he said playfully and Jaehyun smiled.

"Really?"

"Yes really!" chanyeol ruffled his thick black locks." Now can you tell me where the medical kit is?"

"It's in that cupboard over there," he pointed towards a tall wooden cupboard.

Chanyeol took out the medical box and took out a healing spray and bandage. "Okay now this will feel cold, but stay still okay?" He sprayed the contents of the spray on jaehyun's foot, making the kid shiver and giggle, forgetting the pain.

"Ow! its so cold!" He giggled.

"Okay now thats done, let's bandage your foot now shall we?" He took the tiny foot in his hands and wrapped the bandage around it, slowly and carefully.

"There! Done! Now you'll be able to run in no time!" Chanyeol smiled at jaehyun.

"Really? Thanks uncle Channie!" Jaehyun smiled widely, showing off his perfect teeth that he obviously got from baekhyun.

Chanyeol flinched at the mention of his long forgotten nickname. How could his son possibly know that baekhyun used to call him by the very same name? He stared at the kid. His son. Who was now looking at baekhyun silently. The resemblance was almost scary, chanyeol thought when he saw jaehyun's large ears. He was glad he finally met his son today, although not under normal circumstances. And he was fine with jaehyun calling him uncle Channie too, infact he kind of liked it. He sat on the edge of the bed and kept staring at a sleeping baekhyun and already sleepy Jaehyun. These two people right there were his family, his family that he drew away. His family that he didn't deserve, but wanted so badly. His family that could have loved him with all their heart. His family that he never really had.

\---

Baekhyun stirred in his sleep and slowly opened his eyes to a now dark bedroom. He felt something cold on his forehead and took off the cool napkin. He checked his body temperature with his hand and noticed that it had dropped. The warmth that was once surrounding him was gone, making him shiver slightly. He looked out the window and noticed that it was dark already. Oh god how long was I out? He turned to his side and saw jaehyun sleeping soundly next to him, a bandage on his foot. Baekhyun's eyes widened in fear as he saw his son's state.

"Jaehyun,oh my god! Jaehyun?" He tried to wake his son slightly, panic taking over him.

"Hmm...appa?" jaehyun stirred in his sleep and mumbled.

"Baby what happend? are you hurt?" Baekhyun was wide awake now, quickly taking Jaehyun in his arms.

"I-I fell." jaehyun sat in baekhyun's lap, rubbing his eyes.

"Oh. But how did-who did the bandage jaehyun?" Baekhyun asked.

"I did." Just then Chanyeol walked in the room with a tray in his hands.

Baekhyun's eyes widened as Jaehyun shouted from his lap, "uncle channie!"

"Hey how's your foot buddy?" Chanyeol placed the tray on the bedside table and smiled. But the smile was quickly replaced by a frown as he saw baekhyun staring at him with wide eyes without moving a muscle. Chanyeol realized what he had just done and worriedly asked baekhyun, "um..baekhyun? Are you okay?"

Baekhyun realized he had been staring at chanyeol like a maniac and finally managed to croake out.

"Ch-channie?"

Chanyeol shuffled the things in the tray and looked up at him. "Um...yeah. jaehyun gave me this nickname."

"Did he now?" Baekhyun looked at Jaehyun in his arms, raising a brow.

"Appa, uncle channie is your friend right? He bandaged my leg and told me not to cry cause I'm a strong boy!" He said animatedly, throwing his hands up in the air.

Without saying a word, baekhyun just looked back at chanyeol, as if demanding an explanation.

"Okay before you murder me with your eyes baek, I'll explain." Chanyeol nervously sat down on the edge of the bed." I came a little early as I finished my work earlier. Your door was unlocked so I walked right in. I know I shouldn't have done that but who keeps their door open in the middle of the day? Anyway, so I came in and saw you on the floor, and you looked-um..in pain so I...I panicked and picked you up and laid you on the bed. I did the first thing that came to my mind and placed the cold napkin on your head, don't worry I changed it a couple of times.Then I heard jaehyun crying so I went outside and helped him and bandaged his foot and then you both fell asleep and I couldn't just leave and I felt like doing something nice so I went in your kitchen and made some stew so just-just...here." Chanyeol finished with a huff and tried to hand the steaming bowl towards a still unmoving baekhyun.

"Wow you made stew uncle channie!?" Jaehyun squeaked and opened his mouth. "Aaa.." making chanyeol smile as he blew on the stew in his spoon and gave it to jaehyun for a taste. And continued feeding him as the kid seemed to like it.

"Baekhyun can you please say something? You've just been staring. Do you want me to leave? I can...I can leave, " Chanyeol got up abruptly and started placing the bowl back on the tray.

"No!" jaehyun shouted trying to get up from baekhyun's lap and failing."No uncle channie stay! Please appa!" He turned towards a quiet baekhyun who was still staring at chanyeol.

"It's okay jaehyun I'll visit later okay?" chanyeol ruffled the kid's hair, glanced at baekhyun and turned to leave.

"Stay." Baekhyun suddenly whispered, making chanyeol stop in his tracks.

"Huh?" he turned around and faced baekhyun, confusion etched on his face.

"You can...you can stay. If you want." Baekhyun muttered, averting his gaze to the nearest wall," I...I want to try the stew."

Chanyeol's lips curved up to form an amused smile as he again sat down on the bed and took the bowl in his hand, as if to pass it to baekhyun but the latter had already opened his mouth, motioning chanyeol to feed him too.

Chanyeol raised a brow at baekhyun, "Baekhyun, I thought Jaehyun was the child here." He said, still having an amused expression on his face.

"I'm sick." Baekhyun mumbled. "And besides, you fed Jaehyun, it's only fair." He said, still averting his eyes but Chanyeol could see the flush on his face.

Chanyeol couldn't help but smile as he fed Baekhyun, making Jaehyun laugh too.

"Appa is a baby!" Jaehyun clapped happily, making baekhyun smile down at him.

"'Yes he is." Chanyeol ruffled jaehyun's hair. "Good?" he asked when he saw baekhyun smack his lips.

"It's good." Baekhyun hummed, his hands now caressing Jaehyun's hair.

"Thank you." Chanyeol smiled.

After they finished their meal, Chanyeol glanced at the clock, making him jump in his seat.

"Oh shoot! It's 10'o clock already? I should go, It must be Jaehyun's bed time now right?" He said, getting up.

"UH.yeah. Right. You should...you should go." Baekhyun murmured. "I'll walk you out."

"Goodnight Jaehyun!" Chanyeol took Jaehyun's small hand in his own and squeezed it lightly. "It was nice meeting you, I hope we can see each other again." He quickly glanced at Baekhyun as he spoke.

"Yes! we should meet again and play together uncle channie! We'll have lot's of fun!" Jaehyun exclaimed, grinning.

"Sure!" Chanyeol grinned back and got up to leave.

As he got to the front door, baekhyun closed the door behind him and turned to face chanyeol.

"Thanks for helping jaehyun today." He muttered, still averting his eyes.

"Baekhyun." Chanyeol came closer and placed his hands on the latter's shoulder making him flinch in surprise, but baekhyun didn't move away. "Baekhyun will you look at me?" Chanyeol whispered, his face grazed with a worried expression.

Baekhyun shut his eyes tightly for a second then opened them slowly and looked into chanyeol's eyes.

"You don't have to say thank you baek, it was my pleasure." Chanyeol gave him a small smile, his eyes never leaving baekhyun's.

For a second it felt like baekhyun was going to cry again but his expression changed in an instant as he grabbed chanyeol's hands and removed them from his shoulder. He stared into chanyeol's eyes for a moment and spoke, his voice shaking and his hands balled into fists. 

"This still doesn't change anything." He took a step back, then turned on his heel and went inside the house, closing the door behind.

\---

As soon as the door closed behind him, baekhyun slid down to the cold floor, sobbing uncontrollably, his back flat against the door. He covered his mouth with his hands so that jaehyun won't be able to listen. He knew his son wouldn't like to see his father in this state, again. After a couple minutes of silent sobbing baekhyun caught his breath and sat on the floor, his head tilted against the door. His mind was repeating everything that happened over and over again, as if on repeat mode. Chanyeol was here, in his home, he met jaehyun, without baekhyun, he helped jaehyun and stopped him from crying, something even baekhyun has a hard time with. But worst of it all was the pain he felt after he saw jaehyun with chanyeol, laughing and playing together. It was like a fantasy that baekhyun had in the past which was now playing in front of him like a video. It was painful, but also beautiful. These few hours with Chanyeol, Baekhyun felt at peace like he never had before. He felt complete, a feeling he won't admit. But chanyeol was there, in blood and flesh, after so long, being the husband, the father, the lover baekhyun had dreamed about and it felt...surreal. So surreal that baekhyun almost didn't believe it. He was tired of being hurt, he was tired of being the weak one but with chanyeol, he couldn't care less. It was who he was with chanyeol, weak and fragile, something chanyeol always protected. Something he always cherished, because honestly, Baekhyun didn't mind. He didn't mind leaving his vicious side out the door only to feel warm and protected in cahnyeol's arms.

But Baekhyun couldn't do it anymore, he couldn't pretend that everything was okay, that he was okay with being the weak one. Because in the past five years without chanyeol, which were probably the hardest years for Baekhyun, there was one thing he had learnt,

Being weak will get you nowhere, and will give you no one's love.

So no, Baekhyun couldn't let Chanyeol make him feel weak again, he couldn't let his son see that side of him, he couldn't be the helpless one, not now. He couldn't forgive Chanyeol for what he did, he wanted too, maybe deep down in his heart, but just couldn't do it. The trust that he once had on chanyeol was completely gone now. Baekhyun was at apoint in his life where he didn't trust anyone, certainly not chanyeol. He wouldn't break Caehyun's heart by telling him not to see Chanyeol again because he was chanyeol's son after all, so he did have a right to see him. But baekhyun had to distance himself from chanyeol, more so than ever. Because deep down in his already broken heart, Caekhyun was still scared to death about the fact that Chanyeol will leave him all alone, again.

\---

As soon as chanyeol got in the car, he called Kai.

"Hello Kai? I suppose you took care of those Taiwanese bastards?"

"What do you think yeol?" Chanyeol could almost feel Kai smirk on the other side.

"Good. Where are you now?"

"Just came back at Cypher's headquarter's. I'm just-ow!...shit."Jongin muttered under his breath.

"what's wrong?" Chanyeol asked worriedly.

"Nothing. Ugh,Those damn Taiwanese. One of them had a hidden knife. I was stupid enough not to notice. Beautiful handle by the way and sharp blade also, just didn't like it when it was shoved up my stomach." He chuckled bitterly.

"Hey um, yeol, do you know where Minseok keeps his first aid kit?"

"In his office I guess? Do you even know how to bandage properly?" Chanyeol said in a mocking tone.

"Um, excuse me? yes I do." kai huffed. "Sorry yeol, gotta go, this wound is giving me a hard time, see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah yeah take care of that nasty thing on your stomach." Chanyeol chuckled and hung up.

\---

As he hung up chanyeol's call, Kai headed towards the reception in the Cypher headquarters, only to find it empty.

"Of course. It's saturday." He muttered, making his way towards minseok's office.

He winced in pain as he felt a sharp tug at his stomach. his white shirt was a bloodied mess, his hair was disheveled; he had a throbbing pain in his head. Yet he still kept on walking towards minseok's office, with one hand on his stomach, desperately trying to stop the blood from dropping and staining the marble floor. He reached minseoks office and started looking around the room, opening and closing doors,cupboards and drawers in order to find the medical kit but had no luck.

"Kai? what are you doing here?" A familiar voice said from behind which made him jump on his feet and throw away a particular magazing in one of Minseok's drawer to which he was engrossed in.

"Kyungsoo? what are you..ah shit!" Jongin held a hand to his wound as the muscles streched out because of the sudden jerk and started to bleed again.

"Minseok asked me to reprogram his computer so I...Oh my god you are bleeding!" Kyungsoo's doe eyes widened as he saw jongins bloodied clothes.

"Good going sherlock!" jongin scoffed. "If only minseok had not been an idiot and placed his medical kit somewhere people could actually find it, that would have been better."

"I know where it is." kyungsoo deadpanned.

"Really?" Kai;s attitude was all gone in a second as he again winced in pain.

"Alright. come here, we need to bandage that real fast or it wont heal." kyungsoo grabbed him by the arm and helped him sit on minseok's desk which was surprisingly empty.

"The medical kit is right here you idiot." Kyungsoo opened a cupboard and retrieved the kit.

"I swear I looked there!" Kai widened his eyes and screamed in shock.

"Pfft, Yeah right." kyungsoo smirked as he stood in front of himi. and started unbuttoning his shirt which made Kai yelp in surprise.

"Um..what are you doing?" Kai tried very hard not to let his voice quiver. he didnt want to seem excited. He'd be lying if he said Kyungsoo's action didn't turn him on, even if he was injured and bleeding to death.

"I actually have to take off your shirt in order to bandage you, you know." Kyungsoo deadpanned, oblivious to his thoughts.

"...Right." He again winced in pain.

Kyungsoo undid all the buttons and uncovered his bloody stomach. Kai could see kyungsoo stare at his abs on his sweaty tan skin for quite some time but didn't say anything.

"God this is a mess. Who-who did this?" Kyungsoo looked up at him, a worried expression on his face, which made Kai even more confused. Doesn't he hate me? Why does he care? He thought. Why is he worried? Shouldn't he, I don't know, laugh at me for being a wuss?

"Those taiwanese bastards." Jongin huffed in annoyance.

Kyungsoo cleaned the wound and rolled the bandage on kai's wound, paying attention to Jongin's sudden gasps and winces of pain. He pinned the bandage carefully and looked up.

"There. All done!" He looked up at kai with a slight smile on his face only to find the latter staring at him intently.

"...What's wrong Jongin?" Kyungsoo asked nervously, oblivious to the fact that he just used kai's real name.

That snapped something in Jongini. He froze at the sight of an innocent looking kyungsoo saying his real name. His real name that no one was allowed to say, his real name that he hated with all his being because his pathetic excuse of a parents gave him that name. That reminded him of events that he'd rather forget. Yet when kyungsoo said it, it was like music to his ears. He loved the sound of it. It sounded so different coming from kyungsoo's mouth, almost like a melody.

"...Jongin?" Kyungsoo's voice brought him back to reality.

" Huh?" he blinked.

"I said, what's wrong? Does it still hurt?" Kyungsoo's face was laced with worry. Kai looked down and saw that his wound was bandaged perfectly. It almost looked professional, unlike his hasty work.

" Um..no. It doesn't hurt...thanks." He looked back at kyungsoo and gave him a small smile.

"No problem." He smiled back and moved away, making kai shiver at the loss of kyungsoo's warmth.

"So...uh. If I was minseok, I would tell you to be careful when you shower and change the bandage in two days." He turned around and again smiled towards a still sitting kai.

"I'll keep that in mind, thanks." Kai smiled back and carefully got down from the table and started buttoning his shirt.

"Alright then, I better get home now, I'm gonna sleep this off." Kai pointed towards the wound and chuckled lightly. "Thanks again, althought I have to say I am surprised how tonight turned out kyungsoo, chanyeol was so certain that you hated me. well I guess you proved him wrong." He chuckled again, this time a bit nervously. "Anyways, I'll get going. Sorry for the trouble and thanks again." He opened the door and without looking back, walked out.

Kyungsoo stood there in the dark, frozen room, trying to calm his beating heart that just wouldn't slow down.

"Yeah I used to hate you but I don't know what you are doing to me Kim Jongin." He whispered in the empty room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter :https://twitter.com/yeolsvixen


	8. Past.

"So...um..Chanyeol kissed me."

Baekhyun muttered as he finally stopped pacing around the office and faced jongdae and minseok who were sitting in front of him carelessly, their feet propped on the table, sipping their coffee as they munched on donuts languidly. 

"We know baek. You've only told us like- a hundread times." Jongdae scoffed sarcastically, earning a blow on the head from minseok.

"Yes I know, I know, but you see that's the point!" Baekhyun thumped his hands on minseok's table, making them both jump in their seats.

"Yes chanyeol kissed me! But its been 3 weeks! 3 weeks guys and he hasn't done anything about it. Nothing! Its been 3 weeks, I'm fully recovered now, and we have never even talked about it! Not even once! And now i feel like I'm too scared to do anything about it cause what if he doesn't feel the same way? what if that kiss was just an impulse? Or a...or a trick? what if Chanyeol tricked me into kissing him? or what if..."

"Is he seriously the same baekhyun who kicks everyone's asses out there? I'm having major trust issues right now." Minseok whispered to jongdae, trying his hardest to keep his face straight while baekhyun kept on talking loudly in the background.

"I know right! Damn I can't believe chanyeol stole his first kiss! Chanyeol has messed him up dude. I'm gonna kill that batard!" Jongdae huffed annoyingly under his breath. They both flinched in surprise as baekhyun banged the table with his fists again, trying to get their attention.

"Guys! This is important! You can do your lover's talk later. Actually, You know what? Never mind, I'm not going to talk to you. Hell, I'm not gonna talk to anyone, not even chanyeol. This was just a stupid discussion. I'm not gonna beat myself up with this. chanyeol doesnt feel anything about me and neither do I. Thats right. So i'm just going to forget everything. Good...that should be good. Okay then! Gentlemen... Byun Baekhyun out!" And with that, baekhyun once again banged the table, and walked out of the office like he owned the world, leaving behind a stunned minseok and jongdae.

"Oh god he's lost it. Does he not know that chanyeol is a heartless bastard?" Jongdae muttered, his face amused and shocked as he watched baekhyun walk away.

\----

"Chanyeol."

No reply.

"Umm...Yeol?"

Still no replay.

"Park fucking chanyeol!" Kris finally gave up and screamed in the training room and everyone who was talking and training went silent, making them nervous as they all stared at the unmoving figure next to the punch bag in the corner.

"Huh?" Chanyeol finally acknowledged him and turned around to face kris, his face tired and sweaty from the training.

"Why are you not concentrating on your training?" Kris folded his arms and looked at chanyeol for an explanation.

"I _am_ focusing." Chanyeol pumped his fists together and shifted his position, ready to hit the punch bag but kris stopped him.

"No you are not. You seem,distracted. Is something wrong?" Kris' annoyed expression changed to worry now.

"No. I'm fine." Chanyeol again turned towards the punch bag and got ready to hit.

"You know what? That's it. My office, now." Kris started walking off.

"I said I'm fine."

" _Now_ , Mr. Park." Kris didn't even look back as he went out of the training room since he was confident that chanyeol will follow him anyway.

Once they were inside his office, Kris closed the door and turned towards chanyeol, folding his arms against his chest.

"What is going on chanyeol? You don't seem like yourself these days." he accused the younger.

Chanyeol thought for a while before answering. Yes he didn't feel like himself these days, especially after that one day. He'd been having dreams about that night which almost horrified him, seeing baekhyun get hit and almost face death and basically everything about that night disturbed him. But then again, he would see baekhyun's smiling face and those terrifying scenes with the blood and the chaos would wash away. Chanyeol felt like maybe he was a weakling for being afraid of something he's seen half his life, but it was the fear of losing baekhyun that had made him this paranoid. And ofcourse...the kiss. He can still remember how baekhyun's lips felt against his, very clearly. It was impossible to forget. Even now, as he stood in kris's office, all he could do was think about the rookie. His eyes, his laugh, his lips, his...

"Chanyeol?" Kris' voice brought him back in an instant.

"Huh?" Chanyeol blinked.

"You are fazing out again. I asked you what happened?"

"I..." chanyeol hesitated but this was kris...it was okay.

"I...I kissed baekhyun." Chanyeol looked at kiss sheepishly, as if he had done a crime.

"Ugh. Finally." Kris sighed and ran a hand through his ice blond hair, looking rather, relieved? Which freaked out chanyeol even more.

"What?" He widened his eyes as his best friend took a seat and motioned him to sit down too.

"I said finally, you idiot. You finally did something right park chanyeol. Yes I am surprised, but I'm glad you finally took a step, God you really are growing up its almost scary."

Chanyeol couldn't believe what he was hearing. And as soon as he processed it, he lost it.

" Wait...WHAT? I finally took a step? what step? Kris I kissed him! I fucking kissed him! Me! Park chanyeol! If you know me at all since you call yourself my bestfriend, you would know that I dont kiss kris, I fuck and forget. That's what we do! That's what we always do! And I'm freaking out over here because I just did something I have never done! Now will you please be a good best friend and explain to me what the fuck you meant when you said I did something right?" Chanyeol panted as he finished, his face red from all the aggressive talking. He realized he was still standing in front of kris' desk as kris looked up at him, an amused expression on his face.

"You like him don't you?" Kris raised a brow at chanyeol, a teasing smirk on his face.

"WHAT?" Chanyeols eyes widened again as he screamed, making kris jump in surprise but he quickly regained his composure and smirked at chanyeol again.

"You like him chanyeol...am I right? You can deny it if you want but you'd be lying cause your body language is speaking all kinds of truths right now. Sure I agree with what you said before, yes we fuck and forget, yes we have relationship issues but that doesn't mean we'll be like that forever chanyeol." He explained to chanyeol as if explaining to a child. "You kissed baekhyun, was that out of impulse?"

Chanyeol thought back to the night for a moment. "Well...yeah kind of I guess-I mean, you know he was bleeding and not to mention dying. And then he woke up and I was just..i was relieved. I didn't know what else to do and his lips were, you know...right there, so I...yeah I guess you could say that it was an impulse." Chanyeol said, slowly sitting down.

"Alright. How long ago was this again?"

"Um...3 weeks ago or something?" Chanyeol didn't really understand the necessity of the question but answered anyway.

"Now let me ask you something chanyeol, and answer me honestly okay?" He laced his fingers and looked at chanyeol, a serious expression on his face. This was seriously starting to look like a therapy session now.

"In those three weeks, have you had the urge to kiss baekhyun again? Have you been feeling guilty? Have you been thinking about him in ways that you shouldnt have? Have you had any trouble sleeping?" He stopped and looked at chanyeol, waiting for his reply.

"I-Well...Yes." chanyeol admitted, feeling defeated and ignoring the fact that the biggest jerk that he knew was giving him relationship advice without ever being in a real relationship. What he said was true though. He had been feeling anxious for past couple of weeks. He hasn't been able to concentrate, certainly not when baekhyun was around, that was impossible. He had trouble sleeping, he had no appetite and yes, he was thinking about baekhyun. He tried to stop, he really did, but he just...couldnt. It was hard, since baekhyun was his partner and they saw each other almost everyday.Chanyeol had been distancing himself from baekhyun though, he had been ignoring him, unless it was for work. It was hard, ignoring baekhyun when all chanyeol wanted to do was pin him down and kiss the fuck out of him. But he didn't. He couldnt.

"Well congratulations Park chanyeol, you just got fucked." Kris clapped his hands, smirking.

"What do you mean?" Chanyeol raised an eyebrow at him, confused.

"The rookie has done it. You finally found someone who is not just a one night stand." He smiled but his expression changed into a curious one.

"But then again, the rookie is a bit of a mystery to me. I mean, he is so fierce on the outside, killing ruthlessly, blowing up buildings without even looking back, he has alreday passed the average killing score for a rookie. He seems a bit, too experienced for a rookie dont you think? I mean, have you seen the way the boss looks at him? like he is some kind of posession? It's as if the boss knew him before recruting him. He rarely does that, dont you find that weird? He looked at chanyeol, but the latter was spacing out again, so kris shrugged his curiosity off.

"Anyway, what are you going to do now since you know...you like him? "He wiggled his eyebrows at chanyeol teasingly.

"I...I don't know." Chanyeol shifted in his seat, suddenly nervous. He hadn't thought about this. He didn't know what to do. He was new at this, this feeling of liking someone. It was nice,but also confusing. Because all chanyeol ever does is wild one night stands that definitely don't mean anything than fulfilling his needs.

"Just take things slow and you'll be fine." Kris gave him a small smile.

"Yeah. okay...thanks." Chanyeol got up in a daze, too lost in his thoughts and started walking towards the door but kris stopped him.

"Oh And Chanyeol?" Chanyeol turned back and faced him, confused.

"Don't fuck this up. Please." Kris said, almost sadly and chanyeol understood what he meant. He just nodded and walked out.

\---

As soon as Chanyeol walked into his office he regretted it cause Baekhyun was there, brows furrowed in concentration, reading some files and typing something on his laptop, while simultaneously eating a donut and _damn he looks hot when he concentrates_ , chanyeol thought but then cursed himself in his head. _Focus_ , chanyeol.

"Hey." He walked towards baekhyun's desk and sat down, grabbing a donut from the box.

"Hey." baekhyun replied without looking up which Chanyeol thought was weird. Baekhyun always gives him attention. Did something happen? Was everything okay? usual questions started running through chanyeol's mind but he decided to ignore them. He noticed something was off about baekhyun. Maybe he was sick? Looked like it since he was breathing heavily, his fingers were shaking a bit and he hadn't touched his donut after the first bite which was unusual, chanyeol pointed out and then patted his own back proudly for being so observant.

"Um. so, what are you doing?" He asked baekhyun instead, better keep the conversation going than this dreadful silence.

"I'm going over through some financial files that The Yakuza sent over. Why? Did you need me for something?" He still looked at his files and computer screen, ignoring chanyeol. But now chanyeol could see that baekhyun was clearly not feeling well, his face was slowly turning pale and chanyeol was getting worried by the minute.

"Nope, not really. So the Yakuza huh? The infamous japanese mafia being a pain in the ass again?" Chanyeol asked, picking up a file.

"Chanyeol why are you here?" Baekhyun stopped typing and finally looked at chanyeol, his face unreadable yet still pale.

"What do you mean? We share the same office remember? Am I not allowed to be in my own office?" Chanyeol looked at him fully, searching his tired eyes.

"Fine." He muttered and resumed his work. He suddenly started coughing and couldn't stop. Chanyeol quickly grabbed a bottle of water from the mini fridge and handed it to him. His face laced with worry.

After he finished coughing and was able to breath properly, baekhyun looked around the room shivering slightly and said in his raspy voice, "chanyeol could you please turn down the air-conditioner?"

"The air-conditioner is already broken baekhyun, the company people are coming to fix it tomorrow." Chanyeol said, he knew baekhyun was stubborn. He knew baekhyun wouldn't want anyone to know he was sick but chanyeol had caught him red handed and was not going to let him get away that easily.

"Baekhyun you're sick." Chanyeol said in a flat tone, as if to let baekhyun know he couldn't fool him.

"What?" Baekhyun looked up at him again." I'm not sick. Just a bit cold that's all. I'm fine." He started working again but chanyeol stopped him.

"Baekhyun you should go home, It's 9'o clock already. Take some rest." Chanyeol reached over and grabbed his wrist as if to stop him from typing and felt his wrist was burning. "You have a fever." Chanyeol said.

"I do not have fever. I'm fine chanyeol, now leave me alone." Baekhyun tried to raise his voice but failed as he stated shivering.

"Look at yourself, you're shivering. Come one, I'll drop you home. Come on, get up." Chanyeol stood up but baekhyun was still sitting, tired eyes fixed on his computer.

"I said I'm fine." He muttered, not meeting chanyeol's eyes who had now walked over and was standing next to his chair.

"Liar." Chanyeol bent down and whispered in his ear, only to make the latter shiver in response.

"Come on baekhyun, please?" he nudged him again and baekhyun finally gave up. He huffed in annoyance but got up and started walking towards his coat which was placed on another table but his feet gave out. He stumbled but chanyeol caught him just in time. Chanyeol helped him put on his long coat which was not enough as baekhyun was still shivering. "Here." chanyeol took off his own coat and draped it over baekhyun.

With chanyeol supporting baekhyun by his arm, they slowly made their way towards the parking lot. Baekhyun tried to peel out of chanyeol's hold to walk towards his own car but chanyeol only held him tighter.

"Leave your car here, I'll drop you." He said, leading baekhyun towards his car.

"But-"

"No but's baekhyun. You're in no position to argue with me right now so just save it." That seemed to shut baekhyun up as he unconsciously leaned in chanyeol's hold.

As they were in the car, chanyeol glanced towards baekhyun who looked like a bundle of cloth, all wrapped up in chanyeol's big coat, still shivering. Chanyeol increased the heater and worriedly glanced towards baekhyun who had a hard time keeping his eyes open.

\---

As soon as they reached in baekhyun's apartment complex, chanyeol quickly ran to the passenger side and helped baekhyun but the latter was too sleepy and tired to even stand on his feet. 

"Please don't kill me for doing this again okay?" He looked at a sleepy baekhyun who just nodded as chanyeol hoisted him up in his arms, bridal style.

"This is the second time you are holding me like this." Baekhyun mumbled, his hands clutching the front of chanyeol's shirt.

"I know, I'm sorry." Chanyeol said, opening baekhyun's one storied apartment with the keys that he had taken from baekhyun earlier.

"Don't be. I like it." Baekhyun whispered, leaning his head on the crook of chanyeol's neck. This action made chayeol smile slightly.

\---

Chanyeol gently placed baekhyun on his bed and covered him in his covet that came all the way up to his chin. He turned around but a weak hand grabbed his wrist amking him turn away again.

"Are you...leaving? Please don't...please don't leave me." Baekhyun whispered, his voice shaking as tears started to pool around his eyes.

"Hey, I'm not leaving you baekhyun, I'm right here okay? I'm here. just get some sleep okay? I'm here." chanyeol kissed his forehead lightly and stroaked his hair still whispering in his ear till baekhyun fell asleep.

Once he was sure that baekhyun was completely asleep, chanyeol came out in the hallway and crashed on the couch, before glancing at the clock which showed that it was 10:30. Exhausted, sleep soon took over him with the thought of baekhyun in his mind.

\---

Chanyeol suddenly woke up in the middle of the night as he thought he heard a noise. He quickly sat up on the couch and scanned his surroundings. It was 1:30 in the morning. he was still in baekhyun's apartment. He stayed still and listened intently. He heard the voice again, it was like a whisper. He knew it was coming from baekhyun's room. He slowly stood up and started walking towards the bedroom, the whisper getting clearer now. Baekhyun was whispering something.

Chanyeol slowly opened the door and peaked inside and the sight he saw was horrible. Baekhyun was on the bed, twisting, flailing and turning almost violently. His eyes were tightly shut, his forehead was sweaty and so were his clothes. He was continously mumbling, pleading in a shaking voice. Baekhyun was having a nightmare, a very bad one.

### No _...no...please don't hurt me._

"Baekhyun?"

_No..._

_No..._

_Stop it...please..._

"Baek?"

_No...Don't hurt me._

_Please don't--_

_No..._

_Please...stop..._

"Baekhyun wake up!"

_No..._

_please..._

_Don't hurt me..._

_Please..._

"Baekhyun you have to wake up! "

"Baekhyun, baek...please wake up."

###  **"No one is hurting you baekhyun. No one is gonna hurt you okay?...wake up please!"**

_No...please.._

_Don't..._

"Baekhyun! Baekhyun! "

Baekhyun snapped his eyes open and sat up immediately, breathing heavily, his eyes wide and darting around the room until they met chanyeol's . He kept looking in chanyeol's eyes which were screaming panic. Chanyeol was scared, baekhyun figured. chanyeol looked worried. Baekhyun couldn't hold back his tears as he stared in chanyeol's eyes, while chanyeol held him by his arms.

"Chan-chanyeol." Baekhyun choked on a sob and threw his arms around chanyeol's, the taller one caught him in his arms easily, pulling his quivering body in his lap and making Baekhyun bury his head in chanyeol's broad, warm chest.

"I'm here baek. I'm right here. No one is going to hurt you okay? I'm right here." Chanyeol soothingly whispered in his ears, holding him tightly by his waist.

"It was...it was horrible. chanyeol, it hurts...make it stop please." baekhyun sobbed in chanyeol's chest, his tears wetting his shirt, but the latter didn't care.

"It's okay baekhyun. shh...it's going to be okay. I'm here...I'm right here." Chanyeol held baekhyun tighter and continued whispering in his ear.

After a while, baekhyun calmed down and his sobs became muffled. He slowly came out of chanyeol's embrace and looked up at him in his eyes, tears staining his cheeks and his eyes red rimmed.

"You should go." He whispered.

"What?" chanyeol gaped at him as he thought he didn't hear him correctly.

"You should leave. I...I want you to leave chaneyol. Right now." Baekhyun was now biting his lip to stop the tears from rolling down his cheeks.

"I'm not leaving you baekhyun. "Chanyeol said, his stern gaze fixed on baekhyun.

"Please. just...just leave alone please...I don't want you to see me like this...please, just go." Baekhyun had started hiccuping again, but he cried silently, making no sound whatsoever as he kept his head down.

"hey, look at me." Chanyeol grabbed baekhyun's chin lightly and tilted his head towards him, making the latter look straight into his eyes," I.am.not.leaving.you." chanyeol said every word slowly yet firmly, his gaze never wavering.

Baekhyun was staring at him with wide eyes, his mouth open as chanyeol smiled softly and caressed his cheek lightly, Whispering in his ear, "I'm sorry you want me out of here so badly, but I don't really like to listen to other people and I'm sure you already know that. So no baekhyun, I'm not leaving."

Baekhyun was too stunned to even respond, so chanyeol helped him lie down on the bed and covered him again with the blanket. Chanyeol didn't stop there as he himself got under the covers and lied beside baekhyun.

"Wha-what are you doing?" Baekhyun surely looked panicked now but he didn;t protest as chanyeol turned him around so that baekhyuns back was against his chest.

"How many times do I have to repeat myself baek?" Chanyeol whispered in his ear again, his breath tingling baekhyun's neck, "I'm not going anywhere. Now sleep. You need it."

Baekhyun slowly got comfortable in chanyeol's hold, loving his body warmth. Slowly sleep took over him as he heard chanyeol's steady heart beats.

Chanyeol couldn't help but smile as he heard a sleepy _Thank you_ from baekhyun.

\---

Baekhyun woke up with a groan as he realized that he was cold since the warmth that was beside him was gone, he had forgotten to close his curtains last night. He cursed the sun for showing up but as he glanced at the clock, he realized it was 10 am already. Baekhyun panicked for a second but instantly calmed down as he remembered he was sick, so no work today. But that thought made him panic even more as he remembered the events that unfolded last night. His eyes quickly darted towards the other side of the bed, only to find it cold and empty. Of course he left, baekhyun thought. Why would he stay for someone as pathetic as me anyways? He chuckled at himself bitterly as he thout about last night. Chanyeol was here, in his apartment, and he saw baekhyun on one of his worst nights. Baekhyun has been having the same nightmare for a few years now, but last night was different. Last night, the imgaes were more vivid, the blood felt more real,The screams were more loud. Usually baekhyun would keep on living this terrifying and blood draining incident over and over again as he would cry himself to sleep, since he lived alone and there was no one to wake him up, or hold him for that matter. But last night, in chanyeol's firm hold, baekhyun felt at peace after a long time. He felt like he could breathe again. He felt...secure. Like for once he believed chanyeol when he said that no one was going to hurt him.

 _Ugh. Stop thinking about him._ Baekhyun warned himself but his mind was already far too long gone. With the thoughts of chanyeol came the memory of the kiss. And with that baekhyun slumped even more because as much as baekhyun loved kissing chanyeol and had come to a conclusion that he could maybe kiss chanyeol all day everyday, he knew the latter didn't feel the same way. But wait...that doesn't mean I like chanyeol right? Baekhyun asked himself only to scoff in amusement. Like? Chanyeol was a jerk, like the biggest jerk baekhyun had ever seen. Yes he had been a big help last night and had acted all sweet and caring, but he was still a jerk.

"God seriously that jerk..." Baekhyun muttered under his breath as he walked in the kitchen to get some coffee, only to find himself stop dead in his tracks as he saw chanyeol, park fucking chanyeol, in his kitchen, cooking him breakfast, well, to be specific, pancakes.

"Hey who are you calling a jerk?" chanyeol turned around, quirked a brow at him and smirked at the statue like baekhyun with his eyes wide, mouth open ajar, and breath hitched.

"I...what are you doing here?" Baekhyun choked out, glaring chanyeol up and down who was still wearing his yesterday's attire,a buttoned up shirt with its sleeves folded and fitted black pants, baekhyun also noticed his bed hair,which made him look...hot was the only word that came to baekhyun's mind but he shrugged it off.

"Breakfast." Chanyeol motioned towards the stack of pancakes, coffee jar and orange juice cart on the counter.

"No I can see that chanyeol but what are you doing here? I thought I asked you to leave." Baekhyun was now feeling a bit irritated. Where was the jerk chanyeol? And who was this idiot helping baekhyun take a seat and shoving a cup of coffee in his hands?

"How are you feeling?" chanyeol asked as he placed a few pancakes on baekhyuns plate, glazing them with maple syrup, reminding baekhyun of just how hungry he was as he nonchalantly licked his lips at the sight of the mouthwatering pancakes.

"Better. You...cook?" Baekhyun looked at the perfection that was chanyeol's pancakes with hesitation.

"Yeah, I had to learn. since I live alone. Eat, i'm not that bad a cook and I can see that you are hungry." Chanyeol said, now concentrating on his own pancakes.

Baekhyun stared at chaneyol for a while and took his first bite, only to find a new thing about his partner which was that park chanyeol, was an amazing cook. Baekhyun almost felt embarrsed at judging his cooking earlier as he almost closed his eyes in bliss at the taste of the delicious pancakes.

"This is really good." baekhyun now fiercely dig in his pancakes, missing the faint smile on chanyeols lips.

Once he was full, baekhyun was again back to replaying last night in his head as he sat at the counter while chanyeol was cleaning the dishes.

"Don't you want to know what happened last night?" He asked suddenly, making chanyeol flinch and almost drop the plate in the sink.

"I'm not going to force you to talk about something that is so personal to you baek." chanyeol slowly turned around and faced baekhyun, his hands folded over his chest as he continued, "although I am going to ask you why you wanted me to leave so badly."

"Well I still want you to leave. "Baekhyun said, stubborn as ever.

"I know and I'm here to tell you I'm still not going to." Chanyeol replied almost instantly. But his tone softened as he took a seat next to baekhyun, "You had a nightmare last night baekhyun, it's okay. It's not something to be worried about. It was just a nightmare, it'll pass."

"No but you see it won't pass chanyeol cause i've been having that same fucking nightmare for over 6 years now!" Baekhyun shouted, his face reddened with anger as he banged his fist on the kitchen counter.

"That nightmare, is what makes me who I am chanyeol, weak. That is what I am. That is what I have always been and that nightmare is the only thing that I can blame. No one knows about that, about this baekhyun, he pointed towards himself. This crying, needy, pathetic baekhyun who can't even move on from his past. Who still can't forgive himself for his mistakes, who is still haunted by the nightmares of his own fucking family." Baekhyuns eyes pooled with tears now as he stood up and paced towards the room, not meeting chanyeol's eyes.

"What happened? "chanyeol's voice sounded deeper than usual in the silent room.

"What?" Baekhyun stopped pacing arpound and looked at him.

"With your family...what happened?" chanyeol repeated himself again, looking at baekhyun cautiously.

"It's none of your business." baekhyun said in a cold voice.

"But it is though." Chanyeol said with the same icy tone."It is my business baekhyun because I was there. Not minseok, not jongdae, not kris or anyone else that you can all your friend, but me. I was there. I saw you in your worst state last night baekhyun and i'd be lying if I say that I'm not worried because I am." Chanyeol slowly walked towards baekhyun and stood in front of him, looking down on him. "I am worried about you baekhyun." He repeated softly. "More than I should be. I am worried about you to a point where I don't feel like leaving you alone in this house. I am so worried that I'm ready to have countless sleepless nights just so I could hold you and tell you that everything is going to be okay. Because the state you were in last night? That's not okay baekhyun. you don't deserve to be hurt, so please, please let me help you." Chanyeol almost pleaded, searching baekhyuns eyes which were pooled with tears.

"This was a mistake." Baekhyun whispered. "This was all a mistake.Me being chosen as your partner, us working together,me taking that stupid bullet for you, our kiss, god the kiss was the biggest mistake. You should have just left me to die that night chanyeol, you shouldn't have kissed me. You shouldn't have come here last night. This...this was all a mistake, so just...just leave please. Just leave. "Tears streamed down baekhyuns cheeks as his voice broke down.

"This was not a mistake baekhyun.: Chanyeol said sternly, holding baekhyun by his shoulders.

"Yes it was.Yes it was! Just leave, please. please!" Baekhyun screamed, his voice wavering and face all red.

"Fuck how should I explain it to you?" chanyeol was now frustrated and a bit angry,so he did the first thing that came to his mind. "This." he leaned down and kissed baekhyun. "Was not." another kiss. "A mistake." another kiss.

Baekhyun felt a turmoil of emotions as chanyeol kissed him, again and again. till he gave up, he gave up and surrendered to chanyeols lips that were so inviting and so, loving. Baekhyun kissed chanyeol back without knowing, he kissed him like his life depended on it.He slided his hands behind chanyeol's nape, brought him closer and kissed him deeply. Chanyeols hands went behind baekhyun's waist and pulled him closer. In that moment, baekhyun realized that maybe chanyeol was here to stay. Maybe chanyeol was the cure to all his demons of the past. He was the onw baekhyun could maybe trust. He was the one who wouldn't leave him alone.

They parted after a long time, both panting and their faces flushed. Chanyeol placed his forehead against baekhyuns and breathed, "so...you still think this was a mistake?"

Baekhyun had stopped thinking already, so he just ignored the question, and pulled chanyeol down again for another kiss, as an answer to his question.

\---

"Luhan sit up."

Luhan visibly flinched in his seat as he heard his father's icy tone and immediately sat up straight.

"...sorry father." Luhan muttered and looked around the table, only to find all eyes on him.

"Now where were we?" His father completely ignored his apology and looked towards his brother who was sitting on his father's right side." Ah! How was your trip to japan tao?"

"It was eventful father. " His brother immediately answered. A calculated answer indeed. luhan thought.

"Did you meet with those bastards at The Yakuza? Did they hear our offer?" His father asked, sipping his wine.

"Yes. I got the records that you wanted. I have transferred them to yixing."

"Good.I'll be sure to take them from him. Good job son." His father smiled one of his fake smiles and patted his brother on the back. His brother gave him a fake smile in return.

"And you luhan? What did you do?" His father suddenly asked him, making luhan flinch again.

"I...I fell sick father, so i couldn't attend the meeting." Luhan almost whispered, trying hard to swallow the lump in his throat. He looked at his brother who had a worried expression on his face.

"Why am I not surprised?" His father laughed bitterly and moved on from the conversation, talking to a bald man on his left whom luhan was not familiar with.

Luhan tried to focus on his dinner as he moved his food around his plate with his chopsticks mindlessly. His brother was having a conversation with an old man about some taiwanese thugs. His father was already on his seventh glass of alchohol and was loudly chatting.

And luhan? Luhan was just sitting there, playing his role of being the pretty one in the family. He suddenly felt tired but couldn't even leave. He has to stay even though there was no one there to talk to him, no one there to ask him how he was, no one there to care fo him, no one there to wipe his tears that threatened flow down his beautiful face, but luhan didn't mind. He didn't mind at all.

Luhan was used to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ELO! how's it going my loves! hope you're all happy & healthy! Have a nice weekend! <3<3


	9. Present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HeyO! There will be a double update this week!

**_Seoul International Highway._ **

**_11:30_ **

A sleek black Jaguar sped through the almost empty street. The highway was eerily silent, not a single car in site since it was so late at night. The Jaguar sped up a little bit after passing the airport sign.

Kris was in his usual business attire, His favorite 3 piece navy blue suit from Tom ford, his go to black loafers, his rolex that was dear to his life, his matte black Iphone in one hand and some contract papers in another. He was reading the contracts carefully, his brows furrowed in concentration.

Kai was sitting right next to him. Unlike Kris, Kai was wearing a black turtleneck, black skinny jeans, a camel colored long coat, His signature combat boots and his silver Cartier. Just by taking a glance at these well dressed gentlemen, one could tell they had money and class. But no one would have guessed them to be something far more than that, something far more dangerous and powerful.

The silence in the car was disrupted by the ringing of Kai’s cell phone. He took out his phone out of his coat pocket and saw chanyeol’s name.

"Hyung?" Kai answered the phone.

"where are you?"

"On our way to the airport."

"Okay good. Call me when you land okay? And look after Kris, we both know he is getting old."

Kai chuckled but stopped as kris glared at him. "Tell that bastard I can hear him clearly. And I am 29, I’m not old."

Kai could hear Chanyeol chuckle on the other side. "Why did you call hyung?" He asked.

"No reason really, just checking up on you two."

"Relax hyung, I’ll call you when we land okay?"

"Yeah okay, bye."

"Hmm, bye." Kai hung up.

After staying silent for a while, kai decided to break off the silence," Boss," he turned towards kris, "Is everything okay with chanyeol hyung?"

Kris finally looked up from his papers and arched a brow at kai, "What do you mean?"

Kai shifted nervously in his seat, "It’s just…he hasn’t really been himself lately. There is something off about him. I can’t tell exactly what it is, but I am sure something is bothering him. I’m just worried that’s all." He confessed.

Kris sighed. He knew this was coming. Kai was smart enough to understand that something was going on with chanyeol, since he spent the most time with the latter. And besides, Kris knew there was no harm in telling kai, since minseok and jongdae already knew, and so did kyungsoo, besides, he trusted kai. He was cypher’s most treasured archer after all.

"I suppose it’s time for you to know the truth kai." He collected the papers and shoved them inside his briefcase as he turned towards kai to look at him clearly.

"Tell me, what do you know about our past agent, X1? I’m sure he was mentioned at your orientation?"

"Yes he was. X1, Byun baekhyun, right? Cypher’s best archer, there was no one who could shoot with his proximity, I’ve heard from jongdae and minseok. He was chanyeol’s partener right? What about him?"

"He was not only chanyeol’s partner, He was his husband, well now his ex-husband."

"Wait…chanyeol hyung and byun baekhyun? Really? That’s…that’s..."

"Surprising?" Kris finished for him.

"Yeah! Very surprising! I had no idea. Wow…were they like a power couple or something?"

"Yeah you could say that." Kris laughed slightly, reliving the memories. "They were the most famous couple in our business. And the most talked about, after their divorce."

"Why did they got divorced?"

Kris shrugged. "Even I don’t know, no one knows I guess. It just sort of, happened, out of the blue. They were not even having any problems, no fights, nothing. Till this day, chanyeol hasn’t told me what exactly happened. He asked me, no begged me to fire baekhyun, to remove him from all of cypher’s contracts and documents. But now baekhyun is back, after 5 years, and he has a son, chanyeol’s son."

"Wow." Was the only response kai could think of. "That’s…messed up."

"You bet." Kris retorted. "Baekhyun’s return is one of the reason why chanyeol has been acting different lately. You could cleary tell the man still loves baekhyun. They were like soul mates. I never really believed in that concept till I saw those two together. They were perfect for each other, I still think they are. They were my best friends after all." Kris chuckled bitterly at the memories.

"So now you know why chanyeol has been more distant lately. I guess seeing the love of your life after all these years’ does things to you."

"Hmm…I suppose." Kai muttered. Both of them fell silent again, both looking out the window, running the previous conversation in their minds.

"Boss?" Their driver looked through the rear view mirror, catching their attention. "Were we expecting any company tonight?"

"What are you talking about?" Kris said, looking up from his phone. And then through the back window of the car. Two black SUV’s were following them, filled with at least 4 people each. Even in dark kris could tell that they were loaded with weapons. Kris thought maybe they were The Crown’s men, following them again after what happened with minseok, but that happened almost few weeks ago.

"What the fuck do these fuckers want now?" Kai growled, taking out his gun.

"Drive faster." Kris instructed the driver, who pulled the accelerator and the engine roared, making the car run even faster.

"Boss what are we gonna do?" Kai looked at him, waiting for his command. "The Crown has more men; it’s just the 3 of us."

"It’s not The Crown." Kris mumbled, still looking at the SUV’s.

"What? If it’s not the crown then…" kais eyes widened as realization dawned upon him. "The Red Dragon? For real? I thought we were allies! Those bastards!"

"Clearly we were wrong. Apparently our Boss’ brother is a fucker." He growled, taking out his gun.

"They are catching up boss." The driver informed, his voice shaky with fear.

"Keep on driving faster. We don’t have time dammit!" Kris snapped.

"Call chanyeol." Kris ordered kai.

"I can’t. Those fuckers have blocked my phone. They must have done the same with yours. Fuck!" Kai exclaimed.

The SUV’S were getting closer. Three men looked out through the windows and pointed their AK47’s towards the jaguar. They waited for a minute, and then started shooting mindlessly.

"They’ve lost their fucking minds!" Kai shouted over the gunshots.

Kris again looked through the back window to see the situation only to find out the other black SUV was gone.

"Where is the other car?" Kris asked, searching through the darkened road. The men in the other car were still shooting; they had already broken the glass of the back window and the rear view mirrors. They were shooting nonstop, and without aiming.

"At this rate we will never get out of this!" Kai shouted as he slid open a window and ducked his head out, pointing his gun towards them and shooting, taking one of the men out.

"Shit!" Kai exclaimed loudly as he felt something hot on his right hand. Blood. The bullet had just grazed past him, but was victorious in making his hand bleed.

"Kai!" Kris screamed and pulled him to sit down.

"I’m okay boss. It just touched my arm, nothing else, only I can’t shoot anymore."

Kris slide down his window and started shooting. He aimed for the car’s tire, but he wanted a perfect shot. Just as he was about to shoot, he felt something poke inside his stomach with force. He immediately took a shot and the tire blew up, making the car tumble forwards towards the jaguar.

"Shit!" Kris exclaimed as he saw the bullet wound in his stomach.

"Boss! "Kai screamed from the other side of the car, motioning for him to look at his left.

Kris looked it the said direction and his blood froze, the other SUV was running towards them at an impeccable speed, ready to crash them. And it did. Before they could get out of the car, the SUV crashed with the jaguar from the side, making the car slid towards the right and finally hit the divider on the highway. After a few seconds, the SUV behind them crashed into them from behind making a big sound of breaking glass. The SUV that crashed into them earlier was already in smoke, ready to burst.

Kris’s whole body went numb, so did his mind. He had no energy to lift himself up and get out of the car. With drooping eyes he glanced towards the driver, only to find him dead in his place. He was slowly losing consciousness, His mind became blurring, he faintly heard the sirens of a highway ambulance. He glanced to his left at kai, and was glad to see he was still somewhat breathing. Before he could do anything else, his mind went blank and darkness took over him, leaving his surroundings pitch black.

\---

_**Seoul National Hospital.** _

_**12:56** _

"Well well, what do we have here?"

"Two males, This one, 24 years old, gunshot wound to his right arm, but no bullet, several punctured lungs ,bruise on left side of his head, not much blood loss."

"And the other one?"

"29 years old, gunshot wound to the chest, he was lucky the bullet hit him on the wrong side, multiple broken bones, maybe even broken rib but we are not sure, he’s bleeding an excessive amount."

"Some one page joonmyeon! Some one page kim joomnyeon right now!"

The hospital emergency ward was in a frenzy at the said victims of the road accident. Doctors and nurses were running here and there, making sure they don’t lose these patients.

"Did you guy’s page joonmyeon!? Where the fuck is kim joonmyeon?" A head doctor in his 30’s screamed at some nurses.

"I’m here I’m here!" Jonmyeon came running from the elevator as he took the patients through another elevator which was big enough for stretch beds.

"Holy shit that’s a lot of blood!" Joonmyeon exclaimed as he saw the 6ft patient in the pool of blood. "Gunshot?" He quirked a brow in question at the nurse holding the IV, to which she nodded in return.

"He doesn’t look like a thug to me," he furrowed his brows as he looked at the patients face and icy blond hair. "He is too handsome and well dressed to be a thug." He again looked at the lady nurse who only blushed and smiled shyly in response.

They reached the operation room in no time. Joonmyeon quickly scrubbed and got ready to take out the bullet.

"Now, let’s save some lives shall we ladies and gentlemen?" He asked the staff and nurses with a smile before beginning.

Kris groaned in pain as he flicked open his eyes. Pain. Pain was the first sensation he felt when he opened his eyes. The room he was in was completely white, the windows opened, letting in the warm sunlight. He glanced at the clock and saw it was 10:00 in the morning. Shit the meeting was starting in two hours. He got up abruptly and pulled out his IV string. He suddenly got a flash back of last night’s events but he shrugged them off. The meeting was more important right now, not that stupid bullet wound. He looked down at himself to find that he was wearing his hospital gown, he saw his clothes folded neatly at a glass table, groaning in pain, he stumbled towards the clothes and firstly slid the rolex on his wrist, the cold metal making him shiver.

"What do you think you are doing?" A soft yet somewhat firm voice said from the door, making him stop in his tracks.

He slowly turned around and his breath hitched, a doctor, perhaps his doctor, stood there in the door, his hands in his labcoat pockets and his brow arched.

"Um…leaving?" Kris answered hesitantly and turned around to resume dressing.

"I don’t think so." He quickly walked inside the room and took the shirt from kris’s hand.

"Hey that costs thrice more than your salary!" Kris snapped as the doctor took him by his arm and started pushing him towards the bed.

"I’m sure it does, and you looked very handsome in it last night but for now, sleep. Mr?..."

"Wow you’re my doctor and you don’t even know my name?" kris scoffed bitterly. But answered him anyway, "Kris, my name is kris."

"Alright kris, I am kim joonmyeon, or you can call me Dr. Kim, I performed your surgery last night, don’t worry, you’ll be perfectly fine in no time. You are in seoul international hospital right now, VIP wing, and… anything else you want to ask me?" he looked right into kris’ eyes but kris didn’t answer as he was busy staring at him.

"…Kai?" After a while kris asked, still staring at the doctor.

"Oh you mean the other patient from last night? He is fine. He is in the room right next door, our chairman asked us personally to let you two stay in the VIP rooms." He smiled.

"That’s…great." Kris faked a smile. "Can I…can I leave now? I have a meeting in Tokyo in about two hours."

"I’m afraid I can’t let you leave Mr. kris. I’m sorry. You need to rest. Or would you like to see kai?" He smiled again. "Stop smiling at me," kris screamed in his head. The doctor’s smile was beautiful, kris admitted, but a bit too reassuring. Kris scanned the doctor from head to toe, he was about 5’8, and he was fair, a bit too fair, his silky black hair was pushed back, revealing his prominent forehead, his brown eyes crinkled when he smiled. "He hasn’t changed at all." Kris thought.

"Can I see how Kai is doing? I’m his boss you know, I need to check on my employee."

"Sure. Would you like to go now?" He looked down at kris and smiled again.

"Yes." Kris let the doctor take his arm again and helped him walk towards the door. As soon as they got to the next room, they saw kai sitting on his bed, his right hand had a bandage on. Chanyeol was also there, sitting on the edge of kai’s bed, talking to him endlessly.

"I’ll leave you to it." Joonmyeon let go of his arm and walked out the door, he smiled again as he closed the door and kris couldn’t help but smile back.

"Boss!" Kai shouted from the bed, making chanyeol turn around and quickly hold kris’ hand, leading him to a chair.

"I was just going to come to your room." Chanyeol said, glancing him up and down, his face laced with worry. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine. It was just a bullet, they took it out, that’s it." Kris’s tried to sound casual but failed as his would still hurted a bit.

"Liar. You _are_ getting old kris." Chanyeol winked, making kai laugh out loud.

"HEY! Stop it with the old jokes already! How are you feeling Kai?" Kris diverted his attention from a still laughing Chanyeol to kai.

"I’m okay boss. By the way, how come we ended up in these fancy looking rooms rather than our stinky old safehouses?"

"Ah you see, cypher is a big trusty of Seoul International Hospital, they can’t refuse to treat us here." Kris smiled proudly.

"Oh before i forget,You two wanna tell me what the fuck happened last night?" Chanyeol interrupted the proud moment, his face suddenly turning angry as he turned towards kai.

"Kai I told you to watch over him, we know what The Crown is capable of doing. We stopped underestimating them years ago, yet they attacked cypher’s leader? How the fuck did they managed to do that?" The last question was to kris.

"We don’t know how they managed it chanyeol, we only know it was not The Crown," kris sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"It was not The Crown? Then who the fuck was it?"

"The Red Dragon."

Chanyeol’s eyes widened at this. "The Red Dragon? How is that possible? They are our allies; hell yunho invites us for dinner every Christmas for god’s sake! How could they turn on us like this? Wasn’t cypher his brother’s own company? How could he betray his own brother like that?" Chanyeol started pacing around the room, his hands clenched to fists.

"You’re forgetting something here chanyeol, his brother is dead. Yunho doesn’t need to have any connection with cypher right now. But I am pretty sure he took The Crown’s help when he ravaged us last night. I’m damn sure. Crown is the only one who will provide him the money and the weapons. That huang kid is a fucking player I tell you." Kris tightened his jaw.

"So…what are we going to do now? Kai asked the most important question, making both his boss and partner look at him.

"We take them down. Both of them. No one messes with cypher, certainly not when I am still alive." Kris spat, his eyes turning colder by the minute. "The Yakuza has agreed to envelop our relations. We have them by our side, their help will not be enough to take yunho and that huang kid down, but we’ll manage. In the meantime kai, I want you to talk to the Taiwanese again. They will surely be our advantage. That huang kid has a pretty loud mouth but he doesn’t know how to lure people for his advantage. We are going to take these fucker’s down and we are going to do that soon, understood?" Kris' voice was still cold, but his eyes emitted fire.

"Yes boss." Both chanyeol and kai said together. Nodding their heads. This was not merely just a game now, this was personal. Going after kris himself was a big mistake and The Red Dragon and The Crown were both going to pay for it.

"Okay then. Start making preparations we’ll…."

Kris’s sentence was cut short as kyungsoo barged in the room out of no where, his face red from panting, he looked worried, no he actually looked terrified.

"Jongin!" He instantly went by kai’s bed and sat on the edge. He observed kai’s bandages for a moment and suddenly lifted his chin to look at his face, "are you okay? I just heard from jongdae. Does it hurt?"

Kai was speechless. He kept staring at kyungsoo with wide eyes, unable to breathe, too stunned to reply. On the other Kyungsoo was getting worried by the minute, his doe eyes never leaving kai’s.

Kris suddenly cleared his throat, making a stunned kai, confused kyungsoo, who was still holding kai’s chin in his hands and a smirking chanyeol look at him.

"Um…kyungsoo? last time I checked I was your boss, not kai. And last time I checked I had a bullet in my chest, not kai." He quirked his eyebrow giving kyungsoo a ‘are you fucking serious?’ look.

"I…sorry. How are you feeling kris?" Kyungsoo asked him in his melodious voice, making kris scoff in annoyance.

"Forget it. I’m fine. We’ll be out of here to give you two some privacy. Although I don’t really think that would be a good idea." Both kai and kyungsoo blushed at this. "Chanyeol? Take me to my room please." He motioned chanyeol who quickly held his arm and led him out of the room.

As soon as they got to his room, Chanyeol led kris to his bed and sat on the edge, wringing his hands together.

"I don’t want to admit it but when the chairman of this hospital called, I was scared as hell." Chanyeol admitted sheepishly. Kris only smiled in return but didn’t said anything. He knew chanyeol cared about him and kai like his own brothers.They sat in silence for a few more minutes until kris spoke,

"I saw him chanyeol. I saw…I saw Junmyeon." Kris said, his voice barely a whisper.

"What? How?" Chanyeol’s eyes widened, clearly showing how utterly shocked he was.

"He…he was my surgeon last night. He took out the bullet." Kris ran a hand through his wound and winced in pain.

"I met him chanyeol. He was right there, smiling and happy and oh god so beautiful." Kris smiled slightly. "And I…I couldn’t do anything. I-"

"You know he doesn’t remember you hyung." Chanyeol said seriously, looking at kris with worry.

"I...I know…but chanyeol it hurts. it hurts so much. its just,after all these years and he…he still doesn’t remember. It fucking hurts." Kris’s eyes were brimming with tears and chanyeol was shocked to see his callous best friend in this state.

"I know kris. But the doctors had said it was a complete memory loss. The accident took a toll on his brain, there was nothing they could do, there was nothing you could do." He tried to comfort his best friends but realized all his attempts were failing.

"I could have stopped him!" Kris said through his silent tears. "I could have apologized. God our fight that day was so stupid! Everything that I said was so stupid! I could have stopped him chanyeol, I could have stopped him." Kris was a mess now, a broken mess

Chanyeol didn’t said anything. There was nothing he could say that would make this better, that would make kris feel better. Chanyeol had been with kris through thick and thin and black and white. They were not just best friends, not just boss and employee, but brothers with a bond thicker than blood. But even chanyeol couldn’t help kris with the pain in his heart. As far as he knew, kris loved joonmyeon with his everything. If not for that dreadful accident 7 years ago, kris wouldn’t have been the overly practical, ruthless, dominant,merciless, heartless businessman that he is right now. There was nothing chanyeol could do in this moment and he knew it so he did the only thing that came to his mind, he decided to stay there with his best friend and help him heal his broken heart.

\---

As soon as he walked out the front doors of the hospital, chanyeol's phone rang, making him stop in his tracks. He saw it was Cypher Headquarters. He picked it up without hesitation.

"This is K2."

"Mr Park?" It was victoria, the receptionist and her voice sounded nervous.

"Victoria? What is it?" Chanyeol asked with a frown.

"Um...I dont know how to say this Mr park, but Uh--Your brother is here. He is waiting for you."

To say that Chanyeol was surprised was an understatement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all are doing well <3


	10. Past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy weekend babies! Hope you'll like this!

It had been 3 months since they had ‘officially’ started going out. Baekhyun and chanyeol had decided to keep their so called ‘relationship’ private, but their efforts wasted away when kris ‘ _ACCIDENTLY’_ walked in while they were making out. They thought of lying but soon realized it was inevitable. Then kris _‘ACCIDENTLY’_ told minseok, and minseok shamelessly told jongdae. Chanyeol and baekhyun both were frustrated with always having to hide their relationship anyway, so they thought maybe their closest friends knowing was not that big a deal. But turns out they were wrong about their so called ‘friends’. Minseok, jongdae and kris had taken an oath to make their life a living hell. The teasing was bearable, but not the partner changing thing. Kris had made a new arrangement with their boss saying it was not ‘healthy’ for chanyeol and baekhyun to always work together, so he should consider giving them a break from each other for a while. Their boss, oblivious to everything, agreed, much to chanyeol and baekhyun’s dismay. Now baekhyun was stuck with kris and chanyeol with jongdae. They both didn’t like this arrangement one bit but couldn’t say anything. This new arrangement made things a bit harder for the new couple and entertaining for their friends. Kris and jongdae loved to see baekhyun and chanyeol suffer without each other. This so called partner change program meant being without each other for weeks, travelling around the world and finishing lengthy jobs. When they were together, they always found ways to make their mission memorable. But now? It was a nightmare.

But other than that, chanyeol and baekhyun were happy, genuinely happy. Baekhyun was slowly recovering from his nightmares. They weren’t completely gone, according to baekhyun they will never be completely gone, but he was slowly recovering from them, getting over them. With chanyeol there to hold him everynight, to help him wake up from his nightmare, to care for him, to protect him, baekhyun was slowly making progress. Chanyeol still didn’t know what the cause of the nightmares was, just that it had something to do with baekhyun's family. He knew it was a very delicate topic for baekhyun, so he never asked. He had decided to wait until baekhyun was ready to tell him. He had promised baekhyun that he will be there for baekhyun, always. And so far, he had kept his promise. Baekhyun wasn’t wrong when he thought that chanyeol might be the cure for his troubles. Sometimes when chanyeol wouldn’t be there to hold him, kris would call chanyeol whenever baekhyun suffered from his night terrors. Chanyeol would help his boyfriend calm down with gentle words, he would talk to baekhyun until baekhyun fell asleep. Just chanyeol’s deep, soothing voice was enough to calm baekhyun’s nerves. Chanyeol would keep talking to him through the night, telling him he’s here, and he’s not leaving baekhyun over and over again, helping baekhyun to fully wake up and face the reality.

They both hadn’t said the three words yet. They both knew they did, chanyeol was sure he did since the first time he kissed baekhyun, hell even their friends were sure they did, but they just never said it. According to chanyeol, he didn’t felt the need to tell baekhyun that he loves him since the latter already knew, to which kris had told him he was a deadass idiot and didn’t deserve baekhyun and that saying I love you was a big part of officializing a relationship. It had been three months, they both knew it was time, they both were just…looking for the right moment. As for baekhyun, falling for chanyeol wasn’t falling at all. It was like walking into a house and suddenly knowing you’re home.

It was... _perfect._

\---

"Come on kris!! We are going to be late!! The flight leaves in an hour!! Hurry up you asshole!!" Baekhyun had been shouting at kris for over half an hour now. Kris was showering, probably taking one of the longest fucking showers ever, baekhyun thought. He was excited, it had been two weeks since they were both in Tokyo, making deals with The Yakuza and other Japanese mafia groups, they had finished their job perfectly, even got praised from their boss over the phone, they were given quality time of 4 days for a job well done, and finally…after two whole weeks, baekhyun was going to see chanyeol again. Well that was mostly the reason he was so restless, he didn’t really care about their mission or their boss’ praise.

Finally they boarded the plane and were on their way home. Baekhyun was still restless when the pilot said they’ll be landing soon. He was almost jumping in his seat when he saw the beautiful afternoon light glazing over seoul.

"Would you stop moving?" Kris said irritatingly, you couldn’t blame him though, a chanyeol hungry baekhyun was an irritating baekhyun. Kris always found their relationship rather amusing. He was happy that his best friends were together. Having transitioned their relationship from hate to love. It was kind of funny actually, outside they were professional businessmen and part time assassins, but privately, those two were crazy for each other.

"I can’t! And I won’t! We are almost there so just shut it wu yifan!" Baekhyun said, looking out the window.

"God I can’t wait to touch Seoul and get rid of your lovey dovey ass!" Kris snorted, earning a glare from baekhyun.

"Shut up! We are here already; you’ll get rid of me in no time. chanyeol is going to come and pick me up anyways." Baekhyun huffed, looking outside.

"God you really love him don’t you?" Kris smirked.

"WHAT? God- no! he…he is my boyfriend, ofcourse I’m allowed to miss him right? I don’t...I don’t…I…I like him."

Kris quirked his eyebrow in amusement and then his face split into an evil grin. "Liar…you are totally whipped byun baekhyun!" he announced, laughing at his flustered friend.

As soon as they got out the arrival doors, baekhyun’s breath hitched at the mere sight of his (air quote) _boyfriend_. Chanyeol was leaning on his expensive sleek black sports car, wearing his usual business attire, his black suit with white linen shirt and black trousers, with a thin black tie. His jet black hair were pushed back, revealing his forehead. He had one hand in his pant pocket and was holding his phone on the other. He suddenly looked up and gave baekhyun his most handsome smile, making baekhyuns knees go weak. Baekhyun literally was helpless when it came to chanyeol’s handsomeness. Just a look, or a smirk, or even a small smile from chanyeol made baekhyun jump on him and have his way with him right there. Today was no other case, when chanyeol smiled, baekhyun wanted to run up to him and kiss him right then and there, but couldn’t when he saw kris’ driver waiting for him. Displaying affection in front of any cypher employer other than their friends was prohibited. Courtesy of baekhyun. Chanyeol didn’t care about their relationship being public but baekhyun did. He was the one to set the rule and he was so regretting it right now.

He slowly walked up to chanyeol and greeted him formally.

"Mr. Park." baekhyun fluttered his eyelashes seductively as he saw the fire in chanyeol's eyes.

"Mr. byun." chanyeol gave a sharp nod in ackowledgement, unable to hide his smirk.

"Alright then, I'm gonna go home now and leave you fuckers alone. Nice work baekhyun." Kris grumbled, making his way towards his car. "Chanyeol? make sure he isn't limping tomorrow."

"I am not going to promise a fucking thing to you kris." Chanyeol retorted back with a smirk, eyes never leaving baekhyun's.

Chanyeol suddenly came closer and growled in baekhyuns ear. "You. In the car, now." Making baekhyun shiver.

They both talked casually in the car, trying to calm the obvious sexual tension, but failed. How they made it to chanyeol’s place, they didn’t even know.

Baekhyun walked in chanyeols apartment with his luggage, his other bag in chanyeols hands. As soon as he turned around after closing the door behind him, chanyeol slammed him against the door, capturing his lips in a passionate kiss. Baekhyun immediately kissed him back, opening his mouth to let chanyeols toungue slide in, exploring his mouth. Baekhyuns arms were locked around chanyeols neck, pulling him down so he won’t have to tip toe and strain his neck. He kissed chanyeol like he was air which baekhyun couldn’t live without.

"Fuck I missed you so much." Chanyeol breathed against his lips when they parted, both already panting.

"I missed you too." Baekhyun responded, leaning his forehead, against chanyeol's, loosening his tie and yanking it off harshly.

"I was glad you didn’t had to call me in the middle of the night." Chanyeol said, capturing baekhyuns lips again as he hoisted him up, making baekhyun lock his legs around chanyeol's waist. They kept kissing harshly, seeing who dominated over the other, chanyeol winning eventually. Their kisses had always been like this, passionate, deep, and meaningful, kisses that made you lose your breath, that made them forget their surroundings, making them one. Chanyeol walked towards the couch, just because it was nearer than the bedroom and he couldn’t wait any longer. The last two weeks had been tortureous for him. He always felt lost without baekhyun. He sat on the couch with baekhyun in his lap, as baekhyun started to unbutton his shirt, still kissing him harshly.

"Someone’s a little impatient." chanyeol smirked as baekhyun took of his own shirt hastily.

"Shut up." Baekhyun scoffed and yelped as chanyeol suddenly averted their positions so now baekhyun was lying flat on the couch and chanyeol hovering above him.

"And you thought I was impatient." Baekhyun smirked as chanyeol shamelessly licked his lips at the site of a flustered baekhyun.

"2 weeks baekhyun, 2 weeks." Chanyeol growled before leaning down. He started kissing baekhyun’s cheeks, then his jaw, all the way to his neck and repeated this cycle over and over again, making baekhyun moan loudly. Baekhyun quickly tilted his head to the side, giving chanyeol more entrance to his neck. Chanyeol quickly found baekhyun’s sensitive spot and marked him, painting his neck purple and red. Baekhyun couldn’t stop the loud moan that escaped from his throat. It was always like this with them, every time they were together, they couldn’t keep their hands off each other, it was like a competition of who could stay sane the most, both losing eventually.

Chanyeol was now kissing his chest, then he hastily moved down to baekhyun’s nipples, which was his weak spot. Baekhyun gasped when his sensitive nipple was sucked off, chanyeol’s tongue playing with it. His breathing was harmonized with chanyeol’s sharp breaths. Soon, chanyeol moved to his other nipple making him arch his back. Baekhyun felt hot all over his body as chanyeol slowly moved down from his chest to his abdomen and down ,down, down. Baekhyun was amazed how chanyeol could turn him into a mess in such a short time. Chanyeol was now fumbling with his belt, his brows furrowed in concentration, which baekhyun found extremely hot.

"Hurry!" Baekhyun moaned out, realizing he had never been this horny for chanyeol before, as he could feel his erection already.

"Calm down baby we haven’t even started yet." Chanyeol smirked as he took off baekhyun’s pants and then his own. Chanyeol again leaned down and captured baekhyun's lips. Baekhyun granted him access, soon he was again submitting into the dominating kiss, letting his tongue be played with chanyeol's. His almost numb hands crawled to chanyeol’s black locks, lacing his fingers with it.

Chanyeol smirked into the kiss, even though he was the one who missed baekhyun like crazy, the sight of a sexually frustrated baekhyun was far sexier.

Chanyeol, without parting in their ferocious kiss, hoisted baekhyun up and marched for the bedroom. He almost threw baekhyun on the bed but the latter didn’t mind.

"Now…let’s begin shall we?" Chanyeol smirked as he parted baekhyun’s legs and groped his thighs harshly, so harsh baekhyun knew this was going to sting tomorrow but he didn’t care, all he wanted right now was chanyeol inside him and nothing else mattered. Baekhyun was caught off guard when chanyeol took the first lick, making him whimper loudly.

"...Is it just me or are you a bit louder today?" Chanyeol couldn’t stop smirking at baekhyun, and baekhyun wanted nothing more than wipe that smirk off his handsome face. He hated how much power chanyeol had over him.

"God…just get inside already…" baekhyun moaned out, making chanyeol chuckle against his thighs. Chanyeol abruptly got up and left, making baekhyun whine, yes whine at the loss of the warmness of chanyeol’s body. He quickly came back, with a lube and condom in his hand.

"Let’s not forget the most important thing baby." Chanyeol kissed him again, this time slowly, making baekhyun even more frustrated.

As soon as the first finger entered, baekhyun couldn’t control himself as he moaned loudly. Fuck the neighbours, he thought. Without giving him any chance to steady his breathing, chanyeol slid another finger.

"Ah! Fuck!" Baekhyun moaned out, his hands tangled in chanyeol’s locks, pushing him down. In a steady pace, chanyeol inserted the third finger, making baekhyun arch his back and gasp in pleasure. Chanyeol continued fingering him till baekhyun couldn’t take it anymore, "I think…I’m ready yeol…" he said between short breaths, urging chanyeol to enter him already. Chanyeol quickly complied, entering baekhyun in one go.

"Fuck chanyeol!" Baekhyun almost screamed, his hands fisting the already tangled sheets. Chanyeol leaned down and kissed him again, swirling his tongue around, making baekhyun feel dizzy at the intensity of the kiss.

"Move please." Baekhyun breathed between the kisses, voice hoarse and almost pleading. Chanyeol smiled into the kiss as he moved his hips in a rhythm, making baekhyun part the kiss abruptly as he moaned out chanyeol’s name.

"Say that again," chanyeol growled, nibbling baekhyun’s earlobe.

"Chanyeol…fas..faster…" baekhyun said, panting heavily, he felt like he was going to go dizzy with all the waves of pleasure building up inside him. It was like he was going up and up over a hill only to fall down in one go, chanyeol’s thrusts ignited a fire within him, making his moans unstoppable. He knew he would never be able to tell chanyeol how much he missed this for the past two weeks, he couldn’t find the right words to describe the feeling he had in the pit of his stomach as chanyeol thrusted into him, deeper and deeper, while whispering sweet nothings in baekhyun’s ear, making him shiver in excitement. He could feel it, he could feel the outburst building in his body. God was chanyeol good at this, he thought as chanyeols thrusts got faster, making baekhyun tremble.

But park chanyeol was no saint; he was not going to give baekhyun what he wants so easily. He loved how needy baekhyun could get and he was not going to lose this golden opportunity. Baekhyun almost whined again when chanyeol stopped thrusting into him abruptly.

"You…jerk." Baekhyun looked down at chanyeol smirking at him, and scoffed, his voice hoarse from all the moans.

"Don’t stop you stupid giant!…. do something!" Baekhyun almost screamed, his frustration taking over him.

"What do you want me to do?" Chanyeol said, still not moving.

"Do something…anything…just…fuck…" baekhyun whimpered as chanyeol kissed his inner thigh.

"I want you to say it baekhyun. Say it." chanyeol marked his thigh while he was still inside baekhyun.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked again.

"God, fuck me…just…fuck me…please…" baekhyun covered his eyes with his hands, not wanting to see chanyeol’s irritating smirk again.

Without wasting a second’s time, chanyeol started thrusting into him again, making the tension build inside baekhyun’s stomach. After just a couple more thrusts, baekhyun knew he was close. Chanyeol was staring at him as he stared back, never leaving the latter’s eyes. It was something they both did everytime, gazing into each other’s eyes as they came, kind of like a sign language saying how much they both enjoyed each other's company.

"Chan…chanyeol…I’m gonna…" baekhyun panted, his hands running across chanyeol’s sides, then over his sweaty chest, and then he finally fisted the sheets again, unable to control himself. "Me too baby…me too…" chanyeol groaned, thrusting faster. After a couple more thrusts, they both came, chanting each other’s names over and over again, with heavy breaths and panting moans. That was just round one for them by the way. Round two was even better as baekhyun wanted to carve every sharp breath, every gasp, every moan, every time he whispered chanyeol’s name, everytime chanyeol groaned out his name, everything in the back of his mind.

After another ecstatic round, Chanyeol crashed on top of baekhyun, almost suffocating him under his body but baekhyun didn’t mind. He nuzzled his face in chanyeol’s neck, planting butterfly kisses there as chanyeol’s body heaved up and down in heavy breaths.

"Welcome back," chanyeol mumbled in the crook of baekhyun’s neck, making him giggle.

They both stayed like that for some time, their bodies tangled together,catching their breaths. Soon baekhyun started feeling tired and sleepy, he tried to push chanyeol off of him gently, making the latter roll over and drop down at his side.

"Okay if we could get that impatient in 2 fucking weeks, there is seriously something wrong with us." Chanyeol chuckled, as he propped his face on his right hand and looked down at a still panting and flustered baekhyun.

Baekhyun looked at chanyeol, his handsome flushed face, his eyes droopy from sleep, his hair disheveled and sticking to his forehead, his lips swollen red. Baekhyun looked at him and he knew…he knew he could get used to this.

"Even if it was just one day without you, I would still be impatient yeol." he said sincerely, his hands roaming down chanyeol’s chest. He yawned after, making chanyeol smile at the cute site of his sleepy boyfriend. Although it was only 5 in the afternoon, they were both sleepy.

"Come on, let’s just sleep, you need it." Chanyeol whispered in his ear, his breath fanning baekhyun’s neck, his hands around his waist, pulling him closer against his chest and their legs tangled inside the blankets. Before he knew it, baekhyun was fast asleep, chanyeol’s steady heartbeats and warmth lulling him to sleep.

\---

Baekhyun woke up, without a nightmare this time, he opened his eyes slowly and realized the room was dark. He glanced at the clock, 10:00PM. They had slept for 5 hours but he still felt tired. He could still feel chanyeols warm breath tingling his neck. He heard chanyeols soft snores, making him smile slightly. He slowly turned around and faced chanyeol, who was sound asleep. Baekhyun couldn’t take his eyes off of chanyeol, the sight of a sleeping chanyeol was so different than the chanyeol that he saw around work, all concentrated, serious, ready to shoot a bullet at anyone and everyone. No one knew this other side of chanyeol, well, except baekhyun. Baekhyun felt kind of nice being the only one to know that chanyeol had other sides to him too.

He carefully caressed his hand over chanyeol’s cheeks lightly, hoping he won’t wake up the latter. But who was he kidding? He knew he failed as Chanyeol slowly opened his eyes,still droopy from sleep. He looked at baekhyun for a while before he spoke, his voice thick from sleep, which sounded even deeper than ever.

"Baek? what’s wrong? Nightmare again?" He held baekhyun’s hand on his cheek, a worried expression on his face.

"No." baekhyun smiled slightly as he shook his head.

"Okay…good." He closed his eyes again, scooting closer towards baekhyun.

"I don’t deserve you, you know." Baekhyun suddenly whispered into the silence, pushing matted hair away from chanyeol’s eyes.

"How dare you say that?" Chanyeol replied breathlessly, not opening his eyes.

"I don’t. You’re so amazing and caring and someone like me doesn’t deserve someone like you." Chanyeol’s grip tightened around baekhyun’s bare waist, pulling him closer.

Chanyeol opened his eyes and looked down at baekhyun, staring at him intently. He took a deep breath and spoke, almost whispered in his deep voice,

"I love you baekhyun."

Baekhyun’s eyes widened in surprise and he just kept staring at chanyeol, his mouth open and his hands holding chanyeol’s strong arms tightly as chanyeol continued,

"You’re special to me. You’re the only one who I wouldn’t mind losing sleep for, the only one who I can never get tired of talking to, and the only one who crosses my mind constantly throughout the day. You’re the only one who can make me smile without trying, bring down my mood without the intention to and affect my emotions with every action of yours. I can’t explain with just words how much you mean to me, but you’re the only one I’m afraid of losing and the only one I want to keep in my life." Chanyeol finished and smiled as he looked at baekhyun whose face was red as a tomato and whose mouth was still open.

"You’re turn." chanyeol leaned down and whispered in baekhyun’s ear.

"I…" baekhyun stuttered, still in a daze from chanyol’s words. But he knew he had to do this, he wanted to say how much chanyeol meant to him.

"Well…When we first met, I didn’t want to get involved with anyone. I didn’t have the time or energy and I didn’t think I was ready for it; but you were so good to me and I got swept up in that and little by little, I found myself falling for you two. What I’m trying to say is…I love you too." He finished and immediately hid his face in chanyeols chest, making chanyeol chuckle lightly.

They stayed like that for a while, their hearts and breaths in synchronization. A comfortable silence enveloped them, both listening to each other’s steady breathing in contentment. Both had a small smile grazing on their lips from their emotional outburst.

"I see it you know." Chanyeol said after some time, making baekhyun look at him again.

"See what?" Baekhyun whispered, scooting even closer to chanyeol as if it was even possible.

"I see us getting married, moving in together, cuddling on the couch, waking up to good morning kisses, having arguments, making up after, cooking our favorite foods, well me cooking and you burning down the kitchen of course, smiling for no reason, annoying each other when we’re bored, having the cutest little babies, watching them grow up, never leaving each other’s side. I see us together baekhyun, forever." He looked down and captured baekhyun's lips in a slow kiss, both smiling into the kiss.

"Go back to sleep love."chanyeol whispered into the kiss, making baekhyun hum in response. Soon they fell asleep again, their hearts beating a little faster, and butterflies in their stomachs.

\---

"Ah! K2!" Take a seat. Their boss clapped his hands and shouted as chanyeol entered the room.

"What was it that you wanted to talk to me about boss?" Chanyeol asked, taking a seat in front of his boss.

Their boss was s screwny little man, 5’9 in height, which was short compared to chanyeol, his eyes always had a wicked feeling in them, his face always had an evil grin plastered on it, altogether, you could tell that Lee Yungjin was an evil, evil man. Unlike his brother, Lee Yunho who was the leader of The Red Dragon, another famous organization like Cypher. Yunho was like a long lost uncle to chanyeol, yunho was the one who introduced chanyeol to Lee yungjin. Who showed him how to shoot a gun, He introduced him to this life, along with kris. The person who he was today, he owed it all to the Lee brothers. They were the ones who saw some potential in him, potential to take lives, to end lives. They also introduced chanyeol to the business world, turning him into a fierce young businessman with a sharp tongue and cold heart.

"I felt like having a chat with my best sniper I hope that’s not a crime." Yungjin smiled one of his crooked smiles, showing his yellow teeth.

"No of course not." Chanyeol answered nonchalantly.

"So…how is our best archer X1?" Yungjin asked, a smirk playing on his lips.

Does he know? If he does…how? Chanyeol panicked. He had promised baekhyun that he will keep their relationship a secret for the sake of both of them. Both of them had taken utmost care to keep their relationship private.

"He’s…he’s good...why…why are you asking?" Chanyeol gave his boss a questioning look.

"No reason…he’s your partner after all, I have to make sure you don’t accidently fall for him or something or you know...end up killing him or something." His boss chuckled, making chanyeol cringe at the sound.

No he…he’s a good partner, a really good one." Chanyeol said firmly. He is the best one yet. He said, slightly smiling to himself at the thought of baekhyun.

"Good. That’s good. Cause you know, I’ve known baekhyun since before cypher, so I can assure you that he takes his orders very well. And just so you know, if he disrespects you, or does something that will cost us in the future, I’m sure you will take care of him right? Just like you have taken care of others who disrespect cypher?" His boss smirked.

Chanyeol couldn’t believe what he was saying. What did he mean by take care of baekhyun? As in kill him? Kill him for not following orders? Baekhyun was chanyeol’s partner not his slave, hell he was not even his partner, he was his boyfriend for god’s sake! Chanyeol was not going to kill his own boyfriend for a fucking mistake! Yes, he will admit that he had killed one of his partners in the past but that was because he found out that he was a fucking double agent, but this? This was ridiculous! He didn’t understand where his boss was coming from. Nor did he understand the point of this conversation.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, trying to keep his voice steady as he curled his hands into fists.

"Let’s just say byun baekhyun is not the purest Cypher agent chanyeol, unlike how you were when we found you." His boss looked him dead in the eye.

"He might not be pure, but he is not tainted like us either." Chanyeol almost growled, trying to fight his anger from rising.

"Maybe. But baekhyun is a damaged soul. Not the purest one I admit, but he is severely damaged. And damaged people are dangerous, they know how to survive and-"

"What is the point of this conversation boss?" Chanyeol cut him off and sneered, "you were the one who hired him, you were the one who made him my partner, and here you are spitting shit about him!" He didn’t realize when his voice became so loud but he quickly tried to calm himself down.

"This conversation is kind of like another lesson for you chanyeol, I put baekhyun as your partner for a reason. I hired him for a reason, reason I won’t share with you of course, but I did. It’s not just you who has a fucked up past chanyeol, it’s all of us, including baekhyun. And its just…"

"You know what? I’ve had enough of this!" Chanyeol said, finally taking out his frustration. He couldn’t listen anymore, he couldn’t talk about his past, or baekhyun’s, which he knew nothing about. He loved baekhyun with all his heart and any of his past deeds weren’t going to change that. He knew his boss was just trying to poison him with his words, he had always done that, he wanted to know chanyeol’s weak spot, and now he did. He never initiated chanyeol having a partner because he liked seeing chanyeol vulnerable and alone. But chanyeol was not going to be tamed anymore, and no one was allowed to badmouth baekhyun…no one.

He stormed out of the office, which was a stupid thing to do and he knew he’ll be punished for that later but he didn’t care. He wanted to find baekhyun. He looked in their joint office first, finding it empty.Then he checked minseok and jongdae’s room but both of them were busy hacking a satellite service somewhere over Jakarta so he didn’t bother them, kris’ office was empty too. Where are you baekhyun? Chanyeol hastily got into the men’s room and saw baekhyun standing in front of the mirror.

"Hey." Chanyeol mutterd and baekhyun turned towards him quickly but chanyeol didn’t give him a chance to greet back as he crashed their lips together, pushing baekhyun to the nearest wall.

"Chanyeol, we are at work…stop…" Baekhyun gasped between the kisses but didn’t pull away. Chanyeol eventually did and held baekhyun by his shoulders, both panting.

"What's wrong?" Baekhyun asked with a worried look as he caressed chanyeol's cheek.

"Nothing, just had the worst meeting with boss." Chanyeol sighed, closing his eyes tiredly.

"Oh? what about?" Baekhyun whispered.

"You, actually." Chanyeol opened his eyes and looked at baekhyun. "Baek…what did boss meant when he said he knew you from before Cypher?"

Baekhyun's eyes widened at this and he kept staring at chanyeol for a few seconds. Chanyeol waited patiently when baekhyun took in a shuddering breath. Suddenly baekhyun grabbed chanyeols wrist and started pulling him out of the men’s room to the corridor to the elevator.

"Baekhyun…baek?…what are you doing?" Chanyeol was confused to no limit as baekhyun kept pulling him inside the elevator that took them to the underground parking.

"Just, come with me chanyeol…questions later…" baekhyun chew his bottom lip, his face laced with worry. They got out of the elevator and rushed towards baekhyun's car. Baekhyun's grip was still tight on chanyeol's wrist. Chanyeol didn’t loosen it on purpose as he figured this was something serious. Baekhyun looked nervous as if he was afraid of something, or someone. He hastily shoved chanyeol in the passenger seat and took the wheel himself. He drove off so rapidly chanyeol was surprised. Baekhyun never drives this fast.

"Baek…whats going on? You’re scaring me." chanyeol was now worried. Baekhyun didn’t answer and just hit the accelerator, driving swiftly through seoul’s packed streets till they finally reached the highway. He took a sharp left turn and halted the car near a lonely tree. He sighed and turned towards chanyeol, a tense expression on his face.

"Sorry." he whispered. "I just…we had to get away from them…we had to get away from Cypher."

"Baekhyun," chanyeol held baekhyun's hand in his and rubbed circles on it as if to comfort the latter. "What is it? You can tell me…it’s okay." He gave baekhyun a small smile.

"God…I don’t know how to do this." Baekhyun said anxiously. He took a deep breath and looked right into chanyeols eyes.

"Chanyeol, I want to tell you about what happened to my family or rather, why I have those nightmares."

"You don’t have to baek…its okay." Chanyeol whispered.

"No…I have to tell you. You...you deserve to know." He took a shuddering breath as tears started to pool his eyes.

Chanyeol could only gape at him as baekhyun continued,

"He…he killed them chanyeol, lee yungjin, our boss…he was the one who killed my family."

  
  



	11. Past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING : MENTIONS OF RAPE, VIOLENCE, FOUL LANGUAGE. 
> 
> A\N. This chapter has a trigger warning you guys so please be careful while reading it. If you are not comfortable, feel free to skip it.

15 year old byun baekhyun was just like any other normal teenager, smart, obedient [most of the times], confused about his sexuality, good in academics, a bit playful too at times. All and all, he was normal, as he used to tell himself everyday. Baekhyun was not shy per say, he was just, more on the quiet side. He always had a hard time trusting people, he didn’t have many friends, he always claimed he didn’t need them, but that was a lie.

The only place where baekhyun was himself was home with the three people closest to him. His parents and his older brother, baekbom. The byun family was a happy family of four, Mr. byun was an accountant, Mrs. Byun was a housewife, looking after her children, baekbom was an engineering student in a national university. After moving to seoul from their hometown bucheon, the family lived in a small house on the outskirts of seoul.The members of the family were aware of the fact that they didn’t have much. But no one ever complained. Money was never a big issue to them, so they lived contently withwhat they had. “Remember baekhyun, family comes first.” His father always used to say.

Baekhyun loved his family more than anything. Even at just 15 years of age, he knew the meaning of loyalty and love. His mother always used to say, _“all the love you’ve given away baekhyun, will one day come right back to you and will stay with you forever.”_ That was like a hidden mantra that always stayed with baekhyun. He was closest with his mother after all. Mrs. Byun was a lovely, kind and strong hearted woman. She had vowed to raise her children well and give her everything to her family and so far she had kept that promise.

Mr. byun on the other hand, was a strict and hardworking man. No matter what his family members said, he knew that he was unable to provide what was best for his family. He would never admit it but he hated himself for being a let down. That is why he had made sure that both his sons would get the best education and would grow up to become good human beings. Baekhyun was already smart, baekbom on the other hand was hardworking. Both the boys knew very well that their father’s word was the last word in the household. Since they were little, they respected him, and did everything that they could to make him proud and Mr. byun couldn’t be happier knowing that his sons had grown up to be so understanding.

But then again, being human comes with the side effect that nothing is ever enough for a person. And just like that, Mr. byun knew that no matter how hard he worked at his mindless job, he could never give his family the best treatment. He knew he was beating himself with the ideas that he needed to make more money but he couldn’t let the thought out of his mind, slowly pushing him on the verge of depression. This all changed on one of his boring office trips to japan. On that trip, as if a wicked game of fate, he came across the well known mafia group. _The Yakuza._ With the help of a man called Tayuko, who later became one of his good friend, and his sharp business skills, Mr. byun soon found himself recruiting with The Yakuza. It was all an impulse, he tried to convince himself, as he received the first pay for drowning a bratty Japanese businessman, retrieving billions of dollars in return and handing them to the yakuza. But he knew it was the money. It was the money that wasmaking him do unthinkable things. With a blink of an eye, he was thrown into the world of black markets, and drugs and illegal businesses. The money was substancial, ofcourse. That was one of the reasons that made him continue doing his so called other job. But also it was the thrill, the thrill of putting an ungrateful business man on his place. Not just businessmen that were in seoul, but also all over the world. He made sure that the Yakuza received what was theirs. Along the lines, he also made business deals with two of the most influential south Korean groups, Cypher and The Red Dragon. The Yakuza had bad blood with both of them but wanted to deal with them anyway, for business purposes. Their transactions being, brothels all across Japan, illegeal medical facilities, illegal automobile parts, pharmaceutical equipments, illegal warfare which included weapons, tanks, explosives, anything you name it. All of these dealings came with bets of billions-trillions of dollars, wons, yens, pounds.

But when you enjoy something a bit too much, there are always consequences. And even though his family had no idea how they had been doing well off recently, he was afraid that this addiction to money might make him slip up. Might end up as a mistake.

And it did. In this cruel and ruthless business world, or so called underworld, mistakes were unacceptable. With mistakes came only one result, death. And he had made it. He had made one of the biggest mistakes, he had dared to mess with the biggest opponents of Yakuza, Cypher and The Red Dragon only this time, he had made the mistake of messing with someone even more powerful and dangerous.The crown.

He knew he had messed up real bad this time. The deal was supposed to make profit, not the loss of billions of dollars for the three groups. He knew that there was no going back now, he couldn’t take his mistake back, he was for sure fucked. He knew what they were going to do now. The Yakuza had already shamelessly kicked him out, closing their doors on his face, leaving him all alone to face the deadly consequences. He knew they were coming for him…all he could do was wait.

Baekhyun was especially happy that day. It was his parents’ anniversary, marking the years of their married life. Baekhyun had worked a whole day to make a beautiful greeting card for them, pouring all of his efforts and creativity. As for the present, him and baekbom had gone for shopping together and bought couple pendants, something their parents could wear everyday. They were going to go to his mother’s favorite Japanese restaurent for dinner.In short, everything was perfect that day. Baekhyun couldn’t wait to get home after school as he ran out of the bus the moment it stopped near his house. Their neighbourhood was a quiet one, the one on the outskirts of the town.

He ran as fast as he could and only stopped when he saw the two monsterous black SUV’s standing in front of his house. Two men were standing on their sides, rifles in their hands. Baekhyun, in an instant, knew something was wrong as he quickly saw the big red postbox near a streetlamp and crouched down, scanning his house. His heart was beating fast and there were a thousand questions running in his mind.who were these people? What were they doing here? Were mom and dad okay? Why do they have guns? What the hell was going on? He tried to listen intently but couldn’t hear what was going inside the house. But he was sure that these people were here to see his father, so he must be inside with his mother. Baekhyun knew that there was something going on with his father. He had been very stressful lately, snapping at baekhyun and baekbom for no reason, being his moody self. Baekhyun was worried for his father and looking at the situation now, his worries only deepened. He didn’t knew his father had known these kind of people, as far as baekhyun knew, his father went to work at 8 in the morning and came back at 6, with occasional overseas trips which had tripled in the last 5 months. But other than that, everything was the way it was, but today…something was horribly wrong, baekhyun could feel it in his gut.

He kept on hiding and listening as to see what exactly was going on. He waited for 20 more minutes until a loud gunshot caught him offguard, sending a shiver down his spine as he gasped and placed his hand on his mouth in shock. His ears ring loudly. He quickly placed his hands over his ears, while looking towards his house. The two men outside didn’t even fliched as they kept mum. Almost 5 minutes after, a loud scream, a woman’s, and another gunshot was heard. Baekhyun felt like he couldn’t breath as he froze at his current position. He could recognize that voice anytime, anywhere. It was his mother. He wanted to run inside, he wanted to scream at those men, he wanted to do anything to unhear his mother’s scream but he stayed where he was, oblivious to the fact that tears were rolling down his cheeks. He had already had a faint idea as to what could have happened to his mother but he didn’t want to admit it. He didn’t want to believe in the worst.

Just then, four men came out of the house, two of them looked like brothers, one of them was short, almost bald, his teeth were a little crooked as he was talking, he was wearing a suit and was talking to someone on the phone. But baekhyun noticed something else. He saw the gun in his hand.the other one was tall and had long black hair. He was smoking a cigarette and was wearing a black silk shirt and cream colored pants. He was talking with two men who looked like their bodyguards who had suitcases in their hands. All of them came out of the house as if they were leaving a relatives house. Their faces were calm, with stoice expressions. They got in their SUV’S and without a second look towards the house, stormed off.

Baekhyun stayed where he was more a couple of minutes, He was too stunned to even get up or walk. He realized he was still crying so he quietly dried off his tears, his greeting for his parents still in his hands, only now it was crimpled. His breathing was uneven as he stood up on shaky legs and went towards the house after making sure those men won’t come back.

He took wobbly steps towards the front door and as soon as he stepped in, he stopped breathing.

The house was a mess. A complete and utter mess. The living room looked like a post apocalyptic room, windows broken, tv broken, the lamps lying on the floor, the chairs were toppled down, the paintings on the wall now laid on the floor which was covered in shattered glass and droplets of blood. Baekhyun scanned the whole room with horried eyes as his breathing became shallow. He suddenly heard a whimper and turned around with a speed of light, looking towards the hallway that led to the kitchen. Baekhyun felt the air in his lungs run out as he saw the two figures lying on the ground, unmoving.

With immense courage, baekhyun slowly walked towards the first figure only to stop dead in his tracks. His father. His caring father laid there on the ground, wearing his shirt that baekhyuns mother had gifted him on his birthday soaked in blood, his expressive brown eyes were wide open with his pupils dilated. Baekhyun choked on a sob as he unconsciously fell on his knees In front of his fathers lying figure.

"Appa…." he cried, trying to shake his dad in hopes that he would miraculously wake up. But ofcourse he didn’t.

With shaking fingers, baekhyun closed his fathers eyelids as he kept on crying, crushing the greeting card in his hand. Just then he heard a whimper again and turned to his left, his lungs aching as he saw his mothers figure. He hastily turned towards her, still crying profusely. His mothers eyes were barely open, but she was somewhat breathing. Her favorite dress was ruined with splaches of blood, there was blood on her face too, running down from the side of her face. Without thinking baekhyun took her bloodied hand in his hands as he looked at her through tears in his eyes.

"Eomma…." he cried out. "Eomma please….no…." his shoulders were shaking and he found it hard to breathe but he squeezed her hand tightly.

"Baek….baekhyun…." she gasped through ragged breaths. Finding it very hard to speak. She kept looking at baekhyun, tears streaming down her beautiful face.

"Baekhyun….eomma loves you okay….i love you baekhyun…i…" she slowly trailed off, he eyelids fluttering as her hand in baekhyun started slipping.

"No…eomma….no…please…" baekhyun cried loudly now, unable to handle his emotions as he held his mothers petite body in his hands. His lungs were hurting now, and so did his throat, but he didn’t care. He didn’t let go of his mother as he cried, letting all of his pain out.

He didn’t remember how long he’d been crying but he stopped abruptly as he heard sounds of a vehicle pulling over in front of his house again. Without a second thought, baekhyun ran upstairs, his heart thrusting in his chest as only one thought came to his mind. His safety. He needed to get out of there, he needed to run away. If those people from before were back again, and If they found baekhyun, they would hurt him too. He quickly ran towards his bedroom, got in and locked the door as he heard someone talking in the living room. They are back. God They are back. Baekhyun felt breathless for the nth time that day as he stood in his room, listening intently to any sound outside, ignoring his own thudding heart.His breathing stopped altogether as there was a loud knock on the door and ruffling of multiple footsteps.

“There is someone in here.” A muffled voice said in mandarin.

Baekhyun was scared and confused as he stood rooted to where he was. These people were Chinese? But the others before were Korean. Who were these people then?

“Are you sure?” Another voice said in Chinese.

“Of course im sure you asswipe, the door is locked and I can feel a presence inside. There is someone in there. Since Cypher has already taken care of that couple down there I’m sure this is one of the kids.”

Baekhyun couldn’t understand what they were saying but one word stood out to him. Cypher. Whatever and whoever they were they had a hand in murdering his parents. They were the one who killed them.Baekhyun flinched as there were kicks at the door, someone was trying to break it down. He quickly went to the corner and crashed down on the floor, his breathing out of control as his whole body was sweating and shaking in fear. It didn’t took them long to break the door down, it was cheap wood anyway. The door fell down with a thud and 4 tall figures stood in the door, peering inside with hungry eyes.

One of them quickly caught his eyes on him as he gave an ugly smirk and said, “well look boys! A delicious sight indeed! I am kind of happy those bastards at cypher already did our job because this job looks like a lot more fun!” He grinned evilly as he took slow steps inside the room, the others following behind with wild eyes and evil smirks.

Baekhyuns breath was caught in his throat but he managed to choke out, “please…please don’t hurt me…please… please don’t kill me….” baekhyun chanted the words like a mantra as the men kept on coming closer and closer, the one who looked like their leader licking his lips.

“Oh pretty boy…” the leader said in his accented Korean this time. “We are not going to kill you….we are just going to hurt you…really…really…bad. this is who you are now, a slut. acknowledge it." He smirked again as he grabbed baekhyun by the wrist harshly, stood him up and threw a hard punch in his gut, making baekhyun stumble down again. They grabbed him again and threw him on the bed harshly, the leader fumbling with his own belt as two of them held baekhyun by his sides, making it impossible for him to move or fight his way out of this situation.

Baekhyun froze at the sight of the man fumbling with his belt. He knew what was going to happen. He was sure they were not going to kill him but he understood that they really were going to hurt him really bad. He shut his eyes as tightly as he could to clear out their voices speaking excitedly in mandarin and laughing simultaneously. He soon felt a harsh belt strap on his thighs, and a rough hand spreading them wide open. He didn’t need anyone else to tell him what they were going to do to him so he kept on fighting, kept on screaming, kept on crying , begging to end this torture, begging for mercy.

"Please…don’t hurt me…please I beg you…please…don’t hurt me…"

Sorry eomma….sorry appa….he thought as he felt a nerve wrecking pain in his lower back, he cried out in pain one last time, questioning what sins did he commit in his past life to deserve this as his breathing came to a hault and suddenly everything went black.

Baekhyun woke up with start to realize he was in a moving car. He tried to remember what happened as he slowly opened his eyes and looked out the window towards the passing streets glistening with moonlight. He took in a shuddering breath as he recalled everything. His parents were gone, forever. He was an orphan now, without a family. He will never be able to talk to his dad about his favorite music artists or with his mom about his schoolwork and favorite TV show. He didn’t know where his brother was but baekhyun had a feeling he would never meet baekbom again; he will never have a hearty chat with his older brother about his recent crush.

With memories flooding in his mind baekhyun tried to move in the uncomfortable leather seat as he remembered something else that happened and his blood froze. They violated him. They took him by force and attacked him. They smeard away the last ounce of purity and dignity that he was holding on to. His whole body ache as he again looked out the window. He didn’t dare to see who was driving the car as he felt a lump in his throat. He looked down upon himself and saw some blood on his disheveled school uniform. He smelled of sex. He could tell his hair was messy and his eyes were sticky from all the crying. His lower body hurt like hell and his stomach felt like it was a punch bag, which had been punched repeatedly. His throat felt sour and he could feel the pain on the back of his spine. There were claw marks on his arms, making him shiver in fear. He suddenly felt disgusted with himselfupon recalling what happened a few hours ago. He felt…impure. He didn’t dare imagine how his parents must have felt if they were here to witness his appearance. He had disowned them. Even in their death, he was a disappointment, a failure.

Baekhyun didn’t realize he was crying again till another voice came from the front seat, making him jump and wince in pain.

“You are awake I see.” The voice said, briefly turning around.

Baekhyun saw catshaped eyes without double eyelids. His faint brown hair were messy and he was wearing a deep blue shirt. The man’s face made him look almost like a child but baekhyun knew he was anything but. His face had a calm expression etched on it. Making baekhyun relax a bit. But he quickly became nervous again as he realized he was in a car, at night, with a stranger.

“Who are you? What do you want from me? are you… going to hurt me again? Please don’t…please don’t hurt me again.” Baekhyun said everything in one breath, the last words sounding almost like a whisper. He was panicking now, but he remembered the man was talking in koream, which means he was not one of those who attacked him.

“Im Dr. kim minsoon. Im not going to hurt you baekhyun.” He said slowly. Turning his eyes to the road again."Im taking you away from your previously life, to your future.”

“My…my future? What do you mean? I don’t even have a life anymore. My parents…they…they killed them.” Baekhyun didn’t know why he was talking with this stranger but thought it was just his overwhelmed emotion and the pain.

“Yes you do. You have a life baekhyun. A new one. It might be dangerous, it might be something deadly. But it is meant for you. You might refuse at first but you will eventually accept it when you’ll know what you can get in return.”

“What… will I get In return?” Baekhyun asked, his hands fisting and unfisting as he tried to keep his voice steady.

“Revenge.”The man said venomously. “You’ll get your revenge for what they did to you. But you will have to obey them first.” He looked at baekhyun through the rearview mirror, his eyes shining with the lights from the streetlights.

Baekhyun heard that word loudly and clearly and something sparked inside him. Revenge. That was what he needed. He needed revenge for his father’s and mother’s death, he needed revenge for his own sake, he needed revenge for his family’s sake. He needed revenge so he could see those bastards squirm beneath his hold as he crushed them to death, he wanted to put a bullet through every one of their heads for what they had done to his family. To himself.

The ride was quiet after that. The man didn’t initiate a conversation and baekhyun kept quiet, burning in the fire that was now ignited withing him. They stopped in front of a huge glass building, approximately 50 stories high, in the upper class area of seoul. Baekhyun caught the name of the building in a quick glance as they slipped to the underground parking. _Cypher._ Baekhyun froze in his seat as he realized where he was. So that man, kim minsoon was one of them. But he didn’t look that scary, and he was a doctor so maybe he wouldn’t hurt baekhyun but baekhyun knew better than to trust him.

He shoved baekhyun in an elevator and brought him to the top floor, they walked inside the lobby and went through a glass door. It was like a conference room with a big wooden table in the middle where few people were sitting. As soon as he entered he saw the short man in his suit whom he had seen earlier with a gun in his hand. The one who looked like his brother was also there, sitting right next to him. There were other people too, whispering in their conversations. They all quieted down when baekhyun entered, and looked him dead in the eye. Baekhyun forgot the pain that was running through out his body for a minute as he was asked to stand in front of the table, right in front of them.

“So this is the kid?” The tall man with black hair asked, motioning towards baekhyun.

“Yes yunho. That’s him.” Minsoon answered, his arm still holding on to baekhyun.

“Do you think he can do it?” Another man asked, narrowing his eyes.

“I think so.” Minsoon said.

Just then the door to the right side of the room opened and a tall man came in holding another man by his arm. The man was injured, blood was dripping from his face and his clothes were shredded. He was gasping for breaths and was trying to say something. The tall man came and stood in front of baekhyun, as he pushed the other man on the floor with a thud, making him fall down harshly, his blood smearing on the clear white floor.

Baekhyun could only gape in horror at the man in front of him. He tried to calm down his heart and just then something cold, heavy and metallic was shoved in his hands, making him flinch. He looked and saw it was a revolver. A black one, which felt cold as ice in his hands. He looked at minsoon in shock but the latter just nodded at him.

Baekhyun gulped as he examined the revolver in his hand and then looked at the man on the floor. He knew what he was supposed to do. They wanted him to kill. To take some one else’s life.To end a stranger’s life. Baekhyun’s breath hitched as he looked up into the short cunning man’s eyes. His eyes spilled wickedness and coldness. His brows were twitching in anticipation and his face had a curious expression on his face.

Baekhyun looked down at the revolver and something clicked in his mind.

_Revenge._

That was what he wanted. As much as he wanted to kill them all right now he knew he couldn’t do it right away. He had to be smart. Ha had to play his cards right. In a matter of just a few hours, baekhyun felt like he had matured by 10 years. He had to make a life altering choice and he had to do it now.

He took a deep breath as he aimed the revolver in the direction on the man on the floor with shaking hands.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered. It was for the man, his father, his mother, his brother, his grandmother, his childhood, his innocence and himself.

He took a sharp breath as he fired, uttering a ear splitting sound in the silent room. In a second’s time, the man’s body was not moving anymore. He lied limp on the floor without an ounce of life inside him.

Baekhyun blinked once, twice, three times to confirm if it was real. He killed someone, realization dawned upon him as he slowly moved his eyes and met the short, bald man’s. His eyes were a bit widened, his mouth twitching in slight amusement. His brother on the other hand, was openly gaping at baekhyun, his mouth half open.

Finally the short man spoke, as he eyed baekhyun skeptically.

“Byun baekhyun. Welcome to cypher.”

And baekhyun never thought he could want anything more in this world than he wanted that one thing now.

_Revenge._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter triggered any of you guys, but the story is finally progressing!


	12. Present.

7:00 AM.

Kim joonmyeon was a simple man. His work meant everything to him, saving lives day after day gave him a peace of mind. He still feels thankful about the fact that he chose medicine as his career and not engineering which all of his stupid friends were asking him to do. He was glad that he chose medicine, he was never a smooth talker so nothing very businessy, he was not a good negotiator, so no management or law, at the end medicine popped up in his mind and he decided to give it a chance, thankfully, it worked.

One of the reason that joonmyeon chose to work in seoul international hospital was because here his mentor, Dr. Choi, had saved his life and brought him back from the dead. He doesn’t remember it though. The accident. He wants to, till this day. He wants to know what happened so badly, he has tried to coax his memories, turning them upside down inside his head, trying to find something, anything that could help him remember. So far, he was still on square one. Dr. Choi had assured him that he would remember, someday, but unfortunately that day was yet to come. He knew what happened to him in small bits though, he was in his car, and something happened which caused his car to topple over some other cars and there was this big accident in the middle of the road and everything just hurt. He remembers that quite well, the pain. But other than that… everything is blank.

He groaned as he heard his phone going off loudly on his bedside table. Who the hell was it now? If it was baekhyun he was going to kill his best friend. He slowly opened his eyes and picked up his phone. He squinted his eyes to get used to the brightness of the screen but his eyes shot wide open at the hospital chairman’s caller ID. 

“Fuck fuck fuck….” He muttered under his breath as he stood up from his bed abruptly, taking deep breaths and finally finding the courage to pick up the phone.

“Hello?”

“Ah! Dr.Kim! Good morning! Sorry for calling you this early. Were you asleep?”

No I was awake all night waiting for your freaking call. Joonmyeon huffed in his mind and rolled his eyes but quickly answered anyway, his voice a pitch higher.

“No no sir no need to apologize, I am awake already.” He tried hard to hide the actual scowl in his voice. No matter how nice of a person he was, he had a night shift last night and waking him up at freaking 7 am in the morning was not a good idea, not at all.

“Was there a reason for calling so early sir? Is everything alright?” He asked, walking out of his bedroom, down the stairs, towards the kitchen in a slow, steady pace.

“Ah! Nothing serious really, it’s just…do you remember the accident victims a couple days ago? Two men around their twenties?”

“Yes, the car accident right? Ofcourse I remember. It’s kind of hard to forget since- HOLY MOTHER OF GOD WHAT THE FUCK?”

Joonmyeon almost screamed as he saw someone, well he exactly knew who that person was, sitting on HIS kitchen counter, drinking HIS coffee, AND EATHING HIS FAVORITE FREAKING CINNAMON POPPERS CEREAL[don’t judge him it tastes delicious]sitting as calm as a purring cat. The man looked up from his cereal bowl and smiled brightly at joonmyeon, as if they are best friends or roommates who have known each other for years. 

“Dr. kim? Are you alright?” The chairman asked into the phone, his tone little worried and shocked with joonmyeon’s little outburst.

SHIT. Joonmyeon already forgot about the chaiman and the fact that the call was still on! He panicked even more as he glanced at the tall man and then at his phone repeatedly. Finally he cleared his throat and spoke,

“Sorry sir, I just…had an unexpected visitor so I was a bit shocked that’s all. It’s fine really. So…what was about the victims of the car crash?” He asked, glaring at the man sitting on the counter who just stared at joonmyeon in amusement.

“Oh right! Um…one of the victims of the crash, Mr. wu, is a big trusty of our hospital, and he contacted me yesterday asking for your address and I gave it to him I hope that was okay.”

“You…what?” Joonmyeon widened his eyes as the man stood up and walked towards him slowly. He scanned the stranger from up and down. He was wearing a suit, an expensive one of course, damn these rich people, joonmyeon reckoned. His icy blond hair were styled to perfection. He was…fairly good looking. Well…very good looking according to kim joonmyeon who had been single for most of his sad and pathetic life. He walked over to joonmyeon and looked down at him for a brief moment before grabbing the phone from joonmyeon’s hand abruptly and talking in his deep, soothing voice.

“Mr chairman! Yes yes its Kris wu. Yes I got the address correctly, thank you very much. Now if you don’t mind I think Dr. kim here is a bit shell shocked so I hope you don’t mind if I hang up now. Yes. Ofcourse. Thank you very much. Goodbye.”

He ended the call, shoved the phone back in joonmyeon’s hand and retreated back to the counter and resumed eating as if nothing happened.

Joonmyeon had already stopped breathing. The stranger, or Mr. wu, he was the big trusty everyone was talking about? He donated those billions of dollars to the hospital? This arrogant bastard sitting here comes once in every 3 months to visit the child care ward? He realized he had been staring for quite some time now. Slowly his anger returned and in no time he almost lost it and started screaming at the stranger, or rather, his own patient.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Joonmyeon almost shouted, still rooting in his place, away from the kitchen counter.

“Breakfast.” Kris deadpanned and continued eating his cereal.

Joonmyeon couldn’t believe it. This guy had the audacity to break In his house and eat his own food and still be an ass? 

“How the hell did you even get in here?” He asked instead. Crossing his arms over his chest. He figured the stranger was not going to leave if he asked him anyway. Joonmyeon was tired and sleepy and had no energy whatsoever to start screaming at the stranger so he just decided to do things the smart way. He still had to act professional, this man was his patient, and the hospital's trusty for fuck's sake.

“Well…i rang the doorbell a couple of times, but your lazy ass wouldn’t get up so I asked my men to open it for me, don’t worry, your precious door is just fine.” He smirked at joonmyeon and took the last bite of his cereal and pushed the bowl away.

“Excuse me, just so you know, I had a night shift last night I came home at 3’o clock in the morning. I’m sorry if my lazy ass was too tired to get up and open the door for your majesty.”Joonmyeon scoffed and walked towards the counter. Grabbing a mug and pouring coffee for himself. “Still as sarcastic I see.” Kris muttered under his breath.

“What did you say?” Joonmyeon turned towards him, quirking his eyebrow.

“I wanted to say thank you.” He sincerely said, his eyes glued to joonmyeon’s as he again got up and stood right in front of joonmyeon, a little too close. “thank you…for saving my life.” He whispered. 

Joonmyeon looked at kris. His face was serious, and so was his tone. He looked into kris’ eyes and realized he couldn’t look away. They looked…way too familiar. He couldn’t pinpoint what it was, but he had been feeling different the moment he had met kris in the hospital. He shrugged all these thoughts of as he looked up at kris and managed a small smile despite the anger still boiling inside him.

“You don’t…have to thank me. It was my job.” He said slowly. Having kris in such close proximity was doing weird things to joonmyeon’s heart which he couldn’t understand. He had never felt this flustered in front of any of his other patients before.

“I know I don’t have to thank you….but I want to.” Kris smiled down at joonmyeon.” Now, go get changed, we are going for a walk.”

Joonmyeon just stared at kris for a minute before realizing what he had said. He cleared his throat and moved a step back from him.

“Wha… I'm sorry but...I don’t…I don’t even know you.” He said softly, trying hard not to sound rude.

“Then get to know me.” Kris took a step towards him. A small smile grazing his lips.

You know you want to.

\---

10:00 AM.

Chanyeol checked his watch as he got out of the elevator at Cypher HQ’s. 10:00 am. He was glad that he was on time at least. Going out for drinks late at night with his dumb brother and an even dumber kai was not a good idea, he realized now. He hastily walked towards the conference room, opened the door and saw his collegues sitting at the table, ready for the meeting.

“Yo! Park loey! Wazzup?” A deep voice called and chanyeol didn’t need help from a genius to know whose voice that was.

“Oh fucking sehun! When will you give me the respect I fucking deserve?” He spat at his brother, rolling his eyes annoyance.Sehun just smirked at his older brother and shrugged. 

Oh sehun was a different case all together from chanyeol. Yes they were brothers, not real ones but the bond that they shared was even deeper than real brother’s. While chanyeol was calculative and patient, sehun was blatant and impatient. Chanyeol was a good sniper, the best cypher had ever trained, while sehun was strong in the fighting department. Even though he looked lanky and lean for a fighter, sehun was quite strong, maybe even stronger than chanyeol. He was handsom too, a bit too much if you asked chanyeol. Sehun had a sharp jaw, beautiful brown eyes that surprisingly mirrored chanyeol’s, despite them having different parents, and his tall frame was enough to draw attention wherever he went. The difference between the broters was that chanyeol thought with his sharp mind, while sehun thought with his knuckles. Since they were 3, they were both inseparable. They both grew up in the same orphanage. One could never say the name park chanyeol without adding oh sehun to it. They were each other's partners in every crime, till today. chanyeol knew sehun like the back of his hand and sehun knew almost everything about chanyeol. They were brothers with a bond thicker than blood.

Sehun and chanyeol grew up together. Since the first day that he was introduced to the 3 year old boy with shiny black hair, and a slight lisp, chanyeol had swore to himself to always protect sehun at all cost. He had protected sehun from bullies, strict matrons and from his teachers also. Chanyeol was very smart In acadamics, but sehun excelled in sports. Their teachers always scolded sehun but chanyeol was there to back him up through it all. When they were teenagers, chanyeol made sure that sehun didn’t get into any trouble. He made sure sehun didn’t slip through his fingers and get involved with the wrong company. Chanyeol was sehun’s backup plan, always. Even if it was dating advice, or fashion advice, chanyeol was always on his speed dial. Growing up without their parents was hard for both of them so they both became each others family. They both joined cypher together, They lived together, till sehun decided to move to London to study at London university of management. It had only been two years since he was gone but chanyeol missed him like crazy. He eventually became closer to kai in this time since kai was sehun’s best frined. And now sehun had returned, after two years, to reconnect with his past life and his family that was cypher.

“So…why the sudden meeting kris?” Chanyeol sat down next to his boss with kai in front of him and sehun to his right. Everyone in the room quieted down instantly and listened to what their boss had to say.

“Well, actually it’s sehun who wants to say something first.” Kris motioned to sehun to speak. 

“I…I was attacked when I was in London, by The Red Dragon and The Crown. I’m pretty sure they were working together I just don’t know why.” Sehun said slowly, finishing as he looked into chanyeol’s shocked eyes.

The whole room irrupted into murmers as the news was a shock to everyone. 

“Did they hurt you?” Chanyeol leaned down and whispered to sehun over the murmur in the room. 

“No. I’m fine hyung.” Sehun gave a small smile.” I just thought everyone should know.”

“Sehun? Can you give me your location? I want to track any suspicious movements taking place in the past months.” Kyungsoo asked, opening his laptop. Sehun gave him his co-ordinates as kai turned towards kris.

“What does this mean boss?”He asked kris who was sitting still in his chair, his hands laced together and a frown on his face.

“They are attacking us one by one. I can see that they want to take us down. First xiumin, then me and you, now sehun. This cat and mouse game has to stop.If they think they can take us down this easily, they are thoroughly mistaken. This…all of these fucking strikes…attacking our agents when they alone like some fucking cowards...this…this is war.” Kris gritted his teeth as he stood up and started pacing around the room. 

“Are they doing this because baekhyun hyung is back? Do they think we are stronger with him or something? We already know yunho doesn't really like baekhyun.” Sehun asked worriedly.

Chanyeol's breath was caught in his lungs the second he heard baekhyun’s name. He had already told sehun about baekhyun and jaehyun. Sehun deserved to know since he was also quite close to baekhyun. Baekhyun was like an older brother to him. Whenever chanyeol was busy, sehun would run to baekhyun.

“Maybe…” kris rubbed his temple in agony and glanced at chanyeol. 

“Do you…perhaps think they will hurt baekhyun or something? You know…to get back at us?” Xiumin spoke softly from the other side of the table, not meeting chanyeol’s gaze.

“No.”

“Chanyeol…”

“No no no.”

“Chanyeol calm down.”

But chanyeol was not listening as he abruptly stood up and walked over to kris. 

“If that bastard even looks at baekhyun I will fucking kill him kris. I don’t care what happens to me, he needs to stay the fuck away from my family!” chanyeol almost shouted, his anger running out of control. He couldn’t even fathom the thought of baekyun or jaehyun being hurt. Yes, chanyeol knew he didn’t deserve them or their love, but he knew how he felt about them. He knew he had to do everything in his power to protect his family, even if his family didn’t trust him.

“Chanyeol, I know you are upset.” Kris sighed. “But we can’t jump to any conclusions right now. We have to take secured steps. But for now, be thankful that baekhyun and jaehyun are safe. Okay?” Kris placed his hand on chanyeol’s shoulder to calm him down.

Chanyeol only nodded and went back to his seat. Everyone around the table was staring at him nervously but he didn’t care. 

"Boss?" Jongdae called, looking up from his laptop.

“What is it jongdae?”

“Um…you’ve got to see this.”

Kris slowly walked towards him and stood behind him. He stayed silent for a few minutes, whispering something in jongdae’s ear. After some time he walked back to his previous place.

“So…the huang kid is coming to town. We just got lay's report. Jongdae? Fill them in please.”

Jongdae cleared his throat and looked around the room as he spoke,”He will arrive in two days.Private jet, obviously.We still don’t have his exact location yet, but he’ll most likely stay at some fancy ass hotel in uptown. with shitload of security. we can maybe hack into the hotel security feed. As we all already know, yunho is arranging the annual meet up this year. All of the mafia’s, and underground businessmen around the world are coming to the party. The huang kid will attend the party with his plus one. We don’t really know who it is.”

“This could be our chance.” Kai muttered.

“Maybe.” Kris answered back. “But we have to be careful here, every fucking gang that we have ever done business with is going to be there, we can’t jeopardize our reputation. Jongdae, kyungsoo, start surfacing the place of the party. See if you can hack into their security systems or something; check out the blueprints of the building. If we were to do something, we will have to make sure we get out of there alive. Xiumin, contact The Yakuza, make arrangements. The party is in two days so we still have some time. Kai, make sure yunho doesn’t follow any cypher agents, tighten the security. I don’t want any more of my agents injured or dead. We can do this people, we can take those fuckers down, and it’s just a matter of time.”

“Okay boss.” The sound echoed through the room and everyone scrambled off to do their supposed tasks. Kyungsoo and jongdae walked out first, followed by kai and xiumin. Now it was just sehun, chanyeol, and kris in the room.

“Come on sehun, let’s go. We don’t want to be late.” Kris said, grabbing his coat jacket and nodding at sehun.

“Where are you two going?” Chanyeol asked, not moving from his seat.

“To meet a mutual friend. No one you know.” Kris answered shortly and walked out of the conference room with sehun tailing behind him.

Chanyeol stared at them confusingly for a minute. Where were they going? What mutual friend? He had looked at sehun for an explanation but the latter had just nodded at him in assurance.

As soon as they got into the elevator, sehun looked at kris anxiously.

“Are we doing the right thing boss?”

“Yes I suppose so. He deserves to know. He deserves to have a choice, we owe him that much. He has saved our lives countless of times, it’s our turn to return the favor. And besides, I’m sure he missed you too. He’ll be happy to see you.”

\---

1:00 PM.

Baekhyun loved his work. He would never admit it though. He never thought he would be a receptionist, but he didn’t mind it either. He liked talking to new people everyday, sure, sometimes, their pained faces made him feel dejected, but he always found a way to make them feel better.

He got this job because of joonmyeon. After jaehyun turned three, baekhyun had decided to work at a normal job as a normal person. He wanted to forget his past life. He knew he never could, but hey, trying never hurt anybody. 

So now here he was, only 2 more hours to go in his shift, sitting on his desk and taking in calls. 

“Hello? Seoul international hospital, how may I help you?”

“Yes sir.”

“Yes ofcourse, I’ll inform Dr. yang about the appointment right away.”

“Yes, thank you.”

“Have a good day sir--"

“Baekhyun?”

Baekhyun whipped his head up and his mouth fell open at the sight of two tall men who were looking down at him with identical smirks on their faces.

Baekhyun saw kris first. It had been too long since the last time he saw his close friend. Of course kris must have known where he worked, chanyeol must have told him. And cypher had the ability to find anyone on the face of the planet, courtesy of jongdae. He didn’t realize how much he had missed kris’ deep voice. Before, baekhyun, kris and chanyeol used to be inseparable. Always together on group missions, kris was the first person who knew about their relationship, hell, he was the best man at their wedding.

“ Baekhyun hyung?” Another rough voice spoke and baekhyun whipped his head from kris towards the maknae of the group. 

Sehun looked different, baekhyun thought. He looked more mature and more handsome. It had been 5 years anyway, it was quite obvious that things would have changed. Sehun was a cry baby when baekhyun met him for the first time. Chanyeol had introduced him to sehun saying ‘this is my brat of a brother.’  Baekhyun remembers seeing sehun’s pout and laughing his ass off at the two brothers bickering.

He quickly snapped out of it when he heard sehun calling his name again. He looked up at them and cleared his throat, trying to seem unfazed by their sudden arrival.

“Um…what are you two doing here?”

“We came to see you hyung.Its been a long time.” Sehun smiled slightly and baekhyun remembered how much he had missed seeing sehun’s genuine smile.

“That, and we came for business purposes also.” Kris cleared his throat and looked at baekhyun sharply. “You’ve done a good job at keeping yourself hidden for all of these years baekhyun.”

“Well, I’m sure chanyeol must have been happy that I did.” Baekhyun retorted quickly only to realize what he had said as he saw the pained expression on both of their faces.

“Do you know any good restaurant here?” Kris asked instead, looking around.

Baekhyun slowly got up from his chair. “We have a lot of catching up to do I suppose.” He said, smiling slighty.

“Yes ofcourse.” Sehun smiled back as baekhyun led him towards the door.

Baekhyun didn’t even know why he agreed to come as they took their seats in a small restaurant near the hospital. It wasn’t full or anyting, just a couple of tables were filled with people enjoying their meals. Baekhyun wanted t say no at first, but he realized, this was sehun and kris. Whatever complications he had, he had them with chanyeol. It didn’t feel right to avoid his friends for the sake of their quarrel.

“So…how have you been?” Sehun asked the moment they sat down. 

“Well…I’ve been okay, I guess. I mean, having a five year old does things to your mind and body, but other than that, I’m fine.” Baekhyun gives a small smile as the waiter comes over and takes their orders.

“Hyung,” sehun speaks slowly and nervously, “I know it must have been hard for you….when…when chanyeol hyung left you.”

A bitter smile spread across baekhyun’s face as he heard sehun’s words. Hard? Was it hard being without chanyeol?Was it hard knowing he didn’t love baekhyun anymore? Was it hard accepting that chanyeol left him just the way everyone around him had left him? Was it hard sleeping, eating, living, and breathing without chanyeol? There was only one answer in his mind, hell yes. It was hard. It was the hardest thing baekhyun had ever done.

“It was like hearing every painful goodbye ever said to me- said all at once.” Baekhyun answered, his eyes stinging from pain.

Kris and sehun both went silent after hearing this. They certainly hadn’t expected this answer. Maybe they expected baekhyun to puff out his chest and say he didn’t miss chanyeol, that he didn’t need him, that it wasn’t hard. But baekhyun had openly admitted that it was. It was kind of shocking, yet also painful to watch. This only proved that baekhyun cared about chanyeol, missed chanyeol, loved chanyeol…even today.

“Baekhyun…I know what chanyeol did to you was not fare, but I still belive whatever he did, he did that for a reason.” Kris spoke slowly, looking into baekhyun’s eyes.

“ I suppose.” Baekhyun whispered. "I had to realize that maybe it had nothing to do with me. Maybe it had everything to do with him. Maybe I had too much love, maybe I cared too much, maybe his heart didn’t have the space for me. Maybe I saw a new life in him, and he saw a brief passionate moment in me. But through all the maybes I’ve realized that there is no pain worse than loving someone more than they love. It’s like you’re falling in free-fall, expecting that they’ll catch you, and they’re still holding on to their parachute. And, my god, when you hit the ground kris, trust me…it really does break every bone in your body.” Baekhyun finished with a shaking breath as he finally looked up and saw tears forming in sehun’s eyes.

“You are wrong baekhyun.” Kris said slowly, making baekhyun turn his head in his direction.

“What do you mean?”

“You were never just a brief passionate moment for chanyeol. You weren’t just anybody baekhyun. You were way more than that. You were so much more than that, that you have no idea how lost, depressed and downhearted chanyeol was when you two separated. I had never seen him like this. It was almost as if a part of him was dead, it was as if he was living just for the sake of living. He had no purpose in his life. He may not get to see you as often as he likes, he may not be there to wake you up from you nightmares anymore, but deep in my heart, I know…you are the only thought that is on his mind baekhyun. You are the only one he wants and can’t let go.”

Baekhyun was speechless. Out of all the crap that he had expected to come out of kris’ mouth, he hadn’t expected THAT. What was the meaning of this? Why would chanyeol be upset after their divorce when he was the one who sent the papers to baekhyun? When he was the one who asked baekhyun to get away from him as soon as possible? None of this made any sense. Does that mean…chanyeol still loved him? 

A part of baekhyun wanted to believe everything that kris said. That chanyeol never hated him and that there could still be a future for both of them. But the other part of baekhyun was still uncertain. Still doubtful of chanyeol’s feelings for him, or his feeling for chanyeol. The other part of him still didn’t trust chanyeol after everything that he made baekhyun go through.

“So um…” baekhyun cleared his throat uncertainly. “What was the business thing you wanted to talk about?” He asked kris.

“Oh well…I am rehiring you at cypher baekhyun.” Kris said nonchalantly, as if that was the most obvious thing.

“Wait…what?” Baekhyun and sehun both said at the same time, looking at kris with wide eyes.

“Huang is coming back baekhyun, and this time he has yunho with him. He is coming for all of us, one by one. We have got to do something. We need to finish what we started don’t you think?”

“Wait…huang and yunho? How is that possible? Isn’t The Red Dragon and Cypher…”

“Allies? Not anymore I’m afraid.” Kris chuckled bitterly. 

“That motherfucker attacked me a week ago, can you believe it? With the help of The Crown. Even I didn’t want to believe it at first, but they have been attacking our men for quite some time now. Those bastards find our agents alone and attack them from behind their backs like fucking cowards. First they got minseok, but you already know that, then they tried to get to me,and now they are just waiting till the steam cools off so they can fuck with us again and believe me when I say this, I am not ready to lose another agent.”kris seethed, his anger taking the best of him.

“They got to you too?” Baekhyun looked at sehun with questioning eyes.

“Yup.In London.On a Saturday night for fucks sake. 12 men, all carrying weapons, I almost had to run away like a scared chicken. Those bastards.” Sehun scoffed, sipping his drink.

“But why…why do you want me back?” Baekhyun questioned kris, not understanding how he could be of any help in this.

“Listen baekhyun. I didn’t want to admit it, but they will come after you too. They already know that you are back when they saw you saving minseok. They are just waiting to make their move. Believe it or not but you’ll atleast be safe under cypher. And also, you have to think about your kid here, don’t you think he needs to be shielded from something as dangerous and prying as The Crown?”

Baekhyun nodded silently. Kris had a point. If the crown had the audacity to attack kris, and if yunho was this close to breaking their allience with his own brothers company, then he had to think about his safety too. And more importantly, jaehyun’s.cause at the end of the day, he will always be a cypher  agent before he will be a normal receptionist. His past will always be a big part of him.

“Look I know it’s a lot to take. It’s been five years after all. But seeing you that night saving minseok, I could see that you’ve still got it baekhyun. You are still in shape. A little bit of training and you’ll be a good use for cypher.” Kris smiled lightly at him. 

“At the end of the day, it’s your choice hyung.” Sehun said seriously. “ But we could really use extra help here.”

“We need you baekhyun, we need your youth, your strength, and your idealism, to help us make right what is wrong.” Kris said sincerely, waiting patiently for baekhyun’s reply.

“What about chanyeol?” Baekhyun whispered out his worry. The only thought in his mind was that of chanyeol. What would he think? Would he be mad? Would they finally acknowledge each other atleast as partners?

“I’m sure he’ll understand. He misses you too you know. He is just a giant idiot to realize it.” Kris smirked.

“So…what do you say hyung? Are you in or are you out?”

Baekhyun again thought for a moment. There was a lot at stake here. Cypher, safety of his friends, jaehyun’s safety, chanyeol’s safety and also his own. At the end of the day, he knew he was the type of person who would do anything in his power to save the people he loved. Just like his father used to say, family comes first.

“I’m in.” He said, earning genuine smiles from kris and sehun.

\---

8:00 PM. 

"Hey yeol!"

"What is it sehun?"

"Where are you?"

"Home…why?"

"I’m coming over."

"I’m not in the mood to cook right now sehun, I’m tired."

"Don’t worry yeol, I’ll bring something over."

"…fine."

"Okay then, be there in fifteen."

"Hmm."

As soon as he hung up sehun’s call, chanyeol sighed loudly in his empty apartment. He looked around. Empty. That was the only thought that came to his mind. Everything was empty. His life, his heart, his mind, everything had been empty for the past 5 years. The only person who was able to fill in the emptiness was baekhyun. Baekhyun came in his life on a whim and turned it upside down. Every day with baekhyun was an adventure. But now that he was no more there to hold chanyeol’s hand and lead him through the puzzle that was life, chanyeol was all alone. He felt so much, that eventually he started feeling nothing. But then again, that’s the worst thing about love isn’t it? It can happen like a sudden flash of lightning, and then leave, and leave every part of you startled and changed and more empty than you ever thought you were.

Chanyeol didn’t realize how long he had been sulking in his thoughts in the now pitch dark apartment. He flinched at the sharp sound of the doorbell. He slowly stood up, walked over and opened the door to sehun who was holding two big plastic bags in his hands.

“When I said food, I didn’t mean a freaking feast sehun.” Chanyeol scoffed as he took one of the bags in his hand and walked to the kitchen, with sehun tailing behind.

“Oh come on yeollie! I am hungry!” Sehun pouted, leaving chanyeol to chuckle lightly.

They quietly opened the containers and proceeded to eat in silence. After his third filling,sehun finally looked up at chanyeol and spoke,

“So…how have you been holding up?...with this…baekhyun hyung situation?”

“What situation?” Chanyeol ignored and kept on eating.

“Come on hyung…let’s not ignore the topic anymore. Just talk to me.”

“…fine.” Chanyeol sighed. He knew sehun was not going to back down. Since the moment chanyeol had told him about baekhyun and jaehyun, he knew the whole “how he still loved baekhyun but was a stupid elf idiot to admit it and in the meantime was only hurting baekhyun and himself” conversation was coming up and he was just dreading it. Sehun could be a pain in the ass sometime.

“What do you want to know sehun?” He said almost bitterly, trying to emphasize the fact that this conversation was not appreciated.

“Well…let’s start off easy then,” sehun smiled slightly. “What does baekhyun hyung mean to you?”

Chanyeol thought about it for a second. Just what was baekhyun to him? His lover? His best friend who understood him more than anyone? His partner?His ex-husband?The father of his child?The love of his life? Damn sehun for choosing the hardest question as the first one.

“He…he’s like nobody else in the world. When I’m with him…or rather when I used to be with him, it’s like I was split in half. Part of me used to be on fire, going crazy if I’m not touching him. The other half used to be calm and peaceful just perfectly content, knowing he is the one for me. there…does that answer your question?”

Without waiting for a reply, chanyeol started eating again. But when the reply didn’t come, he looked up at sehun staring at him with glassy eyes.

“Sehun?”

“Hey…sehun? You okay?”

As if on cue, sehun snapped out of his daze. He looked straingt into chanyeol’s eyes and spoke,

“You still love him don’t you?”

“I never stopped.” Chanyeol said almost instantenously, surprising even himself.

Sehun could only gape at his brother as he heard his reply. He smiled to himself upon hearing it, he knew it. He always knew it. Looking at his brother now, he realized something-

Moving on from someone you loved is a constant battle. It physically and mentally drained you because you’re constantly fighting back memories and feelings. And that’s why chanyeol used to call him at 2:00 AM. In the morning when he was all alone and weak.Sehun could see that he was tired of fighting it. And then the memories come back and the longing returns and suddenly he could understand why chanyeol wanted to just pick up his phone and call baekhyun, he wanted to be in his arms. But he didn’t do it. Because,sehun knew that chanyeol was aware that when the morning comes, he’ll have to go back to being strong again and he’ll have to go back fighting it, and a phone call wouldn’t change anything, anyways.

But in the end, sehun was happy about the fact that his brother had finally accepted the fact that he still loved baekhyun. He seemed…almost sure about his feelings. Sehun wondered how it felt like…being so deep in love that the mere disturbance of lost time couldn’t change a thing. He couldn’t help but want that connection, a love so deep and meaningful, nothing can break it down.

He just wants a baekhyun to his chanyeol.


	13. Present.

Luhan didn’t know why he was feeling nervous as he walked with timid steps towards the training room that his father had made especially for him and tao. Mostly it was tao who trained there everyday, but sometimes, when he wasn’t sick, and had some energy, luhan would join his brother in training. Coming from a powerful family such as his, luhan had to learn how to defend himself at times. He was a skilled sharp shooter after all. Even if he couldn’t compete with tao or anyone for that matter when it came to physical strength, he could beat every single one of his father’s men and also Tao in sharp shooting. His aim was always accurate, hitting the target exactly where he wanted it to. They hadn’t found a single person who could outdo luhan when it came to sharp shooting. He could almost forget the fact that he sucked at physical fighting as long as he had a revolver with him. He had faith in that cold little thing. He wasn’t confident, even though he never missed. His low self esteem would always snake its way out whenever he would hold a revolver in his hand, but everyone had confidence in him. Everyone knew that once luhan had a gun in his hand and you give him a target, he never misses…ever.

He slowly walked over and peeked inside the training room. Tao was there, wearing his sweaty sports attire, huffing while doing pushups. Few other people were working out too. He recognized them as tao’s men. He also saw tao’s assistant, yixing, shooting an arrow flawlessly as if it was a piece of cake. After he shot the arrow, he didn’t even wait to see if hit the target or not, he quickly turned around and spotted luhan.

“Luhan!” He smiled his normal dimpled smile and gestured luhan to come over. Luhan always found it hard to believe that an innocent looking person like yixing could take a life so easily, without having to think twice. With a glance at a sweating tao, luhan walked inside, straight to the revolver collection. After learning about his love for revolvers, tao had hired two professional sharp shooters who helped luhan collect new models, making deals with well known dealers for him. Luhan was forever thankful towards his brother for understanding his needs and likes without him having to actually say it out loud.

It had always been like this. After their father’s death, luhan had finally started to come out of his shell. His father was not a perfect father figure, hell he was far away from that. From the moment luhan took his first steps, his father had disowned him. His father always rebuked luhan for being a pretty and fragile child who always got sick. Then after tao’s birth, everything changed. It was like luhan didn’t exist. His father gave all of his attention to tao, teaching him everything there was to teach. Luhan felt a bit left out, but tao made sure luhan never felt alone. He was always running behind luhan, asking him mindless questions, trying to grab his attention.Tao was a strong kid from the beginning. Learning wushu and mastering fighting skills since he was little. He was the carbon copy of his father, ruthless and impatient, while luhan was that of his mother, petite and beautiful. From the beginning luhan knew that his beauty was a curse rather than a blessing. He was looked down upon, he was teased, he was harassed at school, people wanted him for his body, his looks.

But the most frightening that ever happened in luhan’s life was abuse, that too from his own father.

Abuse. He never seems to be able to escape it. It’s as if he was trapped in a horrible nightmare but could never wake up no matter how hard he got pinched. Luhan got used to it eventually, he learned to keep quiet and just take the blow. Even tao never said anything, never interrupted his father, or stood up for luhan, too scared for his own sake. Luhan never blamed him, but a little help would have been appreciated.

“Lu ge! You are finally here!” Tao smiled slightly at the sight of a flustered luhan rammaging through the revolvers.

“Um…yeah. I just…felt like training today that’s all.” Luhan returned his smile.

“Which one are you going to choose?” He asked as he walked over to luhan and curiously peeked over at the two revolvers in his hand.

“um…I’m a bit confused between this smith and Wesson 500 and this ruger vaquero. What do you think?” He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as he looked up at tao.

Tao couldn’t help but smile in amusement at his brother. “How about this?”He clapped his hands and smiled,

“Why don’t we do a little tournament today? You and me?” He raised a brow at luhan.

Luhan couldn’t say anything as tao had already picked up the ruger vaquero from his hands and started walking towards the target board. He gulped nervously and looked at yixing who only gave him an encouraging nod in return.

“Come on ge!” Tao called, already taking his position. Luhan slowly walked over and took his place in front of the target board. He clenched and unclenched his fists, trying to calm himself down as he finally picked the revolver and unlocked it. He checked the bullets and rolled it up in one quick and swift motion. His actions were swift and precise, making everyone turn their heads in his direction. He could literally feel everyones eyes on him but he brushed it away.

“Whoever scores more than 8, buys lunch!” Tao smirked and took his stance, luhan following him. He took his position and aimed, waiting for yixing to give the signal. He took deep breaths to calm himself down, clenching his sweaty hands around the revolver, like he always did. He stared hard at the red dot on the target board. As soon as yixing gave the signal, without wasting a second’s time, he and tao both fired, emitting an ear splitting sound in the room. The bullets flew out faster than light and found their individual targets.

“Alright then, boss, looks like you’ve scores a nine! Congratulation!” Yixing smiled, making tao smirk in return and glance at luhan.

“As for you luhan….wow…looks like you’ve hit the bullseye! Although I’m not surprised at all!” He smiled fully in luhan’s direction, luhan only smiling softly in return.

“Dammit!... Alright then! Let’s go have lunch ge!” Tao walked over and stood next to luhan, smiling.

Luhan nodded in return and smiled back. “I’ll go change and meet you in the living room okay?” He said, slowly walking away.

“Okay, I’ll wait for you.” Tao said, walking towards his chambers, yixing trailing behind him.

\---

They went to a small restaurant in the neighbourhood, tao’s favorite place. Their father used to bring them here when they were little. No one asked any questions when they saw the leader of The Crown walk in with his brother. Everyone stared for a while but looked away, knowing better than to gawk. The resaturent staff quietly offered them a quiet cornered table and scrambled off. Yixing took a seat next to tao as luhan sat across from him.

“It’s been a long time since we were here right ge?” Tao asked, fixing the sleeves of his shirt by rolling them up. He looked every ounce of a businessman in his dress shirt and trousers with his expensive sunglasses. While luhan sported a mint green shirt tucked in with blue jeans and converse, just his usual basic attire.

“Indeed it has.” Luhan said, looking around the resataurent. The last time they came was with their father. A week before his untimely death. It had been a shock to everyone, mostly to tao who idolized and respected his father more than anything. Luhan shocked him even more by handing him The Crown, asking him to cut luhan out of any business deals. Tao didn’t agree at first but luhan convinced him. Luhan didn’t approve of his father’s so called “business”. To be honest, he didn’t consider illegal dealings and killing people as business. He never opposed his father though. How could he? Luhan couldn’t last two seconds with his father in an argument.

“Last time…father was here… with us…” tao trailed off.

“It wasn’t your fault tao…you couldn’t possibly save him. Don’t beat yourself up about it.” Luhan tried to comfort him for about the hundreadth time.

“I could have. I could have done it. I could have saved him.”

“You already did. You already killed the man who shot him,remember?” Luhan said, taking tao’s hand in his.

“Yeah…I know.”

“What was his name again xing?”

“Byun baekbom, The Yakuza’s sharp shooter.”Yixing filled them in.

“Ah that’s right…byun…somehow that name sounds too familiar to me yet I can’t pinpoint on it.” Tao ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

“He…he was the son of a yakuza agent that your father ordered to be killed boss. When the billion dollar fiasco happened.” Yixing said, glancing worriedly at tao and then at luhan.

“Right…that’s right…that bastard killed our father ge. And yunho said he has the other byun waiting for me back in seoul.” Tao’s smirk only left chills down luhan’s spine.

“His name is baekhyun boss. Byun baekhyun.”

“Tao…what are you going to do?” luhan asked nervously. Even if he didn’t know this byun baekhyun person, but luhan already pitied him. The way tao had killed byun baekbom was not at all gracious. He was already angrier than ever after his father’s sudden death.He had abused him for three days straight and had tried to get information but failed. The only sentence he got in return was, “this is for baekhyun and my family you fucker.” After that, tao had lost it and shot him right away.

“Tao?” Luhan pestered him when he didn’t answer.

“Relax ge. I’m not going to kill him right there on the spot like his brother. I’ll play around with him for some time. I’ll make sure he has suffered enough before I kill him for what he did to father. Yunho also said he had another surprise for me. I just hope it’s that bastard wu’s head on a platter.” Tao chuckled bitterly.

Between all of these talks, luhan started to feel dizzy. He didn’t even know these people very well, but tao seemed so sure and confident in killing them. His head started spinning as tao kept on talking about how he would abuse this kris wu he mentioned. Oh god, he thought as he started feeling hot all over, his health was acting up again. Not again. He thought as he started to feel even more dizzy and tired. This was the 3rd time this month that he was getting sick. He hated it, he hated how fragile his body was. Always feeling sick, always feeling tired after some work, his lungs getting worked up and stopping him from working. He realized he had also lost a significant amount of weight in no time; he couldn’t as much take a knife wound which caused him to bleed profusely. It had been quite some time since he had been feeling this way, like something was very, very wrong with his body. He had visited a few doctors, but nothing. To keep his identity private, he still hadn’t found a doctor whom he could trust. Until he heard a name in seoul, Dr. Choi. He was a renowned doctor and luhan had already phoned him and fixed an appointment. Now his only concern was tao and making sure he didn’t found out. He was not ready to let anyone know there was something wrong with him, not yet.

The next day, they were leaving for seoul early in the morning. Tao had almost 30 men with him, all armed, to luhan’s distaste. He didn’t question what his brother’s motives were, he knew better than that.They quietly got into their private jet. Tao constantly on the phone and luhan nervously fidgeting about his doctor’s appointment. They were going to attend the annual mafia gathering in seoul which was being hosted by Lee Yunho, leader of The Red Dragon. Luhan had only met him once before, that too very briefly. Tao always had meetings with him, about business and personal reasons also. Tao had briefly told him that yunho wanted a certain person dead who belonged to kris wu, leader of cypher. That person had outlawed yunho, had betrayed him in some way that luhan didn’t know about, but all he knew was that there were two people whom tao and yunho wanted dead. That was why The Crown and The Red Dragon had decided to confederate with each other. Just the thought of it made luhan shiver.

They reached Seoul in about 2:00 hours. There were sleek black SUV’s waiting for them at the runway.They went straight to their hotel suite at JW Marriot. All in high end security of course. Luhan just did whatever was told to him, without asking any questions. He knew better than to ask questions. As soon as they entered the suite, luhan sat on the extremely fluffy bed and watched as tao paced around the room, still talking on his phone in his accented Korean.

“Ge?” Tao stopped pacing and looked at luhan. “I have to go to a meeting right now, will you be alright?” He asked.

“Yes of course." Luhan smiled slightly. "Don’t worry about me taozi, besides, there are men out that door if anything happenes remember? I’ll be fine.”

“Okay then. ’ll see you in a few hours. If…if you decide to go out, just keep this with you.” He handed luhan a cold as ice gun which luhan took with nervous hands. “Be careful ge.” Luhan could see he was clearly worried.

“You too.” He only said in return.

\---

As soon as tao walked out, luhan glance at his watch. 10:45. His appointment was at 11:30. He decided to ring the hospital to confirm his appointment. He took out his burner phone and dialed,

“Hello? Yes I have an appointment with Dr. Choi today; I just wanted to confirm that it was final.”

“Hang on for a moment sir, what did you said your name was?”

“Luxian. Bai luxian.” Luhan said confidently. Giving a fake name was like second nature to him.

“Right! Your appointment is scheduled for 11:30. Dr. Choi will be waiting for you.”

“Thank you very much. Have a good day.”

\---

After telling tao’s men that he was going out for an innocent walk, and arguing with them for some time, luhan was finally able to escape the already loney hotel room. He quickly stepped out on the street in broad daylight and hauled a taxi, making sure no one was following him.

"Seoul International Hospital please." He told the driver who took off without another question.

He slowly walked through the glass doors while admiring the massiveness of the hospital. He walked towards the reception desk only to be greeted by a cheery young man, around his age.

“Hello! Welcome to seoul international hospital, how may I help you?”

“Um…I have an appointment with Dr. Choi.” Luhan stated nervously.

“Oh! Ofcourse! He is expecting you.” He smiled a blinding smile and asked another nurse to guide him to the Doctor.

He peeked through the firm glass door and saw the doctor, a tall man in his 50’s, sitting on his chair, engrossed in reading the papers in his hand. He abruptly looked up and spotted luhan, smiling at him warmly.

Luhan walked in and sat in front of the doctor. He was beyond nervous. The doctor sighed and looked at him.

“Mr. bai right?” He smiled again.

“Yes. But please, call me Luxian.”

“Oh…okay then, luxian, first of all, thank you for emiling me your file. It was a lot of help. Now, if I’m not wrong, you have been feeling fatigue, weight loss, frequesnt infections and easy bleeding, yes?”

“Yes that’s right.” Luhan nodded meekly. Trying to control the thickness of his voice.

“How long has this been going on?”

“Well…a couple of months now.”

“Don’t worry, we’ll just do a quick blood test and we’ll see what’s wrong although I have a slight idea already.” He trailed off, looking uncomfortable all of sudden as he continued to skim through the papers in his hands. His brows were furrowed in concentration as luhan sat there, fidgeting in his seat.

After a couple of minutes, a nurse came in to take luhan’s blood sample. She led him to another room where she took his blood sample. And turned to him, giving him a sympathetic smile,

“The Dr. has asked you to wait for an hour for the results. If you’re finished here, please follow me to the waiting room.”

The waiting room was situated near the reception desk, parting the two by a glass wall. Luhan sat there clenching his fists. As the hour came near, he realized he was not ready to know the results. He was not ready, not yet. He already had an idea that something was wrong, very wrong. He could feel it inside his stomach. Suddenly the door opened and the same nurse walked in, her smile faultered this time.

"Mr. Bai? Dr. choi is ready for you. If you’ll follow me please."

He meekly followed her to the Doctor’s office. Before entering, he took deep breaths to calm him down. The doctor looked different now. Almost like he had aged by a couple of years since the last time luhan had seen him, which was only 2 hours ago. He hesitantly took a seat, his heart thumming in his chest.

“Um…Mr. bai…sorry, I mean, luxian, well…the results are here.” He stuttered, making luhan even more nervous.

“It’s bad isn’t it?” Luhan whispered in the silent room, making the doctor look up at him and smile sadly.

“I’m afraid it is. We were a bit late I’m afraid.” He whispered back. “I’m sorry for asking… but,You don’t have any family luxian?” He asked softly.

“I…my mother died when I was little, and my father died three years ago, I have a younger brother but he doesn’t know. I…I don’t want him to know. I’m not ready.” Luhan smiled sadly.

“Oh I’m sorry. I understand it must be very hard for you to—“

“Doctor... please, can you just please tell me what is wrong?” Luhan almost pleaded, tears pooling in his eyes.

Without uttering a single word, the doctor passed him a paper. Luhan took it with shaking hands and glanced at it, one word standing out than other’s, making his breath stop for a second.

Leukemia.

No.

God, please no.

Luhan couldn’t read anthing else on the paper as his vision was a blur by the tears in his eyes that fell on his cheeks slightly. This can’t be happening, he thought as he clutched the paper hard in his hands, almost crumpling it.

“How…how long do I have?” He croaked out, his vision still blurry.

“Well…it’s hard to say actually, you have stage 3 leukemia, which means you still have time. About…2 years I guess?” The doctor said, looking at him in concern.

2 years….luhan wanted to laugh out loud at his misfortune. What could he possibly do in 2 years? He was only 27 dammit! He hadn’t even been in a serious relationship yet, marriage and kids seemed like a long lost dream that was never going to come true. He didn’t get a chance to do so many things he wanted to do. Luhan felt horrible, he wanted to throw up, he wanted to run out of this suffocating room, this huge hospital, he wanted to go home, curl up in his bed and sob all night. He wanted this nightmare to end, right now.

“Luxian?” Doctor Choi’s voice brought him back to his horrible reality.

“Look, I know this is a lot to take. But this is no one’s fault. Many patients with slow-growing types of leukemia don’t have refined symptoms like other cancer patients. And don’t worry about the treatment, it is highly variable.”

“Treatment?” Luhan raised his brows at the doctor.

“Yes of course, the treatment. For aggressive leukemia’s like yours, treatment includes chemotherapy, that’s sometimes followed by radiation and stem- cell transplant. It will be quite expensive, but it will be of good help.” The doctor gave him a small smile.

“I…” luhan didn’t know what to say, he was too dazed to comprehend what the doctor was saying. The only thought in his mind through out this conversation was that he was dying.

He was dying.

He was going to die.

2 years.

24 months.

730 days.

That’s it.

Not enough time.

Not enough at all.

Luhan almost stumbled out of the hospital doors after an hour, trying to calm himself down but failing miserably. He was trying hard to remember what the doctor had said, the calming words, the assurances, the promises that he will be feeling fine in no time, the time of the next appointment, the benefits of radiation and chemo, everything, he was trying his best to perceive what was happening to him, what his future was going to be like.

His vision was still blurry when he hastily walked out of the front doors, on to the street. Without looking where he was going, he turned to the right and entered an alleyway, the parking lot for hospital visitors. His heart was aching, a pain he couldn’t seem to stop. His throat hurt from all the crying but he couldn’t stop. His face was wet with tears, his hands shaking uncontrollably. The pain was unbearable now, too much to bear. He could see blur figures walking around him, giving him worried glances, but he didn’t care. He just wanted this pain to stop. He wanted it to stop right now or else he was worried he would break. His sobs got even louder, his head pounding furiously now, 'make it stop, please make it stop…please. I can’t take it anymore', He thought as he held his head tightly between his hands, uttering a muffled cry.

“Make it stop…please….” he cried weakly in the now empty street. He stumbled and was almost going to fall down when two strong hands caught him, helping him to stand properly. Luhan caugh the pair of hands and held them tighter, as if afraid of letting go.

“Please…” he pleaded, trying to look up at the stranger but his vision still blurried by his tears. “…make it stop…please…” he cried out.

“Hey…calm down.” The stranger held him in his place, looking down at him with a worried expression. “What’s wrong? Do you need any help?” He asked, his deep voice making luhan suddenly feel warm inside his still aching chest.

“It hurts…” luhan whispered. Suddenly, in a flash of a second, he came to his senses after remembering why he was crying in the first place. He quickly pushed to stranger away and wiped his eyes harshly. He finally looked up at the stranger and-

Luhan’s eyes almost popped out of their sockets as he looked at the stranger before him. He was tall, lean, wearing a light blue coloured dress shirt with its sleeves rolled up, black pants with formal shoes and he had the most handsome face luhan had ever seen. He almost wanted to hit himself on his head countless of times for being a cry baby in front of this handsome stranger who was now looking even more worried by the minute.

“Um…are you okay?” The stranger called out, standing a few feet away from luhan for precaution, just so luhan wouldnt push him away again.

“I…I’m fine now. Thank you.” Luhan croaked out looking anywhere but at the stranger.

“Are you sure? Does it still hurt?” The stranger asked, making luhan raise his brows at him.

“What?”

“You said something was hurting. If it’s still hurting, we can go to the hospital nearby.” The stranger said, looking at luhan with careful eyes.

“No… it’s okay. I’m fine.” Luhan looked down at his feet; the stranger’s stare was doing a weird flip flop thing in his heart. “I should get going,” he whispered. “Thank you for…not letting me trip and fall.” Luhan started walking away but the stranger’s voice stopped him.

“I can give you a ride…if…if you want.” He was still staring at luhan with concerened eyes. “You might fall again if you walk too much.” He mumbled.

“Oh no it’s okay…I can just get a cab.” Luhan started walking away, but the stranger grabbed his hand this time, making him stop again.

“Please,” he looked right in luhan’s eyes. The flip flop feeling was back again. “I insist.” He gestured towards his car in the back.

“Thank you.” luhan said weakly, wiping the rest of his tears away as he followed the stranger towards his car. Scolding himself in his mind for agreeing.

As soon as they took their seats, the stranger turned towards luhan again,

“You are not from here are you? Your Korean is kind of, broken.” He smiled slightly.

“I-no, I’m from Beijing.” Luhan replied.

“I thought so. So, where to?” He turned towards the steering wheel and strated the car, driving off swiftly.

“Um. The Marriot please.” Luhan replied, looking out the window and missing the amused look the stranger gave him.

The car ride was surprisingly not awkward at all. They were enveloped in a comfortable silence as luhan kept on looking out the window. And the stranger kept on driving. Luhan could feel curious glances thrown at him from time to time, but he decided to ignore them. His mind was still recovering from the fact that he was running out of time, he was sick, he was dying. Not today…but soon.

“So, may I ask why were you crying when I saw you?” The stranger broke the silence when they haulted at a red light.

“I--” luhan trailed off, not knowing what to so. Do you go around telling random strangers that you have cancer and you are dying? No. That was the stupidest thing ever. He couldn’t do that, he was not ready to tell his own brother yet and certainly not a handsome stranger whom he was probably never going to meet again in his now short life.

“I just, received some bad news today.” He answered instead. Making the stranger look in his direction.

“Oh. I’m sorry.” He said sincerely, his eyes never leaving luhan’s.The flip flop feeling was back again. Dammit what the hell was that?

“Do you mind if we make a quick stop first? I have something to take care of.” The stranger said after some time, taking a sharp right turn and stopping in front of the building.

“ I’ll be right back.” He mumbled. And got out of the car.

Although when the stranger came back after a couple of minutes, the car was empty. No trace of the crying man except a crumpled piece of paper lying on the passenger seat.

“Who was I kidding?” He muttered under his breath as he picked up the piece of paper and glanced at it. There were a few words scribbled in Chinese and the stranger hated himself for refusing to take mandarin lessons in school. He quickly snapped a picture of the paper and sent it to a certain contact in his contact list. After a few seconds, he got a reply.

>So people are leaving you notes now? <

>Geez<

>Anyways, here is your translation. <

After the message was the translation and the stranger read it quickly,

_Thank you for today, I hope I can repay you someday. – L._

Unconsciously, the stranger smiled.

\---

Baekhyun huffed in annoyance as he got out of the car, locked it and started walking towards the front door of his house. He was late for his dinner with jaehyun. They had decided to cook pasta together, along with chocolate milkshake, jaehyun’s favorite. It was a deadly combination, but they didn’t care. He sighed as he rang the doorbell, expecting to see an annoyed and somewhat angry jaehyun puffing his cheeks at him for being late.

As the nanny opened the door, he was caught off guard by the worried expression on her face.

“What’s wrong?” He asked as he walked inside, keeping his bag on the couch, only to find jaehyun standing in the hallway, with a picture frame in his hand, his eyes red from crying and his cheeks stained with tears.

“Jae? what’s wrong?” Baekhyun asked, getting up and walking towards his crying son.

“Appa, why is….why is uncle channie kissing you in this picture?” Jaehyun asked, unable to stop his falling tears.

“What?” Baekhyun exclaimed, taken aback by his son's question.

Without saying a word, Jaehyun showed him the picture frame in his hand, making Baekhyun freeze in his spot.

It was a wedding picture.

_Their_ wedding picture.

He looked at the photo and felt a lump in his throat when his eyes fell upon the smiles that he and chanyeol had on their faces when they kissed. They both looked radient in their wedding suits, with a beautiful flowery background. It was the most beautiful and pure picture, capturing their true feelings towards each other yet baekhyun felt his heart shattering in a million pieces as he stared at it.

“Where did you…where did you get this?” He croaked out.

“He found it in the store room. We were just playing. I didn't know--" The nanny replied, looking guilty herself.

“Appa, uncle channie is not just your friend right?” Jaehyun said, sniffing.

“He’s…he’s my daddy right?”

Baekhyun could do nothing else but nod.


	14. Present.

Kyungsoo hated himself sometimes. He hated how easygoing he could be. He hated how he was a neat freak. He hated how much he loved his work. He hated the fact that he liked to work late at nights, unlike other people. He hated that people thought he was easy to fool, that he was stupid. He hated how he strated liking a man he was supposed to hate. He hated how he couldn’t control his feelings when the said man came into the view. He hated the way he would sometimes let his guard down, getting caught off guard. He hated how the man acted oblivious to his surroundings. He hated the fact that he started liking a freaking idiot. A slowpoke. How could a person be so dense? He thought as he finished up his work, shut down his laptop and glanced at the clock, 9:30. Wow. Just great.

He needed a beer. Now.

He hated himself even more when he walked into his favorite club, White Noise, hoping to have a nice innocent beer, savor in the bitter taste, and go home to snooze off the night, only to find sehun, jongdae, minseok, and a certain idiot standing right there, laughing as they sipped their drinks.

"Soo!! I cant believe you're here!!" Jongdae hugged him tight, making kyungsoo regret the decision of ever being friends with him.

“Jongdae you're drunk. Go home.” He deadpanned as jongdae let him go, smiling wide at him. “I’ll have a beer please,” he said to the bartender, taking a seat next to sehun on the high top chairs at the bar.

“Are you done surveying the party location soo?” Minseok asked, gulping down his beer.

“Yeah, I’ll have a talk with boss tomorrow; he said he has a surprise for us though.”

“Surprise?” Minseok raised his brows.

“He said he has someone he wants us to meet, I don’t know who.” Kyungsoo took a sip, missing the sly grin on sehun’s face.

As the night passed, kyungsoo found himself loosen up a bit. It had been a hard day at work after all. He needed to lay off a little. He quietly watched sehun, jongdae and minseok on the dance floor, chattering away, talking to different people and socializing. He sighed and turned around to look at jongin, only to find the latter gone. He surveyed the room, looking for jongin. He found him easily; it was hard to Miss Jongin’s breathtaking visuals. He was talking to a girl who looked like she didn’t understand the meaning of clothes, or rather, was pushing her away. Kyungsoo couldn’t help but feel a weird feeling in his heart upon looking at jongin. He sighed again and turned away, facing the bartender.

"Stop it kyungsoo." He scolded himself. “He’s straight, you don’t have a shot…he’s straight…”

“Who’s straight?”

Kyungsoo almost jumped in his seat when he felt jongin’s hot breath on his neck. He quickly turned around and found jongin staring down at him questioningly.

“I...Um- no one.” Kyungsoo muttered.

“...Okay.” jongin mumbled and took a seat next to kyungsoo.

“One vodka, neat.” Jongin ordered and turned to kyungsoo. “So…how have you been soo?” Jongin asked, making kyungsoo turn his way, their legs almost touching.

“Jongin I saw you at work 2 hours ago.” Kyungsoo scoffed, not quite understanding the question.

“I know, I know. It’s just…we don’t really talk anymore you know.” He said, looking down, as if avoiding kyungsoo’s gaze.

“What are you talking about?” Kyungsoo questioned, albeit knowing the answer himself.

Yes he had been avoiding jongin. He doesn’t even know why. He refuses to believe it’s because of a stupid crush because come on; Do Kyungsoo is stronger than that. To be honest, he doesn’t even know when this stupid crush thing even started.

Maybe it started the first time he met jongin, feeling mesmerized by his beauty right away as he flawlessly shot an arrow, which hit the target perfectly.

Maybe it started the first time he talked to jongin, giving him co-ordinates to a code red area in Moscow, getting irritated by how concentrated and patient jongin was, listening intently to his words and feeling weird about it cause no one has ever actually listened to what kyungsoo had to say before.

Maybe it started when he couldn’t stop staring at jongin, who was walking briskly in the office working along with sehun, his movements so smooth and peculiar, that kyungsoo couldn’t help but stare.

Maybe it started when he first saw jongin with a knife wound, bleeding profusely. Kyungsoo remembers how petrified he had been, he doesn’t even know why he helped to offer. Jongin had been so oblivious about his looks, his body, his everything that it made kyungsoo’s head spin.

“Um…kyungsoo?” Jongin’s voice brought him back. He turned his head quickly and found jongin close to him… a bit too close.

“What?” He said, suddenly feeling breathless.

“Um…are you going to order another beer?” He said, glancing at kyungsoo’s empty glass. Kyungsoo only nodded in return.

“Another one please.” He said to the bartender.

They kept on talking after that. Kyungsoo wanted to punch himself for avoiding jongin all these days. They were good friends before this crush thing started messing with kyungsoo's head. Jongin was someone with whom kyungsoo could have a comfortable converstion with. He was carefree, not jundgemental, and honest most of the times, something kyungsoo appreciated.

While jongin was talking about some club that he went to with sehun, kyungsoo stole glances at him. Jongin suddenly clenched his jaw while talking and that showcased his chiseled jawline and kyungsoo does not know why he suddenly felt hot all over.

Maybe because kim jongin was gorgeous. It wasn’t a word used for cold-blooded assasins like him, but kyungsoo couldn’t find another word to describe it. Jongin did looked all kinds of sexy in his thin black shirt and blue jeans, his black hair a bit disheveled, which in kyungsoo’s opinion, made him look even more desirable.

“I think he forgot your drink.” Jongin said after a while, gesturing at the bartender.

“Um…yeah I think so too.”

“I’ll get you one.”

“Oh no…its okay I can get one-“

“It’s fine.” He assures giving a small smile that had kyungsoo blushing. “I need another one too.”

After a couple more drinks, kyungsoo was more than sure that he was tipsy, there was no point denying it. He and jongin kept on talking through the night, their legs touching, both leaning in to whisper something in each other’s ears, kyungsoo blushing whenever jongin made a stupid joke and apologized, jongin being his oblivious self whenever people stared. Oh and did he mention that kim jongin is drop dead gorgeous?

And straight, but kyungsoo is not sure about anything anymore.

All and all, all of this close proximity with kim jongin was driving kyungsoo insane. After another round, he decided, he had to get out of there.

“It’s getting late…I should probably go.” He abruptly stood up, making jongin get up too.

“I’ll give you a ride home.” He said, gesturing the bartender for the check.

“Oh no…it’s okay.” Kyungsoo hurriedly said. He couldn’t go home with jongin, not tonight. Any other day it would have been fine, but not tonight. He turned around to leave but jongin grabbed his wrist, making him stop in his tracks,

“Please soo”, he said seriously, locking kyungsoo in his eyes, “I insint. I’m not taking no for an answer.”

“Oh…kay.”

No. he meant to say no. kyungsoo wanted to bash his head for agreeing. He was so lost in his conflicted thoughts that he didn’t realize jongin grabbing his hand and leading them through the crowd. They quietly got in the car, and drove off, forgetting the obvious fact that they were still holding hands.

They got to kyungsoo’s apartment complex and jongin turned off the engine. They sat in silence for a while, contemplating each other’s next move.

“You…you want to come in?” Kyungsoo whispered. He didn’t know what was going on with him today, on any other day he would have never invited jongin in.

“Sure.” Jongin was quick to get out of the car, following kyungsoo up the stairs to the third floor.

As soon as they reach the third floor, they sensed something is wrong. Something is very very wrong. They faintly smelled cheap cigars, making them known of an unknown existence. The air felt thick and eerie, making both of them aware of an unwanted presence.

“Kyungsoo.” Jongin whispered as he walked ahead, “stay behind.” He quietly took out his gun and took slow steps towards kyungsoo’s apartment. As soo as he neared the door, kyungsoo’s neighbors door flew open, a tall man, almost a few inches taller than jongin, wearing a black mask walked out, a gun in his hand. Jongin was quick to raise his gun but the man was even faster. He knocked the gun out of jongin’s hand, and punched jongin hard in the gut, making him fall down.

Jongin quickly got up though. He tried to take the gun out of the man’s hand, succeeding eventually. He threw the gun down the floor and pounced on the man, making him fall down the floor with jongin on top of him. The man quickly changed their positions, getting on top of jongin and hitting him in his stomach, once, twice, three times.

All this time,Kyungsoo stood there frozen, unable to move a single muscle. As jongin winced in pain, he came back to his senses. He had to do something, but what? He couldn’t fight, he didn’t have the training. The man now had his strong hands around jongin’s neck, chocking him to death. Jongin flailed his hands and made failed attempts to breathe. He was running out of time. He had to do something.

Kyungsoo spotted the gun lying on the ground, walked over and picked it up. Jongin was struggling to breathe and the man still kept on choking him. He looked at the cold object in his hands and he had a flashback of chanyeol, telling him how to use it.

"Point. Aim. Shoot. Got it kyungsoo?" He remembered chanyeol’s voice.

That’s right.

Point.

Aim.

Shoot.

It's easy.

You can do it.

He clenched his hands tight around the cold object and pointed. He took a deep breath and fired, emitting an ear splitting sound from the tiny object in his hands.

Jongin felt the hands around his neck go limp. He looked up to see the figure above him stop moving abruptly. The man’s now dead body fell on him, crushing him beneath his weight. Jongin pushed the heavy man away with all his strength and slowly got up. His head was pounding, his stomach was most probably bleeding and his neck was red. Damn these fuckers, he thought. As soon as he got himself together, he saw kyungsoo, standing in the hallway, with a gun his hands, his eyes wider than ever. Jongin slowly walked over to him and took the gun from his hands carefully. Kyungsoo’s eyes were still widened as he looked at jongin.

Kyungsoo didn’t know how he did it. He just ended a life. He was supposed to be freaking out but he felt awfully calm. He looked up at jongin with glossy eyes only to realize that jongin was close, so close. Jongin was looking down at him with an unreadable gaze and kyungsoo felt like his whole body was on fire.

“I was just…” kyungsoo chocked out, unable to finish as jongin leaned down and kissed him, fully on the lips, leaving kyungsoo breathless. Kyungsoo didn’t even get to question what the hell was happening but he kissed back, tilting his head to the side to kiss jongin’s plump lips properly. Jongin’s arms wrapped behind kyungsoo’s waist, pulling him closer ever so lightly, leaving kyungsoo even more breathless. He melted in jongin’s touch right away, his hands unconsciously going up behind jongins neck to pull him down for more. It was not enough. More. He wanted more. The way jongin was kissing him, slowly, as if devouring him as a whole left kyungsoo wondering if he knew anything about jongin at all. The kiss started off as slow and tender, but then it became deep and almost desperate, like they’ve been waiting for so long to do it and they didn’t even know. Kyungsoo loved the way jongin kissed him, as if he had to, as if he’d go crazy if he didn’t and had nearly waited too long.

After a couple of minutes of pure bliss, jongin pulled away first, panting heavily as he leaned his forehead on kyungsoo’s staring at him intently.

“What…what was that for?” Kyungsoo whispered, his eyes never leaving jongin’s.

“I just knew if I didn’t kiss you tonight I won’t be able to forgive myself.” Jongin closed his eyes briefly, then opened them again, his grip on kyungsoo’s waist tightening.

“But…aren’t you…aren’t you straight?” Kyungsoo asked still a bit breathless from the kiss.

“I never said I was straight.” Jongin chuckled lightly and kyungsoo swears it’s the most mesmerizing sound he has ever heard.

“Nice shot by the way.” Jongin said as he kissed the corner of kyungsoo’s lips again, still holding him close.

“Um...yeah…chanyeol taught me.” Kyungsoo said, as jongin leaned in and kissed him again.

“Thank you…” jongin breathed between the kisses, “Thank you.”

“Well god bless chanyeol.” Kyungsoo breathed, making jongin chuckle again.

“Soo…” jongin whispered, making kyungsoo shiver at how deep jongin’s voice was. “I want you kyungsoo.You have no idea how long I’ve wanted you, how long I’ve wanted this”, he nibbled on kyungsoo’s earloab, earning a gasp from kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo didn’t know what to say. All this time, he thought he was a freak for having a crush on jongin, but…jongin wanted him all this time? That didn’t make any sense. He was flattered though, the fact that jongin wanted him made him blush.

“…what are you waiting for then?” He whispered back. He could feel jongin smirking as he abruptly hoisted kyungsoo up, making kyungsoo wrap his legs around jongin’s waist.

Kyungsoo, for once, didn’t hate himself at all when jongin carried him inside his apartment, showering kyungsoo with kisses that left him breathless, completely forgetting that there is a freaking dead body in his dark loby. They’ll worry about that later. That’s what those fuckers deserve anyway, for messing with Cypher.

Jongin is going crazy. He is sure of it. He has never been sure of anything in his goddamn life but he is so sure about this. Like have you ever been so wildly attracted to someone you can actually feel it driving you insane?

Yeah.

He has felt that way about kyungsoo for the last two years.

Two fucking years.

Imagine his surprise when kyungsoo kissed him back.

Jongin felt like kyungsoo was driving him insane.

Just him.

Kyungsoo.

No words.

No pictures.

No hints.

No gestures.

But his face pops in jongin’s mind.

Every single day.

Just the mere thought of him,

And jongin’s insides go crazy.

The way he smiles.

The way he laughs.

His eyes.

Him.

Its quite interesting when you start liking someone, you start to notice that everything about them seems more attractive when it seems normal to everyone else. Like when kyungsoo wore jongin’s oversized this morning, humming as he made coffee and jongin swears he has never seen a more endearing site in his whole fucking life. Their smile seems more brighter. The sound of their voice more soothing. Their goofy laugh sounds so much cuter, like when kyungsoo woke jongin up with butterfly kisses all around his face and when jongin groaned, he fell into pits of laughter. Every little thing about them just reels you in. Like their imperfections don’t seem bad at all. Everything about them just screams perfection, and you’re okay with it.

And it was when jongin walked in the Cypher headquarters that day to attend the important meeting everyone was fussing about, and saw kyungsoo talking to jongdae, and laughing wholeheartedly showcasing his heart shaped smile,that he stopped in his tracks, his heart thumping in his chest louder than ever, that he realized,

Crap, I’m in love.

Chanyeol was sure something was up with kai. He had been acting weird all morning. He was smiling to himself, as if he was in a daze. Chanyeol decided not say anything though. Kai will tell him when he’s ready.

“Hey, you’re here.” Sehun greeted him as he got out of the elevator at Cypher HQ’s.

“Yeah. Has the meeting started yet?”

“Nope. Boss is here though.”

“Let’s go then.”

“So, you ready for the party?” Sehun asked as they started walking towards the conference room.

“ What’s there to be ready about? We go in, take down huang’s best men, get out, that’s it.”

“Calm down feisty pants I was just asking.” Sehun smirked at chanyeol’s confidence. “Are you sure you are not over confident yeol?” He teased.

“You brat! You seriously think that I’ll---“

Chanyeol’s words were stuck in his throat when he walked in the conference room and saw baekhyun, his baekhyun, sitting beside kris, reading a file in his hands. Chanyeol felt his lungs go dry at the mere sight of baekhyun. Everyone in the conference room, along with kris stared at them, except baekhyun who was too busy scanning the file in his hands.

“What…are you doing here?” Chanyeol choked out.

Baekhyun looked up and his eyes widened, his face turning red.

“I…” baekhyun stuttered, shifting in his seat. “I was just….”

“I asked you, what the fuck are you doing here?” Chanyeol snapped, making everyone in the room flinch at his tone. Kris cleared his throat.

“Chanyeol… actually everyone should hear this. Let me introduce, Byun baekhyun, Cypher’s beloved archer, will be joining us, starting today, effective immediately.”

“WHAT?” Chanyeol turned his attention to kris now, “you're fucking kidding me right?”

“I am afraid I’m not.” Kris said calmly. Turning to baekhyun, “Baekhyun has agreed to work with us against The Crown and The Red Dragon. He is going to help us take them down.”

“Is he now? And you weren’t going to tell me? And was sehun in on this? It was baekhyun you two went to meet that day wasn’t it? I knew it. This is crazy! Do you realize how dangerous this is? Does he---“

“Chanyeol.” Baekhyun spoke up for the first time, his stern voice surprising everyone around the room.

“We need to talk. Outside. Now.” Baekhyun got up and started walking towards the door. He stopped as he saw chanyeol wasn’t moving.

“I’m not going anywhe-“

“Chanyeol…please.” Baekhyun’s voice made chanyeol feel rueful all of a sudden. He nodded and followed baekhyun out the door.

They went inside an empty office and baekhyun closed the door behind him. As soon as he turned around to speak, chanyeol spoke before him,

“Baekhyun, don’t do this.”

The sudden emotion in chanyeol’s voice caught him off guard. He stared at chanyeol for a while before whispering,

“May I ask why not?”

“Why? Are you seriously asking me why?” Chanyeol chuckled bitterly. “This is The crown and The red dragon we are talking about baekhyun! They’ve had their eyes on you since like forever! This is war baekhyun, it’s personal this time. Its even more dangerous than we thought, I can’t let you do this. I just can’t.”

“But I want to do this chanyeol, one last time.” Baekhyun almost felt desperate now, he was in too deep to back out now, he had already memorized the plan for god’s sake.

“Fine if not for me, don’t do it for jaehyun.” Chanyeol took a step towards him. “He is our son baekhyun…your son. He can’t lose you too. You have to think about him too.”

“That’s what I’m doing this for chanyeol. I’m doing this for him. This is the last time I ever do this. Let me take my revenge and I swear to god I will never get myself involved in a cypher mission again.”

“But I—“

“I know people will call me insane, that I’m just overreacting. But they don’t understand how painful it is to have your whole world taken away from you. Only you will understand that chanyeol, only you. So please, just stop fighting with me on this and help me one last time. Help me overcome my demons once and for all. I know it’s a lot to ask and you probably don’t even care anymore but—“

“Fine.”

Chanyeol took a few more steps forward so that he was now standing in front of baekhyun.

“What?” Baekhyun looked up at him, suddenly realizing that chanyeol was standing a bit too close. But he didnt move away.

“I said okay. Let’s do this. One last time. In this war, you put your back to mine, I put my back to yours. And let’s do what we gotta do. To be honest I want those motherfucker’s dead too…for what they did to you. But you have to promise me you won't do anything stupid.”

Baekhyun didn’t know how to response. “Really?” He whispered.

“Yup. Cause if I remember correctly, someone once said to me you never abandon your partner...ever.” Chanyeol smirked and walked out. Baekhyun’s jaw fell open at chanyeol’s words.

“He…remembers?” He whispered in the empty room.

He slowly walked back towards the conference room and saw chanyeol in his seat already. Kris gave him a small smile as he entered.

“So, are we doing this?” He said.

“Yeah.” Baekhyun replied, glancing at chanyeol who only nodded in return.

“Good. Let’s go over the plan first. Kyungsoo, you can begin now.”

“Okay then”, kyungsoo opened his laptop and turned on the projector. Three men’s photos appeared on the screen. “So…these are huang zitao’s right handed men. These are the most important ones since they control everything, from his weaponary, to his dealings with international groups. This one right here", he clicked on the first one and a bald man’s picure appeared. "This is Cheng wunxing. His right hand shooter. Whenever hunag wants to drop anyone, this is the guy. Kai, he is assigned to you.” Kai nodded in return and almost everyone didn’t miss the faint blush on kyungsoo’s cheeks.

“Okay then, moving on”, another man appeared; this one had blond hair, and pearly white teeth. “This is Hui Jian, his number one investor, he handles all of huang’s business deals, national and international, and he is a black belt in kung fu. Sehun, he is assigned to you.”

“Kung fu? Piece of cake.” Sehun scoffed, making kris smirk at him.

“The last one, the most deadliest of them all.” He clicked and another picture appeared. The man was in his thirties. He had grayish hair and a smile that made you punch him right then and there. “This is Kang Jiang. The boss of his right hand men. No one really knows what his specialities are, just that he is very important to huang. He handles his illegal rackets around the world, mostly in hong kong, shanghai and brazil. Kang jiang is a dangerous man, he wont hesitate to shoot anyone who comes in his boss’ way.”

Baekhyun wasn’t listening a word coming from kyungsoo. It was him. The man who haunted his dreams.The man who made his adult life miserable. The man who gave him so much pain it almost broke baekhyun. The man who violated him the same day he lost his parents.

His revenge.

Chanyeol could feel baekhyun stiffen around him. Getting worried, he leaned in and whispered in baekhyun’s ear.

“Baek…whats wrong?”

Baekhyun took a shuddering breath and his eyes darted towards the room to make sure no one was looking. Everyone’s attention was on kyungsoo.

“It’s him.” Baekhyun whispered.

Chanyeol didn’t need to know anything else. He figured it out. He unconsciously clenched his fists as he stared at the man on the screen. The man who made baekhyun’s life despairing.The man who shattered baekhyun.

“…so baekhyun and chanyeol, he is assigned to you.” Kyungsoo finished. Chanyeol and baekhyun only nodded in return.

“Okay then. Everything is settled. Thank you kyungsoo.” Kris stood up.

“Once we take these men out, hunag will be vulnerable. We are going to do the same thing he did to us. We are going to catch his men offguard, and make sure that huang doesn’t mess with cypher again. But be careful peole, every single dealer we have ever dealt with before is going to be there. No one can find out what cypher is up to. No one can know. Understood?”

“Yes boss.” The voice echoed through the room.

“And also, kai, sehun, chanyeol, baekhyun, I’m going to be there with you guys. If anything suspicious happens, you come to me. kyungsoo, jongdae and minseok will be guiding you through out the party so you don’t really have anything to worry about. But Don’t.Get.Caught. Got it?”

“Yes boss.” Everyoned confirmed again.

“The exiting plan will go as discussed. Make sure you use the right path to get the hell out of there, just in case things blow up, kyungsoo, minseok and jongdae will lead you to it. These men are treasured by huang, once we drop them, he’ll be vulnerable, pissed even, and we have to make sure he doesn’t find out. We have to be discreet."

“Um…boss?” Baekhyun called, turning everyone’s attention to him.

“What is is baekhyun?” Kris turned towards him.

“I think we are forgetting someone important here. Someone even more important than these three men.”

“Who?”

“Huang’s plus one. Whoever that person is, if we’ll be able to take him down, we can easily get huang in our grasp. His plus one must be a significant person to him. The more important the person is to huang, the better.”

Kris stared at baekhyun in amusement, and so did everyone else, even chanyeol. The thought hadn’t even occurred to them. The fact that they had completely overlooked such a key imformation made them thankful for baekhyun’s presence.

“Where…have you been all this time?” Kai said in amazement and baekhyun just smiled at him in return.

“Baekhyun has a good point. A very good one indeed. Whoever spots the plus one first gets the honour of dropping them. Or atleast make sure you get your hands on them in any way.”

“Alright then, anything else?”

The meeting ended later than usual. Baekhyun realized how much he had missed this, sitting around with the group, talking about their plans, going over the locations, he missed it all. He reached his office and opened the door to walk inside. It felt like only yesterday when he worked here with chanyeol, had lunch here with jongdae, or got his wounds treated by minseok. It all came back to him now, all the memories, making him think maybe it was a good decision he came back.

“Hey baek?” A knock on the door caught his attention and he turned around to find jongdae standing in the door holding a rather huge pile of papers.

“What is this?” Baekhyun asked as jongdae slammed the big pile on the table.

“Your past documents. Kris thought maybe you’d like to go through them.”

“Oh, thanks.” Baekhyun eyed the pile as jongdae walked out.

“Oh before I forget…”

“Yeah?” He turned around again to see jongdae smiling at him.

“Glad to have you back, X1.” He smiled goofily, making baekhyun smile in return.

“Glad to be back.”

Baekhyun looked at the huge pile in front of him before sighing and started digging through it. In minutes there was a mess on the floor.There were his past cases, his medical documents, his dealerships that he made on behalf of cypher, more cases, there were even morgue reports, business contracts, deal confirmation documents, more contracts, more case files, more—

One paper caught his attention and he picked it up from the mess that was all over the floor. He scanned the document; it looked like a court document. He took his time reading thoroughly, his eyes widening as he kept on reading. He flipped the document over to glance at the back only to find his breath caught in his throat.

They were divorce papers.

His and chanyeol’s divorce papers.

Baekhyun looked down and he could almost feel the pain in his heart as he saw his signature on the paper.

What was even more agonizing was that chanyeol’s side was empty.

_Empty._

Baekhyun could practically hear his heart breaking into a million pieces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOOOOO how's it going guys? I'm finally done with my assignments which means regular updates haha
> 
> Hope you had fun reading this!
> 
> You can also Hit me up on twitter! 
> 
> https://twitter.com/yeolsvixen


	15. Present.

The party was tonight.

Baekhyun would be lying if he said he was not nervous. It had been a long time after all. It had been a long time since he had taken a decision on a whim, since he had put himself first rather than his son, or his reputation. Jaehyun was still his priority, he will always be, but this was something baekhyun had to do for himself. He knew it was too late to back down now. He was so close to get what he always wanted, all those sleepless nights, those terrifying memories, he wanted to erase them all, he wanted a new start, desperately.

He sighed as he parked his car in the Cypher HQ’s parking lot. He glanced at his watch, 4:00 PM. The party was starting at 7:00 PM. He still had time, he thought. He had left jaehyun with the nanny, making sure that his son stayed safe for the night. He got into the elevator and glanced at his reflection.

I don’t look too bad right? He mused to himself. He hadn’t bothered to waste a lot of time dressing up for tonight, who was going to notice him anyway? He fixed his tie, and then checked if his eyeliner was perfectly drawn, but of course it was. Eyeliner had always been his forte. He looked at his reflection briefly and turned around as the elevator doors opened, only to be greeted by an ecstatic jongdae.

“Holy shit!! Baek!!! You look….” Jongdae’s eyes were wide and he had a shocked yet amused expression on his face as he looked, no, stared at baekhyun.

“I look?...Bad?” Baekhyun raised his brows in confusion.

“Bad? Bad? You look…phenomenal!! You look hot, sexy, seductive, alluring, sesual, sultry, fuck I can go on for a life time!!”

“Really?” Baekhyun was still not sure.

“Really you idiot! Hya! Minseok! Kai!! Kyungsoo!! Look at this!” He grabbed baekhyun’s hand harshly and led him to his office.

As soon as they entered the office, baekhyun could feel everyone’s eyes on him. He noticed minseok hyperventilating, kyungsoo widening his already wide eyes, and kai’s jaw dropping on the floor.

“Um…hey guys.” Baekhyun smiled shyly, flushing unintentionaly.

“Holy shit baek! You look hooootttt! Chanyeol is a dead man tonight!!” Minseok yelled which only made baekhyun frown in response.

“You look amazing baekhyun!” Kyungsoo chirped.

“Wow…just…wow.” Kai muttered, earning a slap from kyungsoo.

“…Thanks.” Baekhyun didn’t know what else to say. He stared at his feet, trying to avoid the amused eyes looking at him without blinking.

“Hey guys the meeting is starting and...HYUNG?? woaaahhh” Sehun screamed at the top of his lungs which made baekhyun flinch in surprise.

“Sehun!Um…Hi.” He smiled at the younger. Sehun just kept on staring at him for a whole minute, not moving. Baekhyun suddenly felt uncomfortable under all those gazes so he tried again. “You look…um... good.”

Sehun did look good. He was wearing a dark blue tuxedo with his hair styled perfectly. Even kai looked amazing with his whole black attire and his signature disheveled hair.

“Let’s go to the conference room guys. Boss is waiting.”Kyungsoo finally spoke and as everyone started walking out, baekhyun let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Atleast no one was staring at him now.

Oh how wrong he was. As soon as he entered the conference room, he spotted chanyeol and kris talking to each other rather seriously. Maybe they are discussing some strategy, he thought. Suddenly their eyes fell on him and they both froze in their tracks, well…mostly chanyeol.

Chanyeol could almost feel his breath being taken away from him at the mere sight of baekhyun. Baekhyun looked…beautiful. Chanyeol couldn’t find any other word to describe the latter. The way he just stood there in the door, wearing a black tuxedo, looking at chanyeol nervously, made chanyeol realize why he fell in love with him in the first place. Without realizing chanyeol started walking towards baekhyun, still staring at him intently, till he was standing right in front of him, looking down at him.

“ …What?” Baekhyun whispered after a while, trying to avoid chanyeol’s unfaultering gaze.

Something snapped inside chanyeol at baekhyun’s tone. He realized he’d been staring a bit too long. He cleared his throat, looked away and then and looked back at baekhyun again.

“You look…um….nice.” He whispered back, oblivious to the fact that there were five pairs of eyes staring at them in amusement.

“Oh…thank you.” Baekhyun smiled slightly that made chanyeol’s heart skip a beat. He hasn’t seen baekhyun smile in so long. Baekhyun has the most adorable eyes you could fall for and the cutest smile that could take your breath away. He has the ability to make chanyeol smile everytime he speaks because his voice is pure magic and whenever chanyeol looks into baekhyun’s eyes, even today, even now, at this very moment…it’s so hard to look away.

“Okay then…everything is settled I suppose?” Kris said to everyone sitting around the table.

“Yes boss.” Everyone replied.

“Alright then. Let’s go, the party will be starting soon.” He gave a curt nod and started walking out of the room.

“Oh and baekhyun?”

“Yeah?”

“You really do look stunning tonight. Don’t blame us for staring.” He smirked as he saw baekhyun turn all shades of red.

\--------------------------------------------------------

Baekhyun shoved his gun inside his back pocket as they got to the venue. The party was held at a multi star hotel, the venue was completely swarmed by security. Since every other famous mafia in the world was going to attend the gathering, but obviously security was the biggest concern. They got inside the venue and baekhyun gasped.

The whole banquet hall was decorated in light gold and silver. There were subtle decorations in the room, champagne fountains, chandeliers, and live music, making it look like a normal party rather than a mafia gathering.

“Wow I don’t remember mafia gathering’s being this extravagant.” Kai muttered in awe.

“Well a lot of things have changed this year I suppose. We have to be more careful these days; the cops are getting interested in illegal businesses led by the mafia day by day. Remember the Macau fiasco 2 years back? The cops swarmed the place out of nowhere and everyone had to run out of there? Yunho is just being cautious I suppose.” Chanyeol said, his eyes darting everywhere in the room.

“The 36th annual gathering’s meeting of the officials will be starting in about half an hour. We suggest the guests enjoy themselves and please, help yourselves to the drinks, we have an open bar tonight!” A thunderous voice boomed over the loud speaker and everyone’s gaze turned towards a man in a formal suit.

Lee yunho hadn’t change one bit, baekhyun thought as he gave the mike to his assistant and started walking straight towards them, a wide smile on his face.

“Kris!” His voice boomed again, making everyone around them flinch a bit. He walked over and hugged kris, patting his back in affection. And people who didn’t know better will say they were actually friends.

“I’m glad you decided to show up tonight!” He smiled widely as he patted kai on the back and smiled at sehun. “I thought you’ll be mad at me like a little school girl after our encounter 3 weeks ago.” He said, smiling devilishly. Kris made sure not to lose his façade but you could tell that he was clearly pissed.

“Of course we had to come tonight, afterall….we are officially ending our alliances tonight aren’t we? Since you decided to go ahead and lick The Crown’s boots?” He asked through gritted teeth, his signature smirk showing.

Yunho’s smile dropped in an instant, turning it into a scowl.

“Don’t cross your lines kid. You know what I am capable of doing. The huang kid will be happier than ever to know you have not one, but two traiters with you don’t you think?” His gaze fell on baekhyun and chanyeol.

“So chanyeol…looks like you’ve finally got some balls to show your useless face to me after that slut of a husband of your’s has returned. Am I right?” He smirked, but pulled chanyeol in a hug, whispering in his ear,"I know what you did chanyeol…I know what you did to my brother…just you wait…I’ll be coming for you. Enjoy the time you have with your little slut while you can.” He finished, eyeing baekhyun up and down as if he was his prey.

“You bastard.” Chanyeol hissed, clenching his fists.

“Now now…it’s my party. No need to say profanities.” He smirked and turned to baekhyun.

“Oh baekhyun you still look delicious as ever”, he leaned in and grasped baekhyun’s chin harshly, making baekhyun look up at him. He leaned in and whispered in baekhyun’s ear, making sure no one listens to what he says but baekhyun. “But you see I know what this worthless piece of shit of your husband did. I know what he did baekhyun, and I know what your brother did too. They’ve been lying to you…all of them are lying to you baekhyun.” He moved away, chuckling when he saw baekhyun’s face turn pale.

“Anyways…enjoy the free drinks you little fuckers. I’ll see you at the meeting kris.” He walked away, still smirking. “Enjoy while you can.” He muttered under his breath.

“That fucker.” Kai muttered in annoyance as they watched yunho converse with some guests.

“We need to focus guys.” Sehun said, grabbing a glass of champagne.” We can’t let his words get to us.”

“Everyone. Its time.” Kris muttered, fleetingly glancing at his watch. “Spread out.”

They all went to four different sides of the banquet hall, kai went to the bar and took a seat at one of the high end stools, sehun stood near an indoor fountain, kris started conversing with the guests, and chanyeol and baekhyun went to the cocktails counter and took their seats. From now on, all the conversation that they were going to have were going to be through their earpieces that jongdae had made specially for them. It was a high end piece that jongdae designed specifically for tonight. It was a diamond ear stud, which acted like a fancier version of a walkty talky. They were connected to kyungsoo, jongdae and minseok, who were able to track their every move.

“Guys…its huang…2’o clock.” Kai suddenly whispered.

They all turned their heads in unison and saw tao walk in slowly, with atleast 10 men by his side, including their targets. He wore a Gucci suite, paired with formal shoes and his signature diamond earring. His eyes wandered over the room, meeting theirs for a fleeting second. Luhan was beside him, looking breathtaking in a pale blue satin suite, his blond hair styled perfectly and his smile catching everyone’s attention.

Luhan was not sure if he should be smiling right now. He certainly didn’t feel like it. He was feeling rather tired tonight. All of the events that unfolded in these past two days had him feeling rather worn out. Because accepting the fact that you have cancer and you are probably going to die is not an easy thing to do per say. He glanced around the room, his eyes trying to capture everything, until they fell on a certain tall man standing near a fountain, looking straight at him with the same shocked eyes as luhan. There was that flip flop feeling in his chest again. It was him…luhan was sure of it.

The stranger.

He gulped and looked away. He had to; he couldn’t stare too long…even if he wanted to. He didn’t want to seem obvious. He heard tao calling his name and urging him to talk to some Italian boss whose men started looking at luhan with hungry eyes as soon as he stepped towards them. In the middle of the conversation he turned around to look at the stranger but he was gone.

\--------------------------------------------------------

Kai had decided to take yunho’s advice seriously and ordered two vodka’s for himself. He finished the first shot and sehun appeared next to him.

“One whisky please, neat.” He ordered. Then glanced at kai.

“Maybe you should slow down.” He muttered. Glancing around the room.

“Why? Yunho said to enjoy ourselves, I’m just doing what he asked.” He chuckled, downing another shot.

Sehun only shook his head in amusement. Leave it to kai to play his part well. Sehun was sure he was going to play the role of a heavy drinker all night,gaining less attention. It was a good strategy, sehun had to admit. He spotted the crying man from the other day standing next to his bodyguard, looking rather…bored. Sehun stared at him in amusement for a while, taking in his breathtaking appearance.

\----------------------------------------------------

“Ladies and gentlemen!” The music stopped and Yunho’s loud voice boomed over the sound system again. “The annual gathering will be starting now; I will like all of the officials to follow me to the conference hall next door. The rest of you people, plese enjoy yourselves!” He smiled widely and gestured the leaders towards the door that opened to the backside of the banquet hall. All of the leaders followed him out, talking loudly among themselves.

“Okay that’s me. I’ll see you all after the meeting.” Kris muttered in his earpiece and walked outside, talking to a Canadian associate.

“This is our cue guys. With the leaders gone, we’ve got a lot of room.” Sehun said, his eyes darting around the room. He saw tao talking to luhan and walking out briskly.

As soon as the leaders stepped out, the music became louder and the elegant party banquet turned into a disco. People gathered in front of the DJ and started swinging to the music, turning the atmosphere a bit wild.

“Now this is a party!” Kai chuckled as he ordered another vodka shot.

“Don’t get too drunk you idiot!” Sehun huffed in annoyance, shaking his head at the archer.

“Okay so the meeting will be going on for about 2 hours. Make sure you finish your mission till then.” Minseok, kyungsoo and jongdae instructed through the earpiece.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Baekhyun had been fidgeting in his seat for quite some time now. He was replaying yunho’s words. From the looks of it, it looked like yunho knew his brother. Baekhyun himself hasn’t seen his brother in years, how can yunho possibly know where his brother is? Was he even alive? If he was, what did he do exactly? And if not about his brother, he was even more nervous about what yunho said about chanyeol and how everyone was lying to him. That made baekhyun even more confused than ever. What was chanyeol lying to him about? Mainly, why would chanyeol lie to him? It hurt him a little to think that maybe chanyeol was be lying to him, even now, even after everything happened. But then again, the divorce papers were kind of like evidence. Chanyeol had lied to him about their marriage, he wouldnt be that surprized to find that chanyeol had lied to him again. He took a sip of his cocktail and scanned the room, looking for his target but he was nowhere to be seen. He looked at chanyeol and saw the latter holding his still full cocktail glass in his hand. It was typical of chanyeol to not drink when given an assignment. Duty came first after all.

Chanyeol on the other hand was growing restless by the minute. Yunho’s words kept coming back to him. He knew. He knew what chanyeol did. But how? How could he possibly know? Chanyeol made sure no one would know, how the fuck did yunho found out? The only thought that scared him even more was what would yunho do next? Will he come after chanyeol? Or even worse, baekhyun? Chanyeol felt sick to his stomach just imagining the scenario. Chanyeol felt like getting out of there, he needed some fresh air to clear up his thoughts. He turned and saw baekhyun’s face getting paler than ever. He leaned in and whispered in baekhyun’s ear,

“Hey…wanna go for a walk?”

Baekhyun slightly nodded, got up and followed chanyeol out of the banquet hall to the garden in the back. The garden was quite huge, with a small pond in the middle with a giant tree with a bench beneath it. small lamps dotted the stony pathway that lead up to the pond, giving it a dreamy feel. There were countless numbers of trees making the place look even more stunning.

“Wow this is beautiful.” He whispered as they walked out and sat at a cold metal bench, soaking up in the silence.

“Yeah it is.” Chanyeol whispered back but he was not really looking at the garden but at the figure next to him.

They stayed like that for a while. Both fighting their inner turmoils as to what to do next. It was funny how even after all of these years of being apart, it still felt like yesterday when they stayed like this, unmoving, breathing in the comfortable silence that enveloped them.

“Hey do you remember that time when we went to that park on a date?” Chanyeol suddenly spoke in the silence, his deep voice raging through the night.

“Yeah.” Baekhyun could almost feel the little tug of his lips. How could he forget? They weren’t suppose to end up at the park, they were supposed to go to a fancy restaurant for dinner, but chanyeol hated waiting in line and baekhyun was too hungry to complain as they walked along the park eating street foods in their hands and sat on a bench, just like they were sitting now, talking to each other through the night about anything and everything.

“It was a nice night.” Chanyeol muttered quietly, eyes wandering through the garden.

“Yeah it really was.” Baekhyun agreed.

They again fell into silence. This time it wasn’t the comfortable one. It was an anticipating one. Baekhyun expected chanyeol to say something else, anything cause this silence was starting to get on his nerves. On the other hand,chanyeol hated this quiet baekhyun. He wanted baekhyun to scream at him, yell at him, punch him, blame him for everything, he wanted baekhyun to say that what he did was wrong, but he also wanted baekhyun to forgive him, tell him that it’s okay to make mistakes once in a while, that he was only human.

After some time, chanyeol couldn’t take it anymore. “We should probably head back. We still have a job to finish.” He whispered, and stood up. He looked down at baekhyun who was still sittting, clenching and unclenching his fists and chanyeol knew baekhyun was nervous. He decided to be brave for a moment and laid his hand on top of baekhyun, grabbing it and squeezing it lightly. “Hey…” he whispered, making baekhyun flinch at the contact and look up at him in alarm. “It’s going to be okay.” Chanyeol leaned down and whispered. Baekhyun’s face visibly calmed down and he just nodded in return.

As soon as they got in, they looked for kai and sehun. “Kai? Do you copy?” Chanyeol muttered through his earpiece as they walked around the banquet hall.

“Hey yeol.” Came kai’s reply and chanyeol was sure he was sober now. “I took care of my…uhm…assignment by the way.”

“Do I even need to know what you did to him?”

“No not really.”

“Thought so. Sehun?”

“Hmm?”

“What about you?”

“I’m on it.”

“Good. Hurry up. We only have an hour.”

Sehun looked around him and spotted luhan with his target. They talked for a while and luhan excused himself from the conversation, heading to the restroom. Sehun didn’t miss three huge Italian guys following and sehun’s knuckles twitched in rage. After some time, he followed them quietly, making his way through the crowd, as discreetly as possible.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Luhan sighed in relief as soon as he was away from Tao’s pervert of an investor. He stopped in a dimly lit hallway leading to the restroom and took a deep breath to calm himself down. That fucking investor had been irritating luhan all night, touching him in inappropriate places while no one was looking and luhan just wanted to put a bullet through his head or maybe even tao’s for hiring such an asshole.

His relieved state didn’t last long as he heard loud noises around the corner talking in a foreign language. Was it Spanish? Italian? He wondered. Soon three gigantic men came into view and luhan could feel his blood run cold. They were the same men who were gaping at him with a hungry gaze as soon as the party had started. They worked for Mr. Castellano, one of tao’s dealers in Venice who was a weapon specialist. They walked closer and stood in front of luhan, ogling at him as if he was meat surved on a platter as they frantically talked in loud Italian, probably fighting over him, luhan thought. He had already stopped moving as he kept his back glued to the wall, sweat running down his spine, as he looked at them with wide eyes. Damn this night, he thought as one of them took a step towards him, licking his lips at the sight of a shivering luhan.

“Please-” Luhan whispered, “don’t.”

The other two just kept on talking in Italian and the one who was close to luhan asked him a question.

“What?” He choked out, obviously not understanding what the man meant.

“I don’t understa-"

“Babe! There you are! I’ve been looking all over for you!” A deep voice which was a bit rough around the edges suddenly roared in Italian and a tall silouhette came in luhan’s view. It was him. The stranger took quick yet steady steps towards him and luhan had never felt so relieved in his entire life. The stranger came near and lightly shoved the man away from luhan. He stood in front of luhan and talked frantically in Italian, as if explaining something. Luhan couldn’t see his face, but he could imagine the look on his face right now. He kept still as the stranger kept on talking to the men, still blocking luhan.

“You don’t believe me? Fine! I’ll prove it to you then!” He said after a while, sighed dramatically and turned around, facing luhan.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered and luhan’s for what? Died in his throat as the stranger leaned down and kissed him, leaving luhan’s sanity flying out the window. The stranger kissed him hard and deep, making luhan’s knees go weak. He didn’t even know why he kissed back, he was just glad he did. The stranger placed his hands on luhan’s cheeks as luhan’s hands held on his shoulder for much needed support. He tilted his head to give him more access, opening his mouth to let him in. The stranger kissed him with an unknown passion, making luhan feel on top of the world. Luhan has never been kissed like this, so slow, so passionate, so sincerely, so sensually. Everything was spinning and luhan didn’t want this to end, not ever, but all good things come to an end, and soon enough the stranger was pulling away from him, breathing harshly as he looked at luhan with a shocked yet amuzed expression.

Luhan looked behind the stranger and saw that the men were gone. And he was now completely pushed up against the wall, the stranger’s weight feeling nice against him. He looked back at the stranger and yup, there was that flip flop feeling again.

“I’m sorry.” The stranger whispered, “They wanted you, god knows for what. I said you belonged to me and they asked me to prove it so that’s why…” luhan could see how flushed he was as he averted luhan’s eyes.

“Thank you…again.” Luhan whispered back.

“Sehun.” The stranger stared at him as he spoke.

“Huh?” luhan raised his brows in question, still a bit breathless from the kiss.

“My…my name is sehun, I though maybe you’d like to know.” He smiled slightly and yup, flip flop.

“You should go now. I’m sure your bodyguards must be looking for you. I’m sorry again for…you know...kissing you.” He scratched the back of his neck sheepishly and luhan had to try his hardest not to blush at the endearing site.

Without saying another word, the stranger just nodded curtly and walked away, leaving luhan dazed and confused. He took in a shuddering breath and touched his lips. They were still warm and swollen from the kiss. He smiled at the fresh memory and walked away, the flip flop feeling still evident in his chest.

\-------------------------------------------------

“Yeol? Target’s down.”

“Good job sehun. You sure no one saw you?”

“Yeol the guy was a disgrace in the name of kung fu. Don’t worry, I took care of everything.”

“Okay then. Baekhyun and I are going in. stay alert for exit plan.”

As soon as he finished talking, sehun looked around the room, his eyes searching for luhan again. He still couldn’t belive he kissed him though, it was so unlike sehun. He blames it on the glass of whisky that he chugged down earlier. Even though he said it, He didn’t feel sorry at all for kissing the beautiful male. In fact, he was relived and more than happy when the latter had kissed him back. Sehun was not expecting it; he expected a push, a slap, or even a punch. Definitely not the soft pair of lips that he was surprised with.

“Fuck I didn’t get his name. Damn it!” He cursed under his breath and ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

“Sir?” A waiter walked over and handed him a piece of paper. “This is for you”

“Oh…Thank you.” Sehun muttered and took the paper from the waiter. He glanced at it and a wide smile spread across his face as he read the message scrawled on it, this time in broken Korean,

_Thank you for the kiss, I hope I’ll be able to repay you someday._

_By the way, my name is luhan._

_Thought maybe you’d like to know._

Sehun looked up and did a quick search around the room, only to meet luhan’s eyes as he stared right at sehun and looked away, but sehun could see the small smile tugging his lips.

“Hey Oh sehun! I can see your creepy smile all the way from here! What the hell is on that paper? Who sent it to you? Tell me,you brat!”

“…Nobody.” Sehun only smirked at kai’s outburst as he folded the paper neatly and stuffed it in his pockets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm back! 
> 
> so, new chapter! enjoy! I feel like Hunhan's interactions are quite interesting, what do you think? 
> 
> Thank you for reading!<3
> 
> Bye!


	16. Present.

“Baekhyun, lets split.” Baekhyun heard chanyeol’s deep voice in his earpiece and moved away from the latter, his eyes darting around the room, looking for his target. Kang Jiang was a hard man to spot, baekhyun thought, as he kept on surveying the room. He spotted him eventually though; he was talking with his men standing in front of a metal sculpture, probably giving them instructions. He talked for a while and baekhyun silently observed. Soon, Kang Jiang started walking away and baekhyun followed after him, keeping a safe distance. He took calculated steps following his target out of the banquet hall; he walked down a long corridor and got inside an elevator. Baekhyun saw the elevator stop at the last floor of the building and baekhyun’s brows furrowed in question.

“X1, he’s going to the rooftop I think. You sure you don’t want to warn K2?” jongdae spoke through the earpiece, his voice laced with worry.

“No I got this dae, Thanks.”

Baekhyun waited for a while and got in the next elevator. He held a hand on the gun in his thigh holster as the elevator went up and up. Baekhyun didn’t know where chanyeol was, but he didn’t mind bothering him by telling him that he had found their target. This was baekhyun’s fight; he needed to take jiang down on his own, for his own sake. The elevator made a ding sound and the doors opened, revealing the rooftop of the building. Baekhyun took out his gun and held it steady in his hands as he walked out of the elevator and towards the railing of the rooftop. He looked at the beautiful view of Seoul, shining brightly in the cold night. It was a truly breathtaking view and baekhyun stared at it for a while, with a look of longing in his eyes.

He suddenly heard muffled crying sounds coming from his left side and he turned and walked in that direction. Baekhyun recognized that it was a female. He soon spotted two figures, one sitting against the wall, and the other standing in front of the sitting figure. Baekhyun saw the girl first and his breath was caught in his throat at the mere sight of the girl. Her dress was ripped off, her lip was bleeding, her one eye was blackened and she way crying constantly, whispering pleading words. Without making a sound, Baekhyun stepped closer to them, and soon the girl spotted him, making the man standing in front of her turn around and face baekhyun.

Baekhyun pointed his gun at the man who haunted his nights and through gritted teeth, motioned the girl to get up.

“Get out of here. Don’t tell anyone what you saw. Is that clear?”

The girl only nodded meekly and got up slowly, still crying. She walked away with hesitant and stumbling steps as baekhyun still had his gun pointed straight towards his target. Kang jiang only smirked at baekhyun when the girl left, making baekhyun’s blood boil in rage.

“Hello there pretty boy.” He smirked, looking baekhyun up and down. “It’s been a long time yet you still look fuckable. Can you see my mouth watering?” He tilted his head in question.

“You fucker.” Baekhyun muttered under his breath, taking a step forward,

“You _ruined_ me. You destroyed me that day when you and your little fuckers stepped foot inside my house. You hurt me more than anyone else has before. Because of you, I hit rock bottom, and now I’m digging myself deeper in this hole. I don’t think I’ll ever be myself again, thanks to you. So, congratulations you fucker, you ruined my life.”

And with that, baekhyun dropped his gun and charged at him, making him fall to the ground as baekhyun sat on his torso and hit him on the face, once, twice, thrice….so many times that baekhyun stopped counting. Kang jiang was faster though, even though his face was already covered in blood, he pushed baekhyun off of him, making baekhyun fall to the ground. He yanked baekhyun by the collar and make him stand up, his hands grabbing baekhyun’s neck as he pulled him up in the air, choking baekhyun in the process. Baekhyun landed a harsh kick in his stomach and the grip on his neck loosened. Baekhyun fell down on the floor, panting heavily to even out his breathing. As soon as he saw the man reaching for his gun, he grabbed him by his leg and pulled him down; making him fall to the ground as baekhyun once again kicked him everywhere, punching every ounce of flesh that he came in contact with. His knuckles were bruised and reddened with blood. He broke the man’s arm, twisting it between his hands and rolling it around his head, making a satisfying crack sound. The man yelled out in pain but baekhyun wasn’t satisfied. He again sat on his torso, making sure the man does not escape, and punched him harshly again, on the jaw this time, making his head tilt left and right with each blow,

“Fuck you…fuck you…fuck you…” baekhyun sneered in resentment between each punch, using all of his anger; all of his strength to deliver his punches till he felt the body below him go limp.

He looked down and saw that his enemy had stopped breathing. His face was disfigured, messed up, and covered in blood, a sight that evened out baekhyun’s breathing. He looked down at his hands and saw the poor condition they were in. Baekhyun took a few sharp breaths and decided he was still not finished. He got up and walked towards his gun that was lying on the ground. He picked the chilly object in his hand; his gun had a silencer, making no sound whatsoever whenever he fired it. He walked back towards the now dead body of his enemy, and stared at his wide open and lifeless eyes. He pointed the gun and aimed straight for the forehead,

“Burn In hell, bitch.” He said through gritted teeth and fired, his gun emitting no sound whatsoever.

He slowly walked towards the elevator. Baekhyun noticed his raging heart had calmed down now, his heatbeat steady inside his chest. Baekhyun felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders as he looked back at the dead body lying on the ground. He hadn’t bothered to hide the body or clean up his mess, that fucker didn’t deserve it anyway. He stood by the elevator quietly for a while, buried in his thoughts. Suddenly with a ding sound, the doors opened and there stood a panicked chanyeol, pointing his gun straight towards baekhyun.

As soon as he saw baekhyun, he lowered his gun and stared at bakhyun who looked way too calm, judging from the fact that his hands were covered in blood, and so was some of his face.

“Baekhyun?” Chanyeol took a hesitant step towards him, not exiting the elevator.

“It’s done.” Baekhyun said curtly, his face blank. He quickly got in the elevator and pressed the down button. The elevator doors closed and chanyeol turned towards him, panic and worry evident in his eyes.

“Wha-“ he started but baekhyun cut him off.

“I said its done chanyeol.” He said sharply, avoiding chanyeol’s piercing gaze. He feared if he looked in chanyeol’s eyes, his façade will fall off.

They rode the elevator in silence and didn’t even spare each other a glance as the elevator reached the ground floor. As soon as the elevator doors opened again, baekhyun rushed to get out and walk away in hopes of avoiding chanyeol’s gaze that was slowly killing him, but chanyeol held his arm and pulled him to the other side.

“Chanyeol…what are you doing? Let go of me!” Baekhyun huffed in annoyance and tried to yank away his hand but chanyeol’s grip only tightened and without saying another word, he pulled baekhyun inside a room which baekhyun later on registered was the restroom.

“Sit.” Chanyeol commanded and baekhyun leaned on the cold marble sink counter.

“I still don’t get-“

“Shut up.” Chanyeol cut him off this time as he turned on the tap, grbbed a few paper towels from nearby and grabbed baekhyun’s wrists, gently this time, and started cleaning the blood off.

Baekhyun stared at chanyeol, his heart suddenly started drumming in his chest as he saw chanyeol’s eyesbrows furrow in concentration. He kept on staring, god knows for how long, unable to avert his eyes. Having chanyeol this close was definitely not good for his poor heart, he thought. Chanyeol finished soon enough and washed his own hands. Baekhyun looked at his now clean hands as chanyeol spoke in his earpiece,

“Guys, our target’s down. What’s the situation out there? Has the meeting ended?”

“Yes it has and it’s not looking good yeol.”

“What do you mean?” Chanyeol asked as he and baekhyun shared a questioning look.

“Well…yunho had a falling out with yakuza, it’s just a matter of time before they-shit!-“

“Kai?”

“Fuck! They are showering bullets out here!”

“What?” Chanyeol and baekhyun both said in unison as they heard faint gunshots from outside.

“We have to get the fuck out of here!” Sehun shouted through his earpiece.

Baekhyun got up abruptly and took out his gun and chanyeol did the same. “Let’s go.” Baekhyun said before walking out, chanyeol followed suit, aiming their guns for possible targets.

As soon as they walked inside the banquet hall, they were met with chaos. Almost Every single person in the room had a gun in his/her hand and was shooting aimlessly. There were already a few dead bodies lying on the ground. Chanyeol saw yunho shooting a guy mercilessly, he saw a woman punching another in the gut, saw a man shooting simultaneously with two guns in his hand, he spotted kris and quickly went for protection, baekhyun behind him, shooting at people who shot at them.

“What the fuck is going on?” Chanyeol shouted over the chaos.

“Let’s just say that yunho is a big fucking idiot!” Kris shouted back as chanyeol shot a person who was about to shoot kris. “He and yakuza had an argument over territory issues, and soon enough, they were ready to spill blood!”

“Kai? Sehun? We need to head out, now.” Kris spoke in his earpiece, as they started to move towards the exit of the banquet hall, avoiding raging bullets that flew out of no where and eliminate everyone who came in their way. Yunho and yakuza’a men were going insane, killing everyone who came in their way. The room was a mix of ear splitting bullet sounds and painful screams.

“Lead us out jongdae.” Chanyeol spoke and soon enough, they were heading out.

Baekhyun followed chanyeol and kris but his attention was caught by a male sitting on the ground, holding his hand over his arm which bled prosusely. A man was bending down towards the man, possibly his bodyguard.Baekhyun ran towards him, he shot the man in his thigh and the man fell down, clutching his leg in pain. Baekhyun crouched down next to the male. He instantly recognized him as huang’s plus one. He remembered watching him walk in with huang. Baekhyun was caught off guard by how beautiful he was. The male looked at him with dazed eyes and spoke in broken Korean,

“Please, get me out of here.”

Before baekhyun could say anything, kai was beside him, shouting at him,

“Hyung! Let’s get out of here! Come on!”

“Kai, this is huang’s plus one. We have to take him with us, he could be quite useful.” Baekhyun did not know why but he pitied the man who sat before him, slowly losing his consciousness.

“I’ll carry him if you want”, kai offered. “You go. Huang's men will go insane if they see us abducting him!"

“Where is sehun?”

“He‘s coming. We are behind you. We’ll see you at the safehous, now GO!” Kai shouted and nudged him to run.

Baekhyun stood up and ran out of the room, simultaneously talking to jongdae over the earpiece,

“Jongdae, show me the way out.”

“Okay baek, take the stairs to your right, head two stories down, and see that red door at the end of the hallway? The code is 5638. Got it?”

“5..6..3..8..Yeah got it, fuck there are people following me!” Baekhyun panted as he punched in the code and the door unlocked, unveiling a long passageway. Surely there were men following him, huang's men, he recognized faintly.

“Well that was going to happen anyway. Now run.”

And he did, till the passage ended and opened to what looked like an underwater sewage system.He could still hear gunshots from a distance. “Now take a left and run towards those ladders that lead upstairs, kris and chanyeol are waiting for you. Run baekhyun, as you can see, Huang already knows what we did. Run.”

Baekhyun ran with all his might towards the ladders and climbed up to see another underground segment. Chanyeol and kris were already inside an SUV, another one was waiting, probably for kai and sehun.

“Come on! Get in!” Kris screamed from the front seat and baekhyun almost jumped inside the car.

“Alright now, brace yourselves.” Chanyeol screamed as the car roared to life and suddenly a hidden cement door slid open and the car started going up on an underground road. They kept on going up and up, the engine roaring louder every minute as they finally touched normal ground. The path ended in another parking lot, and baekhyun saw the hidden door behind him close.

“Wait, that’s a hidden underground pathway? how?” baekhyun asked, making kris look back at him and smirk. Cocky bastard. 

“Let’s just say Kim jongdae is one talented bastard who knows underground seoul roads better than anyone else. The one that we used now is an abandoned shipment road, for carrying out illegal cargo out of the city without having to meet the cop’s eye.”

Soon enough they were driving on normal commute roads, chanyeol driving faster than ever showing off his perfected driving skills. They reached cypher HQ’s soon enough, walking up the elevator and into the office.They were greeted by kyungsoo, minseok, and jongdae, all sitting in front of their laptops, typing furiously.

“You made it!” Kyungsoo sighed in relief. “Jongin and sehun are on their way to the safehouse now. Yunho is out of control and looks like he has taken an oath of killing every single yakuza agent. Huang has gone MI. No one knows where he is, but jongdae is trying to find him boss.”

“Okay. good job everyone. You guys need to pack up too, the sooner we reach the safehouse, the better. We need to figure out our next step carefully now.”

As kris was talking to kyungsoo, minseok and jongdae, chanyeol looked for baekhyun but he was nowhere in site. He looked around, only to find him standing in their once shared office, facing away from him.

“Baek?” He called out in the dark office but baekhyun didn’t turn around. Chanyeol didn’t miss the slump in his shoulders though.

“Tell mE. Did you enjoy it?” Baekyun suddenly whispered in the dark.

“What? What are you talking about?” Chanyeol took a step inside, furrowing his eyebrows, clearly not understanding baekhyun’s question.

“Did you enjoy playing with my feelings?” Baekhyun’s voice cracked, making chanyeol stop dead in his tracks.

“Did you enjoy hurting me?” Baekhyun slowly turned around and chanyeol’s heart broke just by looking at baekhyun’s tear striken face. He slowly walked over and thrusted a paper in chanyeol’s hands. Chanyeol looked down at the piece of paper in his hands and he froze. They were their divorce papers. He gaped at baekhyun’s signature and then to the empty space beside it. He turned around and saw baekhyun already standing in the doorway, looking back at him, his once tear stricken face now turned stone cold.

“If you enjoyed it, then fuck you chanyeol. Fuck you.” Baekhyun spat back and hurried out of the room. Leaving chanyeol frozen on his spot, his biggest lie still clutched between his hands.

After a few agonizing minutes, chanyeol kept on staring at the divore papers, a single tear rolled down his cheek as baekhyun’s question replayed in his mind, over and over again, as of haunting him.

There was a knock on the door and chanyeol looked up only to find kris standing in the doorway with a scowl on his face.

“Whatever it is. Fix it chanyeol, now.” He said sternly and walked out, leaving chanyeol all alone again.


	17. Present.

Baekhyun considered himself a strong person. Not just mentally or physically, but emotionally as well. He has a strong heart and he has always been a fighter. He has been through a lot in life and he might even be a bit proud of himself for getting through the shithole that was his life. After his parents death, baekhyun changed completely, he became more mature, more confident in everything he did and obviously, more stronger. His shitty life turned him into the tough person he was today. He knew he had to be strong, firstly for his son, He had to be strong when he saw jaehyun holding his and chanyeol’s wedding picture in his hands as he slept peacefully. He had to be strong for the people around him. But most importantly, baekhyun had to be strong for himself.

But all of his assumptions of him being a strong person went flying out the window when he opened the door and saw chanyeol standing there; still in the same tuxedo he wore for the party, with the divorce papers in his hands,

“I can explain.” He panted and baekhyun wondered if he had been running.

“Get the fuck away from me!” Was the only response he could muster as he tried to slam the door shut but chanyeol was faster and stronger as he held the door firmly and pushed it open, making baekhyun take few steps back. The door opened widely and he swiftly walked in, closing the door behind him. He stood with his back glued to the door and looked at baekhyun, pain evident in his eyes.

“Get out Chanyeol, now.”

“Look. Baek, we need to talk about this. We need to talk about us.”

“I said get the fuck out!”

“Baekhyun, listen-“

“Fine! you wanna talk? Let’s talk. First of all, answer me then Chanyeol, why?” Baekhyun spat back before chanyeol could even talk, crossing his arms over his chest.

“…Why?”

“ Yeah. Why? Why must you torment me? My thoughts, my actions, my words, all of it? Why do you get to play with my feelings? What happened to us? No, the right question would be, what happened to you? Why did you lie? Why do you always lie? If you ever loved me, which i seriously doubt you ever did, why did you ask me to let you go? Why did you leave me all alone chanyeol when you knew I needed you the most? What the fuck did I do wrong that made you fall out of love? Where the fuck did I go wrong? Answer me!” Baekhyun shouted taking sharp breaths, his face red with anger.

“]First of all--and do not interrupt me baekhyun”, Chanyeol took a step towards him and Baekhyun instinctively took a step back. “You did nothing wrong.” He said firmly, looking at baekhyun with glassy eyes. “You could never do anything that would make me leave you baekhyun.”

“Then why? Why did you leave?” Baekhyun choked out, feeling breathless.

“It’s been five years since we last spoke but somehow still random facts about you pop up in my mind, It’s been five fucking years and I wish I could forget about you chanyeol but I cant. It’s like you are standing right in front of me and I miss you. I’m missing you even if you are right here. Hilarious right? When I close my eyes, out of all the things that I could dream of, out of all the moments I could relive and out of all the people I could picture, I see you, and it hurts chanyeol. It hurts because that means I still can’t let go of you.” A lone tear finally ran down baekhyun’s cheeks as he stared at chanyeol who was frozen on his spot.

“I didn’t mean to hurt you baekhyun, I want you, still want you, but you’re there and I’m here and I can’t help but miss you every second of everyday. I hate not being able to see you whenever I want. I hate not being able to look into your eyes. I hate not being able to get lost in the comfort of your arms. I hate not being able to make you laugh with a silly face. I just hate being apart from you. Always did and always will. I hate this. I hate missing you baekhyun. I’ve hated it ever since. I just…” Chanyeol spoke earnestly, looking into baekhyun;s eyes to show just how serious he was.

“Then why…why did you leave me alone? If you loved me, if you hated missing me then,…why?” Baekhyun whispered, his face twisted in pain.

“I-” chanyeol stutterd but continued eventually. “I left because I killed him.” He whispered in the eerie silence.

“What? Killed who?” Baekhyun couldn’t comprehend what chanyeol was talking about.

“I was the one who killed our boss, Baekhyun. I was the one who killed him, and i did it for you.”

“I don’t…I don’t understand.” Baekhyun muttered.

“He wanted you dead. He wanted to kill you. And worst of all, he wanted me to do it. He asked me to choose between my life or your’s and I chose you. Because I’ll always choose you baekhyun, over and over and over. Without pause, without a doubt, in a heartbeat. I’ll keep choosing you.” Chanyeol finished and looked at baekhyun who was too amazed to even reply.

It wasn’t like baekhyun didn’t know about his boss’ death. He just…he clearly didn’t expected chanyeol to be the one who killed his boss. Yes his boss was an evil, spiteful man, but chanyeol had never showed signs of pure hatred towards the man.

“How did you--how did you do it alone?” Baekhyun asked.

“I never said I did it alone. I had help.”

“From whom?”

“Your brother.” Chanyeol said hesitantly and baekhyun gasped in horror. He felt as if he couldn’t breathe as he heard his brother’s name. Was he alive? Was he an assassin too? Was he here, in Seoul? Whom did he work for? On top of it all, chanyeol knew him? There were so many questions running through his mind but none came out. He was beyond confused.

“Baekbom is…alive?” He whispered cautiously, as if scared of the answer.

“No.” chanyeol whispered and took another step towards him but this time baekhyun was too dazed to step back. “The last I heard he was executed…by huang. After your parents’ death, he joined the yakuza. They turned him into an experienced assassin. He was the one who killed huang’s father. He-he was the one who advised me to leave you. He was the one who suggested the, uhm, divorce. It was all for your safety.”

Baekhyun couldn’t believe what he was hearing. This was way too much information for him to perceive at the same time. His brother knew chanyeol, he was the one who tore them apart, chanyeol killed their boss, for baekhyun, chanyeol chose baekhyun over his own life, and chanyeol ended their marriage for the sake of baekhyun’s safety? It was all way too confusing, it was way too much.

Suddenly it dawned upon baekhyun how it must have been for chanyeol. Suddenly he realized that it must have been hard for him too. Yes baekhyun knew how hard it had been for him, living without chanyeol. He instantly felt a pang in his chest thinking how hard it must have been for chanyeol to give everything up just like that.

“So the divorce, you didn’t… want it?” Baekhyun muttered, not meeting chanyeol’s gaze as he stared down at his feet.

Chanyeol took a few steps so now he was standing in front of baekhyun with baekhyun’s back facing the wall. He stared down at baekhyun and spoke slowly,

“No. I never wanted the divorce. How could I when I’m still in love with you? I look at you, even today, even right now, and I just love you, and it terrifies me. It terrifies me what I would do for you baekhyun.” He whispered with a sad smile on his face that made baekhyun’s insides churn.

Baekhyun was speechless at chanyeol’s confession. He stared with wide eyes at chanyeol who stared back at him with the same intensity.

“So you did all of this, for me?” Baekhyun couldn’t hold back the tears that threatened to spill.

“Yes, love. And I’m sorry. I’m so sorry for leaving you alone baekhyun, I’m sorry for making you miserable. You don’t deserve it love, you don’t deserve the pain that I gave you. So go ahead”, he took baekhyun’s wrist in hands and held it against his jaw. “Go ahead, punch me, kick me, hit me, kill me…cause I deserve it. I deserve all of it. I tried to recover from losing you, I tried to get better without you, but somewhere along the way something went wrong again, I fell apart again and it was inevitable because you weren’t there to help me baekhyun. So go ahead, Hurt me the way I hurted you. Punish me the way I punished you for the mistakes that you never made. Punish me for the mistakes that I made, just…”

Chanyeol didn’t get to finish his sentence as a loud and harsh slap landed on his left cheek. His jaw tightened as his face swung to his right from the hefty blow.

“You fucking idiot.” Baekhyun breathed, his eyes pooled with tears and his face showed a mixture of anger and sadness. “I hate you.” He braced himself and landed his fist on chanyeol’s jaw. Then another and another. Chanyeol stayed quiet and took every punch. He knew he deserved it, hell he deserved every single one of them and even some more.”I hate you park chanyeol.” Baekhyun cried as he fisted chanyeol’s collar, averted their positions and pushed chanyeol towards the wall. “Fuck you for making me like you, fuck you for making me fall in love with you, fuck you for turning my life upside down, fuck you for making my life beautiful only to ruin it in the end, fuck you for not leaving my mind every single fucking day, just…fuck you.” Baekhyun cried as his punches became meaningless. Chanyeol took baekhyun’s wrists in his hands and stared at baekhyun, he spoke with sincerity,

“I’m still in love with you bakhyun. I was in love with you five years ago, I was in love with you yesterday, I am in love with you today, and I’ll be in love with you tomorrow. The hardest thing that i had to do was walk away when I was still madly in love with you. And I’m sorry to say this but we’ll probably hurt each other again. And I’m sure we’ll come right back to each other like we did this time, and when we will, I’ll accept the risk of loving you again. Because you’re worth it baekhyun. Because you matter to me. because I love you. And I’m not going anywhere.”

Baekhyun just stared at chanyeol, tears streaming down his face. He took a deep breath and whispered,

“Prove it.”

As soon as the words were registered by chanyeol, he knew what to do. He knew what baekhyun was asking for. He knew what baekhyun wanted. Reassurance. And chanyeol knew exactly what to do. So without wasting a seconds’s time, he leaned in and captured baekhyun’s lips with his own.

Baekhyun’s mind went haywire the moment chanyeol’s lips touched his. Even after all this time, baekhyun’s body responded to chanyeol on its own accord, like they had just kissed yesterday. Without realizing, baekhyun was kissing back, losing himself in the addiction that was chanyeol’s lips, grazing against his own so softly. The kiss tasted salty, the result of their tears. Chanyeol’s hands circled around baekhyun’s waist to pull him close, so close, their chests were almost touching. Baekhyun’s hands rose up and fisted through chanyeol’s soft locks, turning it into a tangled mess. Baekhyun knew one hundred little things about chanyeol, but when he kissed him, he couldn’t even remember his own name.

Then baekhyun placed his hands on either side of his face, and the room melted away. Chanyeol realized he has never gotten this lost in a kiss before. And then the space between them exploded. His heart kept on missing beats and his hands couldn’t bring baekhyun anymore closer. He tasted him and realized he’d been craving, starving, everything that was baekhyun. Yes they had kissed before, countless times, but it didn’t feel like this, it didn’t burn him alive like this.

They had to pull away eventually, for the bare necessity of oxygen. They just stayed like that, panting, their eyes never leaving each other.

Baekhyun’s hold on chanyeol tightened as he took in a shuddering breath and spoke, “I’m scared as hell to want you again chanyeol…yet here I am, wanting you anyways.”

He looked up at chanyeol and saw that the latter had an unreadable expression on his face. Without saying another word, chanyeol just leaned down and kissed him again, making baekhyun forget who he was or where he was. Baekhyun but of course kissed him back. Although he hoped that chanyeol understood his worry. Becaue even after everything that went down tonight, even If he thought maybe chanyeol wont leave him again, he just couldn’t deny the possibility. Yes he loved chanyeol with all his heart, but he was still not ready to go through all of the pain and loneliness again, hence his reveiere.

They kept on kissing like that, needily, with an unknown passion that both of them had forgotten they had within them. Eventually chanyeol’s lips moved to baekhyun’s jawline, then to his neck, making baekhyun gasp at the well known yet somehow forgotten sensation. Chanyeol suddenly hoisted him up and pushed him flushed against the wall, making baekhyun wrap his legs around him instinctively. This felt way too familiar for both of them. “Up….stairs…” baekhyun gasped between the kisses and chanyeol but obliged his command. Without breaking the ferocious kiss chanyeol walked upstairs and gently laid baekhyun down on the bed. They broke the kiss briefly and just stared at each other, chanyeol hovering over baekhyun, his hand caressing baekhyun’s cheek.

“You are so beautiful.” He whispered with tears glassy eyes. “You’ve always been so beautiful.”

Baekhyun felt a million butterflies go around in his stomach at the simple compliment. He just pulled chanyeol down for another kiss and kissed him like he was water and baekhyun had been thirsty all his life. A fire had started to ignite in the pit of his stomach and he didn’t want to stop kissing chanyeol….not ever, but he knew they had a lot to talk about.

He broke the kiss, but not too much as their lips were still almost touching. “Yeol…”he sighed against chanyeol’s lips, “please tell me everything that happened.” He said, making chanyeol look at him and nod his head slowly.

“I probably should, shouldn’t I?” He whispered, kissing baekhyun’s nose, making baekhyun scrunch up his face cutely. “You deserve to know.” He said, rolling off baekhyun as baekhyun sat up a little away from chanyeol. While chanyeol leaned on the headboard.

Baekhyun was sure he needed to know everything that happened. All the things that drove chanyeol away from him, all the decisions that chanyeol had to take on a whim to make sure baekhyun stayed safe, all the words chanyeol had to jolt down in that letter that he had written to baekhyun, telling him to let him go if baekhyun really loved him, he wanted to know everything. He wanted answers to the millions of questions that he had in his mind for the last five years. He wanted chanyeol to tell him everything.

And chanyeol did. He told baekhyun about everything that went down five years ago. From his encounter with baekhyun’s brother, to the horrifying realization that he had to leave baekhyun in order to keep him safe. He told him about the problems he faced, his near death encounter with their boss, his escape and the divorce. He finished after a long time, tears spilling silently through his eyes as he talked. He noticed baekhyun was sitting far away from him now; he had only opened his mouth to ask questions when necessary. Baekhyun wouldn’t look at him, and chanyeol was growing impatient by the minute in the pregnant silence that engulfed the room.

“Baekhyun,” he whispered after a few agonizing minutes, scared as the silence was eating him alive. “Please say something.” He looked at baekhyun who still refused to meet his eyes.

Chanyeol took in a shuddering breath and sighed. He knew this was coming, he was dreading the thought of telling baekhyun about everything but he knew he had to. Baekhyun deserved to know afterall. He deserved to know just why chanyeol had been a coward and left him. But chanyeol also knew the possible consequences of telling baekhyun the truth. He knew the price that he would have to pay. He knew baekhyun may not belive him, baekhyun might think that chanyeol was lying again, or maybe this time; baekhyun might be the one to leave chanyeol. He braced himself for the worst as he closed his eyes and waited for baekhyun to say something, anything, maybe to punch him again, and to kick him out of the house, out of his life, out of jaehyun’s life.

But to his surprise, he was startled with a well known weight on his lap, straddeling him in his position against the headboard of the bed. He opened his eyes and met baekhyun’s brown ones which bored into him, an unknown expression dancing in his orbs as he stared at chanyeol intently. Baekhyun’s hands went behind chanyeol’s neck and stayed there, stroking chanyeol’s hair gently. Chanyeol was beyond confused as to what baekhyun was doing but continued looking at baekhyun through tear stricken eyes, not missing the dread that flashed across baekhyuns face.

After a few agonizing seconds, chanyeol couldn’t take it anymore so he opened his mouth to say something, but baekhyun just leaned down, his warm breath fanning over chanyeol’s face, his face so close chanyeol could count all of his eyelashes. Baekhyun’s hold on his neck tighetened as he whispered,

“Kiss me.”

“Huh?” Chanyeol was dumbfounded at his subtle command. This was not what he expected…not at all.

“Kiss me.” baekhyun said again, his lips almost touching to chanyeol’s.

“I could,” chanyeol started, his hands now holding baekhyun’s waist, “but the problem is,” he said as he leaned in, “If I kiss you again, I don’t think I’d be able to stop.”

“Then don’t stop chanyeol,” baekhyun whispered against his lips, his voice sending shiver’s down chanyeol’s spine.

“Don’t ever stop.” He said, before chanyeol shut him up with another kiss.

“I’m sorry.” Chanyeol kept on whispering with each kiss. “I’m such an idiot. I’m so sorry.” He said over and over again, not getting enough of baekhyun’s lips as he attacked them over and over again.

This was the second time that night that baekhyun tasted chanyeol’s tears again. And he knew when chanyeol kissed him, when he held baekhyun tighter, when he said sorry and apologized over a million times, that this time… chanyeol meant it.

And as they stayed there all night, kissing, crying, laughing, remembering the old times, reminiscing their thoughts, sharing their memories, touching each other, feeling each other the way they had never before, they both realized something important,

Sometimes, two people have to fall apart to realize just how much they need to fall back together.

\-------

Morning came soon after.

They both didn’t even realize when they fell asleep in each other’s arms, soaking in the body heat that they both provided for each other. As the sunlight peeked through the windows, both of them woke up instinctively, groggy from sleep, they slowly opened their eyes and stared at each other, scooting even closer so their shoulders touched as they breathed the same air, sleepy eyes never leaving each other.

“You’re here.” They both blurted out at the same time, baekhyun turned beet red and buried his face in his personal heaters chest. Chanyeol only chuckled lightly and kissed his forehead lovingly.

“You’re really here.” Chanyeol said, leaning down and capturing baekhyun’s lips in his own, baekhyun kissed him back instantly, their lips grazing each other in a slow pace. “You’re here too.” Baekhyun said between the kisses, his voice thick from sleep, “this is not just another dream.” He parted and stared at chanyeol in amusement and a bit of disbelief.

“No it isn’t love.” Chanyeol kissed the corner of his lips and tightened his hold around baekhyun. He knew baekhyun was falling asleep again as his breathing evened out against chanyeol’s chest. Chanyeol kept on staring at him, finding himself unable to look away. Baekhyun was here, in his arms again, and chanyeol was never letting him go again. He was beyond thankful for the fact that baekhyun had somewhat forgiven him, although not fully. He was glad that baekhyun trusted him just enough to let him stay. He knew he will have to work even harder to earn baekhyun’s trust again, to earn baekhyun’s love again. He knew that baekhyun was scared to love him again and chanyeol understood him completely. He was willing to wait a lifetime and he was ready to do anything to make baekhyun fall in love with him again.

After some time, he slowly rolled baekhyun over and pulled the comforter over him which covered his chin. Baekhyun whimpered at the loss of chanyeol but soon quieted down and went back to sleep. Chanyeol stayed silent and stared at him lovingly for a while before he got up and walked downstairs to the kitchen, thinking of surprising baekhyun with some breakfast in bed.

He quietly made some coffee for him and baekhyun. He searched the cabinates for a while and was pleased to learn that baekhyun had been taking care of himself when it came to the food department. He found packets of pancake batter and some mixed fruit juice in the fridge. Not forgetting about his son, chanyeol took out what seemed like jaehyun’s favorite cereal and a half filled carton of milk from the fridge.

He was leaning on the kitchen counter and sipping his coffee when he heard soft footsteps behind him and a sleepy voice called out for him,

“I know who you are.”

Chanyeol whipped his head around and saw jaehyun standing near the kitchen counter in his pororo pajamas, holding a photo frame in his hands, rubbing his eyes and then staring at chanyeol with a scowl on his otherwise adorable face.

“I…” chanyeol became unable to speak at his son’s harsh tone. He only scrunched up his eyebrows in confusion.“What do you mean? Ofcourse you know who I am jaehyun, I’m uncle channie remember?” He tried to muster a smile but failed; alarmed by the way jaehyun was staring at him.

“But you are not just uncle channie right?” Jaehyun said as he took a step towards the kitchen counter, and then hopped on one of the stools sitting across from chanyeol. In a daze, chanyeol sat down on another stool, staring at his son, still not realizing what was happening.

"what are you-"

“You are my daddy right?” Jaehyun whispered suddenly, making chanyeol freeze.

“How do you…how did you?” He whispered in disbelief, he knew baekhyuh would never say anything to jaehyun on a whim. He knew baekhyun would make sure that chanyeol would be presnt when he officially introduced him as jaehyun’s father. They had silently agreed on that afterall.

Jaehyun silently showed him the photoframe that he was holding in his hands this whole time. He kept the photo frame on the marble counter and chanyeol picked it up in his hands, only resulting his breath to hitch as he stared at the picture.

His eyes couldn’t stop staring at his and baekhyun’s smiles. A warm feeling bubbled up in his chest as he stared at baekhyun who couldn’t stop smiling as he kissed chanyeol. He looked so beautiful, chanyeol didn’t even realize when his eyes began to water at the sight of baekhyun. A tiny hand wiped his tears away and chanyeol looked at jaehyun who was staring at him worriedly now.

“Daddy….” he choked on a sob. His eyes started flowing heavily and his nose turned red as he sniffed. “Is that…is that you?” He looked at chanyeol, his tiny hand still resting on chanyeol’s cheek.

“Yes baby…” chanyeol whispered back, his tears unstoppable now. He held jaehyun’s tiny hand in his and squeezed it lightly.

“Where have you been daddy?” Jaehyun sobbed, “why did you leave appa? Why did you leave us? Do you not love us? Appa told me you loved us!” He sobbed even harder breaking chanyeol’s heart even more.

Without wasting another second,Chanyeol pulled his son in his arms, embracing him, jaehyun’s tears wetted his shirt,and so did his own, but he didn’t care. He was far to emotional to care anymore.

“I’m sorry.” He hugged jaehyun tighter, “I’m so sorry baby. I never wanted to leave you or your appa. I love you jaehyun, I love you so much. I'm so sorry.” Jaehyun looked at him with teary eyes and chanyeol gently wiped the tears away.

“And appa? Don’t you love him too? He really missed you. He was always so sad.” Jaehyun said gloomily.

Chanyeol’s heart broke at the thought of baekhyun being sad without him. He had always hated the idea of baekhyun crying or in pain. He hated it with all his being.

“Of course I love him baby. I love your appa very much.” He smiled slightly when he felt jaehyun wipe his tears away with his tiny hands. Jaehyun sat on chanyeol’s lap and looked up at him, talking with all the sincerity he could muster,

“I missed you daddy.” He said, making chanyeol’s heart clench in his chest.

“I missed you too baby. I’m sorry for leaving you and your appa but I promise you, I’m not going anywhere now jaehyun. I’m right here.” He kissed jaehyun’s nose, making him scrunch up his face cutely, just like baekhyun.

“You promise?” Jaehyun pouted cutely and chanyeol just wanted to kiss the pout away. He couldn’t belive how adorable his son was.

“Promise.” Chanyeol life up his pinky and tangled it with jaehyun’s tiny one, sealing a pinky promise. Jaehyun smiled at the action and chanyeol, once again, was shocked at the revelation that jaehyun really did looked like himself and baekhyun.

“Now…shall we surprise your appa with some breakfast?” Chanyeol asked jaehyun who only nodded his head enthusiastically.

Baekhyun’s eyebrows scrunched up in confusion even in his sleepy state as he felt warm breath tingling his neck and then warm lips nibbling on it. He could recognize the sensation anywhere. A ghost of a smile appeared on his face with just the thought of the man who was still kissing his neck. Suddenly the kisses stopped for a while, leaving baekhyun craving for more. The need that vibrated through his body seemed to still for a moment. And then there were lips brushing over his gently, and hot breath tickling his lips as a deep voice reverberated through the room, sending shivers down baekhyun’s spine.

“I can’t breathe without you baby. You undo me and put me back together whole again. It’s always been you baekhyun….and after all this time, its still you.”

Without wasting another precious moment, baekhyun was already kissing him back, his hands lazily fisting chanyeol’s locks and messing them up. He was still a bit groggy from sleep, but he didn’t care. The kiss eventually became heated and chanyeol averted their positions and pulled baekhyun on top of him. Chanyeol kissed him slowly and pulled back, but bakhyun, without opening his eyes, tugged at his hair and pulled him for another kiss, a bit harder this time. And they continued kissing, one of them pulling back eventually, but just a little bit so the other is left craving. Then the kissing continued, like a chasing game. Eventually they were both panting for air, and bakhyun finally opened his eyes, the soft morning glow blinding him a bit but then his eyes met chanyeol’s, and all he wanted to do is pull him down again and kiss the daylights out of him.

“Hi…” he lazily replied instead and chanyeol just chuckled. He leaned down and kissed baekhyuns button nose, making baekhyun scrunch up his nose cutely.

“Fuck I could kiss you all day.” Chanyeol said as he leaned down and kissed the coner of baekhyun’s lips.

“Well what's stopping you then?” Baekhyun nibbled on chanyeol’s ear, making him groan.

“Huh that’s a-“

“Appaa!! Look!! We made Breakfast!! Jaehyun’s screams filled the room and soon baekhyun and chanyeol were pulling away from each other, much to their dismay as they both turned their heads in unison to look at their son who came waddling inside the room with a tray too big for his tiny hands.

“We?” Baekhyun sat up and quirked a brow at chanyeol.

“Um…Surprise?” Chanyeol scratched the back of his neck sheepishly and took the tray from jaehyun.

Baekhyun only laughed when his son happily hopped on chanyeol’s lap. “Appa! Get over here!!” he patted chanyeol’s other lap and baekhyun visibly turned beet red. “You wouldn’t mind would you daddy?” He turned his head and looked at chanyeol who only looked at baekhyun and smiled,

“Of course not.”

“…Daddy?” Baekhyun choked out, digesting the fact that not only jaehyun knew that chanyeol was his father, but now he had taken the liberty to tell chanyeol beforehand. Baekhyun had been in a dispute with himself about how he should introduce the two of them. But as it turns out, chanyeol and jaehyun had taken it upon themselves to get acquainted. And not only that, jaehyun was already calling him daddy. He had certainly not expected his son and his husband? Ex-husband? Lover? To get so close in such a short time. But they were father and son after all. Destined to get closer.

“Just…how long was I asleep?” Baekhyun wondered out loud and chanyeol laughed out loud this time.

“Baek…it’s okay…” he said between fits of laughters but baekhyun was still unsure.

“Is it though?” He whispered to himself but chanyeol heard him, sensing his dilenmma. He pulled baekhyun closer and soon baekhyun was sitting on his lap, and jaehyun on the other.

“It is.” He whispered and kissed baekhyun’s cheeks.

“I know you don’t trust me yet baek. I know you don’t love me as much as I love you at this moment. And that’s okay. But these past five years, I have learned only one thing. That I cannot exist without you. That the man I am without you is-I’m nothing. I’m nothing. And you are everything. And I need you to give me another chance. No, I demand another chance. We are worth another chance. Because fuck it, I’m not perfect baek, and I know that, you know that. But what we have, this…this is worth it. We are worth it.”

Baekhyun could only gape at chanyeol as he spoke. A tear rolled down his cheek and he tried to open his mouth to response, but the lump in his throat didn’t let him. He looked over at jaehyun who was now looking at both of them, his cheeks puffed out and eyes glassy and it broke baekhyun’ s heart to see his son like this.

“I’m scared.” He whispered, his eyes never leaving chanyeol’s. He wants chanyeol to understand his worries, to sense his fear. He wants chanyeol to read him like he used to before. To understand what baekhyun wants to say without him actually having to say it. Because only chanyeol can read baekhyun like an open book.

“I know. Me too.” Chanyeol whispered back and nuzzled his face against baekhyun’s. “But I know I don’t want lose you again. I’m not ready to leave you again baekhyun. Not today, not ever.” He said and the sincerity in his voice warmed baekhyun’s heart.

“So… what do you say byun baekhyun? You ready to give us another chance?” He asks all of a sudden, making baekhyun look up at him and search the eyes that he loves so much, for any kind of hesitation, for any kind of questions, for any kind of doubts, but chanyeol’s eyes are so confident, so pure, the feeling of love so clear in them. And baekhyun decides then and there, that he is. He is ready for another chance. Because hell yes, they deserve it. After those five years of yearning, craving, missing each other, they fucking deserved it.

“Yeah. I think I am.” He says and the wide smile that flashes across chanyeol’s face makes him think all of this is worth it. Chanyeol is worth it. They are worth it.

As soon as chanyeol sees the smile on baekhyun’s face, his surroundings melt away and all he sees, feels, hears is baekhyun, baekhyun, and baekhyun. And he just realizes how fucking whipped he is as he kisses baekhyun, again and again and again, not minding jaehyun’s pouty protests for them to stop and just eat the breakfast cause he is hungry, just glad about the fact that baekhyun kisses him back, every single time.

And as jaehyun feeds baekhyun the half cooked chocolate chip pancakes, and baekhyun praises his cooking which turns in jaehyun yelling out a victorious cry and jumping up and down on chanyeol’s lap. And baekhyun is clinging on to him like a coala; giggling everytime chanyeol kisses his neck, his cheeks, and his lips. And chanyeol looks at the scene unfolding before him and all he wants to do is shout out to the heavens how the hell he got so damn lucky.

Chanyeol has learned a lot in these past five years. He has learned that things don’t always turn out the way you planned, or the way you think they should. And he learnt that there are things that go wrong that don’t always get fixed or put back together the way they were before. He has learnt that some broken things stay broken while others get fixed and that you can get through bad times and keep looking for better ones, as long as you have people who love you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> so this was...quite long. Once I started writing, it seemed like I couldn't stop, just bare with me please.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Stay safe everyone! Everything will be okay <3
> 
> Bye!!


	18. Past

Baekhyun hummed his favourite song as he exited the airport with Jongdae and got inside the car that was waiting for him. Their mission this time had been a long one, a whole month of taking down a mafia outlet in the caribbiens. Baekhyun was already tanned, and so was jongdae. Both of them had been exhausted, a whole month worth of tiring missions was not a joke, and much to his distaste, baekhyun had fallen sick. He hated falling sick on missions. It was weird this time because no matter what he tried to eat, he would eventually throw it out of his system, leaving his body restless. He and jongdae were in the middle of taking down one of the targets when they received the call about their boss’ untimely death. They both were beyond shocked by the news, to say the least. They were ready to come back, leaving the mission unfinished, but as soon as kris was appointed as the new leader, he had ordered them to continue, to finish the task at hand. Both of them hated the idea, but kris was the leader now, countering his position would be disrespectful and they both knew that. So they decided to do as he commanded and finished their mission in the course of two more weeks.

Another thing that baekhyun was not happy about was the lack of communication with his husband. He and chanyeol had been in a fight before he left, and the latter hadn’t replied to any of baekhyun's calls, messages, emails, nothing. Baekhyun was obviously devastated about the fact that he was the one who caused this rift between him and chanyeol. One month was a long time for both of them to not speak to each other but baekhyun still had hope. He still thought maybe he could talk things out with his husband when he reached home. Maybe some make up sex could work either, it always worked.

He glanced at his phone and sighed again. Jongdae sensed his reveire and patted him on his back reassuringly.

“Don’t worry, he’ll call.” He smiled but baekhyun was still unsure.

“He hasn’t called in a month, I don’t even know where he is, if he is in Seoul or not. I asked kris but he won’t tell me anything. I have no ways of tracking him. I’m scared jongdae.” The last word came out almost as a whisper.

Jongdae tried comforting him but failed. Even he knew it wasn’t like chanyeol to break off all the contact, no matter how heated their argument had been. Chanyeol was the communicative one in their relationship, always calling baekhyun, texting him with never ending messages, which annoyed the shit out of baekhyun but everyone knew he secretely loved it. So now even jongdae was surprised to see chanyeol giving baekhyun the silent treatment, when the latter clearly had done nothing wrong. He wouldn’t say it though, but this whole business made him feel uneasy. Clearly something fishy was going on.

After their boss’ shameless assassination, everything had changed. Cypher was trying to hunt down the killer’s but had no luck so far. On top of it all, yunho had been going crazy after his brother’s death. He had vowed to himself that he will take revenge, because he knew that’s what his brother would have wanted. There were many speculations as to who could have done it though. Many people wanted the Cypher leader dead. The Crown being the number one, then The Yakuza’s, The Taiwanese, The Gonzales of Marcella, Santiago’s of Madrid, al-fayeed’s of Istanbul, there were many who could have done the crime. It was getting harder and harder to find out who had done it, and yunho was growing restless day by day.

Baekhyun honestly didn’t know how he felt about his boss’ death. He was afraid to even think about it, but he felt relieved. His boss was not the loveliest man on the face of the earth, baekhyun knew that. He knew his boss never liked him, and neither did baekhyun, infact he despised the man. He had always hated working for the man who had killed his family, but he had also given baekhyun his job, his life, his reputation and finally…chanyeol. If baekhyun hadn’t accepted his offer that fateful day, he wouldn’t even have met chanyeol. He didn’t know if he should be thankful for that, but he was glad, he was glad he accepted.

As soon as the car stopped in front of his penthouse complex, baekhyun turned to jongdae.

“Wanna have a cup of coffee?”

“Sure.” Jongdae smiled and they went up to the 4th floor with their luggage in their hands.

“I don’t have to watch you and chanyeol going at it like rabbits do I?” jongdae scoffed and a sly smile crept up on baekhyun;s face with just the thought of it.

“Don’t worry; we’ll make sure to kick you out first.” He winked and jongdae only rolled his eyes.

But as soon as they reached his and chanyeol’s apartment, he knew something was wrong. The floor that they lived on was eerily silent, sending a sickening feeling down baekhyun’s spine.

He punched the code halfheartedly and the door opened. As soon as they walked in, the scene before him made baekhyun freeze in his tracks, the duffle bag in his hands fell on the floor with a thump and baekhyun’s breath hitched in his throat as he gasped, his hand covering his mouth.

“No…” he whispered weakly.

Their apartment was empty.

Empty as if no one lived there anymore. Every single thing was covered in the dust, including the flat screen of their TV which was unusual. He slowly walked to their bedroom, heart thrumming in his chest for what was about to come, leaving jongdae in the leaving room. He was even more shocked at what he saw.

Every single thing that chanyeol owned was missing. He opened their shared closet, and saw chanyeol’s side empty. Panicked, he looked for chanyeol’s books, videogames, movie collection, his favorite snacks, there was nothing. He ran to the kitchen and saw that chanyeol’s favorite coffee cup was gone and so was his punching bag in the spare room. His guitar that he never played was gone too and so were his shoes in his shoe closet. He hesitantly opened their storage room and saw all of chanyeol’s favorite revolvers gone, and also some of baekhyun’s arrows. Everything that chanyeol owned was gone. There was no trace of park chanyeol in their apartment whatsoever.

As if Park chanyeol never existed.

Baekhyun felt as if he couldn’t breathe when he went to their picture wall in the living room and saw a few pictures missing. All of them being chanyeol’s. He could already feel the tears pooling in his eyes as he frantically searched for anything, anything he could find that showed him that park chanyeol lived there.

But there was nothing.

Chanyeol was gone.

And baekhyun didn’t even know why.

“Baekhyun?” He heard jongdae’s voice calling for him and he walked out to the living room where he found jongdae in the middle of ending a call and holding some papers in his hands, his face sporting a nervous and hurtful explanation.

“Chanyeol is missing.” He said finally and baekhyun could feel himself stop breathing.

“And looks like he…left you this.” He waved the papers in his hands and baekhyun had to try hard to swallow the lump in his throat.

“What…what is that?” He choked out.

Without saying another word, jongdae just handed him the papers.

As soon as his eyes fell on the paper, baekhyun whispered out, “No…” he could only gape in horror as his eyes travelled through the bulletin words, his mind not registering anything but screaming only one thing.

Divorce.

Chanyeol wanted a divorce.

Baekhyun’s knees finally gave out as he slumped on their velvety marron couch, their favorite cuddling place. His vision became blurry but he still read the whole document, his hands shaking uncontrollebly.

The only thing that was on his mind was why? Why? Why? Why would chanyeol do this? Why would he leave all of a sudden? Their fight wasn’t even that serious, what could he possibly had done which pissed chanyeol off to the point where he would just pack his bags out of nowhere and fucking leave? Baekhyun couldn’t belive this was happening. No, he didn’t want to believe this was happening.

“Baekhyun?” Jongdae’s voice brought him back to reality as he blinked his tears away. “Are you okay?” He sat down next to baekhyun and placed a hand on his back, comforting him.

“No.” baekhyun whispered and his broken tone made jongdae wince.

“Minseok said chanyeol has been missing for a couple of weeks now. He was supposed to be in Seoul this whole time. All of his missions were in the country. He had no reason to leave. Kris-I’m sorry, boss is going berserk just looking for him. He didn’t want to make you worry; he wanted to find some proof first that’s why he didn’t tell you anything. A week ago, a copy of these papers came to the office and when kris contacted chanyeol’s lawyer, he told him what happened. Even the lawyer hasn’t been in contact with him. All he was asking for was your signature. He says chanyeol will be signing an official document so only your signature was missing. Oh and also, a flight to Bucheon has been booked for you. Kris doesn’t think it’s wise for you to stay here now, when yunho is going all crazy, it won’t take long for him to come after cypher eventually. If you ask me, go to bucheon baekhyun. It will be safe for you. And as for chanyeol, no one has seen him, no one has heard from him. It’s driving everyone insane. It’s like he just…vanished.”

Vanished.

After jongdae stopped talking, baekhyun didn’t know what came over him, all he knew was that he just felt like throwing up. He suddenly stood up and ran towards the bathroom, jongdae following suit. He sat down on the cold marble floor and puked his guts out, while jongdae rubbed his back soothingly. As soon as he was done, he washed his mouth and stood up and turned towards jongdae but the latter had a frown on his face.

“Baekhyun? How long have you been sick?” He asked and baekhyun could only furrow his brows in response.

“I don’t…know? 2 weeks maybe? Why?”

“Baekhyun…I...I think you're pregnant.” jongdae said slowly as if emphasizing a point and winced when all color was drained from baekhyun’s face.

Pregnant?

“No…” he whispered as he covered his mouth with his palm. “No no no….oh god…oh my god…pregnant…no…” he cried as realization finally dawned upon him, making him breathe heavily.

“Baekhyun calm down,” jongdae hugged him and rubbed his back but baekhyuns sobs didn’t stop. “Its okay…it’s okay…”

“No it’s not okay…” he croaked out. “How can I be pregnant? Now? when chanyeol is…when chanyeol is gone? I can’t be pregnant…I just can’t…no…” he sobbed even harder, his fingers fisting jongdae; s shirt.

“Baekhyun-"

“Why did he leave? Where is he? I want him here!! Now!! Please bring him to me jongdae, please tell him to come back!! Where is he? I want to see him….i…I can’t…chanyeol…” baekhyun’s cries were unstoppable now.

“Bring him bakck to me…please…I’ll so anything…please…chanyeol…”

Where are you chanyeol?

Come back.

Come back to me.

Please.

“Shh…it’s okay…take a deep breath baekhyun. I’m here for you okay? Come on; let’s go out to the leaving room.” Jongdae lead him out of the bathroom and asked him to sit on the couch. Baekhyun was still a crying mess but as soon as he drank the tea that jongdae had quickly prepared for both of them, he felt somewhat sane.

He placed the cup back on the centre table and picked up the documents, his eyelids feeling heavy again as he scanned them. He flipped the document and saw there was another one from a lawyer, someone named Kim Ryeowook who had officialized chanyeol’s statement saying that he was the one who wanted the divorce and took full responsibility of his actions,

The one who wanted the divorce.

Baekhyun wanted to cry a river.

Half heartedly, he flipped to the next page and froze when he saw it was a letter with a scrawny handwriting that was way too familiar to him.

Chanyeol’s letter.

Addressed to him.

He kept staring at the piece of paper in his hands, his mind refusing to read a single word on it. He didn’t want to read it, he refused to. That letter was the last speck of chanyeol he would ever see. The last thing chanyeol will probably ever say to him before he left everything. Before he left baekhyun.

Feeling even more dejected, he turned to the next page and just when he thought his heart couldn’t break anymore, it did.

It was an official statement from Cypher, terminating his contract.

They were firing him.

He was now jobless, his husband was missing and he was pregnant.

And he was lonely.

So so lonely.

This day couldn’t be getting any worse.

“They are firing me?” He whispered out loud, disbelief evident in his voice. “Why?”

“You know kris is capble of firing you without giving you a reason baekhyun. It was mentioned in our contract.” Jongdae whispered back.

“But they…how could they do this?”

“I’m sorry baekhyun. Even I didn’t know. Minseok told me just now.”

“I want to see kris. I want to see him right now!” baekhyun stood up abruptly but jongdae held him back.

“You know you can’t. Minseok asked me, no begged me to keep you away from cypher. He even asked you to leave the town if you could. After boss’ death, things aren’t the same anymore baekhyun. Yunho has gone insane.The crown is raiding our territories.You are not an official agent anymore baekhyun, I don’t think they’ll even let you inside the building.”

“But why? Why are they firing me? Just why? What did I even do?” He cried out and jongdae could only shake his head dejectedly.

“I’m sorry…I don’t know. I don’t think we’ll ever know.”

“…So this is it?” He choked on a sob as he looked back at the document, “it’s over…just like this? My life…my life is over?”

“Your life is not over baekhyun.”

“Oh really? Just look around you jongdae, chanyeol is not here! He’s gone!! He wants a divorce for fuck’s sake!! He is gone and I’m alone…with a baby! and I have no job! My savings are there, yes, but it’s not enough! This is….this is a nightmare! This can’t be happening…I…I just can’t…” he buried his face in jongdae’s shoulder and jongdae was considerate enough to let him cry.

“Is there anything I can do for you baekhyun?” Jongdae whispered.

“Yes. Bring him back. Please jongdae, I want him back. I miss him so much already. And now…the baby…I can’t do this alone jongdae…I’m still in love with him…I love him so much and here’s the worst part…I want him back….” Baekhyun’s cries were muffled but the strain in his voice was the most painful thing you could hear.

This was by far, the worst day in baekhyun’s life.

As he sat there on his couch after jongdae had left, all alone now, all he could think was chanyeol, chanyeol and chanyeol.

Chanyeol’s face.

Chanyeol’s smile.

Chanyeol’s twitchy eyes.

His deep voice.

His laugh.

His everything.

Just his chanyeol.

And all baekhyun could do was coax his mind and his thoughts to find out what went wrong between them. What could have possibly happened for chanyeol to act this way? To hate him so much? Frantically, he picked up his phone and dialed chanyeol’s number again.

The number you are trying to reach no longer exists. Please try again.

Without giving up, he dialed the number again and again and again until he couldn’t take it anymore and with a loud cry he threw his phone away, holding his hair in his hands with frustration.

“Where are you?” He asked in the empty room. “Where are you chanyeol? I need you. Please come back baby…” he couldn’t even finish his sentence as his tears started flowing again. Suddenly his eyes fell on the letter that chanyeol had written him which was lying on the centre table.

With shaking hands, baekhyun picked up the piece of paper and with a few deep breaths, he began reading.

My Dear Baekhyun,

I’m not sure how to begin this letter but I feel the need to write this. I have been thinking about us a lot lately and I thought that we would be together forever, I even told you so, remember? But things change and so do we. We have changed baekhyun, and by we, I mean me. I’ve changed. I can’t let you be with a coward like me who didn’t even appreciate you for who you are.

I don’t deserve you baekhyun. I never deserved you. You are special to me, yes, but I don’t think you should be with a pessimist like me. you deserve someone who loves you to the fullest, who accepts you for who you are, who makes love to you like you are the only thing that matters,who kisses you and takes your breath away, someone who is not me.

If I’m being honest here though, I don’t even remember falling in love with you. I just remember holding your hand, realizing how much it was going to hurt when I would have to let it go. But you have to let it go now. I know you can do it, you’ve always been the strong one in our relationship.

But I think its time that you let me go. And I know that’s hard because some part of me will always be in love with you no matter what. But the daydreaming, the running in places, the questions, the doubts…it’s not healthy for me baekhyun, and also not for you. So this is me, cutting the cord. This is me asking your forgiveness, asking you to let me go if you ever loved me as much as I loved you.

Let this coward go baekhyun…and live your life with someone who deserves you.

But also…incase you ever foolishly forget baekhyun…

I’m never not thinking about you.

But you have to stop thinking about me. Promise me you’ll be happy and live your life to the fullest.

All good wishes,

Goodbye,

Chanyeol.

Baekhyun blinked, once, twice, and just stared at the letter in his hands that was now stained by his tears. Every single word that chanyeol had written echoed through his head, repeating itself all over again. His ears started ringing and his head started spinning as the sudden urge to throw up rose again. He ran back to the bathroom and puked his guts out again. After he was done, he slowly walked back to the living room. He sat down and looked at his still flat stomach,

“So you’re really in there huh?” He whispered. “I’m so sorry for acknowledging you the way I did before. I didn’t mean it. I’m…I’m happy that you’re here.” A ghost of a smile appeared on his face as he caressed his stomach.

“Your daddy would have gone crazy if he heard the news. He would have jumped up and down and screamed like a maniac.” He chuckled to himself at the thought.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered again. “I’m sorry he’s not here. I’m sorry he left you, left us. But remember one thing baby, your daddy loves you. He loves you so much.” He chocked on another sob and clenched the letter tightly in his hands.

“No matter what happened…no matter what problems he had…he’ll always love you. Like I love him.”

Suddenly his phone rang and he flinched at the sound. A part of himself stupidly thought it was chanyeol as he picked it up with the speed of light, without checking the caller ID.

“Hello?” He breathed, anticipation killing him alive.

“Baekhyun its kris.” kris’ deep voice came through the other line and baekhyun;s eyesbrows furrowed in disappointment.

“Oh.” Was his only response.

“I’m sorry for the way things have turned out. But I assure you, I have done everything in my power to look for chanyeol. And I am ashamed to say that I have failed.” His voice was distraught and baekhyun just wanted to tell him it was not his fault.

“Its okay…” he whispered.

“No its not. Chanyeol is my best friend, I want to find him as much as you do. On top of that, they made me fire you. I’m sorry for that. But even I have to follow orders.”

“...They? Who’s they?”

“Yunho. He…he said he had his reasons not to trust you about boss’ death. He asked me, no, ordered me to fire you.”

“Wait…yunho thinks I killed boss? How the fuck is that possible? I was in the caribbeans! On his brother’s fucking mission! Killing the men his own brother wanted me to kill!”

“I know you didn’t kill boss baekhyun, its impossible. But right now yunho is my superior and I have to listen to him. All I can say is I’m sorry.”

“…”

“I just called to tell you about a flight that has been scheduled for bucheon next week. I’ve sent you the ticket. I know you don’t want to leave Seoul, but it’s your best option right now.”

“And chanyeol? What about him? Am I just supposed to leave my husband?”

“Well…no of course not. But I’ll keep you posted. If I find anything I’ll let you know.”

“You’ve always been bad at lying kris.” Baekhyun sighed and rubbed his forehead.

“I know. Chanyeol used to say that.” Kris said bitterly.

“ Look Baekhyun, all I know is that whatever happened with chanyeol, he had a reason to leave abruptly like this. You and I both know it’s not in chanyeol’s nature to give the cold shoulder. He must have been in something big that he decided to leave.”

“I know.” Baekhyun whispered. “I just hate him for leaving me.”

“Trust me, I do too. But at the end of the day, it was his choice. Anyways,It’s late, get some rest baekhyun. I’m sorry for everything again.”

“Goodnight kris.”

“Goodbye Mr. Byun.”

Baekhyun wanted to snort at the formality that kris was addressing him with. They had been good friends, always working and spending time together. And now it hurt him to see kris go all professional on him, as if their friendship never existed. This made him remember what chanyeol had once said to him, that he had no real friends. And that was true. All of his so called friends were leaving him, as if their friendship was a big joke. But chanyeol had also said that he was the only one that was always there for baekhyun.

But now even he was gone.

Oh the irony.

Baekhyun curled himself on the couch. He couldn’t bring himself to sleep on their bed. He was afraid of getting nightmares and waking up to find the reality even worse than them. He grabbed chanyeol’s pillow from his side and clutched it to his chest, as if his life depended on it. He glanced at the clock and saw that it was already 2:00 am. This day had been a roller coaster of emotions for him.

“Where are you chanyeol?” He whispered in the darkness. “Whatever happened we can fix it together baby…come back chanyeol….come back to me…” he cried silently as he clutched the pillow even tighter.

“I love you…” he mumbled sleepily. His eyes were this close to shut and he yawned, “Chanyeol…I love you… don’t leave me…” he whimpered one last time before sleep finally took over him.

Baekhyun spent the next two days sleeping around on the couch, refusing to have any sort of human contact. The divorce papers still laid on the centre table, the letter was now completely stained with his tears when he had re-read it again a couple of times. He already had bangs under his eyes. His face was getting paler day by day. First he thought about not leaving the house and waiting for chanyeol to show up, but after some time the silence and emptiness of the house started to eat him alive and in haste he left the house. He wandered around Seoul, strolling down every street, every square, and every plaza he thought chanyeol would probably be. He spent two days strolling around Seoul, looking for chanyeol. It was crazy, he knew that chanyeol probably wouldn’t even be in Seoul, but his foolish heart wouldn’t let him stay put.

He was exhausted as he punched the code to his apartment lazily. His legs hurt, his eyes were burning, and the lump in his throat won’t go away. He walked inside the apartment and cringed at the cold vacantness of their-his apartment. It had been a week; a whole week and baekhyun had almost broken his legs with all the walking and mindless wondering as to figure out just where in the world chanyeol was. He didn’t want to admit it, but he was tired, tired of running around, tired of living on false hope. His heart wasn’t going to acknowledge it, but his mind and body were exhausted. He had already stopped counting the times when he shed tears, it was infinite.

A sudden sickly feeling inside his stomach jolted him from his seat on the couch. Instinctively, his hand curled around his stomach, rubbing soothing circles on it. And that’s when it hit him, this was pointless. All the waiting, the hoping, everything was hopeless as it only ended up hurting him. He stared at the divorce papers lying on the table, untouched, as if he was about to touch them, they’d burn. He stared at them, for god knows how long, and then a sudden flick of anger and pain spurged inside him, making him grab his hair in frustration. He grabbed the papers hastily and peered at them, contemplating his thoughts. His eyes were glued to the signature box, his breathing becoming uneven by the second. As if in a trance, he grabbed the pen from the pen stand nearby and scribbled on the paper.

Now it was official.

Now there was no going back.

He stared at the familiar signature and a tear rolled down his cheek,

“I’m sorry.” He whispered.

I’m doing this because I love you.

I’m doing this because you asked me to.

Not because I wanted to.

But maybe I need this too.

Maybe I need to let you go too.

So here I am,

Doing what you asked.

Just because I love you.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Jongdae wiped the sweat off his face as he typed away on his laptop furiously. He was so close to track the location that kris had asked him to track down. He went ahead and typed a code, then another and another until he received an IP address, somewhere in England, he digged some more and whisteled in victory as he finally tracked down the location. He quickly fished the phone out of his pocket and called kris.

“Hey I got the location, transferring the details to you now.”

“Oh thank god! Good job jongdae.”

“Anything for you boss.” He could hear kris chuckle at the other side.

“By the way, have you heard from baekhyun?”

Jongdae’s face paled at the question. Because the answer was no. he had not heard from baekhyun in a week. He had tried calling, texting, visiting, but everything had failed. Baekhyun was not responding and jongdae was growing worried everyday.

“No…I don’t…I don’t know where he is.”

“Have you tried tracking him?”

“Yeah I did, once. He was in his apartment at that time, but soon he took out the trackers, so…I don’t know where he is now.”

“I’m worried for him jongdae.” He could hear the anxiousness in kris’ voice.

“I know. Me too.” He sighed and rubbed his temple. Suddenly the doorbell rang.

“Min could you get that?”

“…”

“Minseok? Could you get the door? I’m a little busy here. please?”

“I’m in the shower dae! Get it yourself.”

“Boss I gotta go, talk to you later?”

Jongdae sighed again as he ended the call and got up from his seat. He walked towards the door lazily and unlocked it. It was probably some overly expensive parcel from one of those free shipping worldwide sites that minseok was obsessed with. The man had no care in the world about the fact that unwanted people could trace their location with just one IP address. We’ll see when they actually show up, he says.

But as soon as he opened the door, his eyes fell on a rather simple looking box which was a light peach in colour. He eyed it suspiciously for a moment before picking it up and walking back into the apartment.

He opened the box with a bit of hesitation and his breath hitched when he did so.

There were divorce papers, baekhyun and chanyeol’s,

Officially signed by Park baekhyun.

There was a letter, addressed the chanyeol but jongdae couldn’t bring himself to read it.

There was another letter, addressed to jongdae, his fingers were shaking as he opened it,

Dear jongdae,

I’m sure I don’t have to explain why you are reading this letter; it’s quite obvious isn’t it?

I’m leaving dae, just as you and kris asked me to. I’m leaving because honestly, I’m tired, I’m hurt, and I just need a break, my heart needs a break.

When will I come back again? I don’t know. But maybe I will someday. But don’t hesitate to find me in times of trouble, I’ll maybe a bit late, but I’ll be there.

So I guess this is it. Goodbye Kim jongdae, you are a good friend and you have a kind heart and I’ll forever be greatful for everything you’ve done for me. The same goes for minseok too.

P.S. I trust you to keep my secret.

Goodbye, for now,

Baekhyun.

Jongdae didn’t realize he was crying until a tear dropped on the paper, smushing the blue ink. He saw a small velvet pouch lying in the box, all alone. He picked it up and poured its contents on the palm of his hand.

It was a silver ring.

Baekhyun’s wedding ring.

He heard foot steps behind him and heard minseok speak, his mind still a bit fuzzy.

“Jongdae what are you- dae? Are you alright? What’s that?”

Jongdae watched as minseok’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He clenched the paper in his hand even tighter and the ring in his other hand was cold in his hands.

“He’s gone.” He whispered.

Baekhyun’s gone.

\------------------------------------------------

5 months later.

Bucheon.

Baekhyun’s eyebrows knitted in confusion as he stared at the two protein powder containers in both of his hands. He did a double check on the price tags, and re-read the ingredients, which were awfully similar. Suddenly a hand snatched the container in his right hand.

“I would get this one.”

Baekhyun turned to his right and was met with a pair of warm brown eyes that smiled at him. The man must be in his late twenties, maybe a few years older than baekhyun. He had dark brown hair which were swiped back, revealing a prominent forehead. His smile was infectious, in a good way.

Baekhyun looked down at the containers again, furrowing his eyebrows. The man, sensing his confusion, quickly spoke up,

“Don’t worry, I’m a doctor. This is good stuff; we always recommend it to our patients.” He smiled as he waved the container in his hand.

“Oh. Okay then.” Baekhyun smiled back at him.

“You are in your fifth month right?” He asked to which baekhyun nodded shyly. Unconsciously his hands grazed over his growing stomach, a ghost of a smile appearing on his lips.

“Congratulations!” The man beemed and this time baekhyun smiled back without hesitation.

“Thank you.”

“My name is joonmyeon by the way. Kim joonmyeon.” He stretched out a hand which baekhyun shook politely.

“Baekhyun.”

“Nice to meet you baekhyun. You seem to be alone, want me to help you to the counter?” He pointed at the overflowing trolly by baekhyun’s side and baekhyun bit his lip in embarrassment, he had gone overboard with his shopping. Again.

“Th-thank you.”

“No problem.” Joonmyeon smiled as they walked to the counter and baekhyun for once, thought maybe he had made a friend afterall.

He didn’t refuse when joonmyeon asked him to get a cup of coffee together. They even exchanged numbers and baekhyun learned a lot about joonmyeon. How he was here on an internship and actually lived in Seoul, how he was met with a terrible accident and was still somewhat recovering, how medicine had changed his life, and how much he loved the pregnancy glow on baekhyun’s face.

They became friends after that day.

It was a month after that when baekhyun told joonmyeon about chanyeol and their divorce. By this time, he trusted joonmyeon completely. The latter had been a big help to baekhyun during his pregnancy. Since joonmyeon lived near by, it was easier for him to drop by whenever baekhyun needed his help. Joonmyeon being a doctor was just another plus point. To be honest, joonmyeon was probably even more excited about baekhyun’s pregnancy than baekhyun himself was.

“wait...so…he just left you? Just like that?” Joonmyeon’s eyes widened as he stared at baekhyun who was sitting before him in the kitchen, sipping his favorite tulsi flavored tea.

“I…yeah I guess.” Baekhyun muttered, not meeting joonmyeon’s eye.

“That bastard.” Joonmyeon muttered under his breath and baekhyun looked up at him. “Do you still love him?”

“…yes.” Baekhyun whispered, almost inaudibly but joonmyeon heard him. A hint of pity flashed across his face as he waited for baekhyun to continue,

“I…I keep waiting for him to call me. In the middle of the night, crying, telling me he is sorry. To tell me he made the greatest mistake of his life. I keep telling myself that one day he’ll come back, that he’ll give me a reason to trust him again. That one day, he’ll come back and make me fall back in love once again.” Baekhyun admitted. “I know its stupid and I know im an idiot for believing that things like that exist out of fairytales. But as much as my head knows that, my heart still leaves my phone on full volume all night.”

“I just…I don’t want him to be just a memory; I don’t want to just forget him. I need to though, and I know I should because right now that’s what I need to do for myself. But how am I supposed to let go of him, of whats destroying me when he was the only thing that kept me together? And that’s what I’m torn between.” His voice cracked as he held the cup in his hands tighter. His vision blurred as fresh tears threatened to spill and he closed his eyes tightly.

Suddenly warm arms wrapped around him and he could hear joonmyeon’s hopeful voice seep through the silence.

“You’ll get through this baekhyun. Both of you will get through this. Everything will be okay, I promise you that.”

And for once, baekhyun believed his friends words.

Everything will be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll really thought last chapter was the end? Cute.


	19. Past

Chanyeol heaved a long, frustrated sigh as he parked his car in the basement parking of their apartment complex. He was frustrated, he couldn’t deny that. He was tired from a long day at work, and what was even more disappointing was that baekhyun was not here to make his boring day just a little better.

They had been in a fight. A loud and long one to say the least. To be honest, chanyeol doesn’t even remember what the fight was about actually, that’s how stupid it was. He doesn’t even remember why he was mad in the first place. He doesn’t know why they fought, or what made them both so upset. It’s funny really, how they couldn’t even hold an argument for more than a day.

But this time, it was different. It had been 4 days since baekhyun had been gone, and chanyeol hadn’t received a single text, let alone a call. He was mad at baekhyun, not because of the fight, but because he was tired of being the over-communicative one in the relationship. He had tried contacting baekhyun of course, but it seems baekhyun had been quite busy on his mission since he hadn’t picked up a single call, or maybe he was still mad.

Chanyeol shook his head dejectedly as the elevator doors opened and he stepped on their floor. As soon as he stood in front of their door, chanyeol’s brows knitted in suspision. He suddenly felt as if he wasn’t alone anymore, as if someone was waiting for him on the other side of the door. Working with cypher and training almost everyday had heightened his senses. He quietly took out his gun which was stuck in his belt. He punched in the code as discreetly as possible and the door opened with a soft click.

He walked inside the apartment, his hands gripping the gun tightly. With his brows furrowed, chanyeol’s eyes scanned the apartment. Everything looked calm, maybe a bit too calm to alert him. The only light in the apartment was moonlight seeping through the cream coloured curtains of the living room. He suddenly heard a rustling sound and his ears perked up. The bedroom. With calculated steps which were light as air, chanyeol, with an expert ease, walked towards the bedroom, the gun in his hand pointed forward, ready to take a shot if needed.

He opened the door slowly and it creaked open. He took a step inside and turned left but stopped dead in his tracks as a voice reverberated through the air.

“Put the gun down park. I’m not here to kill nor fight.”

Chanyeol turned on his heel with a speed of light but he didn’t lower the gun. His experienced eyes quickly spotted the silouhette of a man hunched over their study table, a photo frame in his hands.

“Who are you?” Chanyeol asked, making sure to pour as much venom in his voice as possible. Although he made sure to lower his weapon, the guy wasn’t even carrying a gun as it seems.

“He looks so beautiful doesn’t he?” The man completely ignored chanyeol’s question and kept on staring at the picture in his hands. “Baekhyun was always so good looking, I remember being jealous.” He slowly chuckled, his eyes never leaving the frame.

Chanyeol was starting to loose patience now. It was unlike him, losing patience so quickly. He didn’t know why this man was special in that case. In two quick strides, he reached the man and yanked the frame away from him, he grabbed the man’s collar harshly and spat,

“I asked you…who the fuck are you?”

The man seemed unfazed with chanyeol’s flash of anger. He stayed calm and looked at chanyeol, eventually; a smirk was formed on his lips. He had dark brownish hair which were swept up, thin lips, a small nose, and a sharp jaw. somehow he looked familiar but chanyeol couldnt pinpoint what it was.

“Wow…never thought my brother would marry a hotheaded bastard.” His smirk slowly developed into a smile, leaving chanyeol a bit dumbfounded.

“b-brother?”

“Byun baekbom, at your service.” He tried to sound polite but chanyeol definitely didn’t miss the sarcasm drippig in his tone.

“Baekbom?” Chanyeol’s eyes widened after hearing that name. Surely he knew about baekhyun’s older brother. Baekhyun had told him so much about his big brother. Chanyeol knew how close baekhyun was with his brother and how devastated he had been when baekhyun had accepted that his brother has gone missing and was never coming back. Chanyeol remembered calming baekhyun down after he had cried about the fact that neither his brother nor his family was ever coming back to him. Chanyeol’s heart had shattered into a million pieces just by looking at baekhyun’s tear stricken face as he had cried in chanyeol’s arms.

“What are you doing here?” Chanyeol asked, letting go of baekbom’s collar.

“I came here to warn you” Baekbom straightened his shirt and looked at chanyeol seriously.

“Warn me? What could you possibly warn me about?” Chanyeol wanted to scoff but he held it in.

“Baekhyun’s life is in danger.” Baekbom said slowly, making sure chanyeol heard him clearly.

“What?” Chanyeol’s head snapped in alarm as he looked at baekbom’s face, looking for any kind of trick, any gameplan, but found none. Baekbom looked serious, which scared the hell out of chanyeol. Of course, in the line of their work, it was not that uncommon to get death threats, but the fact that baekhyun’s own brother, which by the way, chanyeol didn’t even know was alive, was here, standing in front of him, made chanyeol perk up his ears and made his breath quiver.

“Someone wants baekhyun dead.” Baekbom moved from his place and started walking around the room, observing it closely, while chanyeol was rooted on his place, too stunned to even take a breath.

“Who?” Chanyeol finally croaked out, taking the photo frame back in his hands and stared at baekhyun’s face. It was a photo from their wedding album, chanyeol and baekhyun were sitting on a sofa, baekhyun was sitting sideways on chanyeol’s lap, his face tilted to kiss chanyeol on the lips. Both of them were smiling softly as they kissed and chanyeol’s heart filled with warmth just by looking at the picture. That day was by far the best day in his life. He doesn’t remember when was the last time he had been that happy.

“It's your boss. Your boss wants baekhyun dead.” Baekbom spoke suddenly, pulling chanyeol back to reality. Chanyeol just stood there, bewildered as he stared at baekbom who returned and stood in front of him. Chanyeol was beyond confused. His boss wanted baekhyun dead? But why?

“Why?” He voiced out his own thought and looked at baekbom with worry evident on his face.

“I’m sure you know what happened to my parents.” Baekbom’s eyes suddenly turned sad as he spoke. “And you also know Lee fucking Yungjin is responsible for the death of my parents.” He suddenly clutched his fists tightly. "Well my only guess is, he will not stop until he gets rid of all the byun’s, including me and…baekhyun of course.”

“Okay so let me get this straight, he killed your parents, and basically ruined baekhyun’s life, then he forced baekhyun to work, no, kill for him, and now he wants to kill baekhyun himself? That doesn’t make sense!” Chanyeol exclaimed in frustration.

“Well that’s your boss for you. Evil, selfish and a greedy bastard.”

“Hold on…how do you know about this?”

“Working with the yakuza has its perks.” Baekbom smirked. “I have many contacts around the mafia circle. As you probably know, I was not there when my parents were murdered. I was actually in college, studying for my mid-terms. That night when I came home, I knew my life was over. My parents were dead, my house was a wrek, and worst of all, baekhyun was missing. I looked everywhere for him and trust me I’m not lying when I say everywhere. I was sure I was going to go crazy running around. Then one day, out of the blue, a yakuza agent showed up at my rented apartment. That’s when I learned that my father worked for them and I connected the dots from there. Then he gave me an offer and persuaded me to join. I didn’t know shit about fighting, let alone guns, and illegal matters. But I learned. I had to. The guy promised me that he’ll help me find baekhyun. That was the sole reason I joined them. It was bloody and messy at first but I got the hang of it. Your boss had hidden baekhyun in cypher like the precious asset that he was and it was getting harder and harder for me to track him. But I eventually did. Then I learned about you, and I just knew that if anything was going to happen, you’ll always protect baekhyun so I decided to back off. Then, a week ago, I had a call from an old contact, saying he had some info about my so called brother. I had given up all hope chanyeol I swear. My friend told me that your boss has given orders to find every last evidence of the byun’s and end it. To be honest, I don’t even know why he is so worked up about my dad and that whole million dollar ordeal that happened all those years ago. Then I heard he is going to order someone from cypher to kill baekhyun. Then he wants to find me, huh, that bastard. Then I learned about you, and now that I have found you, you have to help me chanyeol, help me save baekhyun’s life, only you can do it.” The earnesty that baekbom spoke with caught chanyeol off guard.

“Are you…are you sure about this? I mean, it could be false info, a throwoff. You should know that happenes quite a lot right?”

“I’m positive about my information. Your boss has already called the yakuza to learn about my whereabouts, but after confessing my full loyalty, which trust me, spilled lots of blood, they have decided to let this one slide down. I’m in their full protection right now. And besides, I already know who baekhyun’s potential killer is going to be, or atleast, I have a hunch.”

“”Who?” Chanyeol asked cautiously, his breath caught in his throat.

“I’m looking right at him.” Baekbom whispered, leaving chanyeol dumbfounded.

“Wh-what? The fuck are you talking about?” Chanyeol almost screamed, anger already boiling inside him, just waiting to explode.

What the fuck was the meaning of this? Chanyeol might have known his boss’ intentions from a long time, but he would have never expected his boss to ask him, baekhyun’s own husband, to kill the man that he despised so much.

Chanyeol suddenly rememberd the conversation that he had had with his boss not so long ago. His boss had asked chanyeol take care of baekhyun if something were to happen. Chanyeol didn’t want to admit it then, but he knew what his boss was talking about. Terminating your own agents was a rare occurrence in cypher, but it was not impossible. Chanyeol himself remembers killing an ex-agent directly under boss' orders, for treachery.

“You will be given a new mission tomorrow am I right? Who else to finish a difficult job than the mighty K2?” Baekbom chuckled bitterly.

“No…I can’t…I…baekhyun…I swear to god….if anything happens to him….i’ll kill that fucking bastard!” Chanyeol’s breathing was getting uneven, and the anger had finally surfaced itself.

“That’s exactly my point.” Baekbom agreed.

“What does that mean?” Chanyeol furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

“Why do you think I’m here chanyeol?”

“To warn me about the situation? So that I can save baekhyun’s life?”

“And how exactly are you planning to do that?”

“I…I honestly don’t know.” Chanyeol sighed as he rubbed his forehead.

“Well that’s when I come in the picture.”

“I don’t…I don’t understand.”

“We are going to kill that fucking bastard chanyeol. We are going to save baekhyun from a threat by eliminating the threat altogether.” Baekbom said with sincerity in his voice and chanyeol just listened, agreeing internally.

“Why are you doing this anyways? Why should I belive anything you are saying? Why shouldn’t I just put a bullet through your head right here right now?”

Baekbom’s face paled a bit at the question and he sighed. “Because he is my brother. And I love him. More that anything in this world probably. I have already lost my parents chanyeol, I’m not going to lose him too, I just can’t go through all that pain again. I just want him to be happy, that’s all.”

“And how do you think he’ll be happy after he learns that his own husband, along with his almost dead brother killed his boss? We probably won’t even be alive after this. Our boss is an evil man baekbom, he is the fucking devil. It won’t be simple to get away from this easily.”

“That’s when my next part of the plan comes in motion.”

“And what is that?”

“We disappear.”

“We…what?” Chanyeol scoffed in disbelief as he stared at baekbom wide eyed, thinking and slowly believing that he was crazy. “You want me to leave baekhyun alone? He is my fucking husband!”

“That’s our only option chanyeol.” Baekbom sighed in frustration.

“I am not leaving him.”

“Chanyeol-“

“I Am. Not. Leaving. Him!” Chanyeol said every word sternly; making sure baekbom understood and got it through his thick head.

“Have you ever thought about what yunho would do if he finds out? He’ll come for us chanyeol. And not just us, but every single fucking person that we care about. Do you want that? And don’t forget about The Crown. Won’t you rather leave than have your friends, and especially baekhyun in danger?” Baekbom’s voice was raising now but chanyeol stood his ground firmly.

“I love him.” He said with definity. “I love him with all my heart baekbom, there has to be another way.”

“I’m sorry there isn’t chanyeol.” Suddenly baekbom’s voice softened.

“I can’t do this to him…I just…I can’t hurt him like that.” Chanyeol mentally cursed at himself for letting his voice waver.

Baekbom just patted his shoulder reassuringly and gave him a small smile,

“When you love someone, the world’s biggest mistakes can be forgiven.”

“Baekhyun won’t forgive me…he'll…he’ll hate me…he’ll fucking hate me with all his being and I don’t know if I can live with that.”

“If you two love each other…you’ll find a way. To be honest, before I met you today, I had only heard about you chanyeol. But now that I’ve officlally met you, I’m happy that baekhyun married you. I’m happy that baekhyun chose you, and you chose him. You two are perfect for each other, in an odd sort of way.”

“Well not after this.” Chanyeol said bitterly. “So basically, I’m taking part in a coup inside cypher, with baekhyun’s supposedly dead brother who works for the yakuza, and I’m going to kill my boss and run away from my husband like a fucking coward. Wow. Just great. This plan is fucked up.” Chanyeol gritted his teeth, his hands clenching into fists.

“Think of it this way…you are going to save the love of your life. You are killing a man who deserves a hundread more killings and you are sacrificing your life so that your loved can stay safe and possibly, be happy.”

When baekbom puts it out like that, chanyeol felt a bit speechless. He did have a point though. Baekhyun’s safety was far more important, and chanyeol decided right then and there, he will do anything and everything in his power to make sure baekhyun is safe.

“Look, when you go to cypher tomorrow, your boss will probably hand you the mission. He’ll play around with your thoughts for a while just to you know, throw you off. I know im asking a lot but chanyeol; but please don’t let him get in your head.

“Yeah. I’ll keep that in mind.” He said nodding his head. “I just…I just want baekhyun to be safe, with or without me.”

“I know, me too.” Baekbom sighed and ran a hand threw his hair. “You know what the irony is chanyeol? I spent all this time tracking baekhyun down and now that I’ve finally found him, I have to walk away again.”

Chanyeol suddenly felt bad for baekbom. In a way he thought of baekhyun and baekbom’s relationship like his and sehun's. chanyeol couldn’t even fathom the thought of chasing after sehun only to let him slip him through your hands again. He finally understood baekbom’s motive behind this so called mission of their's. If he was in his shoes, and he kind of was, he would have done what was best for his loved one, no matter the sacrifice or the cost.

“Now that baekhyun is in the caribbeans, we won’t face as much problems as I had thought.” Baekbom spoke suddenly. They were now sitting on the sofa in the living room; chanyeol had poured a drink for baekbom and one for himself. To ease their anxieties.

“Yeah you are right.” Chanyeol took a sip. The drink was icy cold in his mouth at first but as he swallowed, the heat enveloped him whole, turning his insides warm.

“I know you are worried chanyeol. And if I am being honest, I am too. I know this is a little abrupt, but let’s face it; someone has to end this mindless cycle of your boss torturing baekhyun for nothing. Personally, I just want that fucking asshole dead. After what he did to my parents and baekhyun, he deserves it. But don’t you think baekhyun deserves better than to fall apart every single day? Don’t you think he deserves to be happy and safe?”

Chanyeol didn’t answer because he already knew the answer.

Baekhyun deserved the world.

\----

Chanyeol couldn’t sleep a wink that night. He was scared for the outcome of their actions, no, he was terrified. He had trained all his life to kill, to be merciless, ruthless and calculative until baekhyun came around. Baekhyun brought out a side of him he didn’t even knew himself. Baekhyun brought out the softness, the gentleness, the vulnerability of his heart. Baekhyun was his weakness, his oxygen and just the thought about a life without baekhyun broke his heart.

He turned on his side, his cheek touching the soft pillow underneath, his eyes wide open, devoid of any sleep. He saw the photo frame on his bedside table and grabbed it. He stared at the picture, unaware of the fact that his eyes were already stinging. Baekhyun looked so ethereal that chanyeol found it hard to look away. He ran a finger on top of the glass, mapping baekhyun’s frame with his fingertips.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered and kissed the picture. “I love you.”

And he just stayed there, tears streaming down his face silently as baekhyun’s sweet laugh echoed in his ears, finally lulling him to sleep.

\----

"You look like shit.”

Chanyeol only rolled his eyes as sehun stared down at him, eyebrows furrowed, as if analyzing him.

“Shut up sehun.”

“Look at yourself in the mirror yeol and you’ll believe me. What the hell happened to you? You were fine yesterday.” He said, sitting down beside chanyeol.

“Nothing. I’m fine.”

“Is it baekhyun hyung?”

Chanyeol wanted to throw sehun out the window now if he didn’t shut up in the next few minutes.

“Are you guys still fighting? Come on yeol it’s been 5 days already! Cut him some slack! Stop acting like an overreacting girlfriend and call him!”

“I swear to god sehun if you don’t shut up now I’ll-

“Chanyeol? Boss wants to see you. It seems urgent.” Kris came into view and motioned chanyeol to get up.

“Yeah… okay.” Chanyeol said as he got up and started walking towards their boss’office but was stopped by kris’hand on his shoulder.

“Chanyeol are you okay?” He asked, furrowing his brows, his way of showing concern.

“I’m fine. I swear.” Chanyeol mumbled and tried to smile but failed miserably. He turned to walk away but kris stopped him again.

“If you say so, and yeol?”

“Yeah?”

“Just so you know, if anything is bothering you, I’ll always be here.” He smiled slightly and chanyeol suddenly felt sick to his stomach.

“I know kris.” This time, his smile was surprisingly genuine.

I know.

\----

“Boss? You wanted to see me?” Chanyeol asked as he entered the office.

“K2! Yes yes, come on in, take a seat.” His boss seemed a bit distracted but chanyeol kept mum as he took a seat in front of him.

“So…you ready for your next assignment?” He asked showing his crooked teeth and chanyeol wanted to take out his gun and shoot his fucked up brains out right then and there.

“I suppose.” He said instead.

“Well here you go.” He passed a file over to chanyeol and chanyeol took it politely.

He opened the file with slightly shaky hands, afraid of the outcome. And just as he had expected it, baekhyun’s photo, the one taken on orientation day, when his hair was still brown and not black unlike now, emerged in front of him, instantly making it hard for him to breathe.

“Is that…?” He trailed off, as if tasting the waters.

“Yes. That’s exactly who you think it is. Your partner.” His boss replied and chanyeol pretended to ignore the smirk in his voice.

“May I ask why?” Chanyeol kept on pushing until he reached his own limit.

“He fucked us over in the past. You wouldn’t know. You are in no position to ask any questions anyways.” His boss said, the glint in his eyes and his evil smile making chanyeol want to strangle him to death.

Chanyeol looked back at the picture and stared for a moment. Basic information about baekhyun was typed on the page neatly, such as his height, weight, skills etc. basically, this was Byun baekhyun, summed up on a piece of paper. But chanyeol knew better. He knew baekhyun was so much more than these obnoxious facts. He knew the real baekhyun and no one else did.

But now suddenly the room felt as if it was suffocating him, the fact that baekhyun had become one of his targets suddenly dawned upon him, cpmpletely shattering him. He wondered how it had come up to this. How he was asked to kill the person he loved with his whole heart when all he wanted to do was kill the person who had given him the job in the first place.

Chanyeol tighetend his jaw as he worked on his next words that were supposed to come out of his mouth. He had discussed this with baekbom. He had to put on a façade, just to make sure their mission goes smoothly without any suspistions.

“Consider it done.” He said, showing the confidence he was sure he was lacking. Making sure his voice doesn’t waver or crack.

With that, he stood up and walked out of the office, not sparing the devil inside a single glance.

\----

Chanyeol walked in his apartment only to find baekbom sitting on the kitchen counter with a glass of whisky in his hands.

“The fuck?” He asked, cocking his eyebrows at his brother- in- law.

“I had a long day.”Baekbom shrugged and took a sip of his drink, ignoring chanyeol completely. “And besides, I have news.”

“What news?” Chanyeol asked as he poured himself a glass, taking a seat opposite baekbom.’

“Your boss is going to Beijing on Monday, for a meeting with The Crown.”

“Yeah I know. I heard.”

“It will be perfect. Since its Friday today, we’ll have some time to plan and for preparations. Then we’ll fly off to Beijing and finish the job. Since baekhyun isn’t here, it makes everything even easier.”

“Yeah probably.” Chanyeol took a sip and looked at baekbom, who was busy thinking.

“Oh and By the way, I know a guy who will be arranging your divorce papers, don’t worry too much though, I’ll make sure to deliver them to baekhyun.”

Chanyeol almost choked on his drink as he registered what baekbom just said.

“D-divorce?” He exclaimed as he stared at baekbom with his jaw slacked.

“Well how else would you tell baekhyun that you are leaving him? Divorce is our best option.”

“No it is not our best option! I am not going to divorce baekhyun! Are you fucking insane!?” Chanyeol exploded.

“Chanyeol…look I know I’m asking a lot here. But don’t you think divorce will give baekhyun a sense that you had a reason to leave? Don’t you think baekhyun would question why you would abruptly leave like that? Give him some credit chanyeol, he is not stupid, what if he figures it out? Not only that would put your life in danger, but also his.”

Chanyeol only stayed quiet and listened.

“Wow…”chanyeol whispered after a while. “This is completely fucked up isn’t it?”

“Yeah it is.” Baekbom agreed. “But anything to protect the people we love am I right?”

Chanyeol couldn’t agree more.

\---

They spent the next 2 days planning and constructing their mission. They were able to track the location where their boss will be staying. They had succeded in constructing a full proof escape plan. Everything was set, except the sickening feeling in chanyeol’s stomach that won’t go away. He was basically couping against cypher, not paying any mind to the consequences. This wasn’t like chanyeol. He had always been calculative, always thinking twice before taking a decision, but this time it was different. This time, baekhyun’s life was on line. He was expected to complete his mission when baekhyun came back from the Caribbean. Chanyeol had actually planned a surprise date for baekhyun that day, as an apology for their stupid fight earlier, but now, from the looks of it, that date would most likely never happen and chanyeol will be muttering that apology in his head for the rest of his life.

Chanyeol had decided to officially move out their apartment. It hurt him to pack away his things like that but he knew that had to be done. He clenched one of baekhyun’s favorite arrows in his hands, feeling the roughness against his fingertips. His hands shook as they took down his photo frames from the photo frame wall in their living room. He decided to throw away his favorite puching bag and his guitar which he almost never used. After he was done, he looked around the now much emptier apartment. He felt as if the hollowness was going to consume him. He went inside their bedroom and stood by the table which had that photo frame with his and baekhyun’s picture on it. He looked down at his hands and his silver wedding band shined back at him. He had refused to take off the ring no matter how much baekbom persuaded him to do. He kissed the photoframe again, muttering away apologize and I love you’s in the empty room.

He had to get out of baekhyun’s life.

Completely.

He had to become invisible so baekhyun won’t be able to find him on the face of this earth.

It hurt him so badly but he knew it was for the best.


	20. Past.

**Beijing, China**.

Chanyeol walked on the shiny marble floor of the Beijing airport, his eyes darting around the huge structure. Baekbom was walking beside him, his face stoic. Chanyeol halted a taxi as soon as they got out and they reached their destination in no time which was a secluded apartment in a quiet residential area.

“Remember, the meeting will end by 9:00 PM. Your boss will be reaching his suite around 10:00. You will have exactly one hour to complete the mission, after that, we disappear. Understood?”

“Yeah.” Chanyeol said nonchalantly, playing with his revolver. They had talked through this a hundread times, no wait, make that a thousand.

“The exit plan has already been decided. One of my collegue will be lending us a car and I’ll be taking us to the airport, from then on, we’ll split.”

“Where are you going?” chanyeol stopped playing with his revolver and finally looked up.

“Moscow.”

“Oh.” Was all chanyeol said when he saw the look on baekbom’s face which said no more questions.

“Right. We have exactly 2 hours till the meeting ends. Let’s get ready.”

\-----------------------------------------------------

Chanyeol shivered in the dark, the night was colder than he had expected.

He peered down the cement ceiling of the rooftop, only to feel a bit dizzy. He was never a fan of big heights; he only did it as a job. He glanced at the breathtaking view of Beijing, all skyscrapers and tall towers and felt a tug at his heart.

He heard footsteps behind him and turned around to see baekbom walking towards him, a cigarette in his hands. He offered it to chanyeol and chanyeol took a long drag, watching the smoke swivel around in the dark night.

“I didn’t know you smoke.” Baekbom quirked a brow at him.

“Only when I’m stressed.” Chanyeol replied curtly.

“Alright then, let’s get the descending gear ready. Now, have you done urban rapelling before?”

“Really now?” Chanyeol scoffed. “All I have to do is climb down the glass windows right? It doesn’t look that hard to me. Besides, I was trained at cypher if you remember correctly.”

“Good. Here.” Baekbom handed him the ropes and the descender which chanyeol silently put on.

“I’ll be waiting for you downstaits. You have exatly one hour chanyeol. Don’t be late. We can’t afford that. Remember why you are doing this.” Baekbom squeezed his shoulder assuringly as he spoke and walked away.

_I’m doing this for baekhyun_ chanyeol said in his mind but didn’t say anything outloud.

_Fuck its cold_ , chanyeol thought as he was almost hanging in the air, only his legs supporting him as he stood horizontally on the glass windows of the hotel. He was on the 50th floor and his destonation was the 41st floor, the hotel’s royal suite.

He descended with small, calculated steps, balancing his weight perfectly. Soon enough he reached his destination. As soon as he neared the suite’s balcony, he let go of the rope and jumped down on the marble floor. He saw that the door to the suite was locked but he didn’t have a hard time opening it. As soon as he got inside the suite, the sudden warmness of the room made him shiver even more. He glanced at his clock,

9:50.

Not bad, he thought as he spent the next ten minutes dislocating every single camera that he could find in the room, which were quite a lot. His boss had always liked to over exaggerate things.

He suddenly heard multiple footsteps and he braced himself in the darkness of the room. The door soon opened and his boss walked in, four men in tow.

“You two stay outside, you two can go. Do not disturb me, understood?” His boss said in an exasperated tone and walked inside. The men just nodded and muttered a yes boss as they walked back outside and closed the door behind him.

His boss walked in lazily but suddenly his back tensed as he stopped in the middle of the living room of the suite, near the sofa.

“Who’s there?” He asked in the empty room and then moved to turn on the lights. As soon as he did, he saw the familiar silouhette of his favorite agent standing by the window, his face still hidden in the darkness.

“Who are you?” He still asked, not quite trusting his vision.

“Really now?” Lee Yungjin remembered that deep voice. “You don’t even recognize your star player? You really are getting old boss.”

Chanyeol could see the way his boss’ face paled for a moment before it suddenly changed into a smirk.

“Ah…so he told you huh? Here to get the revenge on his behalf?”

“You could say that.” Chanyeol already knew what his boss was talking about. He took a step forward, finally showing his face, his eyes never leaving his boss' frame.

“And you believe him?”

“Completely.”

“And is that why you are here?”

“Yes. That is exactly why I am here.”

“Oh chanyeol…has it ever occurred to you that he was lying?”

“No.”

“And why not? No wait let me guess…because you love him. And your precious husband would never lie to you now would he?”

“How did-"

“You think I wouldn’t notice? Don’t forget I raised you chanyeol. I taught you everything you know.”

“You didn’t raise me, you turned me into your own killing machine, and you did the same to baekhyun.”

“Well…it worked. Besides, baekhyun was supposed to be who he is now, he was brought back to turn him into the killer he is now althought lets admit that he’s losing his touch since he met you. Trust me; he deserves everything that has happened to him. That little fucker deserves every single thing.”

Chanyeol couldn’t take it anymore. In quick, long strides, he was in front of the short man, glaring down at him, the evil smirk on his face making chanyeol’s blood boil.

“You ruined him. You fucked him up so bad, emotionally and mentally that he completely shut everyone out who tried to help him. You made him miserable, you killed his fucking family for gods sake! You made him pay for a mistake that wasn’t even his! You said you raised me huh? Well you fucking disintegrated baekhyun’s life when he was fifteen! Fifteen! Remember how I was when I was fifteen? You sent me on my first ever mission to kill a man twice my age and size. Yeah you fucked my life but did you had to go ahead and fuck his life too? Because if I remember correctly he never did anything to you, not a single thing!” Chanyeol was fuming now as he suddenly held his boss’ collar, gritting his teeth.

“I don’t regret it. Byun baekhyun is a fucking leech just like his father. His father leeched on rich people like us, and he is doing the same. Don’t you remember how much money that asshole wasted?” His boss said matter of factly.

“Baekhyun is innocent.”

“No he is not. He stopped being innocent when I learned he was son of that bastard byun. He played with you chanyeol. What, did he forced you to marry him too? I knew something was up the moment you walked out that door the other day saying that it will be done. There was a reason I gave you this mission chanyeol. I knew you couldn’t do it. He’s been playing with your head, wake up young man, wake up and finish you goddamn job!” His boss yelled.

“I am not going to kill baekhyun. You cannot order me around anymore, I’m not your fucking guard dog.”

“Oh you see but you are. That’s what your filthy parents promised me anyway.” His boss snickered, seeing chanyeol’s dumbfounded face.

“…What are you talking about?”

"Well let’s just say you wouldn’t even be here if your parents hadn’t been the fucking idiots that they were . But trust me, I, even to this day, still feel sorry for putting a bullet through your mothers beautiful head, she was one tasty dish.”

Chanyeol couldn’t even comprehend what he was saying. His parents…murdered? But…

“They told me my parents died in a car accident.” He whispered out loud, forgetting his surroundings.

“Well they lied. I told them to. The deal was to let you stay at the godforsaken orphanage till you were thirteen, and then you’ll be recruited at Cypher. I always knew you had potential chanyeol. But then fucking byun baekhyun came along and stole it all away. All of your potential, your skill, gone in a mere second. Your caring nature which I had been able to keep buried for so long got the best of you I guess.”

Chanyeol felt his whole world crumbling down around him. His parents, whom he hadn’t even seen before, were killed by the bastard standing right in front of him. Chanyeol’s fists clenched so tight his knuckles turned white. He could hear his pounding heartbeat in his ears so clearly. His breathing became sharp and his head started spinning with all of this information. It was too much. Everything was too much.

“Well I am not a heartless killer unlike you.” Chanyeol spat back but he knew his statement held some truth in it.

“But you are chanyeol. You are. If not for that slut byun-"

“Stop!” Chanyeol grabbed his collar, and slammed him against the wall but the smirk didn’t wash away. “If you say another word about baekhyun I swear to god-

“What? you’ll kill me?” His boss scoffed. “Oh but you can’t chanyeol. You can’t do it can you? Because you are weak, deep down you’ve always been the weak one. Byun fucking baekhyun has turned you all soft. You want to kill me? Go ahead, give it a try, and see if you can-"

His boss didn’t get to finish his words as chanyeol punched him straight to the jaw, then another one in his gut, then another and another until suddenly he felt a sharp blow on his own jaw, tilting his head sideways.

“Well this just got interesting.” His boss smirked maniacally as he wiped the blood from his face.

Chanyeol wasted no time to pounce on him again. He hawled him by the collar and slammed him to the wall, effectively hitting his head harshly. A small crack sound was heard but chanyeol didn’t care. He was burning with fury. He could feel the heat reverberating through his body, his adrenaline rushing furiously. He slammed his boss against the wall again, and then threw him to the ground. He glanced at the bloody patch on the wall but paid it no mind.

“Don’t forget who taught you kid.” His boss got up and braced himself but chanyeol knew he was tired already.

“Fuck off. You ruined my life, you ruined baekhyun’s and I’m doing the same to you now.” He said through gritted teeth. He suddenly darted his eyes around his surroundings and swiftly, he grabbed the curtain of the balcony, wrapping it around boss’ neck in two quick turns. He yanked the curtain in his hands harshly, making it harder for the man to breathe. He kept on pulling, with all his strength, till he felt the body in front of him go half limp. He let him go and his boss stumbled forward, wheezing, and unable to breathe.

Chanyeol quietly pulled out his revolver and pointed it towards the man lying on the floor, his fingers wrapped around his reddened neck as he gasped for air.

“It’s over boss.” Chanyeol said, surprised that his voice came out this controlled. “Oh no wait…maybe it has just begun.” He smirked and without wasting a second’s time, shot his boss’s leg.

“This…” he seethed as he took a step forward, “is for killing my parents. "This-" he shot his ribs, “is for ruining my life.” He paid no mind to the fact that his boss was coughing out blood. He took another step forward, his anger now fully consuming him. “And this…” he said through gritted teeth as he finally pointed the gun to the forehead.

“…is for baekhyun.” He took a sharp breath and fired, the gun making no sound whatsoever because of the silencer.

Suddenly it became quite as hell in the suite.

Chanyeol just stood there, panting, and fuming. It felt as if the anger was going to eat him alive. He looked at his boss' unmoving figure, his lifeless eyes staring into nothingness. Chanyeol let out a shuddering breath and closed his eyes. He suddenly felt ten times lighter than this morning. He looked at his boss' now dead body and he knew he regretted nothing, not a single thing that he has done. Suddenly the door bursted open and the two men from outside swarmed in, guns pointed at chanyeol. One of them reached for his walky talky but instead of talking, he yelled out a cry of pain as chanyeol shot his hand and then straight his chest. He fell down and the other took a step towards him but chanyeol knocked him down with just one hard blow. He heard footsteps coming towards him and he reached out and grabbed the dark black mask and put it on. He reached for a single descender and rope from his pocket. He glanced at the closed window behind him and looked back at the door of the suit, where now stood almost 10 men, all from cypher, pointing their guns at him.

“Later fuckers.” Chanyeol wasted no time as he fling the rope and jumped out the window, breaking the glass into million little shards. The cold air hit him as he almost flew down to the ground. He could hear the chaos inside; even a couple shots were fired at him. As soon as his feet touched the pavements of the sidewalk just outside the hotel, he heard a screeching sound of breaks and a car stood in front of him, back door opened.

Without wasting any time, he almost jumped in and sighed in relief as baekbom, who was stearing the wheel, drove away.

Chanyeol sat there in the car, suddenly feeling breathless.

The easy part was done.

Baekhyun was safe now.

But now there was the hard part.

_The leaving._

\-----------------------------------------------------

“Here.” Baekbom handed him a manila folder with some papers inside. “These are the divorce papers.”

“What is this for?” Chanyeol waved a blank paper in his hands.

“That’s for baekhyun. If you…you know…” Baekbom said, glancing in the rearview mirror. “You did well tonight chanyeol. I don’t think they are following us. You have fifteen minutes before we reach the airport. Take your time.” He smiled in the rearview mirror but chanyeol just kept staring at the blank sheet of paper.

With shaking hands, he grabbed the pen baekbom had handed him and started writing.

After he was done, he looked down at the words, and his eyes stung. He wiped away the blood flowing from his face, which baekbom noticed and handed him a napkin.

They made it to the airport in no time. Baekbom took the car straight to the main door. They abandoned the car and walked in, faking obliviousness and their steps steady and confident. Baekbom handed him a leather duffle bag and asked him to follow to the nearest bathroom. Chanyeol changed into the clothes baekbom had brought and walked out the booth to find baekbom leaning against the sink.

“I guess this is it then.” Baekbom sighed and gave him a small smile.

“Yeah.” Chanyeol mumbled, putting on his leather jacket.

“You did great chanyeol. Baekhyun’s safe now. With or without us.”

“He is safe and alone.” Chanyeol corrected him bitterly, but he knew baekbom meant good.

“He will never be alone as long as he has you watching over you.” Baekbom glanced at his watch, and looked back up. “It's time.”

“Please make sure baekhyun gets that.” Chaneyol pointed at the papers in baekbom’s hands, cursing for the fact that his voice broke.

“I sure will. Don’t worry too much though. I can already see you two making your way back to each other in no time.” He said, but then frowned when chanyeol didn’t say anything.

Baekbom suddenly walked over and hugged chanyeol, patting his back affectionately, in a brotherly manner. Chanyeol stiffened at the contact at first, but soon relaxed.

“He killed my parents.” He mumbled suddenly.

“And you killed him. Eye for an eye remember? You got your own revenge too it seems.”

“I’ll see you chanyeol.” Baekbom said as chanyeol took the door handle in his hands, ready to head out. “Be safe.”

“You too baekbom. Thank you for everything.” Chanyeol said and gave a small smile and a curt nod.

And with that, he was gone.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Chanyeol leaned his forehead against the window of the airplane. He sighed as he glanced down at his ticket and saw the destination for the umpteenth time, his stomach churning just by the thought of it.

_Heathrow,London._ It said.

He looked out into the night and saw the twinkling Beijing lights. “Goodbye baek, I’m sorry for everything love.” he whispered, letting his tears fall down silently as he closed his eyes.

“I love you.”

\------------------------------------------------------------

**London, United Kingdom.**

Chanyeol walked down Green Street in Mayfair, London. The rain had showed no way of stopping since two days. It was pouring down endlessly, dripping down chanyeol's now dark grey locks. He cluched his long coat close to his body as he grabbed his dufflebag tighter in his hands. He finally found the address and he knocked on the wooden door. After a minute or two the door opened and a smiling man greeted him,

“Hello! I’m Minho, you must be chanyeol!” He smiled widely but chanyeol just stood there, unmoving in the non- stopping rain.

“How did you-"

"Baekbom may or may not have mentioned that you were a giant.” He smiled again and this time chanyeol smiled back. "come on in."

“Right.” Chanyeol nodded and walked inside.

The apartment was two storied and all in all, was well put together. Chanyeol, rather than wasting time, cut straight to the chase,

“Do you work for the yakuza too?” He said sharply, making Minho, who was handing him a cup full of tea, flinch.

“Not really, I’m a freelancer.” He said, sitting down on the dark brown couch. “Basically I help people hide away from their enemies. People just like you.”

Chanyeol just stared at him, deciding not to retort.

“I mean, you don’t have to tell me what happened, or what you did, I honestly don’t even care. Seriously. I just..when baekbom contacted me, I just took the offer without question. He is a good friend.” He said affirmatively and chanyeol couldn’t deny the fact that he felt a little relieved.

“I’ll get started on dinner now, please make yourself at home chanyeol.” Minho said as he stood up and walked towards the kitchen, leaving chanyeol alone in the living room.

Chanyeol glanced around the room; he tried his hardest to say the word home again and again in his head, failing miserably. He looked down at his wedding ring and he knew why he was failing.

_Because a home without baekhyun wasn’t a home to him._

_It will never be._

Welcome to your new life park chanyeol.

It’s going to suck. He thought as he moved his stuff upstairs to his dull room, the rain still pouring outside.

\--------------------------------------------------------

**2 years later.**

**Seoul, South Korea.**

Chanyeol didn’t know if he should knock or not, seeing that it was still early in the morning. So he just stood there, contemplating his next move. He gave up after a few minutes though.

You are being stupid. He muttered to himself. He ran a hand through his now black hair and knocked his signature knock on the door. He waited patiently, his heart thumping in his chest as he waited, waited and waited until a groggy kris finally opened the door, his blond hair flying everywhere and his eyes thick from sleep.

“Who the fuck is-" he groaned but his sleepy eyes suddenly widened as he took in his best friends figure, standing in his doorway.

“I…” Chanyeol didn’t get to finish his sentence as he was suddenly tackled by a heavy weight, supposedly his best friend’s, in a bone crushing hug.

“You fucking asshole.” Kris gritted his teeth and chanyeol let out a strangled laugh. Kris let him go and stood a foot away from him. “I missed you.” He said seriously. “I knew your petty ass wouldn’t be dead or anything. I don’t remember giving you permission to die before me.” He smiled then, making chanyeol suddenly feel guilty.

“I…I missed you too.” Chanyeol mumbled.

“I sure as hell hope you did. You really did a number on us you know. You have no idea how hard it was to track you, which we failed I’m afraid. I mean you really disappeared yeol. Sehun was going crazy just looking for you.”

“I know. I’m sorry.” Chanyeol mumbled and hung down his head like a five year old who has just been scolded.

“Anyways, let’s get some coffee. We have a lot to talk about.” Kris ruffled his hair and let him inside.

And now here they were half an hour later as chanyeol took the last sip of his coffee. He could feel kris’s eyes on him, eyeing him cautiously. He suddenly got up and walked towards his bedroom. He came back a minute later, a peach coloured box in his hands. He wordlessly handed it to chanyeol and chanyeol took it without question.

His eyes instantly watered when he saw the divorce papers with baekhyun’s signature on it. He had refused to sign the papers but baekbom had given him an external appeal option. He couldn’t stand the thought of baekhyun signing these papers. His eyes lingered on baekhyun’s signature till he finally tore his gaze away and with shaky hands, grabbed the letter baekhyun had written for him. As he read through its contents, his eyes couldn’t stop the tears that shamelessly threatened to fall. Blocking out the fact that kris was still in the room; chanyeol clutched the letter tightly in his hands as he cried his heard out. He spotted the lavender pouch and without asking, he already knew what it was. He silently put the pouch in his pocket and grabbed the letter again. Reading it again and again till his heart couldn’t take it anymore.

“You really broke his heart you know.” Kris said suddenly, making chanyeol look up at him. Chanyeol was well aware what he was talking about, or rather, who he was talking about.

“Where is he?” He asked quietly, his heart thumping in his chest as he waited for the answer.

“Last I heard he was in bucheon, but now…I don’t really know. Do you want me to-"

“No. I don’t…I don’t want to know where he is. Please kris, don’t tell me even if you know. Just please don’t.” Chanyeol almost pleaded.

“Alright, if that’s what you want.” Kris nodded and kept on observing him.

After another hour of reminiscing on their lost times, chanyeol got up to leave. He was kind of glad that kris hadn’t asked him any questions though. He knew 2 years was a long time, he still had a lot of explaining to do. He knew he would have to tell his best friend eventually. And he will, when the time comes, which was certainly not today.

“You going over to sehun’s now?” Kris asked as he got up to leave.

“Yeah.” Chanyeol said as he put on his coat.

“Don’t be too shocked when you get a punch in the gut.” Kris smirked as he showed chanyeol out.

“I wont, I’ll take it without question. I deserve it I guess.” Chanyeol said and turned to leave but kris stopped him.

“And yeol?”

“yeah?”

“Welcome back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments make my day! And thank you for 120+ Kudos! <3


	21. Present

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Hope you all are doing well during these tough times! This chapter is a bit, all over the place, but I hope you'll enjoy it nonetheless! <3

Kris tapped his fingers on the glass table of his office room impatiently. He had his phone glued to his ear, the person on the other line was refusing to pick up and after almost 10 rings, kris was sure he was now annoyed as hell.

Finally, after what felt like ages,the person picked up.

“Hello?”

“How many times do I have to call you to actually pick up?”

“…”

“Hello? You still there?”

“Who is this?”

_God, he is impossible._ Kris thought as he rolled his eyes.

“Are you fucking serious right now Joonmyeon?”

“...Kris? oh! hey…I’m sorry I just…don’t have your number saved.”

“Of course you don’t.” kris scoffed.

“I’m sorry.” Kris could feel the dejected tone in Joonmyeon’s voice and he didn’t like it one bit.

“Anyways, are we still on for today?” He diverted the topic swiftly.

“Um, yeah. sure.”

“Okay then, pick you up at 7?”

“Sounds great. I’ll see you then. Bye.”

Kris hung up the phone and unconsciously a smile spread across his face. He was glad he and joonmyeon had become friends. After that accident, or attempted murder, as kai would like to call it, joonmyeon had saved his life and kris couldn’t thank him enough. So he had decided to embrace the inner creep inside him and showed up at joonmyeon’s apartment, scaring the shit out of the young doctor. But he wasn’t sorry. After their long walk that morning, he and joonmyeon had exchanged numbers and they became somewhat friends. Kris knew he couldn’t force the younger to be friends with him, he knew how wrong that was. After all, joonmyeon had no idea who kris was to him before that godforsaken accident. His memories were still unrevealed, making it somewhat awkward for kris to be friends with his boyfriends or rather, ex-boyfriend.

Kris knew what he had to do though. He wanted to earn back Joonmyeon’s trust. He knew that the doctor didn’t remember him but kris was certain he never fell out of love, how could he when he has loved the same man for the last 10 years?

\----------------------------------------------

“Chanyeol?” Baekhyun shifted in his car seat, glancing out the window.

“Yeah?” The latter hummed, his eyes still on the road.

“Um…can you let go of my hand now?” He glanced at their interwined fingers, trying his hardest to fight off the blush that was starting to creep on his face.

“Nope. Don’t wanna.” Chanyeol smiled as he brought baekhyun’s hand to his lips and kissed it tenderly.

“Why not?” Baekhyun prodded or more like, whined, still not meeting chanyeol’s eye.

“Because I love the way you blush when I do it.” Chanyeol kissed his hand again and baekhyun wanted to whack him in the head.

“You are an idiot.” He muttered instead.

“I heard that.” Chanyeol smirked but kept his eyes on the road.

They stayed quiet after that, a comfortable silence enveloping them. Baekhyun was kind of glad that they had not been awkward with each other after last night. Both of them had decided to give their once ruined relationship a second chance. After chanyeol had told baekhyun about everything that had happened, baekhyun had felt an unexplainable tug at his heart, and if it was even possible, he knew he was falling even faster for the man sitting beside him, which to be honest surprised and maybe even scared him a little. He was pulled out of his thoughts as chanyeol spoke when they stopped at a red light.

“Baek?” He called out making baekhyun turn around and face him.

“Wha-" his words died in his throat as chanyeol grabbed his chin, ever so gently and kissed him fully on the lips, leaving baekhyun breathless. Baekhyun melted in the soft kiss, as chanyeol kissed him deep, tasting him, coaxing his mouth. He pulled away eventually and tapped baekhyun’s chin playfully.

Baekhyun was still breathless at the sudden outburst. He just stared at chanyeol wide eyed as the latter started to drive again since the red light turned green.

“What-what was that for?” He mentally cursed himself as his voice came out all squeaky and weird.

“Nothing much. Making up for all the years I was supposed to be kissing you.” Chanyeol said nonchalantly.

Baekhyun was flabbergasted at the sudden confession. Chanyeol glanced back at him and gave a fond smile, grabbing Baekhyun’s hand again.

They reached their destination soon after. They had decided to go to the Cypher safe house together. Since last night at the gathering; kris had decided to take precaution of everyone staying temporarily at the safe house, away from all the chaos so they could plan their future steps and plans carefully. The safe house was located in the countryside just outside of Seoul, on an untraceable location; it was now their new headquarter, since living in Seoul had become dangerous. They all knew what yunho and zitao were capable of, so taking precaution was the smart choice here.

As soon as they reached though, after a one hour drive, baekhyun’s jaw dropped at the enormous structure in front of them. He had not expected a holiday house as their safehouse, unlike all the other abandoned apartments and warehouses.The house was a huge, three storied structure which, on the outside, looked like any other vacation home just like many others in the valley. It was the only building in the 20 miles radious, making it easier for them to stay there and plan their next schemes.

“Woah. Looks like Cypher really outdid itself this time. I don’t remember safe houses being this…huge.” Baekhyun gasped as chanyeol swiftly drove through the front door to the underground parking lot. Unlike other houses, the front door to this house was underground. They went through the confirmation censors, then chanyeol went through facial recognition, and they finally parked their car in the cold walled parking.

“Surprised?” Chanyeol smiled as he saw baekhyun looking around the dimly lit parking lot.

“Very.” Baekhyun said and narrowed his eyes as he spotted something. “Is that-?”

“Our weaponary? Yeah. Kris kind of went crazy for that. Don’t worry; all of your favorite arrows are there. Come on.”

“Wow. This is amazing.” Baekhyun still looked a little awed as he eyed the weaponary. It was a huge room which was covered in different sized shelfs which held all the kinds of weapons baekhyun could name. and of course, there were baekhyun;s favorite arrows lined up on a shelf. There was also a training area behind the weaponary, baekhyun noticed.

“Don’t speak so soon hyung.” Sehun’s voice chirped from behind and they turned around to see the younger walking towards them, a knowing smirk on his face.

Baekhyun flinched at the sudden intrusion and let go of chanyeol’s hand abruptly that he was holding. Hurt flashed across chanyeol’s face for a fleeting moment and sehun was quick to notice it. Chanyeol brushed it off though; he knew they still had a long way to go. He knew that things couldn’t just go back to the way they were after just one night, but he was determined to win baekhyun back this time, whatever it takes. He was ready to take it slow.

“Sehun! Hey!” Baekhyun smiled softly and sehun returned the smile smugly.

“Hey hyung. Shall we go inside?” Sehun gestured towards the elevator and the trio walked in.

“You guys seem, rather chatty today everything is okay I presume?” Sehun commented after clearing his throat, his hands tucked in his pockets as he stared at the pair.

Baekhyun became tensed at the comment but chanyeol quickly took over.

“We are working on it. I mean, we’ve decided to work things out.” He said and glanced at baekhyun for confirmation who just nodded meekly.

“Good. That’s good.” Sehun’s sly smirk turned into a big smile as he patted chanyeol on the back affectionately.

The elevator doors opened and they walked inside a long corridor with marbled with lights on the ceiling. Everything was completely white, baekhyun noted as they walked down the corridor behind sehun.

“Okay so first of all, this is the hacker’s pit. Hey guys!” He stopped near a door and peaked inside. Baekhyun and chanyeol followed suit and waved to jongdae and a few other’s working on their laptops.

“What are you guys working on?” Chanyeol asked and jongdae just huffed, not taking his eyes away from the computer screen.

“That bastard huang has gone MIA since last night. We are trying to track his sorry ass down but remember the trackers that we installed on his cars? Well he fucking took them off. And now I have to search every IP address around the whole fucking Asia to find him!”

“Oh. Well, good luck dae!” Baekhyun commented and jongdae’s head snapped up, his eyes widening. He took a moment to glance between baekhyun and chanyeol and then stood up abruptly, pointing an accusing finger towards them,

“OH MY GOD YOU KISSED!!” He screamed at the top of his lungs, making both chanyeol and baekhyun flinch in shock. Baekhyun turned impossibly red at the comment and tried to fight off the smile from his face, chanyeol noticed from the corner of his eyes.

“What?? How did you-how?” Baekhyun said, clearly flustered.

“It’s written all over your faces.” Jongdae mused, winking at sehun.

“Yeah they kissed alright.” Sehun said sarcastically, winking back.

“You two are idiots. Let’s go baekhyun.” Chanyeol said and ushered them out, trying to hide his own flushed face.

“We want details!!!” Jongdae hollered behind them and baekhyun and chanyeol rolled their eyes in unison.

“Okay this is the medical unit. Hey hyung! Ew that’s gross the fuck is that?”

Minseok looked up from where he was hunched up on the table wearing his lab coats and rolled his eyes at them.

“It’s not gross sehun it’s a liver. I’m experimenting on it.” He emphasized, making sehun gag.

“Oh god I’m gonna throw up,” he winced, making chanyeol snicker. “Hey minseok!” He smiled ans waved at the elder.

Baekhyun stayed rooted to his spot behind chanyeol and just smiled. Minseok smiled back but it was soon vanished as his mouth formed an o shape, his eyes bulking out.

“Hold up…did you two… you know? Smooch smooch?” He made obnoxious kissing noises and chanyeol only sighed in exhasperation and baekhyun cried out in despair.

“How? Just how the fuck are you doing that? Ugh!” He wailed, starting to walk out of the room, leaving minseok yell behind him with a winning smirk on his face, “hey! It was just a guess!”

“I can’t believe those two!” Baekhyun huffed in annoyance and turned to chanyeol beside him, “how did they do that? Do I have _I just kissed park chanyeol_ written on my face?” He said, scrunching his brows.

“Wait let me check;” chanyeol said and leaned down to peck baekyun on the lips. “Now you do.” He said as he pulled away with a smirk.

“I hate you.” Baekhyun muttered under his breath and walked towards sehun who just kept staring at them with his cocky smirk on his face. He opened his mouth to remark but baekhyun stopped him with a raised hand in the air,

“Don’t. Just don’t. If you say another sassy remark maknae I swear to god I won’t have a problem to put an arrow to your heart.” He huffed and sehun and chanyeol just laughed.

They walked further down the hallway towards the staircase. They went downstairs to the basement and walked through another hallway, there was a room at the end of it and they could hear voices from there. It was the interrogation room, baekhyun remembered.

“And this is the martyrdome. Boss told me he had something to show us and I suppose this is it.” Sehun said as he punched a code and the door beeped open. “Hey boss how’s it go- " sehun walked inside but stopped dead in his tracks. Chanyeol and baekhyun, unaware of what was happening, walked past him and nudged him inside. What they saw inside froze baekhyun in his tracks.

It was the man he had saved last night, well almost. He remembered kai taking him bak with him to the safe house, but the man he was looking at now, he didn’t look like the beautiful male from last night, infact he looked far from that.

He was standing in the middle of the martyrdome, or what other people might call, the torture room. His hands were balled to fists and they were tied to the ceiling with a metal chain. His hands were bleeding, a stream of thick blood, seeping down his milky white skin. His blond hair that were styled to perfection last night, were a tangled mess right now. His baby blue coloured suit was messed up and covered in blood stains. His face was the worst of it all though.baekhyun rememberd being mesmerized by the male’s beauty last night but now, his face was scrunched up in pain and he had his eyes closed. His lip was bleeding, so was his forehead and his left eye was blueish purple. Baekhyun didn’t realized he had stopped breathing till chanyeol interwined their hands together, rubbing soothing circles with his thumb, making baekhyun take in a shaky breath.

They both turned around as they heard a gasp beside them. They saw sehun’s eyes popping out of his sockets as his eyes never left the man who stood in the middle of the room.

“What…what did you do to him?” Sehun breathed out, his voice hoarse.

“Zelo.” Kai said calmly from where he was sitting.

At the mention of cypher’s infamous torturer, they turned their heads in unison to look at the other people in the room. Kai was sitting on the table top, twirling his gun in his hand lazily. Kyungsoo was sitting on a chair, typing away on his laptop. And kris was standing near the glass that separated them from the martyrdome, his hands in his pockets and a scowl on his face as he stared at the blond male.

“He was huang’s plus one last night. Baekhyun had him brought in here.” sehun turned to baekhyun with the speed of light that made baekhyun flinch back in surprise. “You…you brought him here?” He asked incrediously.

“No. I did.” Kai spoke up. “Baekhyun hyung asked me to. He was unconscious the whole ride though, couldn’t really get anything out of him.”

Wordlessly sehun turned around and stared at the man in the martyrdome through the glass.

“Luhan.” He whispered.

“Wait you know him?” Kris asked, his brows furrowed in question.

“Yes.” Sehun whispered back.

“Sehun? How the hell do you know huang’s plus one?” Chanyeol prodded, crossing his arms around his chest.

“Actually, he is his brother.” Kyungsoo suddenly whispered as he looked up from his Laptop screen, making everyone turn towards him in shock.

“He is his what?” Kris asked, walking closer to kyungsoo as everyone did the same. They all huddled towards the laptop screen and watched.

“See its right here. His name is indeed luhan. 27 years old, born in Beijing, mother died giving birth to him, raised by his father and step mother, heir to the crown. That’s all I was able to get my hands on for now, from his university’s website that he attended for mere 2 months. This guy is almost invisible to the world it’s scary as hell.”

“Brother huh?” Kris said as he walked back to the glass. “Interesting. Good job scouting him down baekhyun. We could use him.” He said, turning around briefly.

Baekhyun swallowed hard and looked at sehun, “I just…I just saw him walk in with huang and I thought…” he trailed off as chanyeol’s grip on his hand suddenly tightened.

“Sehun?” Chanyeol took a step towards his brother. “When did you meet him?”

“I…” sehun took a long breath. “I met him last night. I mean I’ve met him before too, briefly. He…he’s huang’s brother?” He whispered again, as if he himself couldn’t believe it.

“We need to question him. We need to know where hunag is. He could be our bait.” Kai said and everyone nodded in agreement except sehun.

“Kai’s right. Chanyeol?” Kris motioned to chanyeol but sehun spoke first.

“I’m coming too.” Sehun said, finally averting his eyes from the male.

“But…sehun you hate interrogations.” Kyungsoo said quietly but sehun only walked past them, already making up his mind.

Kris only sighed and rubbed his temple in agony. Him and chanyeol followed sehun to the martyrdome, leaving kai, baekhyun and kyungsoo to monitor from outside.

\--------------------------------------------

Pain.

That was the first thing luhan registered the moment he regained consciousness.

Tis whole body ached like there was no tommorow.

The second thing he noticed was his surroundings.

He could hear faint noises in the background but his eyes didn’t co-operate with him, refusing to open. He finally took a shuddering breath as he suddenly shivered from an invisible breeze that went through his bones, chilling him to the core. The voices were more regular now, coming from somewhere near him.

Whoever they were, they were close. Maybe a bit too close.

He opened his eyes abruptly, only to feel a sudden pang of pain in his head, making him almost howl in pain but he held it in, only whimpering in response. He saw his surroundings, it was a basement, he was sure of that, there was a small window behind him, but it was completely closed off with metal bars. So it was morning, he concluded, and then it all came back to him.

Last night. The party. The gathering. The gunshots. The chaos. The pain. Sehun.The kiss.

Oh god the kiss.

Luhan felt like throwing up but he held it in too.

He blinked once, twice, as he looked down at himself. His condition was even worse than he thought. His clothes were a mess, and so was his hair he presumed. Just what the hell they had done to him? He thought as he winced in pain at the bruise from his stomach. The blood stains were not helping too, making his urge to throw up grows even stronger.

Suddenly the door creaked open and luhan became aware of his elements. So they were watching him this whole time. He swallowed hard and decided to keep his gaze on the moistened floor. He stared at his blood spolched on the floor, completely blocking out the 3 pairs of footsteps that walked in. he saw 2 pairs of formal leather shoes and a pair of loafers standing right in front of him. He winced in pain again but refused to look up.

“You’re awake I see.” A deep voice spoke, more like growled.

Luhan didn’t say anything. There was nothing to say anyway. He knew what they wanted, he knew why he was here, and most of all, he knew he was doomed. There was no way out of this. Whatever this was.

“Do you know where you are?” Another deep voice raked through his ears. This one was a bit softer he noticed, but just a bit. The authoritative tone was still somewhat present.

Luhan merely shook his head. He had not a single idea as to where could he possibly be. He could be anywhere in the world, and the thought didn’t help him at all. He still couldn’t look up. The pain was getting unbearable now.

“Do you know who we are?” The same voice asked again.

Luhan had a hunch, but he dare not look up. He just shook his head again.

“Where is huang?” Ah the million dollar question. Too bad he had no idea himself.

“How do you know him?”

“Why were you with him last night?”

“What has he planned with yunho?”

“Where is huang?”

“Is that fucker hiding?”

The questions kept on coming and honestly, luhan was more confused than terrified. How was he supposed to answer those? He himself didn’t know where zitao was. The only thing he remembers is passing out from the wound on his arm [ which, by the way, still hurt like a bitch] and then a man coming up to him and then another one picking him up and taking him…somewhere. As for zitao, luhan remembers seeing him as he talked to his men. He definitely looked angry, that much he is sure of. He had never seen zitao this angry after their father’s death. He would be lying if he said it didn’t unsettle him and now this. He could use some answers himself. How the hell was he supposed to help these people when he himself was left in the dark about the whole situation?

“Okay this is pointless. We don’t have all day. Should I call zelo again?”

“I think that would be the best. Kai?”

“No.” A new voice spoke harshly and unconsciously luhan’s ears perked up.

“Sehun…” the deep voice said frustratingly and luhan sweared he stopped breathing.

He finally, finally looked up, unable to take it anymore. And undoubtedly his eyes met with the same brown ones that stared down at him now, the warmness that was there last night now filled with an unknown expression.

“You…”luhan whispered with widened eyes and immediately regretted it when he heard his own voice. He forgot he hadn’t taken a single drop of water in almost 10 hours.

“Luhan.” Sehun whispered back and stared him right in the eyes. luhan took his time to study his face. He looked different from last night, but still handsome as ever. He was sporting a white dress shirt with some jeans and his gold watch peeked through the full sleeves. He was staring at luhan with an unreadable expression and luhan squirmed under his gaze and winced in pain again.

“Now…tell me where huang is boy.” The first one, a tall man with icy blond hair and a permanent scowl on his face said to him, making him avert his eyes from sehun.

“I don’t know.” He stammered in Chinese. He couldnt help it, nervousness made him switch to his mother tongue.

“Are you fucking kidding me right now?” The blond one sneered and took heavy steps towards luhan. He was staring down at him now, and luhan doesn’t remember ever feeling this small. He grabbed luhan’s hair harshly and yanked it up, making luhan scream in pain. His whole body was aching at this point and he just wanted to scream his head off.

“Tell me where the fuck is huang or I will make sure that pretty little head of yours is blown up to the bits by tomorrow.” He seethed and luhan felt like he couldnt breathe, the grip on his hair tighter than ever. In a flash of a second luhan recognized the man in front of him.

Kris wu.

Cypher’s leader.

God he was so screwed.

“I told you…” he whimpered from the pain. “I don’t know.”

“You are lying. Don’t play with me boy.” The blond gripped his hair tighter.

“I’m not lying.” Luhan could feel the tears that were welling up now. He wanted this to stop. He was not sure how long he could take it.

Even in the uncomfortable position that he was in, luhan craned his neck and averted his eyes to look at sehun, and sehun looked back at him, now a worried expression marring his beautiful face. Luhan just kept on staring at him with glassy eyes, finding it unable to look away. Suddenly realization dawned upon him, sehun was from the enemy’s side. Sehun was the enemy. He probably wanted luhan dead just as much as the other two in the room did. This was not good, infact it was the worst situation he could be in. Luhan didn’t know for sure, but he kind of liked sehun. It was a funny thought, considering he had just met the guy twice. But the kiss last night, luhan wouldn’t be able to forget it for ages.

“Yes you are, you piece of shit!” The blond exclaimed, bringing luhan back to his harsh reality. He looked back at kris’ face and saw the deadly expression. Kris was ready to grip even harder but the grip on his hair suddenly loosened as two hands stopped kris midaction.

“Kris…stop.” Another tall man with black hair spoke. Luhan recognized him too. He was cypher’s assassin, K2. Cypher’s most cherished sniper. He was quite tall, taller than sehun yet shorter than kris. He pried kris’ hands off luhan’s hair and pulled him backwards.

“That’s enough.” He said again and let kris go. He walked towards luhan and luhan tried to back off but couldn’t since he was tied with chains.

“Just tell us where huang is.” He said and luhan swears he heard a silent plea in his tone. He must want to avoid violence, he thought. Which was strange, for a high functioning assassin like himself.

“I don’t know.” Luhan whispered the only thing he knew. “I really don’t.”

“I don’t believe you.” He sighed and rubbed his hands on his forehead in frustration.

“That’s not my problem.” Luhan blurted out without thinking and immediately regretted it as three pair of eyes snapped towards him.

“Really now”, k2 chuckled breathlessly in his throat.

“That’s it. Kai, send zelo in.” kris gritted his teeth and talked to someone behind the glass wall.

“But boss- " sehun took a step in luhan’s direction but luhan didn’t meet his eyes this time, he was so fucking exhausted, he could take an hour or two of torture easily, he used to do it for his father all the time.

Besides, sehun was his enemy now.

They were never friends to begin with.

Luhan ignored the pang in his chest with the realization.

“Don’t you dare sehun.” Kris warned him, his voice dangerously low. He walked out gracefully, along with K2 who gave him a once over and followed kris.

Sehun stood there for a moment and stared at luhan but luhan couldn’t find it in himself to meet his eyes.

With a whispered I’m sorry, sehun left the room with his head down, and a man with silver hair and black leather jacket walked in with a whip in his hands.

“Hello again cutie”, he smirked and luhan felt like throwing up again. “Wanna have some more fun?”

The first blow hurt way more than it should have.

\-----------------------------------------------------

“Sehun! Sehun stop! Hey! Wait!” Chanyeol and baekhyun ran behind the youngest but failed as sehun was quite fast. They could hear luhan’ s painful screams behind them, sending a chill down their bones. But sehun didn’t stop.With quick strides, sehun was already on the third floor of the safehouse, opening the door to his personal room, and was ready to slam it behind him when chanyeol caught up to him and stopped him by grabbing his arm, baekhyun came in huffing right after and locked the door behind him.

“Talk to us sehun, please.” Chanyeol held him at arms length and shook him slightly. Sehun hated the worried expression on his face but stayed silent nonetheless.

“This is about luhan isn’t it?” Baekhyun whispered from behind chanyeol, his voice dripping with guilt and sehun hated seeing his hyung like this. “I’m so sorry sehun I didn’t know you guys knew each other. I just took a shot in the dark and it hit the target that’s all. I’m…”

“It’s not your fault hyung.” Sehun assured him. “I just…seeing him again…in this position…its just…weird.”

“What actually happened?” Chanyeol asked and narrowed his eyes at him.

“I…I kissed him yeol.” Sehun sighed, the memories from last night flooding his brain.

Chanyeol’s grip on his shoulders was gone in an instant as the elder stared at him with wide eyes.

“You did what?”

“It’s a long story yeol.”

“Of course it is.” Now it was baekhyun’s turn to sigh. “So, what do you think we should do now? Do you think he is innocent? Do you think he really doesn’t know where huang is?”

“I do.” Chanyeol said after a pause. “It’s just, when he said he didn’t know where huang was, I actually felt like believeing him. Working with cypher for all these years, you get good at reading people I guess. It was kind of weird but he really seemed clueless. And besides, kris knows we can’t ruin him too much, he is going to be our ultimate bait.”

Baekhyun only nodded in response and turned to sehun. “Look, maybe we can talk to kris about this, if he really doesnt know, then there is no point in torturing him. Infact, we need to make sure that huang learns that we have his brother and then he can let his sorry ass be dragged to our open doors.”

“Baekhyun’s right. I don’t think huang has any idea that we’ve got his brother. This is our chance. Since huang and yunho are working together, surely they’ll come for us together, easier for us to take our stand. Two birds in one stone, simple as that.” Chanyeol shrugged with a small smirk.

“I’ll go talk to jongdae about hunag’s location. I’ll see you guys downstairs.” Baekhyun said and took off, before giving a look to chanyeol which sehun couldn’t really understand.

After baekhyun walked out, chanyeol turned to sehun again.

“You already like him don’t you?” He said seriously, folding his arms over his chest. “Never in your right mind would you dare to interrupt kris like that.”

Sehun froze at the accusation. It was true that he hadn’t stopped thinking about luhan and that kiss since last night, which could only mean one thing. But did he really liked him or was it just infatuation?

“Do I?” he questioned out loud instead, furrowinhg his brows to search for the answer. “I mean, is it possible to like someone whom you’ve met only twice?”

Chanyeol just shrugged at that and a sly smirk creeped on his face.

“It happened to me with baekhyun. I guess it’s not impossible.” With another shrug he walked out of the room, leaving sehun to gape at his retreating back.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Chanyeol walked downstairs and bumped into kris. He could still hear labored breathing coming from the martyrdome which he guessed would be luhan’s. zelo walked past them with a smirk on his face and kris just nodded In his direction.

“He’s all yours boss.” He said, then winked at chanyeol as he walked away.

“Thanks zelo.” Kris said and turned to chanyeol. “Shall we?” He gestured towards the martyrdome but chanyeol stopped him.

“Let sehun do it.”

Kris stopped in his tracks and stared at him for a moment.

“What?”

“Let sehun talk to him. He said he knows him, I think luhan will talk to him. You’ll just scare him off kris.”

“I don’t think so.” Kris crossed his arms around his chest and looked at chanyeol defiantly.

“Can’t you see? He is not like other people we’ve tortured for information before. Have you ever wondered how the hell could we miss the fact that huang has a brother whom he’s kept hidden this whole time? This guy is huang’s weakness. He is his family, well sort of, atleast. We could really use him. Baekhyun agrees with me on this one though, we both think that instead of breaking him down, we should let sehun handle this one.” Chanyeol said almost earnestly.

“I…fine.” Kris huffed and finally gave in. “let sehun talk to him.but if he fails; I’m taking matters in my own hands. Anyways, I’ll be going out tonight, I have some…uhm…work. Make sure sehun doesnt fuck this up chanyeol.” Kris warned and walked away.

Chanyeol let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and turned just in time to see sehun walk back downstairs.

“Go ahead, talk to him. Kris gave his permission.” He gave a small smile at sehun’s wonderstruck expression. Sehun wasted no time to hurry off towards the martyrdome.

“You owe me one sehun!” He called behind the impatient younger.

\---------------------------------------------

“Going somewhere?” Chanyeol knocked and walked inside baekhyun’s personal room. It was already 8 in the evening and chanyeol had spent the whole day trying to locate huang and failing. He didn’t miss the way baekhyun’s shoulders tensed but relaxed as soon as he learnt it was chanyeol who had walked in.

“Yeah. I’m going to meet joonmyeon.” Baekhyun said, tying the clasp of his watch but failing.

“Here let me”, chanyeol walked over and fastened the clasp perfectly. Baekhyun tensed again and chanyeol hated the way he seemed to notice these small things about baekhyun. “There.” He said as he held baekhyun’s wrist in his hands. He could feel baekhyun’s erratic pulse behind his hands and he wondered why that is.

“Thanks.” Baekhyun mumbled and retrieved his hand, taking a tiny piece of chanyeol with it.

“I don’t think I’ll be late. I’ll go and check on jaehyun too.” He said walking around the room.

“Will he be alright with the nanny?” Chanyeol asked worriedly.

“Yeah. It’s just a matter of a couple days anyway. I’m thinking of brining him here, for his own safety.”

“Baek”, chanyeol took a step in baekhyun’s direction. “Are you sure you want to do that?”

“Where else would he be the safest if not with his parents?” Baekhyun gave a small smile and chanyeol felt just a little better. He didn’t like the frowning, conscious, nervous baekhyun; he liked this smiling one much better.

“Anyways, I’ll get going now.” Baekhyun said and turned to leave the room and chnayeol didn’t know what took over him as he stopped him in his tracks, trapping him to the door.

He just wanted to kiss baekhyun but he doesn’t know why he is scared to do so. It was like baekhyun had built an invisible wall around himself which opens up only sometimes. Baekhyun was refusing to meet his eyes and chanyeol was sure he will snap any moment now. He doesn’t know what was going on in baekhyun’s mind. They were fine just this morning. Maybe baekhyun was regretting getting back together with him? Maybe baekhyun didn’t think they deserved a second chance? Maybe he didn’t want chanyeol the way chanyeol wanted him? Maybe-

“I just…maybe we should take things slow chanyeol. I hope…I hope that’s okay.”Baekhyun muttered as he bit his lip nervously and pulled chanyeol out of his reveiere.

“Oh.” Was the only thing chanyeol said, “Oh. Um…okay. Yeah. Sure." He took a step back, then another, then another until baekhyun was far away. Baekhyun just stared at him for a while with a pained expression and then without even a goodbye, walked out, closing the door behind him.

Let’s take it slow. Baekhyun’s words rung in his head.

_Let’s take it slow._

He could do that.

He could take it slow.

Except there was a tiny problem.

He didn’t want to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hit me up on Twitter :https://twitter.com/yeolsvixen


	22. Present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like cheese ;)

Joonmyeon smiled up at his collegues as he declared the surgery successful. He congratulated everyone on their hardwork and walked out of the operation theatre. He removed his scrubs and decided to take a shower. He was damn exhausted but he didn’t really care at this moment. After showering, he stared at the change of clothes that he had brought along for his dinner with kris tonight.

Or was it a date? Kris hadn’t really specified anything, but joonmyeon didn’t dwell upon it. He dare not open that door of his mind.

He tapped his chin uncertainly as he changed into some black jeans and a striped shirt. He ruffled his hair nicely and walked out of the doctor’s dorms. Kris said he’ll be here at 7 which means he still had some time. He checked and saw a message from baekhyun saying he’ll stop by tonight. He sent an okay as he walked in the OPD and ran into his mentor and good friend, Dr. Choi.

“Joonmyeon! My my you look good tonight! Going on a date?” He smiled up at joonmyeon, making him flush.

“Um not really, just going out with a friend.” He smiled back politely.

“Oh I see. I feel like I don’t really see you anymore. We haven’t had one of our sessions in a long time. It’s a good thing of course, don’t get me wrong.”

Right. The sessions. How could joonmyeon forget? The sessions were there to help him cope up with the accident and the fact that his memories had vanished. He still doesn’t remember the accident clearly, just some foggy details. He would like to though, the only thing joonmyeon’s ever wanted was to have some closure about everything that had happened. He would like to learn more about the joonmyeon before the accident. The one who was content in his life and not a complete loner unlike himself.

His phone buzzed again and he looked at the number that said unknown this morning but now had kris’name on it. He opened it in a heartbeat.

_You look nice._

Joonmyeon furrowed his brows and tried to calm his racing heartbeat as his eyes darted through the crowded OPD. Dr. Choi was still talking to him, telling him about some patient. He blocked him out completely and searched through the crowd for a head of icy blond hair.

And there he was. Kris was leaning against the wall and talking to a nurse in a rather, overly friendly manner, joonmyeon noticed. He suddenly looked up and smiled bashfully in joonmyeon;s direction and joonmyeon swiftly ignored the quickening pace of his heartbeats. Abandoning the nurse completely, kris took long, confident strides towards joonmyeon and stood right in front of him, looking down at him with a smile on his face.

“Hi.” He said, tilting his head.

Joonmyeon found it extremely hard to find his voice since kris looked like a fucking model in his simple shirt and jeans with a long navy blue coat.

“H-Hi” he stammered. He suddenly became aware of his other company. He realized Dr. Choi had stopped talking altogether. He averted his eyes from kris and looked at Dr. who had a scowl on his face.

“Mr. Wu.” Dr. Choi said in a somewhat stern voice which surprised joonmyeon. “I didn’t know you were visiting us today.” He smiled as he shook kris’s hand but joonmyeon could tell it was forced.

“I’m not here for a visit doctor.” Kris smiled but it was somewhat nervous. Joonmyeon saw the way his shoulders tensed for a split moment as he eyed Dr. Choi alarmingly. “I’m just here to pick up joonmyeon.”

“Oh you two know each other?” Dr. Choi now turned to joonmyeon who just nodded in confirmation. “That’s…nice.” He smiled that forced smile again and in all honesty, joonmyeon was confused.

“Yes joonmyeon and I are friends, right joonmyeon?” Kris turned to him and smiled again and joonmyeon, not knowing what to do, just nodded. He doesn’t know why but he suddenly felt like a kid being interrogated for a stupid childish crime.

“Oh okay. Mr. Wu, could I see you for a moment? This will only take a minute.” Dr. Choi said as he eyed kris.

Kris pressed his lips in a thin line but gave a curt nod nevertheless. “Sure.”He said and turned to joonmyeon.

“I’ll be right back. Will you wait for me?” He smiled softly, giving joonmyeon that weird feeling again. He suddenly felt like he has seen that exact smile before, directed exactly at him. Where and when, was a mystery.

“But kris-"

“I’ll be right back.” He assured joonmyeon again with a pat on the back and walked away with Dr. Choi. Leaving joonmyeon to stand alone in the buzzing OPD.

\-------------------------------------------

As soon as they entered Dr. Choi’s office, he exploded.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” He seethed through gritted teeth as he crossed his arms over his chest, not minding the fact that kris was a few inches taller than him.

“Taking back what’s mine.” Kris answered immediately, a bit surprised at himself, he doesn’t even know where that sudden surge of confidence came from.

“Are you serious right now kris? He doesn’t even remember you! You know what the case of permanent memory loss does right?”

“Don’t you think he’s suffered enough? Don’t you think I’ve suffered enough? 10 years doc! It’s been 10 fucking years and the love of my life doesn’t even know me, doesn’t remember me, do you have any fucking idea what that feels like?” Kris cried out, anger and frustration finally taking over him.

“He doesn’t remember you. He’ll never remember you kris. Don’t do this to yourself.” Doctor Choi said solemnly.

“Look,” He sighed and regained his composure when he noticed the pained look on the doctor’s face. “I know you wanted me to stay away and I did. But now…I don’t…I don’t think I can do it anymore. When I saw him at the hospital a month ago, all of my resolve of staying away broke down. We are already friends now, maybe he’ll believe me. I can’t do this anymore doc, I just can’t.”

“Are you sure about this? What if he doesn’t accept you? What will you do then? You know what will happen if you tell him.”

“I know. I just…I’ll deal with it then. Cause if I love him again, I won’t give up easily Doc. Leaving will be my last option, but if he pushes me away, I will walk away, one last time, knowing I gave it my all.”

The doctor just stared at him for a moment, contemplating his thoughts.

“So you are gonna tell him then?”

Kris just nodded meekly. He suddenly felt exhausted and burdened. He hadn’t thought this through. There was a huge possibility that joonmyeon would push him away but he couldn’t back down now, not when he was so close. He had been waiting for too long. It was time they both found themselves back together again.

“Fine. It’s your decision. I don’t think I can tell you to drop it now. It’s been 10 years afterall. Just…don’t hurt him kris, I can tell that he likes you.”

“I won’t ever dare to hurt joonmyeon. I promise you that.” Kris said firmly, already making up his mind.

“Alright then.” Doctor Choi said, as he patted kris’ back. “Goodluck I suppose. If you need anything, just tell me.”

As soon as kris walked back in, his eyes fell on joonmyeon who was waiting for him at the reception. Kris’ heart broke at the sight of joonmyeon standing all alone in a crowded room. He shrugged it off and smiled instead as he walked towards joonmyeon.

“Everything okay?” Joonmyeon asked cautiously.

“Yeah. Everything is fine. Sorry about that back there.” He smiled softly and saw joonmyeon tense up for a second.

“I didn’t know you and Dr Choi knew each other.”

“He is an old friend. Anyways, that’s not important right now. Gosh, I’m starving, dinner?” He said to avert the topic. The time when he tells joonmyeon the truth can wait for some time, maybe they’ll talk about it later.

“Yeah. Dinner sounds good.” Joonmyeon smiled brightly at him and kris was sure his heart skipped a beat. Maybe for the millionth time.

\----------------------------------------------------

The rest of the night went smoothly. Joonmyeon was surprised how comfortable they both were around each other, despite this being just their 3rd time together. It was almost scary, the way he felt at ease around kris. It was also pretty impressive about how kris knew little things about him. Smart guesses, he called them but joonmyeon felt that weird feeling in his chest again, the familiar one. The one which made him question kris’ existence in his life.

Kris parked the car in front of joonmyeon;s house and went around to open the door for him. Joonmyeon blushed as kris helped him out. They just waited there near the car, stealing glances at each other. Again, joonmyeon had that familiar feeling in his chest, like this exact scene has happened before. He looked at kris only to find the latter looking down at him with an intent look on his handsome.

“I had fun tonight.” Joonmyeon smiled up at him and chuckled when kris’ face brightened at the comment.

“Me too!” Kris smiled. “We should do this again sometimes.” He took a step towards him and joonmyeon suddenly forgot to breathe.

“I-I’d like that.” He stuttered for the nth time that night as kris took another step forward. They were so close now, their shoulders almost touching. Swiftly, kris leaned down and kissed his cheek softly and joonmyeon couldn’t help the satisfied sigh out of his mouth. He was sure his cheeks were on fire by now, he could feel heat radiating off his skin. Kris’ lips were so soft against his skin, so loving, something joonmyeon hasn’t experienced before. Or maybe he has?

Kris pulled back and smirked at him amusedly.

“You’re all red.” He said, making joonmyeon’s heart skip a beat.

“I am?” Joonmyeon touched his cheek, trying to hide his embarrassment.

“Don’t worry.” Kris said as he leaned down again, “I like it.” He smiled before he kissed joonmyeon’s cheek again. Joonmyeon couldn’t help but smile at the latter’s antics. He was about to retort when-

“WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?”

His smile froze in its place along with his body and he could feel kris doing the same. They both heard it. They both knew who it was. Joonmyeon himself was quite sure.

Byun fucking baekhyun.

Joonmyeon wanted to kill his best friend.

Too bad he was too busy freaking out.

In a split second he was three steps away from kris, panting for no reason. His eyes widened and so did kris; as they both turned and stared at a fuming baekhyun who was sitting on joonmyeon’s doorsteps. In quick strides he was in front of them, irritation and disbelief clear on his face.

“I said,” he gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. “What the actual fuck are you two doing?”

“Nothing.” They both said in unison and turned to each other with a raised brow.

“Oh what you did just now didn’t look like nothing.” Baekhyun huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

“There is nothing to explain baekhyun.” Kris sighed and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

“Wait you know baekhyun too?” Joonmyeon turned to him now, his brow still raised. Did kris know everyone? Including random people like his mentor and bestfriend? Just…how?

“Yeah we are friends.” He said and as joonmyeon turned to baekhyun, he just shrugged. They all stayed quiet for some time, an awkward silence to be exact. Kris just stayed silent, joonmyeon was thoroughly confused and baekhyun still had a murderous expression on his face as his gaze flickered between kris and joonmyeon.

“Anyways…I’m gonna go now.” Kris finally said, walking towards joonmyeon again. “I’ll see you later?” He leaned in and whispered, making joonmyeon flush.

“Yeah sure.” Joonmyeon smiled softly, proud of himself for not stuttering this time.

“Great. Good night joonmyeon.” He smiled and kissed joonmyeons cheek again. They could hear baekhyun scoffing behind them but kris ignored him. “Bye baek!”

“Stay away from my joonie you old pervert!” Baekhyun exclaimed as kris walked away.

“Umm....How about no?” Kris turned around and winked at joonmyeon, making him blush again.

“You and kris joonie? Seriously?” Baekhyun huffed as joonmyeon placed a cup of tea in front of him. They were seating on joonmyeon's kitchen counter, sipping their favorite chamomile tea, gossiping like old women, but hey, they didn’t care.

“Come on baek, its not like we are a thing or anything. I mean I don’t even know if he-" joonmyeon trailed off, swirling his tea with a spoon mindlessly.

Baekhyun’s cup clattered on the table top as he stared at joonmyeon wide eyed, “oh my god! You already like him don’t you?”

“I…I don’t know.” Joonmyeon hid his face behind the tea cup, trying his best to breathe properly.

“Ugh. I can’t believe this.” Baekhyun rolled his eyes and huffed.

“How do you even know kris by the way?”

“He’s chanyeol’s friend who later became my friend. But that’s not the point here. The point is-“

“Um hey baek?”

“Yeah?”

“What the hell are you doing here?” Joonmyeon asked and didn’t miss the way baekhyun tensed for a bit.

“Um…it’s about chanyeol.” He murmured after a while and joonmyeon instantly knew exactly what it was about.

“I see. What about him?”

“We kind of…well we’ve decided to give our relationship another chance.” He mumbled again, keeping his gaze down. “It happened two days ago. Remember that party I told you about? After that he came over and we, talked and then…”

“And then what?” joonmyeon prodded on, he knew baekhyun will make him coax all the answers out of him. Baekhyun wasn’t the one to give everything away so easily.

“Well after the shouting and everything, we had so much to catch up on we were talking a hundread words a second, barely even listening to the ends of others sentences before moving onto the next.” Baekhyun suddenly stopped again.

“And?”

“…And there was laughing. Lots of laughing. Gosh I don’t remember the last time I laughed so hard you know? And Then the laughing suddenly stopped and there was this silence. And I asked myself , what the hell was it?” Baekhyun whispered in a pained voice and joonmyeon's heart clenched at his best friend’s state.

“It was so weird joonmyeon. It was like the world stopped running in that instant. Like everyone around us disappeared. Like everything at home, our lives, was forgotten about. All we could do was just look at each other. It was like he was seeing my face for the first time, and I was looking at my chanyeol for the first time. He looked so beautiful. He looked confused but also kind of amused. Exactly how I felt. So I kissed him joonmyeon, I seized the moment and I kissed him.” Baekhyun finished with a whisper and sniffed.

“So what is the problem then?” Joonmyeon asked calmly.

“I…” baekhyun choked on a sob, “I kissed him and realized I couldn’t stop.”

“Baekhyun-" joonmyeon tried to speak but baekhyun cut him off.

“I’m falling in love with him again and I’m scared. Not because love is an essentially scary aspect of life but because I know that he can break me. He can tear me apart and shatter me in a million little pieces like I’m a sheet of glass. And the worst part is I would let him, joonmyeon. I would let him do it again and again.” Baekhyun choked on a sob as he released a shuddering breath.

“Did he tell you why he left?” Joonmyeon asked quietly. Earning a nod from baekhyun. He knew baekhyun was sensitive about this topic, so he made sure to go slowly, giving baekhyun his deserved time. Baekhyun told him everything that happened and by the end of it all, joonmyeon had a lump in his throat he was sure wasn’t there when baekhyun started. Sure he didn’t really know chanyeol personally, but joonmyeon had to hand it to the guy here. sacrificing your life to save the one you love? This could not get any realer than that.

“O..kay. So… What did you felt after he told you why he did it?”

“He…he left me to protect me. God I think it makes me love him even more.” Baekhyun sighed and ran a hand through his hair, clearly frustrated as he wiped his tears.

“I’m sorry baek but I still don’t see the problem here. I mean, you two have decided to work things out, you said you might even try to love him again, so…what’s the problem?”

“I…I might have told him to take things slow and give me a break. And he may or may not have taken it the wrong way.” Baekhyun whispered in a sheepish tone.

“You did what?” Joonmyeon perked up from his seat, staring at baekhyun in alarm.

“I panicked okay? I just…he’s being so good to me that I-"

“You think he’s gonna leave you again don’t you?” Joonmyeon guessed and he knew he was right when baekhyuns face paled.

“I just….I can’t go through all of that again.” Baekhyun mumbled, playing with the sleeve of his shirt.

“Baek, it’s been two days, just two days! I think you should give chanyeol some credit here. I’m not taking his side or anything but come on! The guy put his life on the line just to save you! He seems completely faithful to you baekhyun, what are you afraid of?”

Baekhyun didn’t have the answer to that, because honestly, he himself doesn’t know. He didn’t know why he wanted to take things slow. The painful expression on chanyeol’s face was etched in his mind by now, reminding him of how much of an idiot he has been. Chanyeol was the one who taught him not to be scared in his life yet here baekhyun is, doing it all over again. He wants to trust chanyeol, wants to love him again, he knows they have lost so much time, wasted too many days being apart from each other, but there is a tiny part of his brain, yelling at him Danger, Danger, everytime chanyeol comes into his view.

“What should I do now? I don’t…I don’t wanna take things slow joonmyeon. We’ve waited too long. Gosh how could I be so stupid? I just, want us to work things out again.” He wailed as realization hit him full force.

“I don’t think there is anything that you can do now baekhyun. Now you can just wait and see what chanyeol does. Maybe he needs some time to think this through too. And as for what you said, you can’t take it back now. Maybe you should try telling him you didn’t mean that, if he listens to you anyway.”

“But what if he doesn’t? What if we worked so hard to get here, only for me to fuck it up again?” Baekhyun wailed, flailing his arms in defeat.

“Then I guess I could finally use the term I told you so.” Joonmyeon said calmly as he sipped his tea again, tsking at his whining best friend.

_Oh Baekhyun._

_He is still so whipped._ He thought pitifully.

\--------------------------------------------

Baekhyun was right.

Chanyeol doesn't talk to him.

Doesn't even look at him.

For a week.

_A whole fucking week._

And baekhyun concludes something very important in that time.

Byun Baekhyun is a fucking idiot. Period.

He didn’t mean it to turn out this way, he really didn’t. Day one of the sorrowful week was when baekhyun walked in the living room as Chanyeol laughed along with whatever Kai said, his laugh freezing in its place as soon as he spotted Baekhyun. With a muttered excuse me; he left the room, not stealing a glance at a confused Baekhyun.

Day two was weird cause chanyeol was wearing a denim shirt which baekhyun hadn’t seen before and Baekhyun curses himself for forgetting that Park chanyeol? is fucking handsome. But then again, chanyeol ignores him as Kris reports them about Huang's whereabouts, Kyungsoo pointing his laptop screen for potential locations where The Crowns leader could be.

Day three was even more torture cause it was training day which means park chanyeol in all of his half naked glory as he wrestled kai and sehun (and kicked their asses, might he add). While baekhyun practiced his archery with kyungsoo being the only one gushing on his skills and cheering for him. He couldn’t really focus though. How could he? when he felt two sharp eyes boring holes in his back?

He mostly spent day four whining to joonmyeon about how unfair life is and how the fuck can chanyeol still look so fucking hot every single day and how he fucking hates himself for being an idiot. Joonmyeon agrees.

Day five and baekhyun is sure he is a creep. He just cannot stop staring at chanyeol. The way he moves his soft, pink lips when he talks, the way he runs a hand through his hair when he is frustrated, the way he furrows his brows when he concentrates, the way his adam’s apple bobs when he is reluctant to make his point, just everything about chanyeol is fascinating to baekhyun. He has tried talking to chanyeol, don’t get him wrong, but the latter is getting good at avoiding him day by day. But now that chanyeol is here in front of him, standing tall in all of his suited glory, baekhyun can’t help but admire him in every way. Sure chanyeol is handsome and he knows that himself, but baekhyun already missed the way chanyeol kissed him endlessly for those two blissful days that they were _together._

It’s day six and baekhyun doesn’t even remember why he told chanyeol he wanted to take things slow and he hates himself for it. Baekhyun also feels a pang in his chest as he watches chanyeol and jaehyun playing video games on full volume one afternoon, baekhyun hiding behind the door, watching them like the creep he is. Baekhyun will never admit that he cried a little that night while eating strawberry ice cream as he watched his son and ex-husband passed out on the couch, both snoring loudly.

It takes day seven for baekhyun to finally break. They are in the cypher headquarters in downtown Seoul to attend a conference with the Yakuza officials when baekhyun spots chanyeol talking to Victoria, the receptionist, in a rather, overfriendly manner. Baekhyun knows Victoria; he also used to like her. [Cue word- used to.] But right now, not so much. chanyeol is sitting right in front of him on the oval table in the conference room and Victoria, in her deep red dress and stilettos, is whispering down and giggling in chanyeol’s ear, making baekhyun's blood boil.

But Wait. Why is he even angry? He sure lost all right to be angry when he told chanyeol to take things slow or whatever the fuck that means. But now, baekhyun just wants to whack chanyeol on the head for misinterpreting _taking things slow_ with _ignoring him for a fucking week._ Suddenly baekhyun's anger turns into an excruciating pain as he stares at chanyeol, who is now looking at Victoria as she shows him something from her phone. This is his entire fault. He had chanyeol for himself, just a week ago. He and chanyeol were finally together; things were starting to look just a bit brighter, but now? Everything is back to square one. And its all baekhyun's fault.

Baekhyun feels his eyes sting, and with alarm, he gets up as soon as kris declares the conference adjourned and walks out the door. He doesn’t miss the way chanyeol is still talking to Victoria and he tries his hardest to hide his tears as he runs towards the elevator. He almost misses the way chanyeol’s eyes dart towards him with a worried expression as he runs out.

He doesn’t even know where he is driving at this point. The tears are clouding his vision and all baekhyun could think of is chanyeol, chanyeol and chanyeol. He roams around the city endlessly, hopping from one bar to another in hopes of healing his broken heart. He completely ignores the buzzing of his phone as he chugs down his 20th shot for the night.

He stammers into the safehouse at around 3 in the morning, reeking of alcohol and feeling pathetic. Without any accord, his feet make their way towards chanyeol’s room and he bangs the door with no shame. He doesn’t care that he is still crying at this point, he just wants chanyeol to listen, wants him to give baekhyun another chance. One last chance.

After banging for a couple of minutes, chanyeol finally opens the door and baekhyun's breath hitches at the mere sight of him.

Chanyeol looks amazing in just his dark sweatpants and a black tshirt, his raven hair disheveld and eyes droopy from sleep.

“Baekhyun?” He croaks out and the way he says his name, voice thick with sleep, has baekhyun hyperventilating.

“I lied, okay?” Baekhyun whispers, his tears unstoppable now as he looks down at the floor, refusing to meet chanyeol’s eye.

“What?”

“I don’t want to take things slow chanyeol I…I want the opposite actually. I just, god when you started ignoring me, it irritated me at first but now? now it just hurts.” He whimpers, still looking down. “It hurts so much when you don’t talk to me, don’t look at me and it hurts even more knowing it’s my fault and I know I’m behaving like a stubborn teenager right now and I’m sorry.”

“Baekhyun-"

“And please believe me when I tell you I didn’t mean it. I don’t want to take things slow. We’ve already lost so much time and I don’t think I can lose some more. No, I don’t want to waste anymore time. I just-"

“Baek-"

“Hated you so much for ignoring me and god when you did, I know you were giving me space or whatever but I just couldn’t stop myself from being angry at first, only to realize you had every right.”

“Baekhyun,listen-"

“You had every right to ignore me. you had every right to be all cool father figure for jaehyun but you, in no fucking way, had any right to look that good in a fucking denim shirt-"

“I…What-"

“Or in those black pants you wore when you kicked kai’s ass. Or when you flirted with that Victoria today. I mean she is pretty and everything but-"

“What are you-"

“You had no right to smile at her like that, or talk to her, or even look at her. It’s unfair!” Baekhyun was almost screaming now, tears still running down his cheeks as he stood in chanyeol’s doorway. He didn’t care if everyone around the house was asleep right now. He was far too drunk and heartbroken and frustrated to care. “It’s unfair! The things you do to me. The way you make me feel, after five fucking years you still have that effect on me that I cant even function properly if you don’t talk to me for a week. it’s unfair and I just-“

He was finally cut off from his rambling as a familiar pair of soft lips kissed him. Chanyeol kissed him gently, holding his waist as if baekhyun was something precious. Baekhyun kissed back instantly, mapping every inch of chanyeol's lips. Chanyeol tasted like coffee and jaehyun’s candy, bittersweet, exactly the way baekhyun liked. Baekhyun gasped when chanyeol pulled him flush against his chest, and chanyeol wasted no time to slip his tongue inside his mouth. Baekhyun gave him access, coaxing chanyeol’s mouth with his toungue. The way chanyeol kissed him, baekhyun sweared he could kiss him all day, without a care in the world. His hands fisted chanyeol’s locks tightly and he tugged him down to deepen the kiss. He whimpered when chanyeol lifted his shirt a bit, his warm hands grazing baekhyun's skin softly, carefully. After what seemed like eternity and some more, they parted, with their faces flushed as they looked at each other, baekhyun with his tear stricken face and chanyeol with an amused smile on his face.

“You still talk too much baekhyun.” Chanyeol said, making baekhyun avert his eyes from his. “But I’m glad you talked anyway.” He said, gently grabbing baekhyun’s chin to make him face him.

“I…I was just-" baekhyun stuttered, clearly flustered by chanyeol’s gaze on him.

“I thought you wanted to give us a second chance. But when you said you wanted to take things slow, I was hurt, and I’m not gonna lie to you. I just…I missed so many years of our lives and I didn’t want to take things slow. But I tried.” Chanyeol said as he finally lead baekhyun inside the room and sat him on the bed.

“But…you ignored Me.” baekhyun mumbled, playing with chanyeol’s fingers absentmindedly.

“I didn’t mean too.” Chanyeol smiled softly at him. “It just sort of happened. Whenever you were around me, I found it hard to even breathe you know? I just wanted to do things to you now that I was allowed to but I couldn’t and it frustrated me.” Chanyeol sighed and if it was possible, baekhyun felt even guiltier.

“I’m sorry.” He apologized sincerely as tears started to flow again.

Chanyeol cupped his cheeks and made baekhyun look at him. “I’m sorry too.” He said, sounding equally guilty. “Please don’t cry baekhyun, I hate it when you cry.” He wiped baekhyun tears with his thumbs and kissed his cheeks. Baekhyun wasted no time in hugging chanyeol as he threw himself at the taller and climbed in his lap. Chanyeol gave a surprised yelp but chuckled lowly and carded his fingers through baekhyuns hair, holding him tightly.

“I’m really sorry. For… you know, the whole rant I did back there.” Baekhyun said again, gripping chanyeols t-shirt tightly.

“Please stop apologizing. It was kind of entertaining actually.” Chanyeol said and kissed baekhyun head affectionately. “Ah this feels like old times.I know how you get when you are drunk.”

“I still don’t like that Victoria by the way.” Baekhyun mumbled, his voice coming all muffled as he buried his face deeper in chanyeols neck.

“She is getting married actually.” Chanyeol chuckled, “she was showing me her engagement pictures, they were quite nice.”

“Whatever.” Baekhyun huffed.

“Wait... Hold on…are you jealous? Already?” Chanyeol said in disbelief as he pulled baekhyun back to look at him. Gosh how baekhyun hated the sly smirk on his face.

“No I’m not.” Baekhyun deadpanned but even he could feel his cheeks redden.

“Yes you are.”

“No. I. Am.Not.”

“Uh- huh. I don’t believe you. You clearly seemed jealous. And you-“

Chanyeol was cut of as baekhyun leaned down and kissed him, more eagerly this time. Chanyeol moaned into the kiss as baekhyun bit his lip to prove a point. He kissed chanyeol fiercely, hands in his locks, messing them up effectively. Chanyeol rubbed his sides accordingly, sending shivers down baekhyun's spine. He had missed this so much, the way chanyeol unconsciously grabbed his hips tightly, earning a groan a baekhyun. It was chanyeol who pulled away first, smirking at baekhyun again.

“I still think you’re jealous.”

“You know what? That’s it, I’m going back to my room to sleep with jaehyun!” Baekhyun exclaimed and tried to wiggle off of chanyeols tight hold and failed miserably. Chanyeol just laughed and tightened his hold around baekhyun, effectively trapping him in his hug.

“It’s okay baek.” Chanyeol laughed as baekhyun hitted him on his arm. “You are cute when you are jealous.”

“Shut up.” Baekhyun huffed but chanyeol just laughed even harder.

They spent the whole night talking and kissing, baekhyun eventually dozing off in chanyeol's lap, face buried in his shoulder. He couldn’t even remember how he survived last five years without chanyeol’s warmth, chanyeol's arms wrapped tightly around him as his heartbeat lulled him to sleep. He completely agreed with chanyeol when he said this feels like the old times. It really did. It was as if the last five years didn’t exist, as if they both suffered for such a long time without each other only to find themselves in each others embrace again.

And as chanyeol laid baekhyun down on his bed, finally after five agonizing years, he couldn’t help the smile that covered his face. He snuggled closer to baekhyun and held him close to his chest, making sure to never let him go again.

“Admit it baek.” He whispered to a sleeping baekhyun. “You’re still in love with me as I am with you.”

There is something to be said about two people finding each other from time to time. No matter what situations they end up in or how far apart they become- they come back to each other. Always. Those are the people who have a thing called fate on their side.

Chanyeol and baekhyun are one of those people.

It’s almost like the world is saying to them,

_You can’t ever separate from each other. You are meant to be together._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take care everyone! Inferno hearts update next week! See ya then<3


	23. Present

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some secrets are revealed. and of course, the crowd favourite : ANGSTTTTT

Luhan blinked open his eyes only to feel an unattainable feeling in his stomach. Everything still hurt, there was no surprise there, but somehow, he could feel the headache lessening. He fully opened his eyes, he was still tied to the ruthless chains, and because of the lack of light in the room, he couldn’t tell what time it was, or day. He blinked a couple of times to steady his breathing and winced when his bloodied hands hurt from all the straining of the chains. The otherwise chilled room suddenly felt warmer somehow, to luhan’s curiosity. He felt a presence in the ghostly room, he darted his eyes in the darkness and felt a figure shift in the dark corner of the room. He heard heavy breathing and soft footsteps towards him and soon he was met with a warm touch on his face.

Sehun.

“Does it hurt?” The somewhat familiar voice spoke and unconsciously, a shiver ran down luhan’s spine.

Sehun’s touch was warm, maybe a bit too much for his liking. Luhan was not used to this kind of warmth, this kind of care.

Soon in the darkness his eyes found sehun’s and he stared at them until he could feel tears running down his face for the nth time. Luhan hated how weak he has been in the past couple of months. With the revelation of his diseased state, and the fact that he was, possibly, on the verge of dying had luhan in tears every other day. Sure his body was hurting, but his heart even more so.

Sehun stared at him worriedly and luhan stared back, defiantly. He knew sehun meant well, but luhan just couldn’t shake the thought away that sehun was the enemy now. And after the finality of that thought, luhan had decided not to cave in to his desires.

Too bad he was failing already.

“You’re sweating.” Sehun whispered, then took off a handkerchief from his pocket and dabbed luhans forehead. Luhan saw the way his nose scrunched up when the handkerchief became all bloody, courtesy of luhan’s numerous bleeding bruises.

Right. The sweating. Dr. Choi had warned him about it. It was a symptom apparently. The doctor said he will sweat excessively during the night and had warned him to take the precautions necessary. Luhan was still getting used to the fact that he had to take extra care of his body from now on. The thought was worrying him even more. Too bad the guy who tortured him two days ago didn’t really give a fuck about his body, or him, for that matter.

“Luhan?” Sehuns voice brought him back to reality and he blinked at him questioningly.

“Just…hold on okay?” He whispered and luhan, now beyond confused just stared at him wide eyed. Was sehun going to hit him again? Or worse, kill him? Luhan couldn’t fathom what was happening. Sehun’s face was unreadable when he suddenly reached up from luhan. But nonetheless, luhan shut his eyes for good measure.

In a mere second, with a loud metal clicking sound, luhan was on the floor, his whole body going berserk with pain as he cried out in agony. He fell on the floor, his whole body burning with pain, yet his eyes still remained closed.

“Shit.” Sehun cursed under his breath and soon, luhan was being lifted off the floor by a pair of arms he wanted to whack away but had no energy whatsoever to do so. He was quite alarmed now as he opened his eyes abruptly. His whole body ached but he had other problems to solve at hand, the biggest one being, sehun.

“What are you doing?” Luhan half hissed, half whispered. He was surprised he could even talk at this point. He didn’t have a single ounce of food in his body lest for the soggy sandwich his torturer had fed, no shoved down his throat earlier.

Sehun swiftly ignored his question and luhan wanted to punch him in the face for his bratty attitude. He grimaced as his hands found their way to sehun’s neck, holding him as if he was his lifeline. He definitely wasn’t. They were enemies now, luhan couldn’t forget that. Sehun held him carefully, trying hard not to hurt luhan's already bruised body. Too late for that, luhan thought as sehun fumbled with the door to get them out.

Without a hinderence, they were out of that hellhole, walking around an unfamiliar hallway, up the stairs into what looked like a spacious living room. Luhan took in as much as his sleepy and tired eyes could take and sehun’s grip on him tightened slightly. Luhan, by this point had tears in his eyes from all the pain, and the sweating, might he add. Sehun was now taking them up another floor, and luhan wondered just where the fuck he was. Gone was the suffocating, dark basement, this looked like an actual house, furnished, cozy, warm and everything.

“Sehun.” Luhan heard someone calling him and craned his neck painfully to see who it was. He didn’t realize thay had already travelled to a secluded room with a single window, a bed, a closet and a bathroom. Luhan took in his surroundings and his eyes finally landed upon the figure standing by the bed.

The man was short, a bit shorter than luhan and the dim light in the room made his blond hair shine. He looked like a kid, lest the stethoscope around his neck. His eyes were almond shaped, and jaw was sharp, he took a step closer and luhan instinctively curled into sehun’s warm chest.

“Put him on the bed. Be careful.” The doctor instructed and sehun obliged.

The moment his back hit the soft mattress, instead of a contended sigh, luhan groaned in pain.

“That bad huh? Fucking zelo.” The doctor said annoyingly as he opened his briefcase and pulled out a syringe.

“Will he be okay?” Sehuns voice danced in the room and luhan looked at him, his figure all hunched over him, looking down at him in concern. Luhan wanted to remind him that that concerned look shouldn’t be there since they were enemies now but was too tired to voice it.

“He’ll be fine. There isn’t any internal damage so far. I’ll do some blood tests for precaution.” A sharp prick to his right arm had luhan wincing but the pain left as soon as it came.

And suddenly everything was swimming; the whole room was slipping in darkness, the figures dancing around shapelessly. Luhan tried to blink the fatigue away but failed. Sehun's face came in his vision and then left as abruptly as it came. He was suddenly feeling lighter than ever, his chest not tightening anymore.

“Luhan?” Sehun’s voice was the last thing he heard before he slipped into darkness.

Luhan opened his eyes to find a face way too close for his liking. He cringed inwardly but it turned into a groan as the face smiled, showing perfect teeth.

“You’re awake I see.” The doctor smiled. “You certainly made us wait.” He shuffled towards the bedside table and grabbed his stethoscope. He came back and held it over luhans chest and luhan, for the first time saw that he was wearing different clothes. He raised his bandaged hand, still wincing in pain as he clutched at the white cotton shirt.

“Sehun was kind enough to lend it to you by the way.” The doctor smiled again and suddenly luhan wanted to rip the shirt off. Too bad it was warm and comfortable and all the other good things.

“Sehun was here the whole time but I sent him to get some sleep. Staying awake constantly for days is not healthy.” The doctor said as he examined luhan’s bandage on his leg.

“How long was I out?” He croaked out. His throat felt dry again but this time minseok was fast enough to hand him a glass of water, which luhan chugged down hungrily.

“Three days.” Minseok said as he placed the glass back on the table. He came back and held luhan’s bandaged hand in his. He unwrapped the bandage skillfully and checked the purpled skin. “Looks like its healing. That’s good.”

“I’m going to change your bandages now. This might hurt a bit.” He smiled again and luhan wanted to ask him why he was being so nice to him since luhan was supposed to be their prisoner. Last time he checked prisoners were beathen up and most likely killed, not taken care of. Or has he been wrong about the concept all along?

Wasn’t cypher supposed to kill him?

Why the fuck were they saving him?

Luhan didn’t understand anything anymore.

The third time luhan woke up; he found another face too close to him. So much for personal space. Except this time it was a kid. A kid with black shiny hair that fell on his forehead, expressive dark brown eyes, pink pouty lips and big ears that somehow seemed oddly familiar to luhan. The kid stared at him wide eyed, unblinking, and luhan squirmed under the curious gaze.

What the hell was a kid doing here? Luhan wanted to ask out loud, but one look at the open door of the room answered his question. The kid was probably lost. And if he was, where were his parents? More importantly, who were they? The fact that a cypher agent had a kid was beyond luhan’s imagination. How could a person, who kills people for a living could bring a kid into this ruthless world?

“Are you a princess?” Luhan’s thoughts were interrupted by the kid’s voice. He still looked down at luhan with amazement, as if luhan was something exotic.

“What?” Luhan croaked out, trying to sit up. He winced a bit but managed to sit up eventually. The kid wasted no time in hopping on the bed, staring at luhan again.

“Are you the princess from appa’s stories?” He asked and luhan scrunched up his brows in confusion.

“Why do you think I’m a princess?” He asked the kid. somehow, the conversation felt interesting and the kid was way too cute for his own good.

“Because,” the kid said, emphasizing his point as he held up one tiny finger. “You’re blond.” Then second finger. “And you’re pretty. Appa says all the princesses are blond and pretty, so, are you one?” His eyes sparkled as he looked at luhan hopefully.

“Sorry. I’m not a princess.” Luhan said meekly and stared at the kid who now found something interesting on luhan’s forehead.

“That’s okay. Hey, are you hurt?” He asked, pointing at luhan’s forehead.

Luhan touched his bandaged forehead gently and nodded.

“Do you want me to kiss it better? Daddy always says kisses make it heal.” The kid squealed and luhan just stared at him, dumbfounded.

Who was this kid? And who was his daddy, showing and teaching him all these things? Luhan’s father not once taught him anything, let alone kissed his bruises better. How could he when he was the one who caused them?

Luhan was startled when he felt pouty lips kissing his forehead and his eyes widened in surprise as the kid sat back on the bed, looking at him proudly.

“There. It will be okay now.” He smiled and luhan unconsciously smiled back.

“Thanks.” He said and the kid, just smirked and with glinted eyes, replied sassiliy, “No problem. You’re welcome.”

_What a stunning little diva._ Luhan thought playfully.

“What is your name?” The kid asked him, wiggling his toes as he played with luhans sleeve.

“Luhan.” Luhan answered, smiling. The kid’s presence was calming him somehow; his injuries didn’t hurt much anymore, and surely his head had stopped throbbing.

“Can I call you lulu?” The kid asked and luhan laughed at the creativity.

“Sure. If you want.”

“Awesome! Lulu! I like it! From now on, we are best friends!!” The kid declared happily as he raised his hands in air in celebration.

“Really now?” luhan quirked a brow smiling and the kid nodded like an overly eager puppy.

“Yes! We will play together all the time and-"

“Byun jaehyun! What are you doing here?” a firm voice came from the door and luhan and the kid turned to look at a panting chanyeol standing in the doorway.

Luhan instantly remembered where he had seen those one of a kind ears before. The man standing in the doorway had the same ears and same eyebrows as jaehyun. So this kid-jaehyun, was K2’s son? This was some out of the world information luhan couldn’t process.

“Your appa is going crazy looking for you. You don’t just run off like that young man.” Chanyeol walked in and scooped jaehyun up in his arms.

“I’m sorry daddy. Appa wanted me to eat broccoli and I don’t like it.” Jaehyun scrunched his nose in distaste. Chanyeol only smiled at him and kissed his cheek. He then turned to luhan,

“I hope he didn’t disturb you.” He said softly and luhan wondered if this is the same K2 that kills two people in a mere second with a single bullet.

“No. that’s fine.” He muttered uncertainly.

“I’m chanyeol by the way.”

“Luhan.” Luhan introduced and frowned when a smirk appeared on chanyeol’s face.

“We already know.”

After apologizing to luhan and closing the door and With jaehyun in tow, chanyeol walked downstairs to the kitchen to find baekhyun, kyungsoo and kai sitting at the dining table.

“Jaehyun!” Baekhyun exclaimed when chanyeol walked in the kitchen, and rushed towards the duo. “The house is big baby please don’t run around.” He took a pouting jaehyun in his arms and settled him in his chair at the table. “Where did you find him?” Baekhyun turned to chanyeol.

“He was hiding in luhan’s room.”

At the mention of the infamous male, three pairs of eyes snapped up in alarm.

“He was with luhan?” Kyungsoo asked.

“Yeah!! Lulu is the best!” Jaehyun squealed from his seat.

“I can’t believe this, how the hell did he even find luhan’s room? I gave minseok specific instructions for security. And enough screaming young man, eat your veggies.” Baekhyun pushed his plate towards him, resulting in an adorable pout from jaehyun.

“Looks like jaehyun made a new friend.” Kai winked at jaehyun and the latter nodded furiously while simultaneously grinning widely.

“Luhan won’t harm jaehyun. As far as I’ve heard from minseok, he’s still recovering and he just doesn’t seem the ruthless killer type. But I surely won't ignore the fact that he is huang’s brother though.” Kyungsoo added.

“Luhan is awake?” A gruff voice came from the stairs as sehun with tousled hair ans sleepy eyes came in.

“Yeah. Do you want to-" chanyeol’s sentence was left unsaid as sehun, without sparing another glance at the people in the living room, ran upstairs at the speed of light.

"Wow someone is sure excited." Kai smirked but winced when kyungsoo slapped his arm.

"Kim jongin eat your vegetables."

Now it was jongin's turn to pout and everyone else’ turn to laugh.

Sehun almost stumbled and collapsed on his way to luhan's room but he didn’t care. Gaining his balance he made a dash for the bedroom door and without bothering to knock, yanked it open in one go.

He saw the way luhan flinched when he opened the door, well more like, bursted it open, he saw the way luhan winced as he sat up, wide eyes looking at sehun unblinking.

As soon as their eyes met, sehun was a stuttering mess.

“Lu-luhan, you….you're awake.” He mumbled more to himself than luhan.

Luhan just looked at him in confusion but answered nonetheless. “Yeah.”

“I’m glad.” Sehun smiled one of his rare smiles and saw the way luhan's face flushed at the comment.

“How do you feel? Does it still hurt?” Sehun took a chair and sat next to luhan’s bed, leaning down to examine the bruises on his arm. He completely missed the way luhan;s breath hitched at the contact.

“I-im fine, it doesn’t hurt that much anymore.” Luhan almost whispered; still in a daze as he stared at sehun’s face so close to him.

Sehun looked up and saw luhan already staring at him and he saw the way luhan’s eyes widened for a second before he quickly looked away.

But sehun was faster as he grabbed sehun’s chin and made him look at him.

“I’m so sorry.” He said seriously. “I just…God I wish I could stop him from hurting you. I didn’t mean for any of this to happen you know. Hell I didn’t even know who you were, I just…I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry luhan.” Sehun hoped luhan understood just how sorry he was for the way things had turned out. Sure he had kissed luhan that night without knowing his identity but he never once thought that one simple kiss would make him feel this way. He was so curious about luhan after that night, it was like as invisible pull that he felt towards the older man that was too hard to ignore. The way luhan's lips had felt against his was something that he had never experienced before. But seeing luhan at the martyrdome, all injured and ruined to the core, learning about his identity was something hard to swallow. Sehun had felt an unexplainable pang in his chest after realizing that he was at fault for luhan's suffering. For all he knew luhan could be innocent but the way zelo had turned him into a wreck , and that too under kris’ orders made sehun's blood boil. All he could do now was be sorry and ask for luhan's forgiveness which he was sure he didn’t deserve.

He saw the way luhan stared at him and soon sehun realized what an idiot he was. Luhan probably didn’t understand what he was saying since sehun was in a hurry to apologize, uttering out his words impatiently, his fast korean could have been hard for luhan to understand.

“Did you…did you hear what I just said?” Sehun asked consciously, brows furrowed in anticipation, to which luhan just nodded. He took a deep, shuddering breath and looked at sehun.

“Aren’t we supposed to be enemies now?” luhan whispered, confusion, hurt, sadness, all evident on his face and his tone.

Something clicked in sehun so abruptly that he just stared at luhan dumbfoundedly, refusing to acknoweledge his question.

“You don’t have to be so nice to me sehun.” Luhan whispered again. “I’m not used to people apologizing when things go wrong. It feels weird so please don’t do it.”

Sehun was rendered speechless at the hurt in luhan's voice. Luhan averted his gaze from him but sehun could see the tears in his eyes. Sehun felt like reaching out but it was all in vain. Luhan looked so small and broken, sitting on that bed, all clad in sehun’s oversized shirt, covered in bandages and bruises on his face that sehun just wanted to hug him or maybe kiss his sorrows away but he knew he couldn’t do that. Not anymore.

Not when luhan himself had declared them as enemies.

“Sehun…” luhan’s voice brought him back to reality and sehun blinked as he saw that luhan had already lied back on bed, facing away from him.

“Yeah?” He breathed in the uncomfortable silence.

“Please leave.” Luhan whispered, but sehun could see his shoulders hunching in defeat.

And sehun did.

He left.

With a promise to come back.

“Boss. You’ve got to see this.” Minseok almost barged in Kris’ office, his face flushed and his tone nervous and impatient.

Kris looked up from his file and arched a brow in minseok’s direction. It was unlike for the doctor to be this unnerved.

“ What is it?” Kris asked, now his full attention to minseok but minseok just thrusted a paper in his face.

Kris looked at the paper hard, trying to figure out what it meant but obviously, with the lack of medical knowledge, failed.

“Um…what am I supposed to get from this?” He asked minseok, who just rolled his eyes.

“It means he has cancer, kris. Leukemia, to be exact.”

“Who?” Kris was now terribly confused, so he just blinked at minseok.

“Luhan. He has fucking cancer!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YO MY ESSAYS ARE KILLING ME WHY TF DECIDE TO DO A MASTERS DEGREE JDWJWJWJ
> 
> SO TEMPTED TO QUIT UGHHH BUT A BITCH GOT GOALS SO-- 
> 
> :(
> 
> BUT I Hope you're all doing good! take care and stay safe lovelies!


	24. Present

Chanyeol loosened his tie as he got in the elevator of the safehouse. It had been a long day. He had left the house early in the morning, only to return this late-1:00 AM. He was stuck in a boring conference with kris and kai all day, but both of them ditched him to come home earlier, leaving chanyeol to talk with the contracters and business partners. What with all the chaos with Huang and Yunho, they couldn’t forget the fact that Cypher was an actual company, a conventional business with a dark side. Like two sides of a coin, one could not strive without the other.

He stepped inside the dark living room, only to find a lump settled on the sofa set. Chanyeol smiled to himself and shook his head in amusement. Even in the darkness he could tell who it was, there was only one person who would wait up for him at the deadest of hours.

He soon walked over and reached the figure curled up on the sofa. He crouched down and stared at baekhyun’s peaceful sleeping face, chanyeol would never admit it out loud, but staring at a sleeping baekhyun was his favorite past time. And after all these years spending apart, he had decided to grab every single opportunity in doing so. But ofcourse, just staring was not enough. Soon chanyeol couldn’t take it anymore and he gently brushed the bangs out of his forehead. He heaved himself so his face aligned with baekhyun’s and started peppering kisses on baekhyun’s face. He smiled at the way baekhyun scrunched up his nose and whimpered, a sign of chanyeol’s effect on him.

Baekhyun was sure that 2 cups of black coffee was going to seal the deal, but no. he couldn’t stay up after 12:00, he tried his hardest but maybe jaehyun’s sleeping habbits were rubbing off on him. He had promised himself that he will wait for chanyeol, no matter how late he was. Kris and kai were already home earlier, making baekhyun wait up for chanyeol.

As the clock hit 12:30, his eyes couldn’t take it anymore, so he curled into himself on the couch, the cold slowly creeping through his bones, until a warm, and way too familiar pair of lips started caressing his face. Kissing his eyelids, his forehead, his nose, cheeks. And soon enough, a deep voice forced him out of his slumbered state,

“I told you not to wait up for me baek.” The deep voice whispered in his ear with a hint of accusation. How typical of chanyeol to blame him for staying up. But there was no way in hell baekhyun was going to tell him that he couldn’t sleep without him. He was still not that vocal with his feelings.

He still couldn’t keep the small smile off his face though. “Old habbits die hard.” He whispered, eyes still closed. He felt chanyeol smiling as he nibbled on baekhyun’s ear.

“Is Jaehyun asleep?” Chanyeol asked, tugging his earloab a bit harder, making baekhyun sigh in reply. He still refused to open his eyes, relishing just in chanyeol’s touch.

“Good.” Chanyeol whispered hotly in his ear, “that means I have you all for myself.”

Baekhyun finally opened his eyes as chanyeol kissed his neck, leaving open mouthed kissed on his exposed collarbone, courtesy of chanyeol’s oversized t-shirt.

“You already have all of me yeol.” He whispered, making chanyeol whip his head towards him, gaping at him with wide eyes.

“Is this you promising me you’ll never leave me?” Chanyeol asked breathlessly and baekhyun could see that he was nervous. So he just did the next best thing he could to answer that question. He snaked a hand behind chanyeol’s neck and pulled him down for a kiss, making sure to answer his question. He doesn’t know where the question even came from, but baekhyun didn’t want chanyeol to worry anymore. They both had done that a lot.

He kissed chanyeol slowly, deeply, making sure to convey his answer and chanyeol got it, grabbing baekhyun's waist ever so slightly, warm hands sliding beneath the shirt as they caressed the soft skin.

They weren’t in a hurry this time. They both didn’t know why but they could tell that something was different this time. There was a hint of confidence in the air, a hint of reassurance that hung between them as they kissed and kissed, not bothering to breathe, just relishing in each other’s warmth. This time, they both could feel it, this thing between them, whatever it was, it was going to last-no- they were going to make it last. And this time, nothing could tear them apart.

Chanyeol took his sweet time to actually wake baekhyun up and here he was now, all spread across the couch with chanyeol hovering over him. Baekhyun was already breathless from the kisses and he could see that chanyeol was the same, his hair disheveled, eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he sucked on baekhyun’s neck, marking him. The once cold as fuck living room was now suddenly getting hotter by the minute.

Chanyeol kissed baekhyun’s jaw, licking a strip down his neck, briefly stopping to suck on his adam’s apple. He came down the neck and bit the exact spot that elicited the first moan that escaped from baekhyun’s lips that night. He stole a quick glance at baekhyun, his lips parted and swollen red from the kisses, eyes closed shut and chanyeol couldn’t help but smirk, he was proud that he still had this effect on baekhyun.

Chanyeol stopped kissing baekhyun for a moment as he admired his artwork on baekhyun’s neck and collarbones. Baekhyun wanted to ask him why he stopped but one look at chanyeol, and he sealed his lips shut. But chanyeol leaned down again, biting baekhyun's sensitive spot on his neck, making baekhyun's breathing turn ragged as his cheeks flushed with heat. Baekhyun made sure to turn his head, giving chanyeol access.

“Do you want this?” Chanyeol asked as he bit harder, making baekhyun moan and then licked the purplish flower on his collarbone.

“I really…” baekhyun panted. He was surely a goner at this point. “God chanyeol I really fucking want you right now.” he managed to gasp between his moans as chanyeol continued to ravish his torso.

Without a seconds thought, chanyeol had already hoisted him, all secured on his tight grip as he captured baekhyun’s lips in a heated kiss, baekhyun looping his arms around his neck.

“Bed….now.” Baekhyun breathed between kisses and the next thing he knew, he was in chanyeol’s room, being laid down on the soft mattress, not bothering to break the kiss.

Chanyeol kissed him slowly, passionately, before pulling baekhyun up and removing his t-shirt. He pushed baekhyun down but baekhyun didn’t budge.

“Your’s too.” Baekhyun whispered and tugged at chanyeol’s shirt. He undid the buttons, making sure to kiss the soft skin as he did. he kissed down chanyeol’s torso, down to his toaned stomach and then in a flash, baekhyun switched and pushed chanyeol down on the bed, now hovering over him.

“God I missed you doing that.” Chanyeol smiled and baekhyun just smirked and kissed him.Baekhyun rolled his hips without breaking the kiss, he could already feel chanyeol’s hard on. He wasn’t in a better condition himself.

They had waited way too long for this.

There was no going back now.

“Baek…”chanyeol whispered desperately when baekhyun pulled down his pants and boxers, so slowly, kissing his thighs and legs as he did so. He could feel shivers running all over chanyeol’s body as he kissed his supple skin. He bit chanyeol’s inner thigh, making the latter writhe and squirm on the bed. He looked up briefly and saw tiny drops of perspiration forming on chanyeol’s forehead. He loved the way chanyeol was staring at him. So full of lust. So full of love.

Baekhyun just relished in the fact that he had gotten chanyeol so hot and bothered in an amount of mere minutes.

God they hadn’t even started yet.

He honestly has no fucking idea how he is going to last all night.

Baekhyun was worried he might just come from the mere thought of chanyeol gasping over him as he licked the pre-cum off of chanyeol’s head. He wasted no time in taking chanyeol in his mouth, earning a groan from the taller.

"Baek…" chanyeol moaned and panted, "god how the fuck are you still so good at that?" He asked and baekhyun just locked eyes with him, smirking cockily.

It didn’t take long for chanyeol to moan and pant as his whole body quivered and writhed in pleasure above him, his orgasm hitting him in full force and baekhyun made sure to swallow the whole lot, ignoring chanyeol's protests. Chanyeol was quick to pull him back on his chest, tasting himself on baekhyun's tongue.

"You didn’t have to swallow you know." Chanyeol whispered against his lips and baekhyun saw the way his face had turned all red.

“I was just checking if I still remembered what you tasted like.” Baekhyun smiled slyly, making chanyeol roll his eyes, “and looks like I still do.” He kissed chanyeol some more and moaned when chanyeol squeezed his ass, tugging down his boxers. Baekhyun yelped when chanyeol switched them over again and looked down at him, smirking, “and what do I taste like?” He asked, kissing baekhyun;s neck, earning a strained gasp from the smaller.

“Heavenly.” Baekhyun breathed and tugged chanyeol’s head to kiss him. Chanyeol kissed baekhyun's neck, shoulders, then came down to his nipples. Honestly though, baekhyuns nipples and ass were his weak points. The fact that baekhyun was the most sensitive at his nipples just added flame to the fire. He grazed the swlloen nipple with his tongue and bit it harshly, making baekhyun let out a long, drawn out moan. He continued ravishing baekhyun’s sensitive spot till baekhyun was a moaning mess beneath him.

“Chanyeol.” Baekhyun whined, fisting the sheets. "Aren’t you going to fuck me?" He asked, voice strained and so, so desperate.

“No.” chanyeol whispered hotly in his ears and baekhyun's eyes shot open.

“Wh-what?” he stuttered, he could feel his heart thudding in his chest.

“I’m not going to fuck you baekhyun.” Chanyeol whispered, rolling his lips and squeezing baekhyun's ass tightly.

“I’m going to make love to you.” He whispered smugly and baekhyun didn’t know if he should laugh or cry. All he wanted to do was just kiss chanyeol and never stop. He just let out a strained laugh that turned into a moan when chanyeol licked his inner thigh, then letting go of all the softness, bit the soft flesh, hard enough to never fade away.

Chanyeol teased him long enough to make baekhyun so needy and desperate that he almost turned into a whining mess, bucking his hips to meets chanyeol's hovering hands. He wanted chanyeol so badly it was almost painful.

“Chanyeol please don’t tease.” He begged, he could feel tears prickling his eyes and baekhyun knew it wasn’t just about tonight. He knew all of his bottled up frustration, all of the fantasies about chanyeol that he immersed himself in, all of them were acting out now. He remembers coming undone at lonely nights, chanyeol's name on his lips as tears streamed down his face. And now that chanyeol is here, baekhyun cannot wait enough. He has waited enough.

"Don’t you think I’ve waited long enou-ah fuck!" He didn’t get to finish his sentence as chanyeol already pushed a finger in, making baekhyun startle. He had been so occupied with the past he hadn’t realized chanyeol getting the lube and prepping him.

“No more waiting baekhyun.” Chanyeol pushed the finger deep inside, before adding another, “we’ve waited long enough.” He heaved himself up and kissed baekhyun fiercely. He licked away baekhyun’s tears that were staining his cheeks, sliding the third finger in. baekhyun squirmed, and panted, finding it unable to catch his breath as chanyeol contined to plant open mouthed kisses on his body.

“Chanyeol I’m ready.” He muttered, stopping chanyeol from sizzering open his hole which chanyeol mused saying how the fuck was it still so tight?

“Are you sure?” Chanyeol asked tentatively. It had been a long time since they’d done this. He didn’t know why he was feeling unsure but he knew he didn’t want to hurt baekhyun.

“Fuck yes yeol….just…get inside already…I need you.” Baekhyun moaned, easing away the frown on chanyeol’s face. He thrusted in one go, making baekhyun's breath hitch as he cried out in pain, then in pleasure. He started his thrusts slowly, pushing in and out till baekhyun catched his breath.

"Fuck you feel so good baek." Chanyeol said, voice hoarse. "I don’t know how I fucking survived without this for 5 years." He said and baekhyun didn’t miss the way his voice broke.

Baekhyun was on cloud nine as chanyeol delivered every thrust perfectly, just like he used to. He couldn’t help the tears that pooled in his eyes as he stared at chanyeol. chanyeol’s eyes were a different mistary in themselves, they were deep brown, the kind of deep that isn't just kicks you off the edge deep, its like kicks you off the edge and makes you drown in it kind of deep. He closed his eyes as chanyeol wiped his tears, his thrusts still powerful.

Soon he felt the heat pooling in his stomach as his stomach twisted in a way, his breath leaving his lungs. He felt his whole body on fire as chanyeol’s hands roamed around him while still staring at him with that intent gaze as he drove them to oblivion.

Baekhyun just couldn’t take it anymore.

“Don’t you ever…” he didn’t care he was sobbing at this point as he tried to glare at chanyeol.

“Don’t you fucking dare to leave me again.” He choked out. “I don’t care if it’s for my safety…don’t you fucking dare park chanyeol.”He closed his eyes shut, feeling the pit of his stomach twisting in knots. He was so close.

Chanyeol just leaned down and kissed him slowly and deeply, just the way baekhyun liked.

“Come for me baby.” He whispered against baekhyun's lips and that was the last straw.

Chanyeol’s deep baritone voice was all it took for baekhyun to fall apart as his whole body shivered in delight, he cried out in pleasure as he came, harder than ever, with chanyeol’s name on his lips. Chanyeol followed suit and he rode out his orgasm, milking baekhyun dry as he kissed him over and over again.

Chanyeol slumped on top of him but baekhyun didn’t mind at all. He just threaded his fingers through chanyeol’s sweaty hair, not minding the tears that kept on falling silently. He was just so content he could pass out right then and there.

Chanyeol looked up at him from where he was hiding his face in the crook of baekhyun’s neck. He leaned up and kissed baekhyun;s tears away. He cradled baekhyun’s face in his arms and caressed his cheek softly, a fond smile on his lips. He rolled over and flopped down on the bed, immediately pulling baekhyun close to him. Baekhyun's breath hitched when he was pulled so suddenly against a warm chest but he relaxed and looked up at chaneyol who looked down at him seriously.

“About what you said earlier,” chanyeol said, his raspy voice sending shivers down baekhyun;s spine.

“I honestly don’t know what’s going to happen to us baek. And neither do you. I cannot read stars or converse with the fate to know our future but I do know this- I’m all in, here and now, until I’m dead in the dirt. No matter how difficult it gets, or how desperately the world tries to tear us apart, I’ll be yours.” He said and surely, just his words had baekhyun crying again. God has he always been a crybaby? He wondered as he scooted closer to chanyeol, relishing in his warmth.

“I…” baekhyun stuttered, looking over at chanyeol but the intense gaze made him nervous and he licked his lips, averting his eyes. He was still not ready to talk about his feelings. He still felt shy, or scared, to tell what he really felt. But he wanted to though, chanyeol was an exception.

“Sometimes,”he began nervously trying to land all of his focus on chanyeol's toned bicep that held him tightly, until a hand reached out and grabbed his chin, making his head tilt upwards to lock eyes with chanyeol.

“Sometimes, it’s hard to find words to tell you how much you mean to me. A lot of times, I don’t say anything at all. But I hope someday, hopefully today, you’ll understand, having you is what I live for.”

_I love you._ He wanted to say but was cut off when Chanyeol kissed him.

Baekhyun woke up in the middle of the night, he doesn’t even know why. He looked around the dark room until his eyes fell on chanyeol, sleeping soundly next to him. His grip was so tight on baekhyun that he couldn’t help but smile. Chanyeol held him like he was some dream that would slip from his grasp. Like baekhyun was something he couldn’t let get away. Which was true. But baekhyun was certainly not going to run away. He shook his head in amusemet and just stared at chanyeol. With His eyes closed, his face was so peaceful, the smallest of smile on his face baekhyun wondered what he was dreaming about.

“I know I promised I’ll tell you how I feel face to face but I just can’t help it.” He whispered as he kissed chanyeol’s forehead and chuckled softly.

“You make me feel at home," he whispered, running his hand over chanyeol's hand that was holding him. “The way you wrap your arms around me when you come home, you don’t know what that does to me. Did you know I still have that hoody that smells like you? And no, I’m not giving it back to you. Ever.” He pouted to himself and kissed chanyeol’s nose softly. He grabbed chanyeol’s hand carefully; grazing his knuckles tenderly “I love your hands when they are interlocked with mine. And you don’t know what they do to me when you run them over my body.” He leaned in and kissed chanyeol’s closed eyelids, “the glint of gold in your eyes when they catch the light. You don’t know what they do to me when you look my way.” He kissed chanyeol's cheeks, “the way your face curls into that stupid grin when you think you’ve done something so clever.” He smiled again and kissed the corner of chanyeol’s mouth. “You make me feel the way a home should, safe, happy, loved and secure.”

He finally, finally, leaned in and pressed his lips to chanyeol’s, his tears falling on his cheeks as he gave a chaste kiss to the soft lips.

“You have no idea what you do to me park chanyeol.”

_You have no idea._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!
> 
> You know what happy times mean--
> 
> there is a storm coming ;)


	25. Present

Its incredible how alone a person’s absence can make you feel.

You could be in a room full of friends and family but without that one person, you might as well be standing on the surface of the moon.

All alone.

That was exactly how kris was feeling at the moment. It’s crazy how much his heart, body and soul longed for joonmyeon every second of every day. It’s insane how much power joonmyeon still had over him, after all those years. After all this time, it took only one call, one text, to get him up and running.

That is exactly why kris was unfazed by all the curious yet a bit accusing looks all his friends were giving him right now.

“What do you mean you have to leave? What about dinner?” Baekhyun bellowed from the couch with jaehyun on his lap.

“Yeah!! kyungsoo made Gimbap!” Jongin and jongdae peeked from the kitchen and shouted in unison.

“I…I’m sorry guys..i just…I have to go meet a friend.” Kris stuttered, ignoring baekhyun’s snort.

“Friend? Like a…like a boyf-"

“No!!” kris almost shouted, making jaehyun flinch. He glared at minseok who was playing chess with chanyeol. But minseok, that fucker, just smirked back at him.

“He is just a friend guys.” He sighed. It was only partly true though. You don’t daydream about kissing your friend all day but kris was a professional businessman, a CEO, he couldn’t giggle like a teenage whenever he thought of joonmyeon’s smile, he had to be better than that.

“I’m sorry guys. We already made plans for dinner.” He apologized. He did feel sorry for ditching his friends. But he was done beating around the bush now.

He had to come clean to joonmyeon. He deserved to know what happened, how it was kris’ fault that the accident happened in the first place, he needed to apologize even though joonmyeon didn’t remember him. He needed to do this today, if he didn’t, he would only have himself to blame.

After fifteen minutes of you don’t love us anymore to you have to treat us for skipping dinner plans and jongin and sehun's incessant whining, he finally walked out of the living room unharmed, except with a little scratch from when he told kyungsoo his gimbap looked almost artificial. He was at the elevator when chanyeol walked behind him.

“Are you going to tell him?” He asked quietly, searching kris’ face.

“Yeah. I think I should, I just…I don’t think I can lie to him anymore.” Kris sighed defeatedly and put his hands in his pants pocket.

When chanyeol didn’t say anything, kris nervously licked his lips. “Do you…do you think I should tell him?” He asked tentatively. The reason kris was asking this was because chanyeol still was the only person who understood him, who accepted kris the way he was, who understood the fact that kris had some flaws too, even though he was a powerful man, he was human too. Chanyeol somehow made him feel at ease, his caring nature was something kris missed after his and joonmyeon’s breakup. Joonmyeon was the person kris used to run to whenever he faced a problem, but now, chanyeol had effectively taken his place.

“I think you should tell him kris.” Chanyeol said affirmatively, nodding his head. “If it were me and baekhyun, believe me, I wouldn’t have waited for as long as you have. Just…If he pushes you away…”

“I know I know. If he does, I’ll back away.” Kris sighed again. It was just 8 in the evening yet he suddenly felt so tired.

“No you idiot!” Chanyeol suddenly shouted, making kris flinch and gape at him. “Ugh for a dangerous guy you are so dumb!” He huffed. “I was saying if he pushes you away….dont let him.”

“What do you mean?” Kris furrowed his brows.

“It’s simple. Make him stay.” Chanyeol replied casually, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Okay.” Kris repled tentatively, furrowing his brows even more. Chanyeol just gave a reassuring pat on his back and walked away, not before saying,

Don't let him get away this time.” He smiled encouragingly.

I won’t, kris thought.

“Hey I’m sorry im late.” Kris effortlessly slid in the chair right in front of joonmyeon, giving him a refreshing smile. He saw the way joonmyeon flinched when he arrived but ignored it, as joonmyeon immediately relaxed and gave him a smile.

“Ah that’s okay. You’re only like….half an hour late.” He smirked, teasing him.

Kris clealy felt flustered by the comment. He was well known among his circle of friends and collegues for being late for every event. Joonmyeon used to call it being fashionably late just to tease him.

“Hey it’s okay to be fashionably late!” He said without thinking but frowned when he saw how joonmyeon’s face suddenly paled. “What’s wrong?” He asked immediately.

“Oh it’s nothing.” Joonmyeon shook his head and quickly composed himself and gave a small smile, but kris saw right through his façade. “I just…I always say that to baekhyun.” He said, sipping his water to avoid any further conversation. Kris let it go for now, but he couldn’t help but wonder if joonmyeon somehow remembered that he used to say that to kris.

“So, how’s work?” He changed the subject for good, steering them away from the topic effectivelyThe night went on pretty smoothly. Kris didn’t notice the way joonmyeon’s eyes widened when he ordered the special risotto for him, forgetting the fact that he wasn’t supposed to know joonmyeon’s favorite dish. He did notice joonmyeon stealing quick glances, immediately averting his eyes whenever kris caught his gaze. He saw the way joonmyeon’s cheeks flushed everytime that happened and couldn’t help but smile to himself. He also noticed the way joonmyeon spaced out between conversations, a frown on his face as he seemed to search kris’s face for something. What that something was, he had no idea.

It wasn’t the first time they were having dinner together. They had done it a couple of times over the past week. And if kris was sure, he could tell that they were comfortable around each other. He could only laugh whenever the young doctor teased him and joonmyeon could only be flustered whenever kris kissed his cheeks out of instinct. They were surely no strangers to one another, but even he couldn’t deny the fact that tonight had been a bit awkward. Joonmyeon wasn’t being himself and that spurred on some anxiety in kris that he couldn’t wait to get rid of. In his head he hoped that joonmyeon didn’t know about his big reveal since the latter had no recollection of the past.

Joonmyeon felt like he might explode any minute now. The weird feeling in his stomach whenever he was close to kris was back again, making his head spin. He was pretty sure he hadn’t heard a single thing the waiter was saying to them while recommending the desserts. He just couldn’t figure what it was about the tall businessman that seemed so familiar, yet so strange at the same. Everytime he looked at kris, he felt as if kris was so near, yet so far away. But there was one thing he was sure of though, however it may be, he liked spending time with the taller, kris could be intimidating at first, but after a day or two, you could see he was not only a naturally serious person, but a funny and kind one to. And if he was being honest with himself, he loved this side of the taller, making him like him even more. But still, he needs to figure out what this weird feeling is by the end of the night. He just needs to know.

He sat completely still while kris signed the check and calmly walked outside with him into the chilly night.

Kris tried to calm his nerves but failed. The night was closing to an end and he hadn’t completed his task yet. He felt like just stopping joonmyeon right in his tracks and yell the truth at his face but he threw the thought away, he wasn’t that heartless. The unspoken awkwardness and tension was still between them as he walked towards his car, his heartbeat suddenly sped up and he didn’t even know why, but he looked down and saw a hand curled around his wrist, effectively stopping him.

“Kris?” Joonmyeon almost whispered, the chilly night making him shiver as he looked at kris with nervous eyes.

Kris swallowed thickly, trying to ignore the warm feeling of joonmyeon’s hand. “Yes?” he spoke slowly.

“Um…this might sound a bit weird,” joonmyeon laughed nervously. “But…um..have we…have we met before? I don’t know why but you just always seem…familiar. It might just be my imagination ofcourse. But it’s just…I can’t put my finger on it, the familiarity is still there. since the first time I met you in the hospital. I was curious that’s all.” He laughed nervously again but kris didn’t miss the hurt look on his face along with some confusion. He himself was frozen at the spot, staring at joonmyeon with wide eyes.

Joonmyeon just stayed there, waiting for an answer, and kris sweared it was getting harder and harder to breathe. He suddenly shuddered as the dark ally where his car was parked somehow felt so cold.

How stupid of him to think this was going to be easy.

Well here goes nothing, he though as he took a step towards joonmyeon. He took a deep, shuddering breath and finally spoke,

“I know about your accident joonmyeon.” He said, his voice cracking terribly.

The look of utter shock and disbelief on joonmyeon;s face just broke his heart all over again.

“H-how?” He winced the way joonmyeon stuttered and took a step back.

“Because…” he looked for the right words but they never came. “I was the one who caused it.” He said carefully, his eyes never leaving joonmyeon’s.

He saw the way joonmyeon’s eyes widened and he frantically shook his head, covering his ears as if he didn’t want to know further. He stepped even further away from kris, shaking his head.

“No….no…you didn’t…you couldn’t have…”he whispered frantically, his breath becoming ragged.

"I don't even know you...why would you..." he whispered incoherently.

Panicked,Kris carefully lowered his hands and held them in his, trying to calm the younger.

“I know you don’t remember anything. But I can show you.” He said, squezzing joonmyeon’s hands. “Just…please trust me joonmyeon. Let me show you. Please.” He almost pleaded.

_Trust me one last time._

Joonmyeon didn’t say anything but kris didn’t miss the way his hands suddenly turned cold and his face paled. Guilt hit him in the face like a brick when a single tear rolled down joonmyeons cheek and his heart broke when joonmyeon retrieved his hands back.

“Explain.” Was all joonmyeon said as he walked towards kris’car and kris understood what he meant. He ran ahead and started the car, driving them to his apartment, with nervous silence as an added companion.

After half an hour, he was unlocking the door to his apartment which once used to be theirs. His hands shook as he opened the door for joonmyeon to his dark apartment. Joonmyeon hesitatntly walked inside, scanning his surroundings. The apartment was quite big with a walk in kitchen and two bedrooms. The architecture was way modern for joonmyeon;s liking but he figured for someone as rich and successful as kris, it suited him perfectly. He walked inside the wooden furnished living room, and sat on the sofa, trying hard to hold in his tears. He doesn’t even know why he felt like crying, maybe because of what kris said, or because there was an unexplainable hopeful feeling inside his chest which he didn’t understand.

Kris didn’t sit down though, he just stood behind the sofa for a few minutes before calling joonmyeon;s name to get his attention. "Um...I'm sorry if its a bit messy. I just dont like living alone so i mostly crash in my office." He said nervously and licked his lips, scratching his neck. Joonmyeon just nodded silently.

“Here.” He walked to the two bedrooms and joonmyeon noticed that one of them was locked. Before he could ask why, kris reached inside his shirt and took out a chain with a key pendant on it. He briefly looked at joonmyeon, worry evident on his face. But with a deep breath he unlocked the door, opening it so they could step inside. When he stepped inside though, joonmyeons eyes widened and a loud gasp left his mouth.

Photos. So many photos.

There were photos everywhere; the walls were covered in it. There was a bed inside the room, with a TV and a closet. As if hypnotized, he walked inside and stared at a wall, his breath catching in his throat when he saw the picture.

He looked so young in that picture. His hair was brown, not black like now. He was wearing an unfamiliar sweater with some jeans which were rolled up as he stood in the water, grinning madly at the camera as the sea wind ruffled his hair. He unconsciously smiled and moved along to the next picture where he was sitting in the back seat of a car, well more like sleeping, nestled in another mans arms. Joonmyeon didn’t fail to notice the handsome face, the strong jaw, the silky black hair unlike the blond one of today, the thick eyelashes and eyebrows and the peaceful sleeping face, but most importantly, he noticed the way the man was holding him against his chest, carefully, preciously.

Lovingly.

He doesn’t even know how much time went by as he walked around the room, scanning the walls full of pictures, not bothering to stop the tears that were freely rolling down his cheeks. He did nothing to stop the blinding pain in his head, nor did he try to swallow the lump in his throat. He just stared and stared and took it all in, as if an old movie was playing right in front of his eyes where he was the protagonist, young, smiling and happy.

He was happy once. Truly happy.

When he reached the last picture however, he stopped in his tracks, his breath completely halting. He saw the way the same man was holding him by the waist, tilting his chin up with the other hand as he kissed him on the lips. They were standing on a beach again, wearing their beach shorts and joonmyeon with a tank top while the other was shirtless, too engrossed in their own world to realize that someone was clicking their picture. When he heard footsteps behind him and a shuddering breath, he finally acknowledged another presence.

“This was taken in jeju. God my hair looked like a mess, I remember you punching me when I dyed it but I’m not sorry though.” He heard kris chuckle under his breath and joonmyeon;s heart did a flip at the attractive sound.

“What were we?” He croaked out eventually, never taking his eyes off the picture. He grazed his finger over their smiling faces in the picture. He was full on crying now, his tears unstoppable as his whole life stood before him.

Joonmyeon felt a hand on his shoulder as he was gently turned to the side, now facing the tall man who occupied all the photos, who occupied joonmyeos life, his trace so clear in every picture it was impossible not to notice. He came face to face with someone who was supposed to be the love of his life but right now only had a strangers face.

“We were everything.” Kris said, making joonmyeon spill even more tears. He could tell that kris was crying too, he was just good at hiding it. He felt like he couldn’t breathe when kris leaned in closer, so close their noses were almost touching and joonmyeon wanted to, oh so badly close the distance he didn’t even know what was holding him back.

“Please leave me alone. I need some time.” He whispered, looking staright in kris’ eyes as he backed off, nodding his head stiffly. He choked on a sob when kris kissed his cheek lightly, whispering in his ear,

“Take as much time as you need. I’m not going anywhere.”

_I’m not going anywhere._

The words replayed in his head like a broken music tape as he fell to his knees after kris softly shut the door behind him, leaving him alone. He doesn’t even know how long he cried, his shoulders shaking uncontrollably as he tried to calm his breathing. His chest was hurting so much he punched it, trying to make the pain go away. The tiled floor beneath him was so cold but he didn’t care as he sobbed and sobbed in the dark empty room, letting all his heart out. He knew there was no point in raking his brain to see if he remembered any of these precious moments from his youth, no memories came. They were never coming back. Ever.

He spotted something near the TV table and almost crawled towards it, his sobs now turning into hiccups. He grabbed the CD and looked at the lable saying ‘paradise’. Without thinking, he popped it in the player and waited for the film to start.

He gasped when he saw kris on the screen, sitting on a bed among comfy white sheets with a bedhead, rubbing his eyes at the camera.

“Are you serious?” He groaned and tried to hide his face but the person behind the camera swatted them away.

“Yes! Now smile!!” Joonmyeon's eyes widened when he heard his own voice, so full of enthusiasm.

“No!” kris grumbled again and even in his disheveled state, joonmyeon had to admit he still looked handsome.

“Aw come on! It’s my birthday! Can’t I film my boyfriend peacefully on my birthday?” He heard himself grumble now as the camera now shuffled so he could see his own face. He ignored the dip in his stomach at the word boyfriend.

“Yifan is being a meanie right now.” He pouted at the camera but then the camera was taken away from his grasp when kris’ face came into view.

“Because joonmyeon is being a creep who stares at me while I sleep!” Kris retorted back but was soon tackled to the bed, as joonmyeon crawled over his chest and came into view.

“I can stare at you as much as I want;it’s my right as your boyfriend.” He smirked when kris rolled his eyes. But then kris’ hands moved along his body as he whisperd seductively in his ear,

“Should I show you what my right is?” And joonmyeon’s surprised yelp was the last thing that was heard before the film stopped and another started.

Now this time it was kris holding the camera since joonmyeon could recognize his voice. Joonmyeon was standing in the kitchen near the stove, looking in a boiling pot with a frown on his face.

“It won’t boil!” He pouted up at kris who just chuckled. He shuffled so his face came in view and joonmyeon’s cheeks heat up when he saw that kris was half naked.

“Ladies and gentlemen we have kim joonmyeon here who doesn’t even know how to boil eggs and uh-oh! He is giving me a deadly expression right now! Stay tuned as I run for my life!” He smiled brightly at the camera as the film went off.

The third film was again in a bedroom but now it was joonmyeon sitting on the bed rubbing his eyes. He held up his arms as if he wanted someone to pick him up but kris’voice chuckled again.

“Not unless you say the magic words!” He teased and joomyeon on the screen pouted.

"Fine." he huffed and stared up at kris, ignoring the camera.

“Wu yifan,” he said, smiling slightly at the camera when kris let out a “hmm?”

“I love you.”

“And?” He saw joonmyeon smirk when he was asked the question.

“I want you to fuck me.”

And the film went off.

Joonmyeon just sat there, frozen and with tear stained cheeks when he heard a faint knock on the door, startling him. He suddenly realized kris was still there, probably listening to him as he cried his heart out. He flinched when he heard the knock again and made his way to the door but realized he was too scared to open it.

“Joonmyeon? Are you okay in there?” Kris asked in the softest voice possible and joonmyeon choked on a sob as he slid to his knees again, his back against the door.

He was not okay. Not at all. How could he be once he realized how much he had lost? Sure he still didn’t know who kris was to him but actions and words don’t lie and he could clearly see that kris used to love him just as much as joonmyeon used to love him.

Key word, Used to.

He wanted to talk about it. He wanted to know more, know why everthing happened, why everything fell apart. Damn it he wanted to scream, he wanted to yell, he wanted to shout about it. He wanted to punch kris but at the same time kiss him, he was caught between heaven and hell, making him feel like a lost soul. He wanted to accept defeat and just scream at the top of his lungs, letting all the pain out.

But all he could do was whisper in his head- "I'm fine."

“It was my fault.” He flinched when he heard kris’voice, he could feel the other sitting with his back to the door as he spoke.

“We had a fight. A very very stupid one. To be honest I don’t even remember what happened. I said some things and you said somethings but then I crossed the line and said something even more hurtful. You stormed out of our apartment with tears in your eyes, and being the idiot that I am, I didn’t run after you. I should have though and believe me when I say I still regret not running after you. I regret it every fucking day. And then an hour later I got the call and…”

Kris trailed off and joonmyeon just cried silently, clenching his fists to stop himself from bursting the door open and punch kris right in the face.

“It was the worst day of my life.” He heard kris’ voice break and his heart broke along with it.

“I haven’t slept in 10 years.”He continued. “I haven’t been able to do anything when you weren’t beside me. After the accident your parents told me to stay away and again, like an idiot, I listened. I lost myself after that, I stopped talking to our friends, cut of all contact with any relatives, drank every night but most of all, I was just alone.” Then joonmyeon heard the breathless chuckle again, but soon it turned into a sob as he hears kris’muffled voice,

“I’m so sorry,” he cried and joonmyeon on the other side of the door did the same. Gripping his hair in anger and sadness, hugging his arms around his knees.

It hurts the most when the person that made you feel so special one day makes you feel so unwanted today.

"I'm sorry I fucked up," kris continued with a broken voice. "and I'm sorry I cant fix it. I'm so sorry joonmyeon."

Joonmyeon finally couldn’t take it anymore as he swung the door open and came face to face with a teary eyed kris that was now standing at his full height, looking down at him. All the accusations died on his lips as he looked at kris and he said the only thing that came to his mind,

“I’m going home.” He muttered and immediately regretted it. Yes he wanted to get out of there as soon as possible but the look on kris face was pure torture. Joonmyeon couldn’t believe his eyes when kris nodded as he blinked away his tears and stepped aside. He felt as if an alarm was going in his head, yelling at him to stay, to hear what more kris has to say, but when kris himself stepped away, joonmyeon's heart clenched in his chest painfully. He just gaped at the taller for a second before he ran out into the hallway, his chest contracting excruciatingly as it was getting harder for him to breath.

“Joonmyeon.” Kris called as a faint whisper and he stopped in the doorway for a moment, listening intently. He couldn’t see kris’s face clearly but his voice was a clear indication that he was crying.

“Please stay.” He whispered in the darkness and joonmyeon wanted to. He really did. Unbeknownst to him, he wanted to run back into kris arms, to never let go. He doesn’t even know why he is still crying at this point, the tears just seem like the only way to let out his frustration. He wanted to stay, so much.

_I'm sorry that I dont remember..._

But his body acted against his heart as he whispered out a sorry and ran out of the apartment,and onto the deserted streets. He put a hand in his pocket as he ran down the street and took out the picture. He kissed it as he ran into the chilling night, muttering to himself,

“Please don’t give up on me.”

Kris just stood there in the room all alone, silent tears streaming down his face as he looked at the only empty spot on the wall which was littered with pictures, one photo was missing. The one they clicked in jeju. He traced a finger over the empty spot,Chanyeol’s words ringing in his head, making him dizzy.

_Make him stay. Make him stay. Make him stay._

_I’m sorry I couldn’t._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> okay this didnt turn out as good as i wanted it to be and i honestly didnt want to make it this angsty. 
> 
> anyways, I hope you liked the chapter! 
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!!
> 
> Take care everyone!


	26. Present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies! I haven't been in the best shape for the past week but nevertheless, here is an update! Hope you enjoy!

Luhan is afraid of dying.

Call him a coward if you will but it’s the fucking truth.

He is human after all.

Today would be another day that sleep fails to grace him with its presence. He has tried, believe him, he has tried so hard to fall asleep, he has tried the good old counting of the sheeps, then the cows, lions, tigers, all of the exotic animals, he has tried taking sleeping pills after begging minseok for half an hour, he has tried reading the book that jaehyun gave him with a toothy grin but even the fairytale was not enough to bring him any sleep. It’s not his injuries, he is sure of it. His body doesn’t ache as much as it used to anymore. His scars are slowly but steadily fading away but he is glad.

He stands in front of the mirror in the tiny bathroom and when he runs his hands through his dusty blond hair and another bunch falls out, he gives out a whine and curses cancer in his head. He needs to tell minseok. He is pretty sure the doctor already knows but maybe he can help him get the right treatment. Luhan actually liked the doctor.

He sighed and looked at his expression in the mirror. He was still wearing the shirt sehun had given him, the fabric soft against his bruised skin. He noticed that his bones were sticking out more than usual, his skin was getting paler day by day and his eyebags were like free makeup.

Obediently he walked out of the bathroom and slipped under his sheets, wincing a bit in pain as he glanced at the clock beside the bed. 2:00 AM. Just great, he is pretty sure tonight will go by just like all the other nights, restless.

He heard a soft grunt in the dark room and luhan whipped his head so fast he is sure he broke his neck. But when he looked at the figure sitting on a chair in the corner of the room, his heartbeat quickend and his mouth went dry.

Suddenly he realized the reason behind the absence of his sleep.

The answer was right in front of him, sleeping peacefully and looking all kinds of endearing.

Oh fucking sehun.

Luhan feels furious when he sees how calmly sehun is sleeping. Sehun has been sleeping in the room for days now, refusing to leave. Luhan had tried asking minseok to tell the younger to get the hell out, but minseok had just smiled and said he can’t. Sehun spends his days in luhan’s room, uninvited and unacknowledged. He is such a big distraction that luhan isn’t able to anything. He often finds himself staring at sehun who is reading a book or Woking on his laptop, or playing wrestling with jaehyun. He hates it. He hates how much he wants to stare at sehun all day, all the while smiling like an idiot. He hates the fact that sehun can sleep so composedly while he spends his nights tossing and turning in bed. It’s not fair.

He watched the way sehun’s bangs fell on his eyes, almost covering them. He looked so beautiful that luhan doesn’t even realize when he got up and when he was kneeling in front of sehun, pushing his bangs away from his forehead.

“Um…what are you doing?”

He freezes when he hears the deep voice and makes the mistake of looking up. Sehun has a bedhead now, his raven hair mussed up even more. His eyes were droopy from sleep and his brows were furrowed as he looked, no, stared at luhan.

“I…um...well…your hair…” luhan stuttered terribly, averting his eyes.

“Can’t sleep?” Sehun whisperes and luhan whips his head at him, gaping.

He sighs and decides there is no point in lying anymore. “Yeah…” he breathes defeatedly. He doesn’t even know why he feels ashamed.

He feels a warm hand enveloping his and soon he is pulled to his feet, standing so close to sehun he feels dizzy for a moment.

“Come on.” Sehun tugs his hand and leads him back to the bed, helping luhan to get on. As soon as his back hits the mattress, sehun retrieves his hand, tucks him in his sheets and starts to walk off but luhan is faster as he grabs it with all the strength he has. Which is not a lot, might he add.

Sehun looks at him, confused, and luhan doesn’t even know why he feels like crying. He tries his hardest to take a shaking breath but fails as his eyes lock with sehun’s and soon tears start to pour uncontrollably. He feels so alone. It’s not like he hates it here, so far, all the people in this house have been nice to him. When that kris wu came to see him yesterday, he was nice too. He already talks to minseok on a daily basis and jaehyun is his source of entertainment, along with a bit of baekhyun and chanyeol.

But sehun?

Sehun is like a puzzle luhan can’t figure out as much as he tries. Sehun is smiling and happy when he plays with jaehyun but turns silent whenever he is alone with luhan. He is gentle, kind, and all the things luhan isn’t used to. But the way he is looking at luhan right now, so softly, like luhan means something, like luhan matters, just the look breaks luhan completely.

“Please.” He whisperes brokenly, the tears over flowing now.

Sehun looks at him for another second before he lifts the covers and gets on the bed beside luhan. Luhan doesn’t know what he was expecting but he surely wasn’t expecting this. He thought maybe sehun would talk to him, tell him it was okay to cry, but he certainly didn’t think sehun would get in bed with him.

Sehun turns him around to face him, handling his bruised body carefully and luhan lies on his side, staring at his face. An alarm suddenly goes off in his head saying sehun is the enemy but luhan’s heart shuts it off and he scoots closer to the warmth. Sehun slowly lands a hand on his waist and pulls him even closer so that luhan is flushed against him. Luhan is surprised by how careful and lenient sehun is being, rubbing his hand up and down slowly on luhan’s skin, all the while staring at him.

Luhan whimpers at the touch but sehun just smiles softly and wipes the tears away. His hand stays on luhan’s cheek as he speaks quietly,

“Can I be honest with you?” He whispers and luhan, too entranced to reply, just nods.

“I don’t have the words to make you feel better luhan.” He says sadly, and rubs his thumb over luhan’s cheek. Luhan’s breath gets caught in his lungs just by hearing the words and he just stares at sehun, unable to reply.

“But,” sehun continues and pulls luhan even closer. “I do have arms to give you a hug, I have ears to listen to whatever you have to say, whatever you want to talk about, and I have a heart, a heart that’s aching to see you smile again.” He smiles at the bewildered expression on luhan’s face and kisses his forehead tenderly.

To say that luhan is stunned is an understatement. He swallows the lump in his throat and locks eyes with sehun, licking his lips nervously.

“But…but we are…” he starts but sehun cuts him off

“-Supposed to be enemies… I know.” He sighs. “But it doesn’t really feel that way does it?” He smiles again and luhan likes it. He likes seeing sehun smile. He wants to see it all the time.

“Cypher is my family luhan. And there is no doubt that your brother is our enemy. But cypher won’t hurt you anymore than they already have. And if by accident they do…I’ll be there for you.” He assures and luhan cringes when another tears makes its way down his cheek. The idea of sehun betraying his family for him is too much to bear. They don’t even know each other that well.

Then why does it feel like he has known sehun all his life?

“I’m not used to people sticking around when things go wrong.” Luhan confesses and chokes on a sob, sehun is leaning his forehead aginst him now, their breaths mingling together and this feels so good luhan doesn’t remember the last time he felt so warm, so safe in someone’s embrace.

“Then get used to it.” Sehun whispers against his lips before kissing him.

It’s only their second kiss but luhan feels like he hasn’t spent a day in his entire life without kissing sehun. Sehun kisses him slowly, languidly, all the while tightening his hold on luhan. Luhan fists sehun’s shirt, pulling him impossibly closer, all the while sehun is kissing him breathless. He gasps when sehun glides his tongue inside his mouth, tasting the hot cavern. Luhan unintentionally moans but he is too engrossed in the kiss to care or even feel embarrassed. Sehun’s lips were pure temptation, soft, bitable, sensual in a way only a man’s mouth could be.

On the other hand, Sehun’s mind was spinning. He felt his whole world spinning and then stilling the moment luhan kissed him back. When he kissed even harder, realization finally dawned upon him.

He wanted luhan. No, he needed him.

He wanted luhan in the bluntest way possible. He wanted his lips, his hands, and the twinkle in his eyes. He wanted him the Way Ocean wants the shore, constantly reaching and running back. He wanted him the way rain wants to fall, the way sun wants to shine, the way words want to be read. He wanted luhan to infinity, to the millionth degree; no amount of rain could douse the fire sehun had for him.

But then he remembered minseok’s words from earlier.

Leukemia, was it?

Sehun had held his breath as his hyung had explained everything to him, luhan’s conditition, he called it. Sehun was frozen on his seat just like everyone else across the conference room when minseok had told them the news.

Luhan had cancer.

He was dying.

Sehun had never felt that way ever before, so helpless, so broken that he hadn’t even bothered to apologize when he had stormed out of the room, his breath ragged and eyes watery. Chanyeol and baekhyun had come to look for him, had found him hiding in his room, gasping for breath as he processed everything. It was too much to take, even they knew that. They were the only ones who knew how he felt about luhan. He was glad that his two favorite hyungs were there to calm him down but the pain had been unbearable. Hell they didn’t even knew each other.

Then why did it feel like he had known luhan all his life?

As luhan kissed him in this very moment, desperately clinging on to him as if sehun was something that would fade away easily, sehun’s heart clenched in pain as he kissed harder, deeper, devouring him whole.

I can’t let him get away, he thought.

They pulled away after some time, their breaths ragged and lips swollen. Luhan sighed and kissed sehuns jaw, all the while clinging on to him like he was his lifeline. “Sleep.” Sehun whispered and kissed him again. The gesture alone had luhan’s eyes closing and the sweet sensation of warmth and sleep finally taking over him. Fleeing him off to dreamland in what seemed like forever.

Sehun just watched as luhan slept peacefully, like a baby. He stared at his beautiful features, trailing a hand on his cheek, admiring his face. Suddenly a voice went off in his head,

Go ahead sehun, do it.

Decide.

Is this the life you want to live? A life that could end so abruptly?

Is this the person you want to love?

Can you be your best version for his sake? Can you be stronger? Kinder? More compassionate for him?

Can you give him your everything, only for him to take it away with him one day, forever?

Decide sehun.

He breathed in and breathed out, his eyes never leaving luhan’s small frame in his arms.

There was no need to decide, the answer had been there all along.

Yes. Absolutely yes.

“This wasn’t there yesterday.” Minseok furrowed his brows the next day as he pointed at luhan’s lips. Luhan too furrowed his brows and touched his lip. He took back his hand as if he had been burned. Right. The kiss. His lips must look…like they had been kissed.

“Um…it’s…” he stammered, turning beet red.

“It’s okay. No need to explain”. Minseok smirked at him.

Luhan groaned inwardly and looked at sehun sitting in the corner feigning nonchalance. Luhan could bet a million won he wasn’t reading a single line from that book he was holding. He could even see the tiny smirk on sehun’s lips, mocking him.

Soon sehun left him alone with minseok to go downstairs and help chanyeol with some work. Luhan knew they were looking for his brother. He himself was curious to know where zitao was. He hadn’t made a single move to look for luhan or come and get him for that matter. Maybe zitao was tired of him too, just like his father. Maybe zitao would abandon him too, just like his father. Honestly, he didn’t mind. Maybe he could stay longer being cypher’s prisoner. He was already used to the dim lighted room they gave him. They cared to all his necessities, gave him 2 meals a day, didn’t torture him, and tended to his wounds.

Sehun’s presence was just another bonus.

“Luhan.” Minseok’s voice brought him back to reality as he blinked at the doctor.

“Yes?” he said as he sat up on the bed.

Minseok sighed and pulled a chair to take a seat beside his bed. He looked at luhan for a few moments before speaking,

“When did you found out you have cancer?”

Luhan’s eyes widened and his throat went dry at the question. He just gaped at the doctor for a few seconds until minseok patted his hand softly.

“Its okay, I’m here to help you.” He gave a tiny smile.

“I…it was a couple weeks ago.” Luhan whispered. He looked down at his hands, avoiding minseok’s piercing gaze.

“Leukemia, am I right?” He said and luhan just nodded meekly. “How much time has the doctor given you?”

“Two years.” He felt so awkward talking about the time he had left. Hell this whole conversation was so nerve raking luhan tried his best not to shed any tears.

“I see. We have to hurry then.” He said and luhan looked up at him, confused.

“For what?” He asked, furrowing his brows.

“The chemo of course. I talked to kris the other day; he said it would be better if we start now, the sooner the better. The treatment takes time and energy and we don’t want to waste any-“

“Wait.” Luhan interrupted him, his eyes wide. “You’re giving me treatment? Why?”

“We can’t have you die before your brother finds you luhan. This might sound a bit weird but we have to keep you alive. And honestly if we don’t start the treatment now, there are fewer chances for you. Minseok explained, his voice soft.”

“But…but how? I haven’t even left this room in days…I don’t…we have to go to a hospital for that and…aren’t I your prisoner?” He was so confused he couldn’t help but ask the obvious.

“Well it doesn’t really feel that way now does it?” Minseok smiled at him.

That’s what sehun had said last night.

“Look, I know this is strange, us helping you out with your therapy. But I have promised kris that I will take care of everything. I have already called my friend at the hospital and he has agreed to give you the therapy.we will go and get the treatment 3 days a week and as long as you promise to stay beside me and not run away, we won’t have a problem now would we?”

“i…but…”

“I know its hurting you luhan.” Minseok said seriously and luhan shut up instantly. “Its cancer…sooner or later the pain will be unbearable. I am a doctor after all; don’t think I haven’t noticed how weak you have been and the excessive hair loss. Don’t think I don’t know about the sweating and insomnia. It’s my job to observe you as your doctor. You need to get treatement, and you need to get it now. But we can’t tell everyone. Only kris, baekhyun and chanyeol know for now. We’ll tell the others later.”

“s-sehun…” luhan trailed off. He couldnt help but worry about the younger.

“He doesn’t know.” Minseok affirmed and gave a firm nod.

“We are going to make the best of the remaining time luhan; I’m your friend aren’t i? Don’t you trust me?”

Luhan doesn’t know what it feels like to have a friend so he just nods, feeling defeated.

It’s his first day of treatment.

He looks at himself in the mirror again, the clothes minseok had lent him are too big for his petite frame but they would do for now. He carefully runs a hand through his hair and sighs when no strands fall out. The door to his room opens and he sees baekhyun and chanyeol walking in along with minseok. He smiles when he sees jaehyun clinging on to chanyeol, pouting.

“Did someone refuse to eat their dinner again?” He asks jaehyun with a smile and greets the three elders in the room.

“Appa and daddy are leaving meee!” Jaehyun all but shouts, pointing an accusing finger at baekhyun who just sighs while chanyeol chuckles.

“Its only for a few hours Jae, and daddy is just going to drop me off and he is going to come right back home okay?”

“Daddy is not going to drop your appa off he is going to stay with him”. Chanyeol says with a smile but luhan can see his eyes harden; he doesn’t miss to see the worry though.

Baekhyun sighs again, rubbing his temple. “Yeol…we talked about this. We’ll be fine. You are acting like I’m the baby here!”

“Appa is a baby”! Jaehyun shouts again and they all laugh at a flustered baekhyun who turns to luhan.

“So…” he starts. “Are we doing this or not?”

Luhan takes a deep breath as he steps towards chanyeol’s car. It’s been 2 weeks since he has stepped a foot outside his room but it’s worth it. It’s a sunny day, the weather warm and perfect for a day out. He lets the sunrays tickle his face, seeping all the warmth that he can to bring some colour to his pale cheeks. He sees baekhyun smiling at him when he opens his eyes and without hesitation, luhan smiles back.

“It feels good doesn’t it?” Baekhyun says and opens the door for him. “Shall we?”

They reach the hospital in no time. Luhan feels content as he sits in the backseat with minseok, while baekhyun sits on the passenger seat holding chanyeol’s hand as he drives. When baekhyun is looking at his phone as they are waiting at the red light, he sees the way chanyeol stares at him, unblinking, as if baekhyun is the only thing in the world his eyes can see. Luhan smiles unbeknownstly, when minseok all but yells, “yah park chanyeol! Eyes on the road!”

It doesn’t feel like he is going someplace where they are going to try and cure his cancer, instead, it feels as if he is going on a trip with his friends, laughing and sharing jokes. He looks around the car, the three of his supposed friends laughing together, and thinks maybe this is what normal feels like. Now he knows that whenever zitao’s men shoved him inside an SUV, holding guns in their hand as they buckled luhan;s seatbelt for him, awkward and silent rides with zitao, all of that…that wasn't normal but this…this might just be.

When they park in front of the hospital, chanyeol moves to pull unfasten his seatbelt but baekhyun stops him, holding his hand gently.

"Yeol…" he whispers. He looks back and nods at minseok and luhan, who walk out of the car to give them privacy,

"Baekhyun I am not leaving you alone again." Chanyeol says matter of factly and baekhyun just smiles at him.

"I know that." He smiles and squezzes chanyeol’s hand. "But jaehyun is waiting for you back home. You were going to watch a movie together today remember? He’s waiting for you yeol."

"But-"

"No buts!" Baekhyun says with finality and chanyeol shuts up immediately. "We’ll be fine. I'm not that out of practice, mind you." He smirks at chanyeol. "And besides…I have…protection." He pats his pocket lightly and chanyeol can see the outline of his revolver through his black jeans.

Chanyeol sighs and leans his forehead against baekhyun. “Fine.” He grumbles. “But if anything, anything happens you are calling me, or jongdae, or kris, or-"

“I got it yeol. Now I have to go.” Baekhyun giggles and kisses chanyeol’s nose.

“You better have.” Chanyeol grumbles again but pulls baekhyun in for a desperate kiss.

He pulls back abruptly and laughs when baekhyun looks at him, dazed and breathless and pouts, “why did you pull away you idiot?”

Chanyeol can’t help but smirk at the smaller. “Didn’t you say you have to go?” He smirks when baekhyun huffs. But he stiffens when baekhyuns expression changes into a smirk.

“Oh really now Mr. park? Playing games with me I see. Well I can play games too. And guess what?” baekhyun slowly leans in and whisperes hotly in chanyeol’s ear,

“I’m not putting out tonight.”

Chanyeol just sits there frozen in the car, cursing himself for being the biggest idiot on the planet. He looks down and grumbled to himself, he is fucking hard.

Damn you byun baekhyun.

It’s the second week of therapy and luhan is feeling so weak he is having a hard time to even walk properly. The therapy drains out his energy, making luhan feel helpless and frail. The doctor that minseok had mentioned turns out to be Dr. Choi who smiles at him when he sees luhan and says, "Mr. Bai You told me you have no friends!" Luhan just smiles shyly at him.

He is trying his best to be positive about things, but its getting harder and harder everyday. Dr. choi has advised him councelling and group sessions where he can talk to other patients who are also suffering from cancer. He is not sure about going to this thing though, socializing has never really been luhan's forte.

For luhan, it seems sehun is oblivious to everything. The younger still sleeps in his room everynight, except now in his bed. He often comments about luhan not eating and looking skinny and scolds him to take care of himself but other than that, it seems sehun hasn’t noticed anything, which relaxes luhan a bit. The last thing he wants is for sehun to worry about him.

Luhan is standing in front of the mirror again. He frowns when another bunch of blond strands fall off from when he tries to touch his hair. This. This is what truly hurts him, the agonizing reality whenever he looks at himself, as if he is slowly perishing into nothingness as every part of his body slows down, as if betraying him. Luhan hates this part more than actually dying. The process of dying.

He tries hard to hault the tears but realizes he has failed when they make way out of his eyes anyway. He looks down and sees the bunch of blond locks on the bathroom floor. He chokes on a sob as he looks at himself again.

I look awful, he thinks. Ugly.

He startles when he hears jaehyun's voice from outside, calling him.

"Lulu!!! Are you in here?" Luhan hastily wipes his tears away and and walks out to see jaehyun and baekhyun waiting for him.

"Hey jae!" He tries to smile widely for the kid. Jaehyun smiles widely and flings himself at luhan when luhan sits on the bed. He hugs luhan tightly and luhan is aftraid the tears will come out again. "Are you feeling okay now lulu? Or do you want me to kiss your boo boo better?" He pouts up at luhan and luhan can’t help help but crack a smile. He just hugs jaehyun again.

"I think you are suffocating him jaehyun." Baekhyun laughs and looks fondly at the scene unfolding in front of him. "Don’t you remember what we came here for?"

"OOH YES!!" jaehyun squeals and runs to baekhyun who hands him a wrapped up presents. He hops back on the bed and hands luhan the present.

"This is for you lulu!!! Open it open it!!!" He jumps on the bed excitedly and baekhyun and luhan, both cant help but laugh at the overly excited kid.

Luhan looks down at the gift and sees the wrapping paper on the gift which has princesses on it. How accurate, he thinks and kisses jaehyuns cheeks sweetly.

"Open it first!!!" Jaehyun urges and luhan opens the gift and sees that it’s a beany which says brave on it. He looks at baekhyun in surprise but he just smiles and points at jaehyun.

“Don’t look at me; he was the one who picked it. Chanyeol was shocked too. He said it reminded him of you.”

"Because lulu is brave! Like the princess from the brave movie!" Jaehyun squeals and hugs luhan again.

"I hope you liked it." Baekhyun says from where he is sitting in the chair. Luhan looks at him, teary eyed, and nods furiously.

"Its amazing, I really loved it. Thank you so much jaehyunnie!" He kisses the boy on the cheek again and laughs when jaehyun kisses him back.

Is this what having a family feels like? Having people care for you is not something luhan is familiar with. When he thinks of the word, all that used to come to his mind before was his father torturing him to no end, constantly saying hurtful things, his step mother ignoring his exsistence and zitao pitying him yet refusing to help him whenever needed. His family used to be awkward dinners and forgotten birthdays and violent morings.

But now, now when luhan thinks about family, all that comes to his mind is jaehyun pouty face from when he refuses to eat his veggies and minseoks worries and chanyeol and baekhyun’s protectiveness, kyungsoo’s cooking and sehun;s warm hugs and kisses.

Maybe it’s the rule of life that everything you have always wanted comes the very second you stop looking for it.

Luhan never takes the beanie off. Ever.

Maybe its because he really, really likes it. It's soft and warm and comfortable for any weather but most importantly? It’s a gift from jaehyun.

But there is another reason. One he is never going to tell anyone.

Luhan misses his hair terribly. He wonders if he’ll ever look like himself again, his dirty blond locks covering his face and his bangs all mussed up and gelled back. He liked that look a lot. But now that he looks at himself in the mirror for the upteenth time that day, wondering what sins he committed in his past life to have a fate like this, he cannot help but break into tears. He looks ugly. Like damaged goods. He is having trouble even standing, he doesn’t even remember how the hell he made it to the bathroom in the middle of the night. He slaps a hand on his mouth and tries his best to swallow down his sobs but his feet give out at the very moment, muscles exhausted from standing and he all but stumbles to the cool bathroom floor, letting out a painful cry. He clutches the beanie on his head and cries out, trying to let out the pain so he could get rid of the stabbing ache in his chest. He feels tired all of a sudden, so so tired that in a fleeting moment he thinks maybe he should just give up on everything.

He flinches when the door bursts open and footsteps echo in the quiet bathroom before luhan feels familiar warm hands slowly grabbing his wrists, prying his hands away.

“Luhan?”

“No!” Luhan all but screams; voice hoarse as he clutches the beanie tighter. He can’t let sehun see, he just can’t. The pure disgust on sehuns face will just break his heart even more. He closes his eyes tightly and tries to tune everything out but fails when the grip on his wrists tightens. But he can’t give up easily now.

“No!” he shouts again. “No no no.”

“Luhan-"

_Make it stop._

"Luhan please."

"Go away." He says.

Please stay. He means.

"Luhan I know."

_You don’t._

"Luhan….i know."

Luhans eyes snap open and he looks at sehun crounching in front of him, looking so concerned luhan suddenly feels guilty.

"You…know?" He croaks.

"Yes, I know." Sehun confirms and carefully retrieves luhan;s hands from his beanie. Luhan stares at him, unblinking, and then he registers, everything. Sehun knows. Now he can’t hide the fact that he is dying forever. No more wearing the beanie on a hot day and giving unconvincing excuses about his weight loss, not anymore.

“May I?” sehun whisperes and gestures at the beanie. He looks contemplative, as if nervous of luhan's reactions but luhan just nods at him feebly, tears unstoppable.

Sehun slowly removes the beanie from his head and luhan shivers when the cold air hits his bare head. He looks down at his lap and fiddles with his fingers, sniffling. He doesn’t dare meet sehun;s eyes. He clenches his fists as hard as he can and waits for the bathroom door to close when sehun walks out.

It doesn’t.

Instead he is pulled from the floor and into sehun's lap, sehun's warmth engulfing him instantly. He gapes at sehun through teary eyes and sees sehun watching him intently. Sehun looks at him like he is a math problem he cannot solve, like luhan is an unanswerable question. He cups luhan’s cheeks softly and luhan leans into the touch, whimpering.

Sehun kisses his forehead tenderly and luhan whimpers again. Sehun's kisses always leave him wanting for more.

“Beautiful.” Sehun murmers as he kisses luhans tear stricken cheek and luhan can’t help but cry harder.

“I look ugly..” luhan trailes off when he tries to speak, his voice so quiet sehun almost doesn’t hear.

“Stop.” Sehun kisses him again, tone a bit sharp. “Stop it. Stop thinking about everything so much luhan…you are breaking your own heart…and mine.”

Luhan isn’t sure how he manages to stop crying but he does. He looks at sehun and sees sehun smiling at him softly. "I’m scared…" Luhan whispers.

And he is. He really is. He is fucking scared of not being able to see tomorrow, he is scared of dying when he hasn’t even started living, he is fucking scared of not being able to see sehun everyday, sehun and his crescent eyes and his quiet laugh and his soft stares and his warm hands. He is fucking scared.

"Me too." Sehun whipers back and surprises luhan. "I’m scared of not seeing your smiles anymore, I’m scared of not seeing that spark in your eyes anymore, I;m scared of not being able to kiss you, to hold you, to lie next to you, to stare at you as you sleep I'm scared too luhan, but you know what? Don’t let the fear of what could happen let nothing happen. We are in this together.

You and me. We’ll get through this, I know it. So stop being scared okay? You have me, don’t you? You have me luhan. You have all of me."

_Yes yes I do._ Luhan wants to say. _I do have you._ He just leans in and kisses sehun’s lips, pouring every emotion, everything he has ever felt into that kiss. His senses go haywire when sehun shoves his tongue inside his mouth and kisses him, leaving him a panting mess. Luhan clings onto sehun, refusing to let go. He won’t ever. He won’t ever let go.

Luhan is afraid of dying.

But with sehun, maybe he can learn to not be afraid.

_Because fear does not stop death, it stops life._

\---

35.8617°N, 104.1954°E

Location: Unknown.

The only sound in the dim litted room is the clicking of the keyboard of atleast five laptops. The tubelight flickers momentarily, making the room feels eerie. The room has two long tables with laptops on it and the men in the room don’t waste a breath as they type away on their laptops, almost furiously. Zitao groans and takes a sip of his drink. He swivels the ice cubes in his glass slowly, staring at them as they melt away. His mind is running, possible scenarios dancing in his head from when his plan will be executed. He is fucking furious and the only thing he wants right now is payback.

He wants to see them writhe in pain just as his men had. He wants to see them crumble beneath his feet, begging for mercy, he wants to see them bleed, break, bend and bleed some more. He wants to see them burn to the ashes and fall down like the worthless thing they are.

He wants to see them demolished, wrecked and ruined to the core.

“How much longer?” He asks impatiently and takes another sip of his drink. He can feel the way his men tense around the room, clad in their stuffy suits and heavy rifles.

“We found them boss. We found our targets.” One of his men says; voive victorious. In a flash of a second zitao is right beside him, looking at the screen in concentration.

“I think this should be our first target boss. He’ll be the easiest one of them all, and most damaging.” His new advisor says, and zitao just hums as his eyes lock to the screen. “We’ll be doing the same thing they did with our men, only…more painful.”

“Name?” Zitao questions as he takes in the doe eyes and heart shaped lips. The resume says technology expert but the man could clearly pass for a university student.

“Do Kyungsoo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings my lovely readers!! 
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter! 
> 
> And also, the storm that I talked about? well its just around the corner. bepreparedforangst.
> 
> Thank you for reading! :)
> 
> Byee!!

**Author's Note:**

> fkffjereje


End file.
